three lives, and one time reset one
by dakuness
Summary: Harry knew his life is strange, he knew his name is, harry but it became Roger ones, yet now it is Law, this time he knew that Death had for ones succeeded time travel and rebirth aside. As Law lived live a third time and is doing his third again but all is different, that Luffy also travel back in time to his world, to try and keep his nakama alive does not help.
1. Chapter 1, Time reset of a third life

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Keep in mind this is mostly Law-focused. Harry is also Law...

 **Summary:** Harry knew his life is strange, he knew his name is, harry but it became Roger ones, yet now it is Law, this time he knew that Death had for ones succeeded time travel and rebirth aside. As Law lived live a third time and is doing his third again but all is different, that Luffy also travel back in time to his world, to try and keep his nakama alive and prevent the war who destroyed them all at marineford.

"talk"

'thinking'

 **Chapter 1... time reset of a third life?**

Law stared up at the sky, he still found this whole thing to be confusion, Doflamingo decided to take him in for some reason, after finding him and finding out that he is a survivor form Flevance who do not have the amber lead poisoning. Mostly due to him when waking up there, had his devil fruit with him and ate it. did taste afoul, but he did get to cure himself... sadly shortly before he did that the slaughter of his home had happen. Law gave a sight, he still where not to sure as to why he even accepted Doflamingo's offer, wait that's right Cora-san are there somewhere, and he just need to wait at spider miles before finding him.

Death had spoken about what happen, as to the destruction before waking up back in time. He also said that some things where different, and helped Law gathered the memories, gladly thought Law noted that he had not weaken his magic caused him to end up as strong as he where before being sent back, just younger... so he did not need to retrain all his powers again from scratch thankfully enough.

Another part that made Law somewhat giddy is that Cora-san apparently also got the memories of his other life the one from the time Law where originally from. So it is his Cora-san who he has not seen for 15 years. Looking at Doflamingo who spoke to the crew, cannon-folder Law's mind supplied, a temporary crew, who obeys him but not part of the Donquixote pirates or family. He where thought different, very different more sane, perhaps the air Joker used to have is not there at all as if he is not Joker... he did get a response at that from Death stating that Joker and Doflamingo are separate beings, and as long as the pink man has his family he will remain sane.

Can't say the same about the cousin who is Joker thought. Law where on the other hand confused about the admirals, who are Garp, Fujitora, and Kihuin... the warlords have only started to be formed, and members currently are Boa Hancock, Mihawk, Jinbe, Gekko Moriah and Kuma. Leaving one place empty until they pick who the last two will be, and Law has a thought of that they will be Doflamingo or Joker, then Crocodile. "Hello Kid" Doflamingo stated, looking at Law from above, as Law where lying down, seeing the dark pink suit remaining open, loose cargo style pants, sandals and the pink feather coat. The sun-glasses not as sharp a bit more softer than the one he knew.

"considering you will join my crew, is there some skills you have?" Doflamingo asked, and Law paused, wondering if he should say, for a moment, before feeling the wind tickle against him, making him nod at the advice. Doflamingo looked at Law curious at the nod. "yeah, I can hear the voice of death for one, or voice of all creation I guess its also been called hard to explain really" Law started as the captain looked truly startled at that.

Law's lips curled "I'm skilled in several other areas as well, from blade fighting to close combat, and a skilled doctor, works well with my powers to... thought I'm an insomniac, so I tend to take naps at random times whenever I feel tired to get some sleep, don't last for more then an hour or two at most" Law said as he felt somewhat tired. Doflamingo nodded absently at that. "we will need to see to that you get some spars to see where your skills lies" he mused before sweat dropping as Law where soundly asleep.

/

Corazon where somewhat confused, the other day he had woken up with the memories of a while life until he ended up killed. But it where somewhat different from the one he remember. This life he never entered the marines, mostly due to them taking his godson away from him, while being badly hurt. Joining his brother as the marines had pretty much destroyed any trust he had in them... and Doflamingo who compared to that other version, well this one where sane and caring to tell the truth. The strange part where that both for a time where adopted by Sengoku, with Doflamingo being a more troubled child back then.

But he has not spoken a word sense seeing his little godson his little adoptive son get torn away from him. his brother knows that his mute state is result of some form of trauma, not sure as to which as Corazon tends to end up crying when thinking about it. reading about Flevance destruction did not help at all. Pausing mid step, 'did not Law come here shortly after its destruction, that other time around?' Corazon thought before walking.

At the base... "what is it, Buffalon, Baby 5?" Diamante asked. "Corazon is back!" Baby 5 cheered, shortly before the door open and Corazon who where in somewhat deep thought before falling down. Law blinked "HE Tripped!" Baby 5 screamed out, "We knew he was gonna trip-Dasuyan!" Buffalon called out, "you tripped, you tripped, you tripped!" the two chanted and Corazon twitched, as he stood up. 'how annoying' he thought only to freeze as he saw Law.

"Doffy won't care if you are a kid or not, if you do it right, you can get promoted quickly. But if you're useless that's it. mah, good luck" Diamante stated. "Corazon?" Baby 5 sked as they did not get hit, and it did not take long before they noticed that something where off. "is something wrong?" Diamante asked noting that Corazon where looking at the new kid, and they both blinked in surprise as tears started to fall, "Cora-san" Law murmured so softly that they barely even heard it, and currently Corazon where glad for his sunglasses as his eyes where wide, in a mix of fear and relief as he looked into the vibrant electrical golden eyes of Law's own as Law faintly shook.

Law moved forward, before the next word caused them to jolt in shock, "Tousan!" Law called out, as Corazon took him into a tight embrace, tears falling from his eyes "WHAT!" the others called out in shock. "Law... you're, you're alive, you're alive" Corazon muttered sitting in his knees as he held Law close, his voice somewhat broken, and coughed, as not having used it for years. "C-C-Corazon!" they stammered, "You spoke!" Diamante yelped.

"You're safe" Corazon muttered, not really caring if he spoke or not, in front of the others, coughing a bit as his throat hurt. The only real thing he bothered with right now is that Law is all right, when Looking Law over from the embrace, he could not find one visible proof of the amber lead. "Wait until Doffy hears the good news... he'll be so happy to learn you are speaking again, and that he is an uncle" Trebol said out.

Corazon gave him a bland look, before sitting down in the chair, some tears still falling down, while Law relaxed against his chest. *Cora-san, Tousan-* where a shaky voice but no sound could be heard as Corazon looked dumfounded at Law who's lips curled slightly, as he tilted his head *I have my devil fruit the ope, and currently using spatial-telepathy, got it a few weeks ago, I seem to be able to do all I could in that other time-line but-* Law trailed of, for a moment tears unshed in his eyes.

*for me you died 15 years ago, I survived thanks to you, I where free until something happen that destroyed a third of the planet, woke up back at flevence shortly after the destruction, with the devil fruit there with me, as I got the chance to remove the poison earlier then last time* Law explained chocking slightly at that. "It's okay, I'm here" Corazon murmured softly holding Law close.

/

Doflamingo where currently walking back, he where a bit confused as to why Trebol called him back for something urgent. The scene he walked into thought caused him to pause. Seeing tears slowly fall down from his little brothers eyes, while holding the new recruit close confused him, as Law seem to be holding onto Corazon as if he where a life line. And not to different from Corazon, as he seem to keep Law in the embrace somewhat shaky, and partially crying, of what most likely is relief.

"Ahem" Doflamingo started to get their attention, "what's going on?" he asked, the two looked at each other, Corazon not sure as to what he should say, Law paused thought musing for a few seconds, "Doffy, well is my-" Corazon started before grimacing as he coughed again... his throat felt as if it were on fire. "Roci-san is originally my magic-bound godfather, he knew my mother, sense I where little, and pretty much helped raise me and my sister taking place as a father for the two of us, even eventually me and my sister, becoming our adoptive father magically" Law started softly, shifting a bit so that he could see Doflamingo.

Doflamingo looked at them, a few years ago where when Corazon joined his crew, it where also the same time he found out that his little brother could no longer speak and lost any and all trust to the marines. "So what happen back then as I thought you Law grew up at flevance?" he murmured, Law where quiet for a while, not sure as to how to respond. "Lillyiana where a traveling doctor and swordsman... well until the marines came and imprisoned any person from Flevence at the island" Corazon said rubbing his very sore and currently in pain, throat.

"I'm surprised I even survived as they hurt me rather badly, when the Marines ripped me from Tousan and a few years ago, the way I survived the slaughter also something I never want to do that again. the sad part is, that the amber lead is a metal poisoning, not an spread able illness, you can only get it by spending years in flevance or generations, due to the mining, I even have the ability to cure it, not like the marines ever bothered, they still killed all except for me, who they don't know is alive, to keep their own dirty secrets" Law muttered somewhat darkly.

"Law-chan" Corazon said out softly, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his throat. "so that was what happen back then, most likely as to why you stopped speaking, so why are you speaking now and why did you not say anything?" Doflamingo asked, "Law-chan is here alive, safe, and I... I just couldn't" Corazon pointed out blandly and coughed. Law frowned for a moment, "did you not get hurt on your throat as they dragged me away?" Law asked his brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember the details while Corazon nodded slowly. They all could see that Law's eyes where somewhat misty filled with unshed tears.

"Room" Law said out snapping his fingers with a hearable click and most jumped in surprise at the swishing hum like sound, as a small blue orb formed and expanded, "ara? I need better control I where aiming for a small one, not a large one, meh, don't matter. Scan" Law said out musing. Tilting his head to Trebol for a moment, "you should really see to, yourself when it comes to food, Trebol-ya or you will be skin and bones" Law stated in a deadpanned tone, before he spun his hand and the orb shrank form the size of the room to a small one not to much larger than his hand.

Law frowned, for a moment, while Corazon shifted uncomfortable. As the room dissipated Corazon rubbed his throat, "what did you just do?" he asked, noting that his throat no longer hurt. "my devil fruit combined with my natural medical intuition, can pull out operations, that would be for others impossible, fixing your throat up is an easy task for me, but I need to do it one or three more times to truly fix your throat, so be careful tousan" Law commented, and nuzzled close as if a cat.

"so you have some form of healing devil fruit, that could be useful, for a doctor" Diamante mused out, "hnhnhnhnhn" Law chuckled, at those words, making them stare at him "no, it's immense spatial manipulation, it can be used as a medical toll only and that is only if the person possessing it knows medicine, even then it demands stamina, so I'm glad that I have inhuman levels of stamina and a sharp mind, as if you don't have a strong body, large amount of stamina and able to at least somewhat understand spatial-knowledge to some point then the devil fruit would be one of the most useless ones to exist" Law explained.

"it may be one of the ultimate's, but that potential can only be brought out if the one using the fruit have the skill, mind and physical powers to do so, but if you have the stamina knowledge, then the user can become one of the most dangerous people on the planet" Law finished. "like with the Toki toki no mi supposedly needing a seer to use it to the fullest potential" Doflamingo said out in thought. They all jolted as they heard a sound, 'is that purring?' they thought before staring at the two, while Corazon stroke a hand thru Law's hair, softly comforting Law as he nuzzled close, relishing in the comfort form his Cora-san, his tousan, even if not original he is till Law's father.

Blinking, 'well the kid is more cat like then I first thought' he sweat dropped at the soft purring sound. "so I guess Cora is the reason to why you came here with me" he stated, not asked. "I had nothing left to lose, when seeing you Doffy? I could see the familiarity resemblance, and took a chance in hope of finding Cora, I honestly thought I would never see Tousan again" Law explained, one thing he did wonder about before. As normally a kid don't just shrug and say yes out of the blue like he had.

Nuzzling into Corazon's chest, and listen to the heart beat made him feel somewhat sleepy. "hush now Law, the marines won't get to you again, I won't let them" Corazon said out, the sound at the word marines where strange as if he did not know what to put it as. "and neither will I, you are family, after all you are my nephew by magic and adoption, and that means you are part of the family. And no one is allowed to harm my family and get away with it" Doflamingo stated with a tone of finalization, as the golden eyes looked into his own as if Law where staring into his very soul, the gaze is quite unnerving.

"are you related to Mihawk, Dasuyan?" Buffalon asked, seeing the gaze which just made Law blink slowly. "no" he said look bland and blank, not telling a word of what he thought about that. "first time anyone have compared me to him" Law muttered, shifted a little to be more comfortable.

Doflamingo had a worried look on his face, "you're devil fruit it's the ope ope no mi right" he asked the tone was worried, as well as Corazon froze realizing what his brother spoke of. 'oh shit' he thought eyes widen as he remember exactly how famous that devil fruit is. "it's original name was spatu spatu no mi, but sort of changed as it where lost thru history for a long time" Law responded, looking at the two.

Both could practically see the gears in his head turning; "ssooo, someone is after the enteral life operation then" Law said dryly get a confirmation as both brothers flinched. "well bad for whoever it is, the ope can't do that, at least I don't know how, or can achieve that... without using something else, which is basically only giving up the life of someone else and that's only add that person's life, nothing more and it normally would end with the users own life. You need the age age no mi or toki toki no mi for anything better and more long lasting in that regard" Law mused.

The two looked at each other, "well he do not need to know that or that you have the ope ope no mi" Corazon finally said, "well people can't recognize the ope ope no mi by powers, but by the fruit's appearance, nothing about it's powers, except they are suppose to do something with medical and that extend ones life bit is known. And that is not very accurate, so as long as you don't say the name of my devil fruit then it's not a problem, until I get older or it gets out" Law waved a hand, and they could not help but to agree with that.

/

Law did find the next few years to be interesting, one he did not trust Vergo at all, and Doflamigno have tended to keep the two form each other after the last disaster when Vergo said that a doctor have no place on a battle field and even less with a sword. Vergo is still limping from that beat-down and it where a year ago. One thing is curtain Law know how to put a body together as easily as to tear one apart. Currently Law where fuming, he could hear Corazon and Doflamingo fighting against their own crew and someone else.

Someone had a person with telepathy powered devil fruit and used that person to switch around their memories from having their captain as Doflamingo to whoever else their current captain is. It did not help that he is stuck in a cage. The 14 year old let out a growl, he may not be able to use his devil fruit power at the cage due to being sea-stone, but he can use normal his normal physical strength and raw magic. Grinning savagely at the thought, letting his magic loose as it crackled around him as if a storm. Before he lashed out bending the bars open as he left the cage and felt the other half of his magic core return to be usable again.

Law landed on the other side of the cage, looking at it before hearing several shots again, making him run forward at great speeds, before rapidly teleporting. He skids to a halt as he saw someone who looked related to Doflamingo with exception of the hair being pink, and using a leather coat not a feather one. golden eyes narrowed at him, 'joker, no? well sort of would or should have expected something like this if Doflamingo is the kind one, well sort of' he thought.

Joker stumbled at the sudden blast of emperors haki, who much to the two brothers amazement where still growing! Turning to look at golden eyes, glowing in an eery light, as if death itself flicked thru his gaze, nails more claw like fangs also clear and visible. "little brat" Joker huffed, before his eyes widen, and barely dodged out of the emerald flame sword. 'the hell?' he thought they all saw space ripple distorting around Law, before he smiled, a cheery smile. "counter-shock!" Law called out, from behind Joker, who turned around to only let out a scream as powerful lighting cursed thru him, "LESS!" Law roared out, before the ground suddenly just cracked and Joker where forced down to the ground.

Law would most likely have fought Joker to the death here and now, if it where not for the part that Corazon's chest where bleeding rather badly Doflamingo looked rather beat up as well, to such point that Law did not know who were worse out there. moving quickly as he grabbed hold of both brother's shoulders, and disappeared with a swooshing sound, while Joker had somehow been able to move up to standing again. "DAMN IT!" he screamed out. realizing that none of the three are anywhere close.

With Law thought as he landed rather roughly, "shit, room" he said out, followed by "Scan", the only tell sign of something wrong being the stiffening of his body, slightly, before he set out to work. "Sorry tousan but I have nothing to sedate you or painkillers either so this is going to hurt" Law said out, "just do it" Corazon said out, his breath somewhat shaky.

Doflamingo groaned, he where also rather pissed, but he could not do anything about that other pirate for any time soon. 'we will go into hiding for a while, I guess we shall head back to north blue, damn it my head hurts' he thought, each breath somewhat hurting. And as Law where done with Corazon he started with Doflamingo. Law where just glad that Doflamingo is still good, well good for a pirate and that both are alive and will live. "you can plan for his destruction in a few years, you need to regain your own power and build up a crew again, from scratch" Law snapped out, as Doflamingo huffed rather annoyed at that bit but relented.

/

The 17 year old Law, really, really did not like Joker, he is several times worse then the Joker when him and Doflamingo was one and the same. This time one is far better person as a whole, being a dream-pirate type aside as Law himself is a dream-type pirate... and the other is far more evil, it's ridiculous how bad he is. But Law will admit the disappearing act he pulled in order to train but also stay out of the Jokers sight might have freaked and scared his father and uncle, out a bit, even with the letters they got.

Law gave Bepo a shaky smile, "yeah I know you, do you remember me?" he responded to the bear's question, getting a shake "no sorry" Bepo said, before the bear looked somewhat nervous, "do you know my name?" he asked making Law freeze as cold fury went thru him. Breathing slowly, "Bepo, your name is Bepo" Law said out, the tone where somewhat sad, Bepo did not remember anything before this, before Joker did this to him. but considering that his normally wait haired friend is now a ice-bear mink-man, due to one of Joker's men having forced the experimental fruit down his throat.

It did not work just changed his species, and messed with Bepo's memories in the process. He where able to save his friend somewhat, at least Bepo is free as they walked back to the submarine, Law had gotten... even if he has problem handling it on his own, but he is not on his own anymore, he has three others with him. As Bepo where not the only new crew member he had gotten but Shachi and Penguin as well.

A tall young man stared at the destruction in front of him, to tell the truth he is truly impressed seeing the ground got torn up rearranged, taking the pirate crew normally tormenting this island with it. The, screams and panic as they were cut apart with such ease, and left alive in pieces. "I know that you are not a marine, thankfully enough... I don't really think you are a bounty hunter either so are you a pirate?" he asked making Law turn around and stare, at the currently 19 year old with a confused look.

Law blinked ones, twice then three times. It where really Akainu in front of him as a 19 year old, seem more relaxed to, if the loose open flower patterned shirt and pants cut of at the knees are anything to tell by, the tattoo where not there yet either. But there is no way he could miss the magma induced magic that curses thru Akainu. "do that matter?" Law eventually asked, and Akainu shook his head. "no, it's just that I don't want to lead a ship, my two brothers, well the older one is just, I don't think anyone could handle him leading any ship and the other who is the youngest, is simply too lazy to bother, but we all three want of the island" Akainu explained.

Law blinked and looked at the magma user with a suspicious look, "and you have not bothered to join in any marines?" he asked, "why would I do that, I want freedom, marines and freedom just, no, simply no" he shook his head. As Law looked very confused for a moment, while it sank in. "point, marines are no different from pirates, simply that pirates are at the very least honest with what we want, regardless of which of the three types you are" Law mused. Looking at Akainu again, "and you want to get of the island asking a pirate who just took down an over hundred person crew on one own? You do know that for me my crew is family as such leaving and joining is a bit different form normal crews, you can't just simply quit" Law explained, and Akainu started to grin at the explanation.

"and that's why I asked you, I could feel that you are different that you are either an adventurer pirate or a dreamer, not a plunderer like those err pieces left over there... will you let me and my two brothers to join?" Akainu asked. Law tilted his head to the side thinking, "only if you agree to be my first mate, none of the current members are well fit for the role, or would be respected enough to hold the title" Law eventually said, "fine with me" Akainu responded, before they shook hands... to say that this was the last thing Law ever thought would happen is an understatement.

Slowly but surely his crew started to take form, three people entered his crew who he did not have last time around or even heard of to tell the truth. Sabo who where he think a revolutionary in the other timeline joined him as the crews chronicler. Then there where 11 more crew members, who caused Law's head to turn a bit, he honestly thought that those 11 are former witches and wizards from his first life, the names and general appearance there where several similarities, and personalities, that he did not know to be amused that they are loyal enough to come with him thru death to come here in a new life or disturbed that Death actually gave them the chance.

/

Currently Doflamingo with the other Warlords, but also the three admirals and Sengoko. Doflamingo is really, really happy right now, his cousin, Ramsay who they know as Joker, yet those who knows that are rather few, so most knows him as a bounty-hunter. And currently Doflamingo is very, very proud, and crowing about it as well. "my little nephew is making rather big names no, sending Ramsay to a hospital, why don't he just understand that to try to take my nephew, is a bad idea" Doflamingo said out as he sweat-dropped at the last bit.

"he do seem to have gotten together quite a protective crew, this is a pirate who is going to be a problem later on and a rising big name to" Sengoku stated, as he looked at the various bounty posters, the pink wearing warlord had gotten. The crew is only 22 in total, and have not really changed in the three years they have been going around the north blue. But one thing that is starting to become rather scary is what's starting to be called, The 9 Hearts Monster who is really three groups normally work together in the same crew. Those who will most likely grow to massive levels of power given a chance.

The first group being the _beast trio_ who are Sabo the sapphire dragon, Gaara of the desert and Grimm Sirius... Then there is the elemental quartet, one being their first-mate Akainu, the other in the elemental quartet being Kizaru, Aokiji and Naruto, with the final duo being the more chaos duo of their Captain Trafalgar Law and Time'forge D. Phantom. "the brat is rather creepy or scary thought, his crew is not helping, even those who are not part of the 9-hearts are dangerous on their own" Tsuru pointed out and most nodded at that.

Sengoku stared at the warlord who is his adoptive son, "so" he started "when where you going to tell me I have a grandson who decided to become a pirate?" Sengoku finally ask as Doflamingo paled sort of having completely forgotten that and all went quiet not expecting that to come up or ever thought it would happen. "fufufufu. Wops" Doflamingo said out before running out of there as if he were on fire, "Come BACK HERE DOFLAMINGO!" Sengoku roared out, before going after his currently run away adoptive son. "err what now?" Garp finally asked, looking at the others, "the meeting is over thankfully enough" one of them said before leaving.

/

A few years later, Law where currently 20-almost 21, and he has grown allot stronger, as his body is able to physically handle the magical raw power he possesses. His crew has also grown allot sense back then and they where allot closer then when they started. Law still found it strange as to who the people part of his crew is, each one quite impressive to. At least they don't go around in uniform, thankfully enough, he do still wonder how that had happen in the other time-line.

When one look at the heart crew in its whole most is taken of guard if by their varied powers, that most are able to use mage-craft even if some normally don't. Law is pleased with that the whole crew is able to use haki at this point even if most normally don't bother with haki depending on the situation. All of them knows their anima unless you count the two mink-men in the crew, even if most knows it they normally do not use it.

Thought Phantom amusingly enough tends to use the wings of his anima form, to fly and Law tends to nap in his half the time, but when separated from anything blade he can use the claws of his as blades... but other then that most of them don't use it as it's simply not needed. With the only constant exception as Sabo uses his anima form as if a being a zoan... Charlie and Bill also uses his quite often enough similar to the way Sabo uses his, making most thing the three are mythical-zoans. Even if Phantom also technically also has a mythical form, as do Law the two don't bother use them simply for the reason as it's not needed.

Law where on the other hand worried. "Law-chan" the den den muchi said out sounding to be Corazon, "what's wrong?" Law instantly asked at the tone, "well Joker stroke again, this time taking Doffy, as if a puppet on strings, to play the role of Joker, oh how ironic... the main point being-" Corazon started, "that we lost him until the real Joker is defeated and killed the effects won't disappear" Law sighed.

"where are you?" he asked, "at Kuraigana island, I'm safe there" Corazon sighed, "with your boyfriend then or at least at his home, yeah Joker should not be insane enough to try and get to you there" Law mused. "I'm not ready to take on Joker yet, perhaps in two to three years, I will most likely create rather big waves when I am ready" Law hummed. "well good luck, and good travels son, call soon will you" Corazon said, "hear from you later tousan" Law finished before ending the call.

Law walked into the dining hall, with a sorrow filled expression, "did something happen Sencho?" Shachi asked, "yeah, the blasted Joker, with that damn mind mind no mi, took control of uncle-Doffy, in such way that he is playing the front role to be Joker for him, which means that in a few years time we need to keep Doffy occupied while tracking down Ramsay for elimination, at least he need to keep most of his manipulations close so he should be near in the shadows to the rest of the Donquixote pirates, as none are away from their base at dressrosa for longer then a half year" Law sighed as he sat down.

"and when Joker dies, the control and damage done to his victims mind shall come undone and they regain control of themselves" Phantom hummed. Law blinked as he got a plate filled with food, "you need to eat, Taicho, when you are like this you are worse to get food into then Phantom" Neville said, with a hum, "HEY!" Phantoms screamed out at that, "Its true!" most of the crew countered, "you eat way to little" Neville and Naruto both screamed out. "hnhnhnhn" Law chuckled at the interaction before starting to eat.

Looking at his crew Law could not help but to be impressed they had all grown, sense they started and where as if a second family most referring to each other's as siblings.

/

An: first chapter is now over...

Recap of who Ramsay is... Ramsay aka **Joker** , is not a real oc, but rather a split, making Joker and Doflaimngo separate beings... basically Doflamingo's insane cousin with the mind-mind fruit, allowed him to alter memories but as said the real memories and mind control sort of starts to fade if they are away from him for an half year..., wears whitish-purple leather-coat instead of the feather-coats the two other brothers does... he has been missing for a long time before almost killing the two brothers, and would have succeeded if not for Law's medical skills, but he pretty much lost his whole crew... even if he is currently using Doflamingo as the face for Joker, Doflamigno will be himself and no longer Joker at the time they all get summoned to Hogwarts

Kihuin, is an female version of Aokiji, with an ice-goddess mythical zoan... she is the counterpart on the admirals, for the time being, needed she won't stay for long.

AN: ideas for the hogwarts is welcomed i have yet to decide if that part will be during 4th year or 5th year.


	2. Chapter 2, Sabaody Archipelago part 1

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought.

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 2... Sabaody Archipelago, part 1

Law where leaning in a chair at the observation deck in his ship. He did know things were going to get even more interesting, thought Law where rather impressed by the power of his crew and the level the training had gotten them all to. thought he no longer had the polar tang, sadly enough it where not built... as he went on to create a new ship, one who could to far more, more sentient more magical in general. The ship itself is actually on the outside slightly smaller then his old one, but on the inside several times larger, due to the magic mixed technology she is even somewhat sentient, if barely, but due to the magical inside the size being far larger the places in the ship is nothing short of breath taking.

the flag-ship/submarine, as for the ship think of a mix of Polar-Tang with the Nautilus in 'journey to the mysterious island', she is named Oro Artic Tang and is in an yellow in color with the jolly roger at the side, still have two masts, but the sails are retractable. The sails can be shifted to fin like wings. but when the sails are out they are black with the jolly roger in gold on them, adding a tribal like heart lying under the jolly roger on the sails.

Wooden floors and normally stone metal like walls in soft silvers some white, blues creams, light colors to give light, but different rooms also differ and change. Having a **bedrooms-deck** , with each member having their own room, who all differ due to taste. The **first-deck** , where the captains chair and steering is, with several others machinery to quickly access the ships powers and so on... the navigation room who is on the same deck as the first-deck with a meeting-room but also a brig who they mostly never need to use.

An over-deck aka observation-deck( who is on top of the ship, which is where Law is right now.)Bathroom, several small ones, on the various decks and two larger master one... a comfortable kitchen... dining-hall in softer darker colors of gold some black as well with allot of fine wood, looking somewhat Victorian really... and an aquarium-bar. They possible have one of the most advanced **medical deck** existing, from medical-room to rest in, to tests and surgery-theater, while so on.

a **recreation-deck** with a large impressive library with a massive green-house, even a few trees and a small pond, making a enchanting garden. But also have a forge and a craft-room on the same deck. training room (By using training-room, as in a somewhat-spatially distorted room, that Law has made, how no one is quite sure, but it gets the crew up to gear. It just used as a safe training room to use without harming the ship). treasure deck who works the same as the training room, but allowing them to hold allot, allot more then the ship would normally be able to even allow, making most go into shock due to the size and the heart-crew is very good at collecting treasure).

But also having a inventory, on the same deck as the treasure one. The engine room... the crows-nest (it's not actually on the mast, but rather one of two smaller building on top of the submarine. Making a total of 10 decks with hallways and stairs between them, but also three elevators to easy get from one deck to the other, but if counting the crows nest there are **11 decks** in the submarine. Not counting the 12th who is the over or outside deck on the submarine it self it's also the smallest deck they have.

/

Law hummed as he gazed up seeing water and the water-life, around it. Landing at one of the groves, "Captain, we have arrived" Sirius called out thru the income. "right" Law hummed as he stood up, starting the income form the room. "good prepare to surface get list on provisions we need to gather, split it up into groups after that is done we can relax a bit before moving on" Law ordered. "right taicho" where the response. 'now things are starting to get interesting' Law mused in thought.

A day later... later Law is sitting down on a crate and blandly looked as Uoruge and Killer fought, with a bored look. "for real?" he mused seeing X drake stop the two from fighting. "if you wana go wild then save it for the new world" Drake said pushing both attacks away. "I can wait, aren't you the fallen navy officer Drake?" Urouge asked with a laugh.

"you should get down on your knees and beg for your life masked man" he stated, as Drake left, while Killer seemed a bit annoyed. "Damn, it where just starting to get good to" Law murmured both all three heard him making them turn to Law who had a lazy smirk in place "hey Drake-ya how many have you killed?" Law asked as Drake in question stared at him as if questioning Law's sanity. "that's Trafalgar Law, bounty 350-million bellie the Surgeon of death" Killer mused a bit taken of guard by Law being there.

Drake snorted, not expecting the how many killed question, but those two where making him as others there rather nervous as the two looked at the three other supernovas. Law stood up with a grace that caught the others of guard, "get the provisions to the ship, and prepper for quick departure I have a feeling the shit will hit the fan before the day is over for some reason" Law said out his head tilted to the side as if he is listening to something. the others paused for a moment wonder what the hell Law where talking about, his crew on the other hand seem to know and nodded absently "yes sir, we have gotten everything we needed to" Drako said out with a calm smile. 'what the?' where the shared thought at what he just spoke of.

"the supposed most beautiful man in the world eh, can sort of believe that seeing him in person" Urouge said making Law sweatdroop at the comment, but he is quite the sight to behold and Law knew that even fi he mostly ignored it. "I'll forget you said that" Law stated with a bored look. "where did that even come from in the first place it's getting annoying, and I wanted to watch a battle to" Law said out more to himself than anyone else. Urouge stared at the infamous heart-captain for a moment, "eh he is really like the rumors say to some point at least" he mused. "Captain, really please do try and avoid agitating the other supernovas" Gaara stated in a bored as Law snorted, "what's the fun in that, as for now the only supernova not here is Blackbeard," Law hummed. They had turned to look at the others with Law, and the one who spoke.

"Sabo the sapphire dragon, Sabaku Gaara of the desert, and White Drako the Shield mage" X Drake mused out, as the heart pirates captain where not alone. 'that's two of the beast trio and the hears infamous shield mage' he thought. The heart pirates have become quit e a large name for both North Blue, then the first half of the grand line, paradise, but also the calm belts at the Paradise side of the grand-line.

Everyone in the heart-crew have high bounties, and it seem to be common knowledge that all in that crew could be captains on their own, yet still seem to follow Trafalgar Law. That in it's own made their captain even more infamous currently having the highest supernova bounty, at 350-million-berrie, 40-million higher than Eustass Kid, and it were also common knowledge that around half of the heart pirates crew could be supernovas if it where not for the bit that only captains or first mates could get the title.

/

Law where bored, so he decided to go to one of the slave shops, taking Bepo, Shashi and Penguin with him. Bepo is a polar bear minkman, one of two mink-men on the crew. "so captain? Why are we here?" Bepo asked, "mostly I'm bored, and this is something to do at least, perhaps we can even find a new crew member" Law responded making them nod. "so many nobles" Shashi said out, looking at them with a look Law recognized, "perhaps we can take some later but not right now" Law stated. "you can feel that eight that haki" Penguin stated, making Law nod as they entered the building. The two guards shivered as the group entered, before finding somewhere to sit.

A while after the doors open again, this time the others who worked there where bowing, "celestial dragons... slaves... these human shops..." Kid snorted, form where he stood. "that pirate" , "yeah that's Captain Kid, from south blue" said one of those working there. "when the people in power acts as cruel and greedy, it makes the villains look pretty humane in comparison. When scum like that rules the world, only more scum is created... they hate pirates but they are the ones who made them, you don't even understand that? at least we're honest about being bad people, right Killer" Kid asked.

"agreed" Killer responded. "if we find someone interesting do you think we should try and buy them?" Kid asked with a laugh. "Chief Kid, take a look, see that" Heat said out, pointing his head to one of the seats. Where the four where sitting. "well I'll be damned, I know that face, it's 350-million bellie Trafalgar Law from North Blue... I have heard some bad rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant" Kid stated. Law tilted his head to the side as he heard Kid, 'wonder what will happen if it's similar to the one before or different' Law thought as he gave Kid the finger, Penguin with the other two thought seem to ignore the kid-pirates.

The red head always where fun to tick off, "he has bad manners to" Kid stated at that. "bad manners you say, well I tends to be quite blunt at times" Law mused as he leaned back relaxed. "wonder if something here can kill my current boredom thought" he stated, "something is bound to happen with 10 of the 11 supernova's on the same island Sencho" Penguin stated making Kid blink. Law leaned relax in his seat yet muscles in a strange mix of relaxed and ready to strike, that oddly reminded Kid of a playful cat, watching a prey. 'wonder what's that about,' Kid thought as he looked at the group, even Kid could feel some power from them and that the bounty is well earned.

Law is a slim young man of a relatively tall height for one from of the blues hitting almost 2m... his body lined with dense curled muscle on a slim elegant build, almost as if carved out of marble, that normally is not seen due to his favorite hoodies. He has faint shadows right under and around his eyes who oddly seem fitting in a feline way, as the slightly smoke-tinted skin compeered to his golden shimmering tan of the rest of his skin who seem to have a strange silvery effect sparkle slightly as if frost making his skin rather unique. while his eyes who's color seem to be a electrical molten gold, small thin pupils and black circle around the iris making their color even more predatory and deathly, but also almost glowing due to their vibrancy... while his mouth is usually seen in a smirk or smile.

He has dark blue-black hair normally short ending at his neck and seem to spike almost feathery-fur like but is majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears. The hat having a white color and has snow-leopard spots on the bottom and along the rim. Two golden earrings on each ear could be seen glinting vibrantly adding to his look even more then what a bit harder to see, with exception of his hands due to his cloths is the several tattoos... Law's skin is decorated by many tribal-style tattoos on his arms can be seen.

He is wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Law also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark black leather shoes. Over it all is two coats, one being fine scaled leather, yellow spotted pattern at the lower edge, and around the left bicep as he wears it over his body like a normal coat, the second one thought rests from his shoulders if a cloak, covered in thick but short fur on the inside yet having long fluffy fur edging the cuffs thickly, the front edges from the hood to the neckline and down to the lower edge. Those thicker edges the fur have a stripe-spotted mix somewhat similar to a kings-cheetah... in a soft silvery mixed white, while the fur itself is mostly a stunning black shimmering with some tones of blue and silver. Several ivory claps with small chains could be seen glinted mostly to keep it closed when wearing the coat as a coat instead of a cloak, but claps at is throat is closed with the chain linking it in a fine curve to keep the coat in place.

/

The action seem rather boring, 'human slaves, the gull of those things' he thought. Giving a snort, 'they gulled him into giving a larger price' Law thought, noting it instantly. Law could not find anyone interesting really, as he leaned against his hand, looking more half asleep then anything else, a frown also lightly visible. about halfway in the door open again, making Law look back, 'so they have arrived, od some are missing that's different?' he thought seeing the group of small of straw-hat pirates.

"hey boss isn't that the straw hat crew that just walked in?" Heat asked "yeah but the captain isn't with them, shame I wanted to see if that bastard is as crazy as they say" Kid stated. "he will most likely appear later, acurding to rumor those are never really that far off from each other" Law mused, "you think?" Shashi asked, making Law snort and closed his eyes. "oh what's make you say that?" Kid asked the heart crew who sat in the seats in front of them. "mugiwara-ya I wonder if he is as insane, as the rumors say" Law responded, as the betting went around and the straw-hat pirates seem to get angrier and angrier, before discussing.

"well that's amusing, wonder if it will work" Law stated looking at them with one eye open glowing in an eery gold. Laws current amusement ran short into a frown when the third celestial dragon entered, and complained about his slave. Having Law bored where one thing seeing him frown, made his crew members nervous, as he seem to be frowning more here then before, "a celestial dragon" Chopper said looking back, "Another one uh, there is allot of nobility here" Nami stated, "and a marine admiral will come running if be defile even one of them" Sanji said.

"I really want to buy a mermaid, I really hope they have one this time" the person said, "merfolk are notorious difficult species to capture so I fear you will leave disappointed yet again" the guard responded. 'well there went the hatters plans' Law thought absently as one of the workers came running and bowed to the floor. "saint Charloss what a surprise" the worker said nervous. "yes I'm sure it is, just take me to my seat" Charloss ordered. "off course right away" the worker responded, Laws frown deeper as did Kid's while others there turned their heads away as to not look at the celestial dragon.

Law looked to the scene as the next victim to slavery seem to have tired to kill himself causing several to scream, shortly before some questions flew around and the curtain where pulled shot. "what happen I could not see?" Nami asked, "he bit off is tongue, he decided he rather die then live as someone's pet. He saw no other way out then to take his own life in this case that might have been a good chose" Sanji responded. And they kept talking for a bit, Law not interested in to listen, while he just stared at the poor very poor excuse Disko gave for the last person.

Law attention went back to the scene when they pulled out the mermaid. First showing her Silhouette, before pulling the drape over that cage... talk broke out as a bidding war almost started, and where promptly cut of as Charloss just bid 500-million. "well looks like their plan went bust" Law commented seeing the straw hat pirates go into shock as the rest went quiet, before complains about not able to compete with that. 'prianas?' the pirates thought "and they call me cruel" Law muttered.

/

"this is just a tasted of what the world holds it's just a damn farce" Kid commented, "lets go men" Kid ordered. Kid stopped short as he heard some creaming, "what's that?" he asked and stared at something came crashing down into the seats, at the middle, blowing up smoke and throwing people at the side. "what kind of landing where that?" Luffy screamed, at the driver, "I'm a fish a fish are not good at landing" the driver responded, "Damn it Luffy, we got to get to grove one, then grab me by the neck and send me crashing what is this place" Zoro cursed, "Zoro" Chopper called out, "hey it's you" Zoro commented.

Law looked amused as he held back a short laugh, "well I'll be damned, Straw hat Luffy" Kid muttered, as Luffy looked around, "Keimi!" Luffy called out, before running down. Hatchee did try to stop him but with little to no success. And when he where somewhat able to slow Luffy down panic started as it got reviled that he is a fishman, "Keimi is my friend and not for sale!" Luffy creamed out. 'why is he acting like such an idiot I know for a fact that he have some intelligence so why the hell don't he use it' Law thought as he watched it all unfold.

Luffy did stop as Hatchee where shot. The celestial dragon seem to cheer, while several others stared in shock, "Hatchee!" Nami called out. "look father I shot and captured a fishman, that means I get it for free" Charloss cheered out. all looked as Luffy slowly walked up the stairs, while Charloss cheered. Hachee did try to stop Luffy some for of speech trying to calm Luffy with little to no success.

"that's enough, shut your babbling fish before I shut you up for god" Charloss ordered. Making Luffy shield Hachee. Luffy glared angry at the celestial dragon, "how dare you look at me like that" Charloss demanded as Luffy slolwly walked up. "what is he doing?" someone asked. "mugwara-ya" Law commented one eye closed as he stared at Luffy with calculating gaze. "he's crazy" Kid commented eyes wide. Killer absently looked at the scene and then to Law noting that Law seem to know something. 'things do differ but is also similar, the celestial dragons where not here the last time thought' Law thought.

Charloss tried to shoot Luffy who dodged with ease, before punching the celestial dragon making Law blinked for a moment before he shook his head as the noble went flying into the wall. The place where deathly silent thought mouth agape every where as Luffy placed his hat back at his head... "hm" as Law closed his eyes and he leaned back with a clear smile on his lips 'Mugiwara is truly isnane, even by D's more lusid standards' Law thought amused, while Kid chuckled.

"Sorry about that now that I punched this guy, there is coming a marine admiral with a warship" Luffy said rubbing his head while Zoro pulled his sword back in place. "I'm just pissed I didn't get to cut him down" Zoro responded. "you beat me to it" Zoro commented, while Nami went to Hatchee. "do you know how much trouble you are in right now?" Hachee asked, "well that's just Luffy what can you do?" Nami responded, while they discussed some things. The other celestial dragon stared at the straw hats in disbelief before pulling out a gun. Sending panic around as all ran out of the door.

/

Law watched as Sanji kicked the other celestial dragon, he could not help but to feel some rage at the declaration of being descendant of the creators. Seeing the armor guards run in and the straw haters where now fighting. It is actually quite impressive with the part that the straw hatters had yet to reach the level of power they had before Law got sent back, their rapid growth is still impressive, and the change is as clear as the day, when Law watched Luffy, being both faster and stronger then he were in the other timeline.

But for Law he got quite amusing watching them go at it, even Penguin where giggling right now silently to himself. Noting that the older celestial dragon seem to got angrier and angrier, as the straw hat pirates fought and where crushing the guards. "Back down? our friend is not for sale" Luffy snapped as one of the workers got pulled up by his collar, "summon the admiral and the war ships, we will make those pirates suffer" he ordered.

Mostly ignoring the talking as Hatchee spoke "so the rumors are true?" Killer commented, "yeah he is crazy" Kid responded. Law grinned at what where happening, "Sencho, an admiral will come here soon within an hour if we are lucky" Penguin sang out softly to Law who nodded. "Straw hat Luffy-ya, 300-milliion, that's some bellie, he is just as insane as the rumos say if not more so" Law commented his famous grin clearly visible that made others think of the Cheshire cat. "you are not drunk, Sencho?" Shachi asked, "no I'm sober Shachi-ya" Law responded the other heard pirates could hear the dislike as he added the ya.

Intrigued by the full crew Luffy had gathered, 'a reindeer zoan and a skeleton how strange' Law thought not having seen those two before. Looking up as he heard some screaming, and saw the straw hat pirates sniper crash right into the older celestial dragon, who were screaming threats. "you crushed father!" the female celestial dragon screamed out. "wait that didn't hurt so much" Usop said as he sat up before looking down in confusion. Standing up "I'm so sorry mister" Usop said. "they took down saint Rosewald" some of the guards said.

"Usop, Brock Robin you made it here" Luffy called out, "hey you guys made it, about time" Nami stated as they fought. "Luffy where's Kaime?" Usop asked. "right there the thing is we need to get that collar of her before we can go" Luffy stated pointing to the tank. "we better hurry the marines are going to show up any minuet now" Nami called out.

"I hate to tell you this but the Marines are already here hatter-ya" Law stated. Luffy turned around finding the voice familiar but did not recognize Law, mostly due to Luffy in the other time-line he is from never saw Law use the scaled coat and the furred one, as such he where a bit harder to recognize. "who are you and what's with the bear?" Luffy asked seeing Law lean back, head tilted down so that his hat shadowed his eyes, arms resting back against the seating and one leg resting over his other. Bepo thought looked away at being addressed, "Sorry" bepo murmured, 'that's Bepo then that's-' Luffy thought.

"you picked a bad time to revolt, the marines had this place surrounded before this action even began. There is a base in this very archipelago, but I'm guessing they are after someone" Law stated. "I don't know who exactly they are hoping to catch in here…. But I sincerely doubt they expected someone to go and punch a celestial bug, sorry dragon. Hnhnhnh. That is one hell of a show you guys put on. I'm impressed mugiwara-ya" Law said chuckling slightly and lifted his head slightly so that his hat no longer shadowed his eyes, making Luffy still at the golden colored gaze, of the older pirate instead of silver like he remembered. Kid where surprised that Law actually called a celestial dragon of all nobles for bug, even if he corrected himself, it told them what Law thought of the nobles.

/

"ah, you are Trafalgar Law. Luffy they are pirates just like us" Robin said and noted that something where wrong as Luffy stared at Law with a look of recognition and confusion, 'why is he so different, I may not known Torao that well due to the disaster, a while after marineford but still, he seem so different?' Luffy thought. "And the guy standing at the back that's Eustass Captain Kid" Robin said "you mean the two who has a higher bounty the Luffy?" Brock asked.

The female celestial dragon where on the stage, holding a gun towards Kaime "enough of this, if this worthless fish drove them to such extremes, I have no choose but to kill it" she said out. "she is not worthless, please don't saint Shalulia, at least wait until the merchandise have been paid for. I beg of you please stop, have some mercy, I just want to be rich" Disco begged.

"enough commoner, silence" Shalulia ordered, shooting Disco who fell down barely dodging the bullet. "now's your turn fish" she said, and Law growled. "I'm trying to aim… now die" Shalulia ordered, as Law leaned forward. "Keime!" several screamed out as she leaned back against the glass, not really having anywhere to go "damn its no time" Nami called out.

" **Stand Down Mortal** " Law snarled making the celestial dragon freeze in horror, his voice shifted echoing with raw power as if death itself where in the room. All others there also froze in shock at the sudden shift, and barely restrained power curled around him seeming annoyed. "how dare-" she started and Laws power lashed out focused only at her making the celestial dragon fall down the gun falling to the side as she went to sleep land. , Luffy recognized the use of emperors haki and the precision used aimed only at the world noble but what surprised him where that it came from Law 'what is, that's' Kid thought in surprise "what saint Shalulia" one of the personal guards said out as they saw her fall down.

" **insolent** bugs" Law muttered darkly calming down as his voice returned to the normal velvet ones, and the power retreated. 'when did he, that's definitely not the Law I knew' Luffy thought, "thank you Torao for helping Keime" Luffy said making the others pause at the strange name. The heart pirates looked confused while Law growled, "keep your tongue under control Princess or you may lose it" Law snapped out as Luffy blushed not expecting Law to counter like that. 'right no nicknames, he do keep his promises' Luffy laughed nervously.

Law then tilted his head to the side and looked to the stage, where the wall where torn open and a giant walked in with an older man. "what did I tell yah, I know a ruckus when I hear one" the old man said. "Looks like the action is over, I got the money I came here for now I guess I head back to the gambling house, and throw it all away" he said. "you are one messed up old man. You got locked up just to steal some money?" the giant asked.

"that was the plan, if that worked out I where going to rob who ever bought me to, uh, but I guess it wasn't meant to be… ah that's right I'm out time to find some more sake. Now when I think about it my plan stinks who the hell would spend money on an old fart like me for a slave. hahahaha" Rayleigh said and laughed. The rest stared at him both the more sane captains sweat dropped, Laws mouth in a thin line, for ones. 'I've been smiling less today then normal, but why the hell is Silver doing here?' Law thought as he stared. "oh boy I didn't realize we had such a captive audience" Rayleigh said. "where did that giant and old man come from?" one of the guards asked.

"they were supposed to be merchandise for the action, but where locked up, how the heck did they get out of there?" the worker asked. The worker panicked when he noticed that the collars where gone. "Rayleigh?" Hatchee asked, as the guards spoke of their none existent chance against a free giant. "wait the Rayleigh, the coating mechanic?" Chopper asked. "hey is that you Hatchee, it sure is I'll be damned so pall what are you doing here?" Rayleigh asked before frowning.

"did someone hurt you?" he asked. "no, now don't speak save your energy" Rayleigh stated stroking his beard before turning to Keime. Looking around at the out cold celestial dragons, and Keime, "I see now, plain as day, what a terrible situation, well you where fighting for what you believe is right, you most be the good folk who stood by him" Rayleigh said. "all right" he commented, before a blast of emperor haki flowed the place and the workers, and guards where now out for count.

/

An: Sabaody Archipelago, part 1 is now done, part two next chapter, and allot of fighting...

Yes Luffy is also a time-traveler but form a time, a month or so after marineford, he got found out and the marines went to strike him and his crew down, as in that timeline they did not end up separated. Even the dark king Rayleigh can only do so much. As such he is aware of Haki and can somewhat use it, but have never gotten any real training in it.

While for Law well his time as when his world got destroyed where somewhat shortly after they had finally taken down Kaido...


	3. Chapter 3, Sabaody Archipelago part 2

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought.

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 3... Sabaody Archipelago, part 2

"is he?" Kid asked, "no way" Law said his hat shadowing his eyes again who had widen in surprise at the dark king being here of all places. "that's, why is he here?" Penguin asked, blinking, 'why the hell is Silver here?' Law thought again. "who is this guy?" Sanji asked, "that straw hat you wear, it soothes such a fearless man like yourself quite well. Yes I wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy" Rayleigh said out staring at Luffy.

Elsewhere the pirates where speaking and complaining about what Luffy did, and speaking of Luffy and how insane they are, but also as to what had been on the news. But also at the marine headquarters the fleet-admiral where complaining about Luffy's family and their insanity, before one of the admirals walked out of the room planning to go to sabaody in order to fix the situation.

Bak at the action house... The straw hat pirates seem to panic when Rayleigh went to remove the explosive collar. Luffy where still as Rayleigh worked on the collar "he is here for some plan to scam any who tried to buy him and he has no collar no?" Law commented blandly as he stared at Rayleigh wondering how the dark king is supposed to be more sane then himself with a plan like that. "oh right" Luffy mused, as the collar came of, and where thrown into the air, before exploding. Just before Franky came back and ended up complaining about the keys and what he did to the collar.

"oh well nicely done then, but better luck next time… Keime you're safe now nothing to worry about" Rayleigh stated. "how did you, thank you?" she asked confused and thanked him. "what's going on here, look I appreciate what you did but seriously who are you?" Franky asked. That question came up a few more times, before Franky went to the other with the collars. While the straw hats spoke.

"I'm sorry everyone, I did not realize that there where other pirates here as well, you must be quite strong to vistand that without any problem" Rayleigh said as he walked up the stairs. "well, well I never expected to meat such a big shot around here. Dark kings silvers Rayleigh, you are a legend old man, what are you doing in a place like this" Kid said asked.

"on these island I'm just Ray the coating craftsmen. Don't go around calling me by that other name, I'm retired now. I just want a quiet and peaceful life" Rayleigh said, before bending down to Hachee, "looks like you will live Hachee, what did I tell you about this archipelago, you got to be more careful" Rayleigh stated. "I know I'm sorry" Hachee said, "thank you for everything I appreciate you saving my friend here" Rayleigh said, pausing temporarily as he saw Law who were still looking at him with an unreadable gaze.

"what was that about you wanting to meet me?" Luffy asked. "we can talk about that later, first we need to get out of here" Rayleigh "pen-chan prepare devils-Hekate" Law commented and they all turned to Penguin who squealed happily. Bringing out what looked like a black shimmering sniper rifle who's normally called hekate, but this one as he put it together held power. Rayleigh could feel the haki and magic role of it in waves. 'that even with normal bullets would most likely hurt as hell for any devil fruit user' he thought.

/

"they got us cornered from every angle, what's the plan chief?" Heat asked Kid. "CRIMINALS RELEASE THE ROSWALD FAMILY AN ADMIRAL WILL COME HERE SHORTLY. SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, AND DON'T BLAME US FOR WHAT TO HAPPEN ROKKIES" where heard thru the whole building. "we are just innocent bystanders and the marines are treating us like accomplices" Law complained, and Rayleigh recognized the tone.

'no, it can't be, but, his haki, I could have sworn' he thought looking at the heart captain who had decided to ignore the older man. "well on the up side I got to see Straw hat do something crazy, so no complaints there, but I still rather avoid fighting an admiral" Kid commented. "sure but if you expect me to help I have used my power enough today, and it's all up to you now, it will be hard for me to stay if the marines find out who I am" Rayleigh stated. "I don't need a senior citizen to fight for me. The longer we wait the worse it will get. If you babies can't handle a few marines, then sit her while a real man takes care of things" Kid said out.

Before he paused in mid step at an growl from Law who gave over his coats to Bepo and grabbed his sword. "do not dare to order me around, and coming from you a real man, ah, don't joke around, you could not even fight against a logia, as you are right now even less a admiral, the marines out there are no more than grunts, and this sea is pales in comparison to the new world, but it's not like you ever been there" Law's lips curled in sadistic amusement as he slowly walked up to Kid wo seem frozen in place. "and you do?" Kid asked with a snarl, Law thought only grinned in response, before walking passed him.

A short while later, the marines outside stood ready waiting for them to come out...

"look I already told I will take care of it" Luffy called out.

"shut up!" Kid snapped out,

"I will take care of them" Luffy said.

"Back off will you" Law stated starting to get rather annoyed.

"I said I got it" Kid responded,

"beat it you two leave this to me" Luffy countered.

"damn it get lost" Kid snarled at Luffy confusion the marines as the two argued.

"I'm going to do it" Luffy called out.

"didn't you two hear me, go back inside" Kid snapped.

"you can't tell me what to do" Luffy snapped back.

"why don't you two settle down" Law started, finding the argument very annoying

"get out of my face" Kid snapped.

"I should muzzle the both of you" Law countered somehow holding back his temper if only barely restrained as his eye twitched.

"it's settled" Luffy said out, as they stopped at the front door.

"all right go back inside guys" Luffy said out and Law twitched.

"weren't you listening, I told you two to get back inside first, I got this" Kid said annoyed.

Most shivered as Law finally growled, " **Be silent** , try to boss me around like that again and you two will be the first victims" Law snarled, at the both of them before lifting up his hand.

"get ready", "all three of these guys are captains of their own crew and they are spear heading the attack", "Monkey D. Luffy worth 300 million..." where said by the marines

"I got this" Luffy declared.

"Eustass captain Kid, 315-million" came next,

"I said I got this" Kid stated. "Trafalgar Law, worth 350-million" the Marines said some shivered at the name.

"fine you two can keep bickering mine while I deal with this myself" Law stated. Annoyed at the two who at the same time said,

"I'll handle this by myself" Luffy and Kid both said

"all three have bounties way over a 100 million" the marines cried out. While inside Penguin looked at the other two crews, as Nami complained. They talked a bit as to what to do, before the Giant spoke telling something about repaying a dept.

/

"Orders fire!" one of the marine called out as the cannon balls went towards them. Law gave a bored sight, "room" he called out, before the others could react and the blue energy field formed, and the cannon balls went back towards the Marines, before the energy field retracted. "what the, hey!" Luffy cried out, not getting a chance to bunce the cannon balls back.

"Now room" Law said out and both blinked not sure as to when Law moved, pulling his sword, "and shambles" he said cutting a head of, and switched it with a cannon ball. Kid blinked dumfounded at the strange sight as the doctor who behave been a pirate for longer than half his life, 'so that's why he is so feared' Kid wondered, looking at Law

"you killed me, ahh! Wait what!" the head screamed out currently being bounced as if a ball up and down by Law as the room retracted again and Law where smirking rather amused, by the panic. "Hnhnhnh" Law laughed as the marine screamed somewhat scared and freaked out. "repel" Kid said forcing a cannon ball back towards the marine as it got closer, while another one bounced back from Luffy.

"watch out, all three have powers!" a marine screamed out, "leave just enough marines to rescue the hostages, get the rest of the marines here and get ready to fire" the commander called out. "wait!" the head called out, as he where bounced up in the air and landed in Law's hand, "Wait!" it called again. "hn" Law turned his head towards Kid who stretched out his arms. "don't either of you do anything, you will just get in the way" Kid commanded, and Law twitched, "ow, ow, ow!" the head screamed out as Law's claws started to flick out and slowly pierce the heads skin.

"don't you dare, and get your blasted hand out of my face" Law stated before looking forward as Luffy ran forward. "leave this to me" he called out as both sweat-dropped, "gum gum, finger neat!" Luffy called out, as he captured the cannon balls. "he can stretch" Kid asked. "guess so, what a strange power" Law muttered, flicking Kids arm so it snapped out of his sight.

Kid flinched in pain not expecting Law to be able to do that. He could have sworn he heard a crack when Law flicked him to. 'damn he is stronger than he looks' Kid thought gazing at Law before back to Luffy who were spinning a net of cannon balls around.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" the head creamed before the two captains jumped out of the way, as one cannon ball got loose and landed where they had stood. "what the hell are you doing!" Kid screamed out as Law caught the head again. "wow I thought I was a goner" the head commented. "shishishi Sorry" Luffy said out laughing. "damn you are really screwed up in the head you know that!" Kid screamed at Luffy. "get going and take down Straw hat now Charge!" the commander called out, as they ran forward, only for Luffy to let go of the cannon balls towards them.

"Damn you fire!" he screamed out, as the marines charging ran back to avoid getting hit. "we got him on the run men, get him!" the commander screamed out as Luffy ducked away from the cannon balls almost dropping his hat. "that where a close one" Luffy said out. "don't let up get them!" the commander screamed out. "wait a second what's going on?! somebody help me!" the head screamed out still being used as a bouncing hand ball while reinforcements arrived.

"well look at that there is allot more of these guys then I expected" Law commented his eyes alit with something, Kid found interesting to see, not sure where to place the look Law where showing. "man you guys have some weird powers" Luffy said, "that weird crap you do is way weirder" Kid countered. "ano? you think so?" Luffy asked scratching his head. "hn" both snorted. Law turned back to the incising number of marines, and smirked his eyes starting to glow with barely restrained power, he could feel his magic scratching the surface wanting out.

Releasing a slow breath, "it had no effect on any of them" a marine said out, "yeah these guys really live up to their reputation" another said, "this is not time to be impressed we need to hold these bastards off until the admiral arrives" another said out. "Hnhnhnh, you really think we are going to wait that long?" Law asked before throwing the head back, making one of the marines caught it.

"AH a head!" the marine screamed out as it sank in. "hey what are you doing don't drop me!" the head screamed out. "how the heck are you talking?" the marine asked who caught it, "I don't really know but my body feels hot for some reason" it said. "you have a body?" the marine asked, "err, there is a headless body running around on fire" another commented.

"hot, hot, it hurts, I'm burning up!" it screamed, "it hurts? how can you even feel it?" the marine asked somewhat dumfounded and freaked out. "someone poor some water over it hurry!" a marine screamed out before the head calmed down no longer on fire. "uh, I thought I was a goner, Listen everybody that guy makes weird circles whatever you do don't get inside that blue field!" the head screamed out, a Law leaned his sword against his shoulder, and raised both hands, as he walked forward. "do me a favor stay behind me as any at the side or in front of me will get caught in the crossfire" Law aid out giving the two a pointed look. Luffy somewhat remembering that Law's power where rather peculiar, did not want to get caught in it.

/

A smirk in place as Law spoke"Now room" as the force field formed, and grew passed any he have used this day, both younger captains paused as the force field, having seen what Law did earlier, 'I do not want to get caught in the crossfire if he is doing what he did to that single marine' Kid thought, seeing Luffy back away from the blue orb... telling him that Luffy also had some clue as to what would happen.

As Law is easily keeping both the marines and the building inside of the room, "you mean like this one?" a marine asked, "yeah, just, like, oh shit! run, get out of here!" the head screamed out. But by that time both the other two captains gaped in shock as Law proceeded to cut the marines into pieces that floated around not leaving any marine, out of it.

"make yourself comfortable, this will be over before you know it" Law commented sheeting Kikoku, with a click, as he raised his hands, "how did he do this!" a marine screamed out, "there is no time to be impressed" Law stated, moving his hands and fingers around. "Hnhnhnhnhnh" Law laughed softly at the screams of horror and chaos, like music for his ears as the body parts flew around as if a tornado and getting into messes, hands for legs, heads on barrels and so on, double torsos and so on.

Kid and Luffy both stared agape, at the chaos as Law took out almost all of the Marines there "well I'm glad I where not caught in that" Kid muttered at the while Luffy shivered. "surgeon of death uh, such a fitting moniker" Kid muttered, listening to the screams of horror, panic, confusion. Luffy gave a short laugh, "what the it's already over?" Zoro demanded as they got out of the building. "what a sight, and I don't even have eyes" Brock called out.

The heart pirates walked out calmly, not even bothered by the chaos in front of them. "mah, sencho lost it no surprise there" Shachi commented. "ahahahah, this rookies are very much reliable indeed" Rayleigh said out, finding the whole scene very amusing. "awfully impatient aren't they" Killer stated. Law looked at the scene before looking at Luffy with a curious look as to why it where a child there before it struck him. "what's with your body Hatter-ya not a cool finish" Law stated and wondered when he had shrunk.

"really?" Luffy asked, "don't matter what they do their formations don't matter a crap now" Kid stated, the tiny number of marines remaining where far too small to do them any harm, after all, Law struck out almost every single one of them. The left over marines ran forward, "Pen-chan" Law commented as Penguin grinned savagely, lifting the hekate up, "aim and fire" he mused out pulling the trigger, as the marine commander order the attack. The bullet flew forward before exploding sending the attacking marines back, by the wind blow and explosion.

Kid raised an eyebrow at that destruction "so that's why his epithet is dead-shot" Killer mused, while reinforcement marines ran forward "you see they have broken rank and are completely disorganized" Kid stated. "oh, back to normal" Luffy said out. "hey straw hat, I'm glad I had this chance to meet you. But next time I won't show you any mercy understand" Kid said out. "fair enough but I'm the one who is going to find the one piece and become pirate king!" Luffy said out as Kid glared at him.

"hnhnhnhnhn" both turned to Law who laughed a teasing glint in his electrical golden colored eyes while Kid growled. "well you do have an crew member who can read phoneglyphs, so you have a chance to locate where Raftel is" Law stated making both look at him in confusion "raf-what?" Luffy asked blinking at Law who burst out laughing, "hnhnhnhahahahaha… how amusing, Mugiwara-ya, thought you have some more time to find it, as I'm not in hurry, the key to the One piece is on Raftel and the Key to Raftel is the Phoneglyphs" Law grinned calming down.

Rayleigh stared at him 'how the hell do he know of that!? The d's, but damn that person, is scary similar to him when sober- wait when sober' he thought. Kid thought stared, 'where the hell did he find something like that out?' Kid thought dumfounded at what he just have heard. "are you sober?" Rayleigh asked as Law blinked at him," have not drunk any quantity remotely needed to get me drunk for a few weeks why?" Law asked stared at him.

Rayleigh shook his head, "no, I know that Monkey D. Luffy is similar to him, but you seem to be just as alike but when he where sober which in its own where rare" the dark king said out as Law stared at him. 'he noted that' Law mused giving Rayleigh a familiar soft smile, "perhaps there is something more to that then you know or think is possible eh?" Law asked grinning leaving the Dark King dumfounded, staring at the Surgeon of Death.

/

Law stepped out of the attack while Killer blocked another one, "what's you standing around for Captain!" Killer called out to Kid who were somewhat confused at how the hell Law could have that knowledge. "Killer on our journey they said it where a fools errand to search for the one piece. And each time that happen I killed every single one who had the gull to laugh at me" Kid stated.

"what lies ahead is a sea of death for those who are not prepared. Or think the one piece is something to laugh at. Lets meet again in the new world" Kid stated before looking at law. "I do not know how you know of Raftel or if the one piece is even there, even less how you found out about that place as no one else seem to know of it" Kid stated and Law just smirked secretly.

"Move out men!" Kid called out, as the marines attacked again. Watching the battle where rather amusing, "Trafalgar Law!" a marine called out, "how dare you treat us like toys!" the marine screamed which several found rather appropriate comment. "Bepo" Law stated closing his eyes, before the marine where kicked away. And several others where kicked away, "hey, taicho, are you going back inside already?" Bepo asked, while Shashi cut thru several marine who got close enough to attack Penguin who were taking out the new arrived marines like flies.

Somewhat amused as the straw hats went to get out of there, while the marines did try to stop them. Law thought used haki to remove the exploding collar from the part-giant. "but why?" he asked Law who's eyes where shadowed as he stretched a little before looking at Law who gave a gentle smile. "huh" where heard as he lifted his gaze to Jean.

"look at that he set Saint Roswalds slave free" a marine called out. "I don't know how he un cuffed him but get that guy!" the marine called out. "Captain Jean Bart, care to come along with me and my crew?" Law asked. Jean looked at Law before using his strength to throw the marines away from the both of them. "it's been a while sense anyone called me that name, but if coming with you means to be free from the celestial dragons and leave this place. Then I would be happy to call you my captain" Jean Bart said out every ones in a while throwing or slapping a marine away. "hnhn, I'm glad to hear it, half this is caused of hatter-ya thought, as he punched the Celestial bug to start with" Law commented seeing several marines coming towards them.

Kicking away some more marines, "that bear's a maniac how are we supposed to stop it" marine asked, as Bepo attacked, "what I want to know is how it can breaking talk" another asked, making Law twitch," I'm Sorry" Bepo said out. "you're sorry about it!" the marines screamed out in surprise. "we do not have time for this Bepo" Law called out to his friend.

/

Jean Bart punched the bridge making it collapse before they ran. "you are the new guy so a heads, up the highest in the crew are Sencho, under him is me and the other four ace of cards, followed Luna-san who is the main medic, even if Sencho is a doctor, the two split the head doctor position" Penguin called out. "as long as I'm not a slave fine with me" Jean said out as they ran.

Stopping as smoke filled the place. "Taicho look there!" Shachi called out as Law turned around to find a sighed that momentarily confused him. "uh?" he blinked. "Eustass-ya, and? Is that?" Law's eyes widen as the smoke went away. "well damn what's one of the seven warlords doing here?" Law asked. "Trafalgar. Law" it said out making Law pull out Kikoku from her sheath.

"Well look at that he knows my name" Law said out finding something very, very wrong with the supposed warlord's magic, it just felt fake for some reason. The mouth opens up before a beam went towards Law, telling him exactly what where wrong. "Captain?" Bepo called out worried for his friend. "this archipelago is next to marine headquarters and marijua, as such just about anyone can show up here" Jean Bart explained. "Marine forces are coming up from the rare!" Shachi called out.

"you really can't predict this guy" Kid stated. Tilting his head, "Hey Trafalgar don't get involved with this" Kid called out "Repel!" Kid called out as the metal went forward the warlord, yet not stoping it even if they could now see electricity crackle around the thing. Most heard a snort as Law calmly walked forward, pulling Kikoku out fully, the silver blade as he gathered his haki. "will you give it out already you should now by now that you can't tell me what to do, and sorry but if this where the real Warlord then you would be dead right now" Law countered, his blade turning black as an aura seem to scream in silent roar from the nodashi "real wait what?" Kid said out confused.

"anyway big guy I have had enough of these surprises for one day, and I'm not going to wait for an admiral to show up" Law said out and the two crews watched as Law's sword seem to scream and slowly turned black, "he is using his haki" Penguin said out. "his what?" Wire asked, not having heard it before "so I suggest you just let us pass thru, even if that is thru you" Law commented as they heard swirling energy, as the halo formed under his hand, "Parcefista" Law said out, confusing them all for a moment, the heart pirates have heard that word before, but not sure as to from where.

The robot sent another beam towards him, as Law ducked under it, as he kicked off, with a boost of haki. "Hey!" Kid screamed out, dropping the metal as he were forced to cover his ears, as the sword screamed with power and bloodlust. "that's a yato" Killer said softly surprised that Law could even control one as he could feel the power, age even form here."350-million, berrie, I can sort of understand why the bounty is so high" Kid said out as the pacafista where sending beams against Law who ducked and weaved in and out of every one before it where cut in half before exploding.

Flicking his sword, and sheeted her again "had fun Kikoku?" law asked as they could hear the sword practically sing with joy. "lets get out of here" Law commanded, "Right, Captain/Taicho/Sencho" the heart pirates called out. "Room, Shambles" Law called out, the Kid pirates blinked at the large force field before the heart pirates disappeared. "what the he teleported?" Killer asked, as Kid raised an eye brow at the strange sight.

/

Some time later at the ship Law relaxed, Jean Bart where currently having check over by Luna, it would take some time before the former captain would be back to full health. Even if Law where currently sitting in his captain's chair, he no longer had his hoody on him, and on his chest the hoody had been replaced with allot of bandages, around his ribs, due to the fight.

An admiral did show up, Garp out of all people, and even if Law is also a D and with devil fruit powers, Garp is one of the few people who can fight against Whitebeard, Sengoku, and his former life Roger without any devil fruit and mostly using Haki. Law did not know if he physically where up to the same level as his former self even if his magic core seem to be not only stronger but larger then his former life.

Jean Bart on the other hand later that Day got introduced to the rest of the crew, after Law had fixed the burn mark to show that he where a slave, with that gone they had no physical prof of owner ship left. Which only made the former captain feel allot better. He did find the crew to be nothing short of extraordinary.

(an: part of the crew's introduction as in name and appearance will come now, with exception of Jean Bart)

Bepo is a polar bear minkman. He wears an orange jumpsuit that bears the Heart Pirates' jolly roger. He also wears small brown boots and has sharp teeth and claws. He is as tall as a normal bear, considerably taller than common humans. Shachi is an average sized lean man with red hair that reaches his shoulders. he wears a beige overall, who has their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, wile having a black shirt under it, and the jacket of his overall tied with the arms around his waist. but he also has brown boots and wears a blue hat with a red brim and is always seen wearing sunglasses. There is also a tattoo located on his forearms

Penguin is an average height, lean man, who wears a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompon on top and his name displayed on the front and due to his cloths it is hard to see his lithe-lean figure who most would find very attractive, on both male and females, while his skin is rather pale yet the hat hides his eyes. He wears a pair of light grey-white pants, brown boots and a white shirt with two military-jackets one long ending at his knees, the other shorter ending at his waist who is over the first one who normally remains closed... the first jacket is a dark black color while the second shorter one is a pale cream-grey. The longer one has their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket while the shorter one has the text ace inside of a tribal heart at the back... but he also wears a pair of leather gloves. Being the three he meet at the action house the others thought, did bring an even more striking impression, then those three.

Sabo who is known as the sapphire dragon or Bloody gentleman, is taller and more muscular then he where as a child, or as Luffy and Ace remember him as. He has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and over the left eye is a faint scar in white-shimmering red that somewhat look like a tribal flame slightly curling around the over part outer side and under the eye, (thanks to Law's medical skills most confuses it with a tattoo much to Sabo's relief, but as the operation to save Sabo's eyesight caused the eyes to discolored).

His eyes are actually allot like his, as such he also has a stunning heteromorphic eyes that almost glows due to their vibrancy... who's color seem to be a strange liquid mix vibrant gold, whitish-silver and icy-blue that somehow not letting the colors truly mix. His hair has also grown noticeably longer since his youth, showing the golden-blond color and curly look, which he styled deliberately to partially almost cover up the scar around his left eye, making it harder to notice.

His cloths thought looks allot like his original outfit, form when he where a child. A long black jacket with three grey buckles on either side, with a buckle on the left sleeve, on the back is a tribal spade, with the text ace inside of it... while the inside is a dark red and edges a softer silver. Under it is a red double-buttoned shirt with silver buttons and up turned with slightly folded down open collar. Having a black belt around his waist and a white frilled cravat tied around his throat, he also has light-grey-blue pants, put inside of a pair of high black boots. he also wears a pair of brown leather gloves and a black top-hat with blue sports-googles over the hats band. And like his captain he tends to hold his staff-like weapon with one hand over his shoulder, or ties it to his jacket somewhat diagonally.

The three brothers, the oldest being Kizaru, is a incredibly tall man with slim build, a soft tan, short black hair, and a very thin beard. Normally wearing a pin-striped suit in dark and light yellow, and a white shirt under it, white shoes as well. on his head is a dark-grey fedora hat with black band, but he also has a pair of orange tinted sun glasses, normally covering his eyes, or resting on the brim of his hat... but also has a pair of black-grey gloves. to finish it all of is the black long coat resting over his shoulders, with orange tinted inside and cuffs, while a golden jolly roger displayed proudly at the back.

The middle brother Akainu, who is an incredible tall light skinned man with muscular build the most out of his two brothers, having a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. but he also has a tattoo on his left arm, shoulder and covering a good part of his side, with purple flame like waves, letting on the shoulder some light powder pink flowers mixing into the tattoo design, that can be somewhat seen due to the partially open dress-shirt in darker red with orange tinted flower pattern. Having a pair of dark red khaki-pants, black shoes, and gloves. over his shoulder like his brothers he has a long coat, being black with grey inside, and cuffs, the jolly roger in bright red at the back, but he also has a black cap on his head.

Aokiji who is the youngest brother, is an incredibly tall slim and muscular man, roughly the same height as his two brothers, and slightly shorter then Law's uncle. He has black curly hair cut to his chin and fans out at the tips, a deep tanned skin and altogether lean long build. He wears a pair of black leather boots, dark blue pants put inside of them, a dark blue west who has a deep- v-neckline and up-turned collar, while having a white shirt under it. he also has a blue-green long coat with furred collar, normally resting on his shoulders, the jolly roger displayed at the back but also at the lower edge on the either side of the front. he also has a pair of green tinted sunglasses and a green-black colored sleep mask normally resting around his neck or on his head.

Time'Forge D. Phantom , his body is lean, almost fay like, with the lithe build and elegant muscles, while his skin seem to have a stunning golden tan, that oddly together reminds people of high-elfs. His hair is cut short at the back ending at his neck, but having chin long bangs that almost covers his eyes, while his hair is a stunning snow like white, and his eyes a vibrant icy-blue that oddly enough seem to glow with un-told knowledge. But on his body and pale skin is several tattoos... On his arms, form the wrist and back of the hands flowing up on the outside of the arms, to almost shoulder, around his neck, some flowing down his back and chest, letting some form the back curl to the sides almost to his chest, with the back ones being slightly more wing like in how they form. the tattoos are tribal in base but have an feel of circuit-board patterns, lines and circles mixing with that of frost, while the color is white and blue mixing as if ice, fused to his skin.

He wears a black yukata, who ends at his feet but having hip high slits at either side of his legs, at the left side of his leg on the yukata near the bottom is a white spotted pattern mixing with a tribal snow-flake that have the text ace inside of it. a white belt holding it in place while it's neckline is also edges in white. A pair of loose black pants and white socks, while he has a pair of black sandals. Also having a pair of white gloves and black bandages normally wrapped around his neck up to his chin, mouth, nose, and his cheeks almost as if a fabric-mask, before it stops shortly under his eyes. on his head normally rests a black Chinese straw-hat with silver thread and greed bead. At his belt holds a katana in shimmering black-green metal, black sheath, silver guard, emerald green wrapped handle, and a gear-work-dragon design decorating the sheath. On his back thought is what looks like a folded down scythe in pure elegant black metal, and green-black shimmer to it, with part of the handle being wrapped in silver bandages.

Namikaze D. Naruto… Naruto has a lean athletic build, being tall, easy a head or so taller then their captain, having shoulder long spiky gold blond hair, and vibrant azure blue eyes, but also amber colored eye-marking covering the side and eyelids, as if eyeshadow of some sort, with three thin line-arrows on either cheek in the same amber color. his skin is light bronze tan, and normally not seen in black tattooed onto his skin is, crop-circles and lines, curling over the back, shoulder and chest, while on the back of his hands is on the right a tribal sun on the left a tribal moon who on the ankles have similar moon and sun symbols with the circles.

He is wearing a black hoody, and black pants put inside of the sandal like shoes, who shows the toes and heel, half of the feet are visible while the rest covered in the black sandals, that goes up protecting part of the leg, halfway up to the knees. over the hoody is a haori in white with amber colored flames at the bottom who ends almost at the feet, while on the back of the haori is the crew jolly roger and over it all is a cloak, in white-amber like color black circular like markings, decorating the back and shoulder portions of the cloak.

Gaara Sabaku He is a lean thin build, that almost make him look fragile, neck long dark-red hair that seem to spike slightly, with some bangs covers part of his forehead, yet the red kanji for live can still be seen over his forehead. Having pale teal eyes and no visible pupils, while having broad black eyeliner around the eyes, and fair skin. he wears a pair of black pants, black sandals, and a red shirt, over it is a long coat, open from waist down but closed with double-buttons, at the chest, and having a slit at the back, reaching as high as the open part at the front, two slits at either side also but ending at his thigh. Having two light brown belts around his waist, a white scarf loosely tied around his shoulders letting either end of the tails fall down his back and the other at his chest ending almost at his knees.

Grimm Sirius is a tall well built handsome young man, with fair skin and long lustrous black curly hair that ends shortly below his shoulders, and striking grey eyes. he gives out a feel of casual elegance, and an true aristocratic beauty thought to be lost, while normally a mischievous grin is on his face. Dressed in a pair of black pants and dress shirt both with light stripes, and over it is a neat dark red vest, while he has a long purple-red coat over it all, with pinstripes. A silver chain can be seen and a set of knives seem to hang from the side each having a sheath. While he is wearing a pair of neat leather boots.

Lupus Remus He is tall, easily one of if not the tallest in the crew, hitting a height of around 3m, a lean thin build, being a mink-man his body if human like he do still have a long wolf like tail and head who is more of that of a wolf... being covered in fine silvery grey fur, stunning amber eyes. pointy ears and a lupine muzzle with sharp fangs shows the wolf like nature. Normally dressed in a pair of loose dark brown dress-pants, no shoes showing paws but he do wear spats, in black, with brown edges. a gray-brown vest with deep V-neck normally closed with two buttons, at his stomach.

Leviathan Bill When first looking at Bill you don't think that he is an archaeologist, scholar, but rather think of a warrior, a survivor. He is tall, thin and handsome, having long hair in a vibrant almost blood like red color, who he normally have in a low pony-tail at the nape of his neck, while having vibrant blue eyes and at his left cheek is two slash-scars in faint red tint. In one ear he has a golden ring with a fang hanging from it. Wearing a pair of scaled boots, and dark jeans. Having a black skin tight t-shirt with a dark blue jeans jacket normally left open... several leather belts around his hip.

Kingstone Charlie He is on the shorter side, and rather stocky and well-muscled, having tanned skin, and purple eyes... he has neck long hair in an vibrant burned orange color. He wears what looks to be a scaled leather shirt in soft cream color, white pants, white boots, also scaled, almost armor like, scaled fingerless gloves, ending at his elbows. Over it all is a white coat, normally resting at his shoulders. and several black belts around his waist.

The twins looks pretty much identical, they have a a shorter build, but visible muscles, tanned skin with freckles and short spiky dark-red hair. Their cloths are similar but different colors. Fred is wearing a yellow pinstriped suit, thick grey-white leather cowboy-chaps is covering most of the legs to a thick belt, at his waist in the same color, letting some of the pin-striped pants be seen at the tight and hip. A pair of sturdy dark brown boots, while also grey-white gloves in sturdy leather reaching his elbows, while over it all is a white labcoat. While George is wearing a amber pinstriped suit, thick grey-black leather cowboy-chaps is covering most of the legs to a thick belt, at his waist in the same color, letting some of the pin-striped pants be seen at the tight and hip. A pair of sturdy dark brown boots, while also grey-black gloves in sturdy leather reaching his elbows, while over it all is a white labcoat.

Loveshine Luna is quite peculiar, on her own, but also rather fay like feel and fair lithe figure... having waist length curly pale-blond hair and vibrant silvery eyes, who often seem dreamy and distracted. Wearing a pair of plum-earrings, and a necklace who has a bear-cork hanging from it for some reason. She wears a royal blue colored one-piece swimsuit, that seem to have net like sides and net like effect with forming a somewhat v-neckline at the same time as a high collar and halter-neck look. over it she has a soft cream coat, a princess-coat normally remaining open, the skirt like lower half flaring, around her wrists are several rings, and she wears a pair of blue sandals, and several silvery chains around her right ankle.

Longnature Neville He is tall, strong young man, lean alethic build, broad shoulders and have a feel of a warrior to him. having his hair mostly in soft blond color with brown highlights scattered about, and vibrant clear brown eyes while having fair wears a pair of loose pants, in soft dark brown ending near his knees, a pair of high gladiator sandals in same brown with some golden parts wrapping up to his knees as if plants. Fingerless gloves who from the middle of the back of his hands goes out in similar wrapped, braided look as his sandals to almost his shoulders, over the elbow long arms of his soft green tunic. A broad brown belt, rests around his waist, with a golden chain around his neck, holding a bear-head like pendant from it to finish it all of.

White Drako, is a slender young man barely out of his teens, having sleek white-blond-hair, mostly pulled back into a neat precisely placed long ponytail... icy grey eyes and a pale complexion, with his features being rather sharp and pointed, making him look rather stunning while also haughty good looks. A regal black kimono cloths his form, a emerald green sash holding it at place while it seem to be mostly open at his chest, wide loose arms, letting the white leather covering his wrists up to elbows be somewhat seen. Black dress pants, and neat pale leather shoes, could be seen to finish of his look.

Tide Blaise, being around the same age as Drako, is a tall dark golden-browned skinned young man in his late teens... with high cheekbones, slanting eyes in a stunning dark brown, his hair is black but cut very short. He wears what appear to be a black suit, with west, jacket, pants, and leather shoes all in black with a dress-shirt under it in a brilliant dark crimson red color.

And finally Black Tonks, seem to give out a constant air of hipness, if one would describe it her hair normally curling slightly at the tips at her shoulder and in a bubble gum pink color. azure blue eyes and a lean well trained figure, on the more lithe side. She is wearing a pair of brown knee high boots, golden ring around her right wrist, and a white sun-dress out of what appear to be a net, over what appear to be a bikini in soft purple. But also several chains around her waist as if a belt.

/

An: now this chapter is over and the part two is over, next up is marineford….

The final part of this chapter where part of the introduction as in the name and appearance of each and every one of the heart pirates, with the captain sometimes in the chapter, and the rest of the 22 members, being 23 including the captain… and Jean Bart who has not yet gotten the chance to change cloths or become a true part of the crew yet.

Gaara and Naruto are characters based of on Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku Gaara form Naruto…. While Phantom is based on Danny Phantom, they appearance while the powers are somewhat different, even if he can mimic intangibility it's not his main power.

11 other crew members are pretty much one piece variants of 11 form Law's / Harry's original word, and like him they either grew up and reborn from his original World or are the one piece's Worlds counterpart to them... with the major difference if they have the same spriit as the ones from Harry's World, then they have no memory of the other world, or other time-line, who tecnically is still happening.

Death never cared for time after all.


	4. Chapter 4, marineford battle n aftermath

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 4... Marineford battle and the aftermath. Wait what the hell just happen?

Currently most where in the dining room, looking at the war of the best, while some others are in the first deck, also called the control room, as they mostly steer and control the submarine form there. "Get ready to surface" Law called out, surprising several, Phantom blinked for a moment, "sure" where the chirp response, "Kizaru" Law said out as the light logia looked at him, with a curious look.

"considering you are the fastest next to Naruto that is, I want you to go in grab Fire-fist-ya, and get back here, before they notice it" Law said out "suuuree Seenchooo" Kizaru said out in the normal slow tone, Law had never really understood. Turning to Shachi and Penguin, and started the in-come, "Luna, get Penguin and Shachi, prepper the operating tether" Law said out confusing them for a moment, "what are you waiting for!" where heard in the normal dreamy tone, as he walked to the outside deck... ready to open the door at any moment.

Most at marineford paused as the golden mast rose form the water, making several blink, at the ship currently rising. Law stretched his senses and haki to feel the surroundings, 'up there, the ice wave has not broken yet' he thought. "so Captain what will you do?" Jean Bart asked, there is a reason to why the captain got to the door leading out as well. "Mugiwara is on a ship frozen in that ice-wave it's only a matter of time before that breaks, and I'll be rather surprised if he is not hurt, or in critical condition when he arrives" Law murmured out.

"straw-hatter weent to iimpeelll dooowwnn, neee?" Kizaru drawled out slowly. "oh right the interception den den muchi did say something about a break out, do you really think it's straw hat?" Jean Bart asked as Law nodded, "well Sabo is here, and don't remember any connection to the two, even if I can feel the spirit bond linking those three, he don't remember any of it sadly enough, so that leaves Mugiwara-ya and to be honest he is full blown madder than a hatter even by D lucid standards when it comes to sanity, hell me compared to him makes me seem like the saint of sanity, sober or drunk" Law snorted, as they sweat dropped at that statement, not sure as to how accurate that is.

Law gave Kizaru a look, "when I break the ice to catch mugiwara-ya, get fire-fist-ya" Law said out "right siiir" Kizaru said out before banging the door open. A click was heard as Law pulled out Kikoku. Most did not even get a chance to see what happen, before the ice wave broke apart and screams where heard as they saw a ship fall down in disbelief.

"Now Room" Law grinned as the blue aura field swallowed most of the island. "Shambles" he said out as almost all of the prisoners on the ship landed on the Mobi-dick or the ship next to it, rather confused for all of them. catching Luffy in midair, both of them saw the execution platform lit up. "light the place up" Law said out grinning as Luffy stared in disbelief. "what the hell, Kizaru but is he not a?" he asked out as Law landed on the galleon head of the Mobi dick still having Luffy thrown over his shoulder.

/

Giving whitebeard a look the elder pirate fond strange familiar form somewhere, "if's it all right then I'm going to steal the two brothers for the time being in order for them to get some real medical attention, so you better get your crew back to the ship for a fast get away" Law said out, before snapping his fingers as they appeared back on his ship, retracting his room. "Prepper for quick escape!" Whitebeard called out surprising his crew, as he started putting some faith in Law.

Luffy tried to get away form his fellow supernova, "NO ACE-" Luffy Screamed out. "Luffy-boyo?" Ivankov asked before staring at Law with a confused look, giving over Luffy to Jean Bart "Keep him on the ship he's in no condition to get anywhere, I'll deal with my grandfather" Law said out, as he noted Kizaru had some problem getting away, 'true they bound fire-fist-ya in place and it's tricky to transport anyone' he thought. "But, no, I'm not going anywhere without Ace!" Luffy screamed out.

Law glared at the fool, "Mugiwara-ya you either stay here awake to see or, I will sedate you on the spot understood" Law snapped out as Luffy flinched back, "wait, him, he can form a key for those cuffs" Luffy said out pointing to a prisoner... before Law teleported only seeing a absent nod. "Noot, gooood at aaall" Kizaru muttered, dodging an attack from Kihuin, having got halfway away. Before he noticed that Sengoku where now using his devil fruit. "GHA!" where heard, and Doflamingo stopped in disbelief as Law just kicked Sengoku with an haki and electric enhanced kick, sending the fleet admiral also his own grandfather into a wall.

"Hawing problem?" Law said out a Cheshire grin in place, "noot aannyyymoreee" Kizaru drawled out, while Ace where in shock, before moving away at a rapid pace to quickly get back to the ship. While Sengoku walked out form the ruble, somewhat surprised expression and an upset one as well. Most marines could see that the fleet admiral where smoking a bit, cloths slightly burned where Law had kicked him.

Law stood back for a bit giving before his body seem to crackle with barely held back energy, 'that's the 5-billion fruit, but what the hell is he doing?' Sengoku thought as he stared at his grandson. Garp where also somewhat confused as hell at the interference. Law flashed a predatory grin, the crackling energy swirled towards his hand in a swishing humming sound "Amputate" he called out swinging his sword form the sheath throwing the marines into panic as the marine-base where suddenly split in half.

Teleporting to a different location, further away... making Whitebeard grin, as he summoning a shake-bubble while Law swung the sword again several times, this time the two ultimate-devil-fruit attacks combined wreaking a large part of the field. "Damn it, stop them!" Sengoku screamed out, barely dodging the next swing as large cuts in the ground and building appear with Whitebeards attack shaking it all asunder.

Law expanded his room as he noted that some pirates had not gotten out of the battle field yet, "Schambles!" he called out, and several blinked appearing back on their ship, as Law looked down to his own submarine form the place he where standing in mid air. "ACE!" Luffy cried out as Kizaru landed there. the man who Luffy pointed out earlier, where also there "Candle man, make a key" Luffy ordered, as he stumbled for a moment, "right" where said out.

Law stared back at the battle field, before letting out a growl, "Whitebeard-ya!" Law called out catching the yonko's attention, "we need to prevent them from following us" Law stated swinging his sword, towards the marine ships, Whitebeard recognized the look, "Gurararara" Whitebeard laughed and swung his bisento the resulted attack brought even more havoc onto the base, as almost all of their ships where brought down and the way there were also mostly destroyed.

"Let Leave!" Whitebeard called out, their ships moving away as Law landed on his own, the submarine moving far faster than the other pirate ships. Law's gaze went to an entering ship. Seeing the water rapidly freezing, "Akainu, Naruto!" Law snapped out. the two taller men moved forward, as Naruto twisted in the air, blowing large amount of winds to the ships, so that they could get away faster while, Akainu summoned allot of magna to slow the ice form spreading.

"get ready to dive, and get Mugiwara to the operation theater" Law ordered as the submarine started to move at an even greater speed... looking back he noted that Luffy finally had lost consciousness, mostly due to the injuries and most likely relief that Ace is still alive. But he could most likely not handle the strain and damage anymore. And Jinbei seem to have a hole thru him, when he thought about it, reminding himself that there where a reason to why he brought the fishman to his ship.

"how the hell are those two still alive?" Law asked confused, looking back "Captain, we need to dive, please, I know this is cool to watch and all by we are going into water" Bepo cried out, as Law paused at the door watching Blackbeard curse from his ship. "captain we need to close the door, if we wait they will open fire, again but if we don't you will drown" Bepo cried out.

"wait a moment, just one moment" Law commented, pulling his sword, "room" he said out, letting the halo of swirling energy form in his hand before focusing it to his sword and swung, as Law proceeded to cut the ship in half. Smirking as he heard screaming form the Blackbeard crew. He paused form a moment, at the strange sight of Buggy in the air missing his lower half "we are going to die!" Bepo cried out, Naruto and Akainu already inside, "Taicho!" Naruto snapped out wanting Law to get inside now.

"here Straw Hat forgot this, take it and go!" Buggy screamed out, "what is he throwing at us?" Law wondered, before catching the straw hat, "I see" he stated, seeing the familiar hat, "okay, okay, got the hat or whatever, nor hurry up" Bepo said out, "Right" Law responded, before Akainu snapped the metal door shut and shortly after the ship sank down. the ice now spreading again, but the ships having gotten mostly away.

The whitebeard crew noted that the traitors ship where sinking and proceeded to leave, Whitebeard sent another shock wave towards the marines, preventing them from instantly attacking them during the escape. "good luck" Whitebeard murmured out, "STOP THEM!" Kihuin screamed out, as the ice where mostly shaken apart by several shock-waves Whitebeard sent towards them.

/

In the submarine...

Law ran to the operating theater, and stared for a moment, as he arrived at the to the room, and gave quick scan as to how badly they were hurt... while placing the hat to the side. Luffy's wounds from earlier who had not healed and form almost getting hit by lave had pen up the wounds... Ace, where also badly hurt, burns over his body who seemed a bit malnourished who made Law wonder when the last time he ate. Jinbei had also been hurt some times during all the fighting, not to sure as to when, but the fishmans wounds where not as bad as the two brothers.

Pulling on gloves, "right then shall we begin. This one has been shot thru the stomach, I's rather impressive he is still alive. Hatter'ya's injuries are rather severer as well, but it most likely emotional trauma that is the real issue, almost having lost his brother" Law said out. "do they need anesthesia?" one of the crew asked, "in this stage no, it would just do it all worse to tell the truth, and they are both unconscious while Hatter-ya is one step away from being comatose. In other words no matter how bad this gets we wont hear a pip out of them" Law explained. Giving Luna a look as she pulled on a pair of gloves, "it's going to be a fun operations, ne" Law grinned, as they started.

At the surface... one of the vice-admirals stood back up and groaned. "Damn it stop them, do whatever it takes!" he screamed out. before Kihuin called out an an attack and the water where quickly freezing over again, she where rather ticked of to, that this is the third time she is trying to freeze them in order to prevent their escape. "Ah, they are after the submarine!" one of the pirates called out.

In the submarine... "looking good his pulse is steading" Shashi said out, before the ship shook. "what was that?" Law asked thru the income... "sorry, Capt'n, but the admirals are trying to stop us from leaving, as the water is right now freezing over again" Phantom said out, "gah if we don't do something now, they are going to grab us and we will be dead" Bepo cried out. "then do something" Law said out, "Speed of the engine, to max!" Akainu called out form the first deck, knowing that he is useless in the medical room.

"please no more stress... what is it now?" Bepo asked. Large ice-spikes where forming as if arrows thrown and aimed at them making it tricky to weave and out of the attacks while making the ship shake rather badly "at this rate we will be killed for good this time" Bepo cried out, having hard time to stand up with the shaking. "we will be fine keep moving!" Law called out trying to focus on the operation.

"soon there!" Phantom called out thru the income, "we got away, keep moving, and steady the sub, Sencho is operating down there" Akainu ordered out, "Right" where heard, on the first deck, as Phantom steady the travel path, while they had just gotten away from the ice.

On the surface..."yeas, can't they just give it up already?", "wait he didn't hit them did he?", "they can't die down there", "aw, yeas" came from the pirates at the surface. Hancock having taken another ship, who where following them, but the marines there where quickly taken out and thrown over board, as Ivankov where on the same ship who now where somewhat on the same path as the rest. While the ships left, the marines blinked at one of the marine ships let loose sails and left, "what but that is one of our own, why is it leaving?" where asked.

Garp looked at the leaving ships and the two awake admirals tried to stop them with little success "are you just going to let them take my grandson's and leave?" Garp asked amused as Sengoku groaned, "if it get them out of here and stop all of this disaster then I would have given then political immunity" Sengoku said out with a groan.

"if they are still alive after that, the I'm afraid lady luck is not on our side. but if we can't sink them today then we will take them tomorrow" Smoker huffed. Seeing that the Red-force have arrived cutting of any attempt from the marines to follow the pirates anymore. Thought he said something about being late due to Kaido.

Not soon after the red force where leaving, as most of the whitebeard pirates had gotten away. "where are we heading?" Akainu asked out, "Farfrozen, but we will pass by Amazon Lilly then Aragon isle on the way there thought" Phantom said out, as the course where set. Kizaru thought for a moment, as he had heard that, "Farfrozen? They have one of the world's best medical knowledge but it's hard to get there due to them being warriors on an winter-island in the calm belt nee?" Kizaru wondered, "yeah, it's out of the world governments reach so we will be safe there, and the others can get some medical attention there as well" Phantom responded. "get in contact with the Mobidick, tell them to head to Farfrozen" Akainu said out, "Yes sir" where the instant response.

/

Shortly after the battle ended celebration on both sides for different reasons, mostly to celebrate the tie and end of the battle, for propaganda at the marines so called won and sent the pirates to escape... but sometimes during the battle Whitebeard had also called out that the one piece exist getting pirates to come into action. As the news spread of what happen of the war, the other supernovas stared at the screens in locations to see the transmission of the battle at Marineford.

"captain Drake sir, at last the war is over" crew-member said out, "both sides are weekend, Marine and the pirates" Drake said on his ship.

"it's just a matter of time Whitebeard where badly hurt during the battles and if he dies. Then leaving his territory for other pirates to fight for control... Its bout to get pretty ruff after he fall over, even then attacks will most likely still happen due to the whitebeards being hurt" Capone Bege said out.

"now Blackbeard's rise has bygone, even if a bit halted, Blackbeard seem to have survived and stronger than ever. Not only has he built a formidable crew but he also has the yami devil fruit as his power. Just our luck it's going to be a while before we got the strength to topple those guys and as it is right now I really do not want to cross either Blackbeard or Trafalgar, with what either demonstrated, breaking into impel-down and Trafalgars stunt, working side by side with Whitebeard to wreak Marineford" Urouge stated.

"it's all his fault, damn that Blackbeard. I'll find him and make him pay. All-right lets go!" Jewelry Bonney ordered seeming to hold some grudge against Blackbeard for some reason.

"how odd" Basil Hawkins said out looking at the cards. "captain Hawkins what seems to be the matter?" the black cat mink asked out. "I have been trying to determine if Straw hat Luffy is alive or dead but the cards won't say..." Hawkins said out, looking at his cards, wondering.

"what's the hell is going on?" Scratchmen Apoo asked confused. "what are you talking about captain is something wrong?" a crew-member asked. "Trafalgar is no friend of straw hat, or whitebeard for that matter, so why is he saving those two, what's the catch?" Scratchmen asked, making his crew pause "Law has got a reputation he is one of north blues most brutal pirates, there is no way he would have saved him unless he expected something in return" Scratchmen said out musing. "Trafalgar Law the Surgeon of Death, why would he help Fire fist and Straw hat. Hell he cut Marineford in half for heaven's sake, a mare rookie should not been able to pull that off yet Trafalgar did just that, working together with a yonko to wreck the marine-base" Scratchmen said out, "what the hell happen over there?" he asked again, not expecting any answer.

"to tell the truth this war had me pretty worked up at first, never thought Whitebeard would be badly hurt even less, that Trafalgar Law would enter the whole thing and stop the whole battle dead in its tracks" Heat said out. "well either way it's over" Wire said. "yeah guess so" someone said as Kid started to laugh.

"nothing ever over, Whitebeard will most likely not live past a year or two more. And as one old bastard kicks the bucket an meaner one takes his place. Blackbeard is going to turn everything upside down. See before the four yonkos ruled the new world. Whitebeard, Kaido, Big Mom, and Shanks. But now with Whitebeard is hurt, everything is out of balance" Kid said. "Never thought that Trafalgar had that level of power in him. Blackbeard seem to become a big shot as well" Kid said out laughing again. what only Killer knew though Kid looks up to the north blue native, and his current stunt only made that more apparent, as Kid blushed slightly as he pulled back the recoding watching it again.

/

Currently on the surface, Hancock started to wonder where the submarine where heading, "we have entered the calm belt, passed Amazon lilly, as such I also where able to call for a Kuja ship, but where are they heading with Luffy-kun" Hancock complained. "Don't worry, Hey, there are the whitebeards!" Ivancok called out, and it did not take long before they noticed that they seem to be heading in the same direction.

Hearing Bepo complain about the heat, "Por guy, his fur is not made for heat" Penguin murmured out as Law grimaced at that statement, pulling on the collar of his hoody his coats thrown over the chair. "the cooling system is busted again, and at this time to" he muttered, 'at least they are trying to fix it' Law sighed. "get to the surface already!" Penguin screamed out, after a while

"yes sir" Jean Bart who were currently keeping the path, mostly due to the normally insomniac Phantom where sleeping soundly an none wanted to wake him up. Phantom tends to get quite trigger happy when woken up... "perhaps it's best to keep on the surface for a while, get some cool air thru Artic" Law murmured, looking around thru the windows of the ship. The only ones not affected by the rather massive hear right now being, Ace, Akainu, Aokiji, Sabo, and Naruto for obvious reasons.

"How far away are we form Far frozen?" Law asked, "we are soon at Aragon Isle, then a about 5 days before we get there" Gaara responded. The door open as they got to the surface, and not soon after a scream of "SNAKE!" could be heard thru out the while ship making most paused at the scream. "was that Bepo?" Law asked and blinked, "what the Hell!" Shashi screamed out "Where did that came from?" Penguin called out, before Law headed towards the outside deck, simply to find out what's going on.

'snake, snake, wait don't Hancock-ya have a snake?' Law thought before moving to the surface. "-looks like a marine ship" Shashi said, "this is bad" Bepo said, "quiet and go get Sencho" Penguin said out, as he heard some more talk. Law open the door who had been closed, "Captain" Bepo said out. "Mugiwara-ya's condition, well I did all I can" Law responded. "do that mean that he will be okay?" Hancock asked, "we just have to wait and see, he is in stable condition for now" Law explained. "however,-" he started, as Hancock looked at him, as Law frowned deeply.

"he took on allot more damage then most can endure, and it's no guarantee that he will survive. And that is just the physical side of things, his mind on the other hand" Law waved a hand. "his mind have goon trhu allot of trauma form breaking into impel down, loosing his crew to other sides of the grand line and so on" Law explained and shook his head.

"what an uplifting, prognosis" someone said, "who said that?" Bepo asked, "me Dah" Ivankov said out, and Law sweat-dropped at him. "if you want straw boy to wake up you have to show him some love", Ivankov explained. at least Hancocks ship had arrived "so who are they?" Shashi asked. "they are a group of prisoners form impel down, they appear to be Luffy's friends, and snuck onboard the ship" Hancock explained, before Ivankov jumped down to Artic storm's deck.

"I can't believe he pushed his body passed the limit a second time, that's how strong the bond was between Straw hat and Ace boy" Ivankov said. and cheers with calls of various natures could be heard "Don't speak as if fire-fist-ya is dead, he is alive and in better condition then Mugiwara-ya, and waiting to get back to his own ship" Law snorted and interrupted the strange man.

/

Seeing the sails unfold thought did give his ship an impressive look. The sails are black with the jolly roger in gold on them, adding a tribal like heart lying under the jolly roger on the sails. Law turned back to Hancock who said something he cared little to nothing for. "so lucky" Shachi said out, "how did Straw-hat manage with that, getting the Pirate empress to get a crush on him?" Penguin asked truly confused by it and Law just shook his head, as Hancock seem to cry, and Law just shrugged not understanding it himself.

"you are a new face are you one of Straw hats palls?" Ivankov asked making Law snort. "no, can't really say why I saved him, are you going to pressure me for the details, or do you want me to make something up for your conscience" Law responded, blandly. "no, no need your heart most likely lead you to his side" Ivankov said out and Law gave him a deadpanned look, and with his eye color that in its own is rather unnerving.

"Hey wait!" Luna said out making them freeze as the dreamy tone she always spoke in where gone " you can't walk around yet" another crewmember said out "don't push your body like that" Neville finished "Captain told you to rest remember your wound could open up" he could hear Sabo call out, "come back here!" Luna called out sounding annoyed "Leave me bee" Jinbei said out as he came to the door.

Law stared at him, wondering why the hell the fishman where up and walking, "I know you, you're Trafalgar Law from North Blue" Jinei said out as Law nodded. "you look afoul should you really be moving around like that?" Ivankov asked. "no he should not" Law stated his opinion clear in the matter, Sabo and Luna stayed at the other side of the door while the others left, not needed there.

"I owe you my life" Jinbei said out "enough lie down" Law started, as Jinbei shook his head. "my mind is troubled-" Jinbei said out, before getting interrupted "Fire-fist ya and mugiwara-ya are recovering. Fire-fist-ya will make a full recovering given time, mostly it where starvation some broken bones, easy enough to fix, Mugiwara-ya thought" Law trailed of. "his mind is a wreak, and i fear for what would happen when he awakens" Luna sighed, before grabbing hold of Jinbei's arm, "now come on, before we strap you to a bed" she ordered dreamy smile and tone in place as she dragged him back inside.

"Fuzzy one where are you heading, Amazon Lilly could hid Luffy-kun-" Hancock said out, "wha, me?" Bepo asked. Law snorted, "that may be true, but not care for him" Penguin pointed out, "what we have excellent doctors" Hancock snapped out. "well when we are on that topic. Your equipment? do you have the same medical technology that I have on my submarine?" Law asked making the kuja leader shut up.

"If mugiwara-ya's wounds open up he will die, no question about it. his stint in impel down, caused quite havoc on his body, and it could have gotten worse if I had not interfeared at Marineford, I'm surprised he were alive to try and fight there in the first place..." Law started before his hat shadowed his eyes, Hancock thought seem to be a bit scared. "but don't let that stop you, if it's no big deal then take him" Law finished. "no, but if he dies, I would wither away, we must do whatever we can to save him" Hancock said out.

"Prinssses/Sister!" where heard from the kuja ship at that, "it's clear that we cannot help Luffy without this man, then it's also the part that Captain Law is not allowed on Amazon Lilly then we will have to take him somewhere else" Jinbei said out. "we are heading somewhere else, as we can see Aragon isle and we are heading for Farfrozen" Shashi said out. "they are supposed to have quite good medically, but don't like outsiders" Ivankov pointed out, as Law snorted, "we are on rather good terms with them" he responded. Before giving Hancock and her crew a pointed glare, "Now Get Off My Ship!" he snapped at them. making the women flinch back... While the Okama left the place, with their stolen ship.

/

The Kuja ship mostly following them much to Law's annoyance, at least she is smart enough to avoid Oro Artic Tang, or even attempt to enter the ship. Law heard a knock on his door, "yes" Law said out, "we can see the harbor for Farfrozen, the whitebeards are already there. From communications, they are being tended to there as well, for a small compensation for the medicine and medical items used up for the treatments" Akainu said out, making Law nod. "Good to know, are the Kuja still following us?" he asked, and the first mate could hear the dislike in his tone "yes, but they seem to have stopped at the warm part around the island due to none of them being fit for the ice-covered landmass" Akainu said. he could hear humor in the tone, making Law smirk, "right I will be back up shortly" Law said out.

As he came out he saw the island leader, a large and tall man, muscular, dressed in blue fabrics and allot of white fur, even a wolf headed hood, some golden necklace, bracelets, and belts. Frostbite truly did give one hell of an intimidating image. "it's nice to meet you again, Frostbite-ya" Law said out as he gave a light bow of his head to the older man. "it's fine, and no need for formalities, mistress-Luna said you had a person needed for long term treatment" Frostbite said out.

"yes, fire-fist-ya's spirit brother, Mugiwara-ya, he is still in a coma, do you know where the whitebeard pirates are, I guess that the second commander wants to get back to his own ship" Law said out. "most are on their ship, or at the hospital, due to allot of them being hurt, or simply worrying for their captain. I'll show you the way, high-master-doctor and captain of the great one" Frostbite said out, making Law nod and give a light smile.

*great one?* Law asked as Phantom jumped at the address so suddenly thru his mind. *right spatial telepathy, I guess it's easy for you to form a mental-link between the two of us, being somewhat the same* Phantom hummed. *true, as so why?* Law asked, seeing them move Luffy to the hospital, rather glad for it being good weather today. *it's for the same reason as yours master of death, just a different force* Phantom responded, sleepy as Law could have sworn he heard a yawn, 'now shoo, I want to sleep* Law heard making him chuckle for a moment.

'well that's a third one confirmed then, wonder which his is, space-time or is it, spirit, honestly I don't know, but he don't feel like Clockwork did' Law thought. Meeting Marco who froze as he saw Law... the phoenix's lips curled into amusement, "well, welcome back to the land of the living" Marco said confusing the heck out of everyone near. "Hnhnhn" Law just chuckled, "it's not like life stays dead for long either, ne?" Law asked, as Marco snorted.

The two are the same age of sort, both on their third life's... their second as part of the masters, and unless those tow forces suddenly picked a new one, they would remain, in that endless cycle... Law is not sure if he should be depressed or happy about it or not. "but how old are you, about 22 right?" Marco asked, "nope 24" Law responded making Marco blink, "right death don't give a damn about time" he eventually said out.

"true, I have a third one as part of my crew, same as us, I think I may have space-time there as well, but not the same person" Law absently commented. "so how's the old man?" he finally asked, "better, thanks for telling us to come here. Oji will make full recovery, due to the doctors skill here... err, why do they call you high master?" Marco eventually trailed off. "it's not my first visit here, Pahntom actually grew up here well sense he where 12, until he joined my crew, as for the title, they refer to doctors by different rankings, high-master is the highest and I'm pretty pored of having gotten it" Law responded. "you're a doctor?" Marco asked, "yes and I'm sober most the time to, hnhaha" Law said out, with a short laugh as the two walked and kept talking confusing most as to how the two even knew each other.

/

They two pirate crews mostly stay either on their ships, or in the two large igloo like buildings made for visitors, as that's the only real place for visiting crews to rest... while the others who are healing are at the hospital. The kuja ship is mostly moving around for some reason, normally not going ashore to often. The reason as to why farfrozen is names as such it's not a true winter-island but rather it's an glacier island, as in somewhat warmed climate and warm water around it, but harsh winters, freezes over the whole island covering it in ice all around the year.

Law he was sitting at one of the bridges, absently fishing to pass the time, not that he would catch anything as he where mostly reading, a cup with warm chocolate one of the farfrozen special next to him. "Excuse me" she started, "uh" Law lifted his gaze to look blandly at the kuja ship who landed at the shore, "but has Luffy regained consciousness?" a Kuja member asked, knowing from their princess description who they should ask.

Law shook his head slowly "I see, still nothing" she said and frowned "at this point it's all up to mugiwara's spirit, weather he wants to live or die, it's his chose alone" Law stated to the kuja pirate. "do you have the information then come back!" where heard. Bowing her head, "please take care of Luffy until he is well" she said. on the ship, itself Hancock seem rather depressed as Luffy had yet to wake up, and she did find the news rather hurting.

A few hours later, a scream where heard, "that's form the hospital" Law said out, 'not again' where the simple thought as he ran to the hospital, "WHERE'S MY BROTHER!" could be heard quite far at that, making Law teleport to the hospital. Arriving to find that Ace and Marco where holding Luffy down, who seem to break down, crying, out of sorrow or happiness he did not know, but Law saw that Luffy's eyes where white as in he is not fully there and could mentally disappear at any moment.

"Nightmares?" Law asked Marco nodded, letting go so that Luffy could hold onto Ace is if a lifeline but, Luffy did not seem to be fully there, as if he beliefs that this all is a dream. "yeah, something about having Ace die due to a punch thru him, if we had not arrived in time, and that he is currently imagining things" Marco said out and waved a hand around the room, who pretty much looked as if an explosion had goon off. Ace where thrown off as Luffy went into the state of not believing Ace is real, "Damn it, Hold him down, Catch him!" where heard around the hospital, "LUFFY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ace screamed out not fully reaching him.

"What will happen if he remains in that state?" Jinbe asked seeing the destruction, happen on the front lawn of the hospital. "if he keeps flaying around like that the more likely he is to open his wound and if that happens chances are he will die" Law responded. Turning to the open hole in the wall, he saw that they where trying to hold Luffy down, who where screaming at them to get lost, as they tried to tell him that Ace is here.

"Fire-Fist-Ya snap him out of it and make him stop moving around or Mugiwara-ya will DIE!" Law screamed out causing Ace to freeze for a moment, before running after Luffy who had run off. "he's gone mad" where heard, as Law sighed. "what how long has his mind been stuck in a nightmare" Marco wondered, "who knows, he has been in coma for 2 weeks so it's possible the entire time" Law muttered. while at the kuja ship one of them saw the destruction and used a spy glass to see what's going on before running with the news to Hancock, who is glad that Luffy has woken up, but her sisters somehow convince her to eat something which ended up with her wanting to cook for Luffy.

/

"pass me the wrench" where heard, "here" came the response, as on the island they got a chance to make true repairs needed, from both escaping, Marineford, and form a few days before they had arrived, Luffy had somewhat woken up. Or rather to tell the truth he had slept walked err sort of destroying several walls, before Law had punched him in the face followed with a syringe with heavy medication from Luna, making Luffy's body drop back down.

before they got a hole in the wall. Artic where very upset by the destruction of her walls. Thankfully enough, his mind on the other hand where never awake to start with strangely enough, during that whole incident. "hey how is the ship repairs going alone?" Shashi asked out, "We will manage!" Fred called back.

Currently, as Whitebeard where still in the hospital, being tended to, and possible would be for a month more, but according to them he would end up better then before if he let them treat him completely. But if you looked at the frozen shoreline one where welcome to a strange sight, Law where sitting with Marco but the strange part for most others is that the two were talking interacting as if they have known each other their whole lives. while most where rather curtain that the first time they meet where in marineford, honestly it strangle made them wonder when Whitebeard would join the two, with how those two acted.

Thought it made the heart crew wonder if Law where drunk or not, as he seem to be showing allot more emotions then normal, which normally happens when he gets drunk, not enough to have his heart on the sleeve thought. But not too far off, an in-between of when he is sober and drunk perhaps. Shachi and some others where fishing thought, mostly to pass the time, "Uh, I think the kid stopped screaming" Shachi pointed out, "yeah about that where did straw-hat run of to anyway? I mean he is going to die of that wound opens up right?" Penguin asked, curious.

Shashi's gaze went back to the fishing rode as it shook, "ah, uh, I got one nice" Shashi said out, pulling the rood up as he had gotten a bite. Penguin blinked for a moment, as he could have sworn he saw something, "Hey what the hell?" Shashi asked, as Penguin took the spy-glass form him. "I think I saw something moving" Penguin said out before a snake like sea-king rose form the waters.

"damn that's one big sea-king" Penguin said out, "why is it flipping out like that?" Shashi asked, the ships shook in the water as the sea-king fell down, before they noticed that it had been killed. "it's dead, something killed it" Penguin said out catching the captain and white-beard first-commanders attention. "is that a joke?" Shachi asked his fully covered up friend, who only a small part of his face is ever seen. "I didn't get a look at what happen" Penguin snapped back. "I don't think I like this place" Bepo said out somewhat freaked out at the sea-king.

Law's eyes widen as he saw a hand come up out of the water. 'no way' he thought, "is that a man?" where asked, "Hey who are you?" Shashi asked out as Rayleigh came out of the water and onto the shoreline. Both crews there stared at him with looks of disbelief. "what a dusi" Rayleigh said out. "it's you" Bepo murmured out.

"the Dark King's Silvers Rayleigh!" Bepo screamed out as it sank in. Rayleigh blinked for a moment seeing Law at the front first before noting the whitebeard pirates there "oh it's been a while I remember seeing you at Sabaody" Rayleigh said out. "so that's Gold Rogers first mate, right here in the flesh?" Blaise wondered, only Marko noted that Law twitched at the somewhat butchered name.

/

Marco and Law shared a look for a moment, "so funny story, it got somewhat rooky in the storm, my ship sank, so I got no chose but to swim here" Rayleigh said out. "The Ancients! The calm belt don't have storms!" Phantom snapped out as it struck the crew.

"wait that means-" Penguin started, "that he crashed in waters before he swam thru a sea of sea-kings? How is that supposed to work?" Shashi said out in disbelief. "he was your first mate in one life" Marco said out quietly as only Law heard him. 2keep in mind that you could count the times I where sober in that life at one hand" Law deadpanned at the phoenix.

"I have a pretty good breast stroke" Rayleigh responded. "Right, he sais it as if its no big deal" where muttered about thru out the crew, "and you killed that giant thing with your bear hands?" Shashi said out, pointing towards the dead sea-king. "the dark king is truly one hell of a monster then?" Sabo mused as most others nodded at that.

"forgive me dark king" Bepo said out, "what are you even sorry for?" both Penguin and Shashi said out at the same time. "Sorry" Bepo squeaked out, blinking, "that's one shy bear" Marco mused, as Law sighed, "he where quite different before, the bear thing happen to him" Law muttered darkly, making Marco recoil for a moment and stare at his friend. "lets just say I have a grudge against the true Joker" Law responded, to the unasked question, making Marco nod slowly.

Law frowned an expression most don't like to see on Law as he mostly normally never stop smiling... "let me be frank", Law turned back to Rayleigh as he heard him speak "something tells me that Luffy is on this island is that correct?" Rayleigh asked. Law blinked ones, Law's grip on the straw-hat tighten. "not sure as to how you found out about we being on this island and not amazon Lilly, but I'm not going to ask" Law started, as he gave out a slow breath.

The golden eyes locked with the almost white ones rimed with a black circle. There were just something familiar about Law that Rayleigh could not put his finger on. "Captain, perhaps you should get fully sober again, or well either that or get fully drunk, I prefer when you either are that calm state, with constant smile with impossible to tell what you feel, or that heart on ones sleeve bit that happens when you get drunk, then this in-between state" Akainu stated blandly, making Rayleigh blink for a moment.

Looking at the heart crew who where all there, "wow, you have gathered quite the crew here" he stated, "true some I still wonder how it happen" Law responded standing up. Turnign to Marco as he gave a two fingered salute, most out of teasing as Marco seem to fume at the gesture "well see somewhere in the new world most likely" Law said out "Time to get out of here!" Law called out, "Right, prepper the submarine for departure" Gaara called out.

Law paused for a moment as he stood face with Rayleigh, "considering you are here for Luffy, tell him to stay in bed for two more weeks, thought perhaps we will meet again some time" Law said out giving the dark king a wave, and Cheshire smile before leaving. Flicking his wrist as the straw-hat went to the dark king, fingering thru some pockets, for a small silver like bottle, with allot of carvings, "mah, maybe later" Law mused ending the submarine who shortly after left.

/

An: 4 chapter over... next the 2 year time-gap...


	5. Chapter 5, allot can happen in two years

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc...

ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 5... allot can happen in two years.

Law where currently leaning back in his chair, feet raised up on the side rail as the door is slightly higher up the floor of first deck, as such they have stairs if only a few leading to the door. "I wonder what the dark king is up to?" Law mused out, closing his eyes, as he leaned back arms now rested behind his head. "seems to me that he is drawn to another man with the will of D" Law said out. "hnhn, well whatever happens it's bound to be a storm" Law said out with a faint chuckle.

"Captain, you speak as if you know something about the D's?" Aokiji asked as he lifted up the sleep-mask, Law paused at the question. "that's because I do know allot of the D's, several things others have forgotten, even some things other d's don't know about anymore" Law responded. Phantom looked at Law a knowing look in his icy blue eyes. "care to tell us?" was asked. "maybe later, none needs to know of it at this time" Law said out giving a yawn. "Just rest captain, we will handle the crew for you" Aokiji said out instantly due to the insomniac captain who just yawned, Law gave a sleepy nod at that.

Several days later.

The whole crew was on the outside deck, it being good weather, did help as most where relaxing back, waiting for Law to make his decision as to what to do next. "What you don't want to leave yet?" Sirius asked blinking rapidly at the notion. "Come on, lets go to the new world" "we have been sitting around doing nothing long enough already" the two twins complained. "the complaints aside what are we waiting for?" Sabo eventually asked after slapping the two on the head.

Law leaned back relaxing against Bepo, while Bepo seem to be sleeping "like I said we are going to leave when it's time. Have some patience, the one piece is not going anywhere for now we just bide our time" Law stated. "but captain Blackbeard is already starting to make his move in the new world, and in a big way to, I heard he has already taken down one crew of pirates" Shashi said out. "but also several rookies are heading there hoping to take Whitebeards place as an yonko" Charlie said out.

"so if we keep wasting time wont the other pirates leave us in the dust?" George asked, curious as to what Law was currently thinking. "for one we are better of waiting for them to get rid of each other before we get there, that will thin out the competition no?" Law stated.

Tilting his head forward as his eyes closed, "now why don't you quick the whining, and do as I tell you for ones" Law said out opening his golden eyes "we will get what we want, whatever it takes, bar harming this family that is" Law said out as they cheered.

"Yeah!", "in that case we are with you all the way!" Shachi cheered, "ay, ay Sencho... ay, ay... I got your back wherever we go" Bepo sleep talked. Making most stare at him for a moment, "Are you sleeping" some asked, "I'm sorry" Bepo sleep responded. "Don't apologies, just wake up" they screamed at him with little success. As Law watched it all rather amused.

/

It has goon a few months sense then and Law where currently extremly annoyed. One those fools of marines did something that is currently making Law's blood freeze in fury. His magic crackling around him before, Law lashed out. even if hurt and currently having his torso bandaged he is still rather powerful which the marines just found out about. Screams could be heard before they were left at the marine ship, having taken a box to place it all in.

Akainu stared down at the mess, hearts, allot of them, "care to explain what the deal is with the hearts?" the magma user asked. "the marines had the gull to try and use Pen as a sex slave what do you think I will do" Law stated. "make an example out of them" where the instant response. "oh, I guess we are heading for a marine base next" Akainu said out. "yes, get the box to the storage room first thought" Law said out walking inside.

Akainu stared at the box for a moment, wondering about it, before shaking his head. He had seen how badly torn up Penguin where, his cloths in a mess, and bruises over most of his little-lean body which is amazing in it's own the sniper is almost at vice-admiral in power himself. It made him want to burn the marines to ashes, but it did seem their captain got the marines before them. shaking his head, the marines have not yet found about that 5 days long battle yet, and Akainu where not sure as to what would happen or even how high their captain's bounty would raise when that comes out.

A day later, they where close to the marine-headquarter, close enough for Law to be able to teleport back and forth without problem. a room expanded before dropping the box at their port, Law for a moment sitting on it. "Stand down Pirate scum!" where called out, as several guns where aimed towards him. Law just stood up and moved behind the box before kicking it forth. He where not worried, hell Law where not even solid right now, having decided to use faze, in order to avoid the possibility of being hurt or caught as he would not stay long.

"I'll give you a warning" Law said out his voice echoing with power, thru them all "what did you leave in the box?!" someone screamed out, interrupting Law, "a gift, don't worry it won't harm any of you... thought" Law stated before he glared at them, his eyes seeming to glow with power. "stay the hell away from my crew, and I ever see or hear of you blasted rapists of Marines trying to force yourself on one of my crewmembers again I won't leave you alive to speak of it" Law snarled out, fangs bared.

A humming sound where heard before Law teleported out of there, back to his ship, hearing, them open the box, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" where the scream making Law smirk, as they saw the boxes with living beating hearts. "The Hell!" where screamed, "find out who's hearts those is!" where ordered as the head quarter where sent into a state of panic while Law left.

/

In the new world, Killer almost chocked on his food as he read the newspaper "captain!" Killer screamed out, "what" Kid snapped, before getting the newspaper showed into his face. Kid stared at the newspaper with wide eyes as he started to read.

 **Surgeon of death, is he a D and becoming the Fifth yonko**?

You read right, personally I don't think Trafalgar Law is a yonko.

Yet...

But he seem to have the power and skill needed to become one.

what's now known by the marines as the Rocky Port incident. When the highest bounty supernova, 420-million belli Trafalgar Law, decided to send 100 living beating hearts to the new world marine head quarter.

The reason to why... well apparently some marines tried to force themselves on one of his crew members, causing him to react, very, very negative.

Resulting in him sending the hearts of those marines still living and beating mind you... even if the Marine crew was left somewhat broken and badly hurt. Still yet alive, to the other marines as a warning for them to stay as he said

"Stay the hell away from my crew"

Even with that stun apparently they were going to raise his bounty from 420-million to 500-million bellie until they heard of what had happen a few days before.

Now Trafalgar Law's bounty is an even 600-million bellie, only 400-million more and he is up to yonko bounty level.

The reason as to why the bounty ended up boosted to such height, is due to what had happen what the nearby island now refer to as Beast King battle against Angel of Death.

Or as others refer to it as the yonko stale-mate

But is he a d?

The possibility that Trafalgar Law, as it's not in his name it's possible for him to have a hidden name, he do seem to have an very old line if the wings are anything to tell by.

As you can see on the picture we somehow got form that island, and yes your eyes are not deceiving you.

 _(( The picture showed, the beast king, the third Yonko known as Kaido, a sword raised high, aiming towards or rather have just been struck back by an attack from a far smaller form, that made Kid's breath stop short. It where Law dressed in a long black winter-robe, golden spots decorating the lower side, with the heart's Jolly Roger in display there, but also around the left bicep. The coat currently open, showing a black shirt and his jeans, high boots under the coat, who seem to be golden-feathered in the inside, for warmth. His hat on his head, the cursed sword in his held with a single hand, glinting a malevolent black as haki cursed thru it, appearing in a position to have just struck something back._

 _Eyes glowing a brilliant gold even brighter then normal, a vide Cheshire cat grin stretched over his mouth with fangs visible._ _He has for one more then just simply two wings. the six wings even the smallest pair of them have a wingspan a little longer then his own height, the largest pair having a wingspan twice his own height and the last pair is the in-between of the two. The wings are slight bird like in that they are cowered in feathers, but the primaries are far larger appearing more of as if the webbed form of dragon-fly wings, as if they shift from soft feathers to a more glass like feel, as if mixing the look of bird with dragon in a more fairy like way of doing it. the wings are a stunning black as main color, , letting electrical markings, mixing with tribal like patterns, flow over the wings and feathers only adding an stronger space inspired fay look to the bird-dragon hybrid wings. the patterns and tones that shimmer thru the wings as if flame, or water, have tones of blue and greens, from vibrant to the point of glowing to more subtle melding into the black... but as the colors also shifted as in not staying put of which who where darker or more vibrant, letting a flame like or water rippling effect with the constant changing somewhat like an aurora_ _.))_

For five, yes five days straight, sense Thursday to Monday, the Yoko Kaido and the supernova Trafalgar Law fought in a battle, who neither won or lost.

Yes you read right people, the freaking battle ended in a stalemate for the simple reason as they had no more place to fight on. the small unpopulated island the two fought on, ended up sinking by their battle. causing them to stop the battle when only two small platforms remained.

Angel of death, yes with that picture of him the new epithet seem to fit the surgeon of death very well. Is he a new fifth yonko thought?

Not yet perhaps in a few more years.

Is he a D?

Are the wings the real ones of an winged D? We don't know. But you can't say that they are not only impressive but rather breathtaking and unique, as it's a pure understatement.

/

Kid stared at the newspaper, mouth hanging open as he started to blush at the picture of Law, 'oh hell, he don't disappoint do he' Kid thought about the slightly older Pirate. Law being 3 years older then Kid was his main idol when he where younger. At the time Law where only known as the dark doctor but also as one of the youngest pirates around, no one really knew how he looked like or how old he where, who is where and so on. A complete absolute mystery for 3 years, until he turned 17, and his name and appearance fully came out. Much to the 14 year old Kid at the time, as he found out that one of his pirate idols where only three years older.

Kid did not really knew what to think about saboadly, as he meet him there, Kid found out that Law did definitely not disappoint. Most rumors, about him the chaos, destruction he brings, yet leaving the victims alive. That he seem to be rude, and blunt, being a scary skilled doctor, and commonly known as the most beautiful man on the planet but also one of the scariest. Oddly enough Kid found it all to fit the dark doctor quite well, the rumors of his power, skill, made the slightly older man quite elusive and mysterious, but his crew also seem fearlessly loyal and there has to be some reason as to why such powerhouses where in the same crew.

"well he is making waves at least" Kid said out numbly sitting down. Killer snorted, "waves, rather earth shattering storms" Killer countered. Kid gave Killer a look, "you are making it sound as if he is some form of D" Kid said, "why not, would not surprise me if he were, the wings seem to be ones of an void-era or shadow-age d" Killer waved a hand. Kid stared at his old childhood friend, and fellow master even if the two were of different groups.

Kid stared at the newspaper, for a moment, at the picture, "he is fighting the supposedly immortal Yonko and grinning, while doing it" Kid mused out, "so he might be a D, well it's not in his name at least" Kid said, "true but there are hidden D's" Killer shrugged.

A day later they where reading the paper again, and most stared, at what it said.

Trafalgar Law is given the invite to join the Warlords, response still waiting.

"do you think he will accept?" Killer asked, "who knows, Trafalgar is not the sanest person around, if he do accept then expect that he is planning something" Kid responded, staring at the paper.

Where Law was, he also stared at the newspaper, blinking, "what?" he finally asked as that was the last thing he expected to find in the news of all things. "will you accept?" Kizaru asked out, "it may help find a cure, as one can move around far easier, but you still have to come if they call for a summon for a meeting, annoyingly enough. To be honest I don't know if this is true or not" Law shook his head. "then call your father, his mate is a warlord no?" where said and Law did not know form where, but it made him slowly nod. "I won't accept anything with this warlord business until I know that it is real" Law said out, "Hai, Sencho" where heard.

/

A few days later, Sengoku blinked as the den den muchi rang, but the voice he did not recognize, "hello ojiji-ya" where heard and the cause of why he blinked, "who is this?" Sengoku asked, "Cora-san's son" Law responded, in a deadpanned tone. "oh, how did you get this number?" Sengoku finally asked, "I called my father, for it" Law stated, "as for another matter, what the hell is this invite I read about in the newspaper of all things?" Law asked going straight to the point.

"mostly just exactly that, two positions are open, as Jinbe is no longer a warlord, and Gekkomoria is dead, the government, considering family relation thought that you might accept the position, and ot be honest you are far more powerful enough" Sengoku said out. Law blinked slowly, "fine, but if I accept then I don't think it will hold for long two three years before they retract the positon form me... I am after all planning to get rid of Joker the real Joker that is free my uncle, if you want to know more about free him bit talk with tousan, and kill Kaido. Add to the bit that I can't and won't do any lasting harm to Mugiwara-ya or fire-fist-ya" Law said out Sengoku stared at the den den muchi for a moment.

"why can't you harm them?" he asked, quite curtain that Law had no relation to the two. "they are the two spirit brothers, to my bloody gentleman, and my crew is family, if not by blood it is spiritually even if not finalized, I cannot stand for any betrayal to my crew from within my crew. Killing or permanently harming, is such a thing, that is a big no, in that case I will mostly ignore any order to me to harm those two people as long as Sabo is with my crew" Law responded.

"as another bit I do not take orders, it's goes against by being, I'm a free person thru, and thru. I may listen to them but depending on what it is I may most likely not ever bother with it, so why the hell would they pick me as a warlord, who they at that can't and won't even be able to attempt to control, who also is somewhat peaceful somewhat friendly terms to the whitebeard pirates and neutral ones to the straw-hats, who I find to be a good sores of entertainment... is that not a bit backwards?" Law asked blandly.

Sengoku sighed, as he filtered thru all of that, "true, but this is mostly for face, as for missions, one don't pick which warlord who takes it but gives it to all of them as they themselves picks who is going to do it. as for your plans and stature to those two crews, it will be ignored as we now knows the reason to why, and status kept as long as you calls it in and explain what actually happen" Sengoku mused trying to find a way to actually keep law as a warlord he do want to meet and learn to know his own grandson after all.

"thought I think you would end up more as a rouge-warlord, I think that one fits you better" Sengoku said out thinking. Law paused, finding the word Rouge warlord familiar, "and that is?" Law asked, "basically a normal warlord in all parts with exception that their bounty can and will mostly still rise, the marines won't try to hunt you bounty-hunters and other pirates may still go after you... you would have the same freedom as any other warlord and access if not more so, as a rouge-warlord cares even less of where they are not allowed or allowed... but also can't really be control by the marines. If the normal warlords are the governments dogs, rouge-warlord is the resident sea-king" Sengoku stated.

"yeah I can understand why rouge-bit would fit me, quite well" Law eventually said out. giving a smile thru the den den muchi, as he mostly had have his mouth in a thin line, during the talk, "but Law-kun ones a person has become a rouge warlord you do not lose the title, even if you lose the warlord immunity form being attacked by the marines" Sengoku said out. "is that so, but would you keep track if you are a legal rouge-warlord and a none-legal one" Law asked.

"right, never really understand why they would even bother with making it more complicated. As to know when one turn from legal to none-legal would be declared thru the news, when the world government decides to cut off the warlord" Sengoku said, Law hummed for a moment. "interesting, well we'll see eventually, then" Law hummed. "of course, just tell before then as for another bit there is only one has to be at meeting and that is the introduction and all warlords comes to those" Sengoku said out.

"thanks, for the information as for my answer, it's yes, but keep in mind that getting to any location for a meeting may or may not be able to get there" Law said out. "kay, hear from you, ojiji-ya" Law said out before ending the call. Sengoku shook his head, "well guess I need to give out the news of Law-kuns acceptance" Sengoku mused. And a few days later in the news came out the news that Law has joined the warlords, and not to long after came followed with that they are considering placing him as a rouge-warlord.

/

Amusingly they have met the whitebeard pirates twice sense separating from Farfrozen, and so far Ace and Sabo has yet somehow to meet. None of them are sure as to how that happen, but in the mean time they were heading to the new headquarters for a meeting. Law where rather amused as the marines freaked out due to the sudden appearance of Oro Artic Tang. Anchoring and laying out the bridge, "try to stay on the ship we do not need to give the little marines any more heart-attacks" Law said out as complaints where heard making him give them a pointed glare, before leaving.

In the marine headquarters, a clicking sound could be heard, the sound of a steady patter from heeled shoes, made most pause and look up as to where the alien sound where coming from, as the shoes from the marine uniform did not give out that kind of sound. While the sounds owner moved fluently thru the hallways, causing marines to scatter in panic or cover to get away from the currently annoyed man. "is that not the newest warlord?" where whispered softly, as to avoid being heard. "y-y-ye-yes, that's T-Tr-Trafalgar Law. The supernova who sent 100 hearts as a warning to everyone to keep the perverts away from his crew. He's creepy as hell" was the quick response.

Law paused mid step as he sneezed, the action making the marines jump into the air, yelping and squeaking in surprise and fear. closing his eyes for a moment as his magic flowed thru his body, 'oh please don't tell me I'm going down with a cold' Law thought, as his magic hummed. Looking around as he noted marines running about in fear, some even seem to faint. Amusing sight aside, Law felt annoyed that he has not even done anything to cause it unless they are reacting to rumor.

Law is as impressive as always but he is not wearing his normal hoody, or even the two coats he always seem to have. The furred hat on his head, who he never willingly leave, looked at the moment rather out of place on him due to the rest of his cloths, one cannot say Law did not like coats thought. The blue jeans with odd spot like markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, who is the main type and appearance of pants he always uses. But he where not wearing any shirt right now, even if he seem to be wearing a coat of some sort, as the clicking seem to be mainly from his black leather shoes, or the coat, but it did made them wonder where the hell Law has been.

The coat is rather unique to say the least, flowing down elegantly, to the floor yet not touching, a slit at the back, inside a stunning light absorbing black most likely leather, the outside thought tiny metal-scales, forming an chainmail outside, who shimmered in the light. Having long loose arms, a high neck who is actually closed even if the rest of it is open, the coat on the outside is mainly a stunning gold, having thick black edges, and cuffs, even the neck going out to a part of the shoulders is black, before letting a small version of his jolly roger be seen at the over side of each cuffs, in gold, larger black at either side of the lower hem, next to the black edge.

Black gloves could be seen while he seem to be wearing a feather-capelet, the flat lean feathers in black glinted with tones of purple, blue and silver, to about elbow it's thick yet flat elegant feathers forming after his shoulders and neckline as it's attached to the coat's collar. The feathers seem to get thinner from the elbows as the capelet ends at hip and waist, at the backside having a point who ends about at hip height, before curving slightly up to the front, letting the feathers appear as if they are slightly curving around his form, elegantly.

/

Law's eye twitched, as it were getting annoying, someone was supposed to help him to the meeting room, as he has never been there to know even remotely as to where it was. The corridors looked mostly the same did not help as he rounded a corner wondering if he got the directions right as he almost collided with an pink haired marine who screamed, for a moment until Law put a finger over the marines mouth, "calm now?" Law asked, to the now silent marine who slowly nodded, taking several deep breaths as Law removed his hand.

"you would not happen to know where the warlord meeting is, my guide sort of ran off to help with the repairs before getting me there" Law asked. Coby nodded slowly, "care to show me the way Marine-ya before I run late?" Law asked, or it was formed as if he politely asked, his tone said that he is annoyed, and want to get it over with. "right, sir" Coby squeaked out.

"what are you doing, standing about for" a loud voice asked, as they both looked to see the dog-hated Garp. Law stared at the strange hat, for a moment, as Coby seem to panic slightly "admiral Garp, sorry I where just going to show s-sir Tr-Trafalgar the way to the meeting room" Coby squeaked out. "enough of that, it's instructor Garp to you… wait did you say Trafalgar, as in Roci's son, the same who saved my grandson?" Garp asked as Law suddenly felt a feel of dreed as Coby nodded.

"that's perfect, I've been wanting to have a word with him" Garp's loud voice sounded, 'what the?' Law thought as he was hugged, suddenly very glad for his D-lineage being far older then the Monkey line is. As his durability is nothing short of inhuman, and the hug would most likely have broken the spine of anyone else, who was not a D, and possible be rather painful for any lesser D.

"admiral!" Coby squeaked out, quite shocked, Law on the other hand blinked ones, "if you make Kikoku fall down, then I will let her get you as her next snack" Law stated, making the admiral notice the yoto, Law where only barely still holding. "right nice to meet you Tra-trafalgar, damn that's one hard name to pronounce. Bwahahahahah" Garp laughed, letting go, others nearby stared and gaped wide eyed at the straight down odd scene.

Putting an arm around Law's shoulders as the doctor shifted his sword, "my uncle has a harder family name to pronounce" Law blandly said making the admiral nod. Leaning in closer, "as for another bit only between me and you, how is my grandson?" Garp asked, "alive with the dark king while Hancock seem to have a rather extreme case of lovesickness towards him at the time I left" Law said. "that's my boy" Garp laughed, and slapped Law at the back, who just tilted his sword to catch most of the blow, Coby wondered how Law where still standing and did not even stumble at the slap.

But as the first thing sank in Garp gaped for a moment, "the dark king, why would he be with my grandson" Garp murmured. Turning back to Law, "what are you doing here again, are you not supposed to be at the meeting being a new warlord and all?" Garp asked, "my guide ran off to help with the rebuild, and the Marine-ya here was going to help me there, considering he is the first who did not truly ran off as if scared mice" Law said and Coby did not know if he where complimented or insulted.

Law's eye twitched slightly, before Garp started to walk somewhat dragging Law with him, in a strong grip. "well come on, they will be starting any minute now! if we hurry you won't be late, Bwahahahaha" Garp laughed. Most marines stared at disbelief as the Hero of the Marines was talking and leading the Surgeon of Death around as if where perfectly normal thing to do. They also mostly wondered about Garp's sanity, and somewhat worried, if not amazed that Law so far where not doing anything to stop the older D.

/

As they arrived to the meeting room, the other two admirals already there with the rest of the warlords currently existing leaving one chair empty due to it is only 6 warlords at this point and that another chair where also empty due to that Hancock was not there. Sengoku stared for a moment, noting that Law seem to be rather annoyed before he tilted his head down to hid the golden eyes, "Garp-ya care to let me go?" Law finally asked, "uh, what of it?" Garp asked.

'this will end badly' Doflamingo thought, even if controlled and forced to act as joker without his own knowledge of the fact that he is controlled… he still truly did care for his nephew and where quite skilled to avoid causing any real harm to Law or Corazon's way if he could help it. As even with the control who he was not aware of, he saw them as family, who had yet done nothing to betray him. Doflamingo's thought where proven to be right as Law lifted up a hand and flicked his wrist, into Garps chest, sending the admiral into the wall, forming a Garp shaped dent in it.

All stared at that stunt, as law rolled his shoulders with hearable click, "thank, oceans for super strength" Law muttered, before finding the only other empty seat next to Mihawk. Garp thought pushed out from the wall not expecting Law to have that kind of strength in his lean, form.

"what's up with your clothes?" the Mihawk asked the question most where thinking after seeing Law's state of dress where odd even is still being a coat, it was not of any sort he has ever seen Law use… while Law shifted the loose grip on Kikoku to rest next to the chair, leaning against both he chair and his shoulder. "my fur-coat is being repaired, my normal leather one is in pieces, that you could not even use to make gloves out of. And apparently my crew decided to wash the rest of the cloths at the same time, and I know that some of them where clean, and unused at that, hell one of them I bought the day before" Law sighed.

"so all that left you is your current state of dress, even if feathers do look really good on you?" Doflamingo asked, "mhm, that and I just got it, from the last island where were on" Law hummed. Garp laughed, "that's some power you have, kido, not expecting that kind of raw strength from someone with such a reputation" Garp said out, before getting to his own chair, while Law tilted the chair so that it where balancing using one leg under the table to keep the chair in place.

Law gave Garp a bland, blank gaze, "I wield a nodashi almost the same height as myself with one hand, as if she where a pencil and you wonder about my physical strength?" Law asked before shaking his head. "well as all is here, Trafalgar Law is the newest Warlord" Sengoku said out, looking around he noted that one person is missing, "where is Hancock?" Sengoku asked. "she's busy cocking" Law drawled out making all gape at him.

"how do you know that?" Smoker asked staring at Law, "mostly due to she called me shortly before my sub arrived, don't know how the hell she got my number thought, considering that I avoid her as much as possible" Law shrugged. "err, Trafalgar's relations to the Kuja empress aside, lets get on with the meeting shall we-" Sengoku started, and Law honestly thought that if he were not an insomniac then he would have fallen asleep.

After the meeting thought he got to spend some time with his grandfather, so they somewhat started to get to know each other's. Apparently Sengoku had called Corazon about what where going on about Joker and Doflamingo and he where quite disturbed by what he found out. Law had also said that he would be ready to act and fix it in a year or two's time.

/

A few months later, having now goon a full year sense marineford war… and at the moment, Law is bored, an light lazy smile decorated his face, but it did not change the fact that he is bored. Getting the title as rouge-warlord where rather easy it did not take long time before the superiors realized that unless they give him a good reason to take down someone don't then he simply don't and if he finds out that they were lying then he simply says that he did not find them and send someone else.

Ones the new admiral chosen to take Kihuin's place as she died in a battle against Akainu, a while before Law became a warlord. Did try to order him to take down a person just because of their father being a pirate, the end result where holes thru about 20 walls, shaped as the admiral, by the suggestion, who had made Law rather pissed. Before he promptly asked if they should kill Garp for who his son and grandson is, which they responded no, and Law called them hypocrites at that point… the marines even if a bit more hesitant still wanted the child gone, and Law told them to get someone else to do it.

After that he got the rouge-warlord bit confirmed, as they simply could not control him, give him a request and if it's sane and not intruding on what he sees as right. As Law do not go after children or anyone simply because of who they are related to. It where rather easy for them to figure out that they simply could not control him, and trying to order Law around just ended up badly. He did accidently cure an illness thought, and getting his hands on medical information where far easier, yet he is no closer to helping Bepo, nor Sabo's amnesia.

Currently Law where resting in a bar, watching his crew celebrate a victory, as some low rank crew decided to try their hands on him, Law may be a rouge-warlord but he is still for some reason part of the supernovas. That Law honestly did not understand, wearing what he wore to the first warlord meeting, relaxing as he drank, some vine, which is nowhere remotely close to get him drunk. Even if his crew is happy right now Law is bored.

Letting out a slow breath, as his eyes seem to almost slid closed. "Aokiji" Law called out, making the ice user look at him, one of few who were not fully drunk yet, "I'm going back to the ship in order to get some rest, keep an eye on the rest will you?" Law formed it as a question even if it really wasn't, being more of a request. "yes, Taicho" Aokiji responded watching as Law left. Walking back to the submarine Law paused, as he sniffed the air, "blood?" he asked, looking around, none is anywhere close, all of the houses dark, with exception of the in / pub.

Somewhere else, Eustass Kid laid on the ground, his body in a mess, bleeding and beaten rather badly, 'damn it, damn it all' Kid cursed, as it started to go black for him. He had been there sense sunrise and so far none had found him, the place he where dumped to far off from the normal path, so none would see him, and his crew is nowhere to be found, but also do not know of the attack to start with… leaving the rather brutal supernova with a large issue.

As it where starting to all turn black two golden glowing eyes could be seen, as Law had just found him. "what… to you… this is… how… now… do" the words where fractured as Kid only heard parts of them, before it went black. Law clicked his tongue, before looking around, "no arm in sight, well I can always just grow a new one, but still, I prefer to reattach a limb them make a new one. But lets get you to the submarine first. Well at least I'm no longer bored" Law said out, snapping his fingers as he levitated Kid's beaten up body, "well this will be fun, healing you will give me some amusement, Eustass-ya" Law purred out as he went back to the submarine.

/

Kid groaned as he woke up, "well morning sleeping beauty" a teasing voice said out, before Kid's eyes snapped open to meet golden ones, as he tried to sit up only to get pushed down into the bed. "if you ruin my work then I will throw you out of Artic and as we are submerged right now then that's not a good idea" Trafalgar purred out. The threat where easily said in a way of a promise, even then it did not help that the supernova and rouge-warlord who also where one and still is one of Kid's idols, where tending to him.

Kid flushed a bright red, making Trafalgar raise an elegant eyebrow seeing that Trafalgar where back to wearing the black and yellow hoody, the black fur coat rested at a chair nearby. Thought Kid did wonder as to how strong Trafalgar really is, as he should not have been pushed down with such ease as if he was a 3 year old. Kid blinked before noting that he could feel his arm, "ah, you finally noted, a bit tricky getting the potions right, prefer not to use potions at all really but they do work wonder for a lost limb with no way to reattach said limb" Trafalgar smirked.

His lips curled before fangs where seen, giving Trafalgar a slight vampire like look, that oddly fit him, Kid's gaze followed every move Trafalgar made, the grace, soundless walk, only letting out a soft click every ones in a while, quite far between. Trafalgar had gotten allot better at that, but it's obvious, that he appeared as if a predator, not a movement flawed or wasted. Thin fingers, flipped thru the papers, as he wrote down, some stats, as to Kid's condition.

"You're crew is most likely searching for you, as you have been asleep for a week now" Trafalgar said out making Kid jolt. "I'll admit having you here a bit longer to get a chance to actually study you're body through. Sounds quite fun for me, but I don't think you would like it" Trafalgar hummed with a smirk, as Kid shivered. Kid really did not want to know what the dark-doctor thought about when Trafalgar said study his body, before watching the Surgeon of Death leave the room.

A hour later, one of the heart crew members came into the room, showing to be a blond, shoulder long spiky hair, blue eyes and a wide grin visible, holding with one hand a tray with food. "you are probably hungry no?" Naruto said out putting it on the table next to the bed. "yeah, what is it?" Kid asked, "sop and don't worry it's harmless except for filling your stomach and soothing any hunger ache that is" Naruto mused making it sound as if where a bad thing, as he helped Kid to somewhat sitting before he got the food.

Naruto sat down, "why are you waiting for?" Kid asked, staring at Naruto, who only grinned in response, "for the plate to get empty, buuut, did you know most of the crew think of you as the latest toy for Taicho" Naruto said as Kid almost chocked. "hai, you would not know, he fun your operation to be fun, not as fun as Mugiwara and Jinbe's where but pretty damn close. On the other hand it makes me wonder what he wants with you as Law is normally not that interested in someone, especially not like he seem to be towards you" Naruto said as Kid ate only listening s his voice would fail him if he spoke.

"Pen-chan, said something about it being you're aura, the one of wrath? whatever he meant about that, that Taicho feels some form of attraction to you, as wrath means destruction, destruction leads to death" Naruto shrugged with a seeming eternal grin. "it do help that he enjoys chaos, to sow it, to watch it unfold, the change the destruction the rebuilding, and you seem to be rather good at it, in some form of morbid way" Naruto trailed off shaking his head. "ma, I guess me and the rest of the crew just has to wait, for as to what would happen" Naruto said before taking the tray and empty bowl, leaving Kid to his own thoughts.

But Naruto paused at the door staring at Kid. Still smiling, "don't be surprise if he decides to have some fun, as Taicho seem to be interested in you, in a different way from experiment, or a potential family member" Naruto said before the smile turned into a thin line. "if you harm Taicho then you better pray to whatever divine forces that exist for even death itself won't save you from the wrath of this crew" Naruto's voice rang out sending shivers down Kid's spine as he decided to try and get some more sleep, it where not as he alone could do anything to this crew, and even if he where somehow able to beat them, he would not be able to get anywhere due to them being under the water.

/

Kid did find the ship to be nothing short of amazing, and he was finally allowed to actually walk around, not like he could get lost or get anywhere which he was not allowed. Kid did find that out the hard way… the ship has a mind of its own, when he tried to find the door away from his room, he took two turns left, ended up back there, took two turns right and ended still back at the same room.

Somehow Kid had been able to get to the observation deck, and was amazed, the windows, letting the surroundings form outside the ship be seen, it was as if you had the ship bubble coated not like the submarine needed that. The door open, as Trafalgar walked in, "oh? You found my favorite spot on the ship" Trafalgar smirked as Kid jumped.

It did not take long before kid blushed bright red. Trafalgar where still wearing his jeans yes, but no shoes, gloves, coats or anything else. Except for a silk, almost wind like sleep-kimono, that swirled around his feet as he lightly padded onto the deck. The sleep-kimono was tied in place with a simple silk band. Showing allot of his flawless skin, due to it being mostly open, letting his skin only be marked with the black almost light absorbing tattoos.

Sitting down, on one of the soft chairs that almost looked as if snow, lifting one leg to rest over the left, Trafalgar looked relaxed as he had nothing to worry about, for a good reason to…. Kid could not do anything against the crew or to get away as long as they were submerged. Or risk drowning. Kid blushed a bright red, as he stared at Trafalgar's skin the kimono-robe being almost see thru, letting a golden shine to his skin where it rested, and a emerald tint to his blue jeans, who he saw that Trafalgar also had tattoo's on the legs, due to one jeans-leg raising slightly up.

Trafalgar's skin is decorated by many tribal-style tattoos on his arms, legs and body that just would seem wrong for him to be without. on both of his hands, are letters spelled as **H** tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. He also has a black cross on the back of both of his hands but also on the over side of his feet not that the latter is seen that often... his elbows also have the circular tribal like pattern on then with the same pattern on the side of his thighs. On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger on it. He has simpler tribal-heart tattoo on his shoulders and on his back instead of his original-or current jolly roger, is a pair of six tribal looking tattoos resembling wings curling over most of his back. At the side from his ankles is a tribal-snow-leopard like pattern in the same black, letting the spots only move in somewhat water-frost like lines, but Kid could not see how far up his legs those reached.

"enjoying my tattoos?" Trafalgar asked making Kid jolt, "err, sort, of, well yes" Kid said out stumbling at the words, as he blushed again. 'damn it, I'm behaving as if a little girl with their school-crush!' Kid screamed thru his mind. "why the hearts?" Kid eventually asked, as Trafalgar seem to be water gazing, while Kid where Trafalgar gazing. "Hearts, means several things, it's physical needed to live, a sing of life, prof of emotions, trait of ones spirit and self, you are nothing without a heart" Trafalgar responded sounding oddly philosophical…. But Kid could honestly not imagine Trafalgar not covered with the tribal-tattoos.

"Captain!" where heard as they arrived to the island, Kid would be reunited with his crew. Kid let out a smile, relived that he finally got back to his own ship and crew. Feeling his walk suddenly stop as he where turned around, and got a kiss. Kid gasped in surprised, before letting out a moan, stumbling back slightly as Trafalgar let him go, licking his lips slightly, "so that's how you taste like" Trafalgar hummed with a smirk. "shambles" he said out, and Kid where back to his own ship.

"prepper to submerge!" Trafalgar called out before the door to the yellow, or golden submarine closed and shortly after they went down below again. "Hey Captain?" Heat asked, "he kissed me, the freaking surgeon of death kissed me" Kid murmured, somewhat numbly in shock. "well I think allot would like to say they got kissed by him to", "did you see his legs? Wow, just wow", "legs what about those abs!" where heard, sort of Kid did not fully hear it as Killer lead their captain to his quarter. 'oh he got it bad' Killer thought shaking his head.

/

AN: fifth chapter over, several things happens in this chapter.

Minor, Law/Kid…. Some family bonding, as Sengoku and Law finally spoke with each other.

Several battles where mentioned, even if not directly shown.

Next chapter is still during the time-gap and the next is mostly for humor, and a rather long list the marines have made.


	6. marine's un-official rules regulations

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc...

ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 6 Filler... the un-official rules and regulations version 5.

Law paused in disbelief as he saw a rather long list on the wall, "what the ancients?" Law asked out as his lips curled into one of amusement. Marines scurried away somewhat freaked out as Law's eyes latterly lit up, but also showed mirth, "who knew that Marines had some form of humor" Law mused.

 **48 un-official, unspoken Rules and regulations**

This is written down version of several unspoken and unwritten rules and regulations that most with some experience have figured out. That for the first time is written down to make your life easier for Civilians and Marines alike. It has been altered, to fit the current warlords... this is version 5 as the old ones is out of date or ended up destroyed.

 _Do not point out how bizarre some styles and cloths pirates wear. Do not insult the cloths either, the result can vary._

They are pirates they can wear what the hell they want.

 _Yes we are perfectly aware that strong pirates tends to be insane to some point you do not need to point it out._

It has different results when pointed out, from maniacal laugh to simply be ignored or getting trigger happy.

 _Whatever you do, do not defile, harm or destroy the Jolly Rogers._

Pirates tends to get rather blood thirsty if you do.

we are still scared of what the Akagami no Shanks and Whitebeard did when it happen the last time, not to speak of their crews reaction to their ruined flags. It did not help that the two yonkos where sharing a drink at the time.

That include the rest of any pirate, and if you do it to a supernova or yonko, expect pain and pray to whatever gods out there that they will give you mercy as the pirates sure as hell will not.

 _Do not dis, insult, harm or destroy the hats. Several has hats, they are quite popular_

Example: if you damage the supernova Mugiwara Luffy's hat expect to be hit hard enough to turn your body to mush

Example: Damage the hat of the Surgeon of death, the supernova and warlord Trafalgar Law and expect to be used for new poisons testing or torture, last person who did that, still shivers at the sound of yellow, whatever that means we are not sure and really, really none of us want to know.

In general don't harm the hats, if you do expect torture, death, or just plain beaten to the brink of death.

 _If you end up fighting against Trafalgar Law then you are given 1 week time to recover._

The supernova, currently also a warlord, this rule still exist for a reason... he enjoy cutting his opponents to pieces leaving you alive before rearranging those pieces, with basically anything... it's one of the reasons to why others are scared of fighting him.

If you have not gotten all your body parts back by then, then though luck.

 _Yes people with the name of D's are insane, don't question it, their motives nor their power._

Don't ask why Trafalgar keep refer to D's as if a species and race instead of just a name. even if some may posses wings and are called winged-D's

He seem to know far more about D's in general then anyone left alive.

Apparently even Garp and Mugiwara Luffy are seen as insane by D standards. Making others who we see as insane look sane in comparison.

D's tends to be physically stronger, don' question it, Garp have no devil fruit for the reason like Gol D. Roger neither needed or need one, to be admiral level.

They are people of change and chaos, don't try to put logic at them, just don't

D's don't' fear death, they smile when being killed or die in battle, don't be surprised by it.

 _Yes the locations of Impeldown, Marineford and Enias lobby forms a triangle,_

No it's not called a triangle of heavenly justice, that's stupid and stop it.

 _If something strange, unbelievable, impossible, or just plain, reality shattering happens there are a 4 answers to it_

 _1_ , a devil fruit, the most popular as well.

2, Dr. Vegapunk is also a good answer.

3, magic is also an acceptable answer.

4, No D's oddly enough works under their own sense of reality and chaos, so saying he/she is a D is also an acceptable answer at times, if you have proof that the person is a D.

 _Everything else files under we are in the grand line, anything happens and goes here._

 _Trust in the logpose and that a normal compass is worth that of junk on the bottom of the ocean when in the grand line. There is reason to why it's in a bubble after all._

If it points straight, then it's surface island

If it points up then it's a sky island.

If it points down then it's an underwater island.

If it points straight down under another island, then expect a double island one being surface and a second one under it being an underground island who they actually do have separate magnet fields

 _In the grand line we can't rule out anything. But saying that being attacked by physic snakes, and flame breathing three headed birds is just plain, pushing it._

 _Do not be stupid, saying that you are preparing to fight a yonko is plain idiocy,_

we do not want a repeat of the war of the best. It did not help that Trafalgar Law sort of kidnaped the whole battle.

 _Dragons are extinct mythical beings, the few who do exist are so hidden that others don't even know that they even exist._

Anima is not counted as real born dragons, as such, Sabo and Charlie are not dragons hiding in human form, they are anima as in human's who can turn into an animal, at will, as if they had eaten a zoan-devil fruit.

Keep in mind that Dragon of the revolutionary are not an actual winged fire breathing reptile we know as dragons.

 _The higher rank the person has marine or pirate, the more ass kicking they are._

And the more insane quirks they may have.

Expect some form of tick, allot of the strong ones have one.

It's common knowledge the stronger they are the more insane they seem to be.

 _Treat Den den muchi with respect,_

we need them, and we do not need them to ignore us or run away, they are still alive

 _do not insult mages, if you do, do it at your own risk_

there are those who actually able to form magic passed haki, devil-fruit and the few who uses some form of artifact.

Even if they seem to be rather specialized they are still as dangerous to cross as a devil fruit user, you simply can't drown them, and sea-stone don't work on them.

 _Do not attempt to call the fleet admiral fat or round, it will only end badly_

His body is pure muscles, no fat there.

Attempting to point it out when in his full zoan form is just plain suicidal.

 _never ask how his Grandson is doing, its one sure way to get busted down to seaman recruit._

Sengoku is still pissed at his Son forgetting to tell him that he has a grandson aside. That is not the main reason...

there is some form of story there who everyone is dying to want to find out, but we are not suicidal enough to ask, and trying to get Garp to trick it out of the fleet admiral is a bad idea.

The two has only recently meet and started to get to know each other. Don't change the fact that his grandson is an adult and one of the scariest pirates in the world.

 _Yes fleet admiral Sengoku has a pet goat, don't ask why, yes it's adorable, that's nothing new._

Join the betting pool as to why he has a pet goat,

Even if Law seem to know as to why. Trafalgar is his beloved grandson, pirate status aside, it's expected that he can ask things others can't

 _Sengoku has a strange hat, everyone knows it_

the bird is actually somehow alive,

don't question it or why a living bird is his hat

 _Garp is not ever, ever ever allowed to raise a child._

It don't matter if he says fifth times the charm, his three grandchildren are pirates due to how they where raised, or lack of being raised. His son is the most wanted on the planet, for a reason as well.

It may be hard to achieve, especially if the child is blood related, but do, whatever you do follow this rule.

 _Don't ask Garp how his son or grandson is doing._

If asking about his son, then Garp will go on a long whining, rant about how he should quit gallivanting around the planet, planning the world governments destruction,

Don't ask about his grandsons either, Garp is still depressed, about the fact that, Luffy is trying to become a pirate king, that Ace joined a Yonko,

Be glad that his third grandson, Sabo joined up with a current Warlord, not that it helps much as the kid has no memories, of ever Knowing Garp, or his own spirit brothers for that matter.

 _You are not allowed to hunt down you're recruitment officer, because of the training from hell._

you need that hell training to survive. Or the pirates will cut you down faster then you can say recruitment officer.

But if you end up under Admiral Garp then you will get condolences and a free pass at the hospital.

 _Don't ask why Garp likes Sengoku's grandson, there is supposedly something there, due to his grandson._

Do not even attempt to figure out how Trafalgar Law can even understand or ignore the man's antics, as if they are normal, form of sanity.

Or how he is able to take the bone crushing hugs, without any trace of harm either.

 _yes the man is blind you don't need to point it out,_

he is still a admiral after all

 _Don't ask how old Granny Tsuru is, we don't know and she won't tell_

everyone calls her granny Tsuru, Sengoku, Garp and Kong all call her that, it should say something.

 _Cross her on your own risk,_

there exist a reason to why the admirals and both current and former fleet-admiral are scared of her when angered **.**

Do not ask why their devil fruit is the same as ones name.

Yes we are perfectly aware that Dalmatian has the zoan Dalmatian, don't question why.

Yes Smoker's name is really Smoker, it's the name his mother gave him... his devil fruit is smoke logia, irony aside, don't ask why.

Don't bother pointing out that smoking is harmful. He is a smoke logia for heavens sake.

His body is smoke, so smoke can't harm him, so don't embarrass yourself.

And you are the cause for whatever disaster that happens if he where to quit.

Do not ask what relationship Smoker has with Mugiwara Luffy,

Simply just don't it will only end badly for you

 _yes food and things tends to stick to the vice admiral Vergo's face we don't know why don't question it,_

just point it out that something stuck and Vergo will remove it, or he will not notice it

 _do not ask why he carries around a bamboo stick for some reason._

If you want to know ask Trafalgar Law, the warlord seem to know for some reason as do Doflamingo, but don't expect an answer.

 _If you see Vergo and Trafalgar Law cross path in any place. then run._

Apparently the two hate each other, and we are still repairing the base from last time the two clashed.

The two do tends to try and kill each other when meeting, all other vice admirals, admirals and even the fleet admiral do try to keep those two away from each other as much as possible, for everyone's safety.

 **Un-official rules about Warlords** :

 **Dracule Mihawk...**

 _We do not know why Mihawk is a lone-pirate, without any crew,_

unless you speak of the shared crewmember Corazon, there is something

 _It's commonly known that Mihawk don't show any visible care for others. He is known to hide his emotions, only two exceptions exist, unless you count the annoyance and anger he at times shows, depending situation._

 _His joy in going into a battle with a worthy opponent is not counted as to care for others._

Why Trafalgar Law is the exception to that rule no one knows, join the betting poll as to why. but he always shows his emotions if calm state still shows them towards Law, and Corazon.

Might have something to do with Mihawk slipping up ones and calling Trafalgar for souchi.

So there might be going on something between Mihawk and Corazon but we have no confirmation yet.

Trafalgar and Mihawk spar regularly, expect large wide destruction when they do.

Just be glad that tend to spar on abounded or relatively empty islands.

If Akagami Shanks arrive run, as a three way battle off between them can happen and yes his arm is back, how Trafalgar did that we don't know.

 _Whatever you do, do not tease the warlords, if you do, do it at your own risk and life._

Bartholomew Kuma is the only acceptable and approachable warlord, we do not need you to...

Mihawk is somewhat, acceptable still scary thought. But is more likely to ignore you.

Jinbe where the only other one of the warlords who where friendly but Jinbe is no longer a warlord.

If you do the others, expect various results, from threat, to being punched. Or simply having them use their powers on you. And several of them have rather scary powers we do not need for them to lower the number marines due to your own stupidity that you could not keep your mouth shut

 _Do not act as a pervert over Boa Hancock if you do, do it at your own risk._

Yes we are perfectly aware of that she is the most beautiful women on the planet you do not need to point it out. we are perfectly aware that she is wain as hell, and if you act as a pervert around Boa Hancock expect to be turned to stone, if she is in a good mood expect to be used as a slave instead.

 _All knows it, Doflamingo is very protective of his little brother and his nephew,_

even if both can handle themselves,

he torments those who harms them.

 _Don't diss or harm his coat._

Doflamingo is very attached to the coat, even if it's pink and feathers, he likes it, so don't question it.

 _Whatever you do, do not get Doflamingo to drop his eternal grin, do not do it to Trafalgar or Mugiwara Luffy either, they are scary when the grin/smirk is dropped. It seem to run in the family, why Mugiwara is included we don't know, but he shows similar traits_

The only one able to get Doflamingo to drop his grin is Trafalgar Law and that is due to the older warlord either is worried about Trafalgar or if Doflamigno ended up pissing the younger warlord off. Same appears to be true to Sengoku and Corazon due to family relations.

An none smiling Mugiwara Luffy normally means you angered him, which means you will most likely be in allot of pain right now. If it's not anger then you simply confused him or he's hungry.

Yes we are perfectly aware that Trafalgar's Law's Cheshire grin may be smaller and more sane it's still hundred times more predatory then his uncle and scare the hell out of everyone. Be glad he normally smirks, then grins. If it's dropped that means several things, 1 he's bored then pretty much run, so you in case won't be the next toy for his entertainment. 2, you pissed him off, for various reasons, then you pretty much should prey to all divine forces that they will let you die as Trafalgar sure as hell will keep you alive, wishing for death.

 _Do not insult Buggy's nose, he is proud of it, keep that in mind._

 _Yes he is insane that's nothing new,_

be glad that he got stronger to make his insanity legal

 _Yes his powers do make him appear as if a victim of Trafalgar Law,_

you should thought keep the surgeon away from the clown,

as Trafalgar seem to enjoy tormenting the poor clown.

 _Do not give orders to Trafalgar law, if you do prepper for the consequences_

There is a reason to why he is known as a rouge-warlord, he hates being ordered and if you are to give him an assignment make sure it's a request, and be damn sure you can convince him it's the right thing to do.

Yes he has his own set of morals regardless of how distorted they are.

 _Do not ever, even attempt to get him to chase someone down just because one of their relatives are a pirate._

That's the first good way to end up dead or pretty damn close to it,

he finds it to be extremly hypocrite of you, due to one of our admirals being related as in the son being one of if not the most wanted on the planet.

 _the Surgeon of Death is an insomniac all knows it so if you find him asleep do not I repeat do not wake him up. If you wake him up have coffee with you, allot of coffee to bribe him._

Last time he where woken up from sleeping, the person ended up wearing his own organs, as if a Christmas tree... oddly enough still alive, if mentally scared he where still alive.

and the time before, the person ended up in pieces hanging with needle and thread, over the marine base.

Keep in mind that the only exception seem to be, Doflamingo, Sengoku, and his Crew... but also Doflamingo's brother Corazon and oddly enough hawk-eye Mihawk. Hey still do use coffee to calm the warlord down.

No we do not know why Mihawk can wake Trafalgar up without being harmed. We do know that Doflamingo is uncle, Corazon is father, and Sengoku is grandfather as in family.

Even if his crew can wake him up which only happens if they are despite need for his assistance, they let him sleep, and if they wake him up they still end up punched.

 _Do not act as a pervert over Trafalgar Law if you do, do it at your own risk._

Yes we are perfectly aware of that Trafalgar Law is the most beautiful man on the planet, we are also perfectly aware that the warlord seem determined to ignore that he seem to be able to turn straight men gay and lesbian women straight.

if you act as a pervert over Trafalgar, then do it in private in the safety of your own bed room inside of a bunker. for your own safety... even if Trafalgar himself don't do anything about you pervert, his family and crew is not the same and quite protective if they find anyone acting as a pervert towards their surgeon.

As to if Trafalgar Law's Grandfather the Fleet admiral finds out that you are perving towards Trafalgar, expect to be booted down so low that you can never rise in ranks again, after a year long stay at the hospital. Uncle the Warlord Donquixote Doflamingo finds out, then you better run for your life, you really do not want to know what Doflamingo would do to you.

 _If you act as a pervert towards Trafalgar Law, and are not scared of his family retaliation... then do not defile his cloths, with your perversion-nose bleed._

Vice-admiral Dalmatine still screams as a little girl for his life every time you even mention Trafalgar Law. And no we do not know what he did, and we do not want to know what the warlord did to the vice-admiral.

We personally are glad that the heart crew did not get their hands on the vice admiral as then he would no longer be amongst the living as we need the vice admirals and other marines alive. As they are far more straight forward, going for the painful death. then Law's leave you alive and wish for death to take you.

 _Yes all knows that Trafalgar Law seem to know far more then he even remotely should be aware of is true. don't question it._

Don't try to understand why or how he does it, he will know. Even if we don't know why, or even remotely how he knows it all, he simply just does.

We knows that his navigator and pilot has a time paramecia, as such can be understood it's his power to know, but Phantom himself also stated that he is not the cause for the Captains seeming unending knowledge, in finding secrets, truths and history which has been lost or kept hidden.

 _Do not touch, tease or insult the Sword of the Surgeon of death. he do truly like the sword._

His epithet is well earned, even if the victim are left alive. But his sword is part of the reason

Few can touch it without being harmed or killed. Or even scream out in agony, you never quite knows which she decides to

Yes the Sword is a named one. no it's not on the list of named swords. Trafalgar has ones stated that it's due to her age, and her history where simply lost to the obscurities of time as new swords came about. Kikoku is still an unknown, she is still equal to those O or Saji O swords, and possible been one of them, before her existent where lost in time.

Yes Trafalgar Law normally always refer to the sword as a she, you better off doing it to.

Yes the sword Kikoku is aware, she has a mind of her own, and is very, very possessive of her master who is the surgeon of death. Kikoku may be a yato but she is also an ancient yato as such is several times stronger then any current known yato's in the book of swords.

Just be glad that she is wizen and calmed by the ages she has existed and lived as such is very intelligent but also very, very powerful.

Trafalgar has said it several times, "control your brat before this banchee queen decides to have it for lunch", we are perfectly aware that the sword name means wailing ghost, as in a banchee, and she is perfectly able to carry out the threat, we have seen it happen. Ones to an enemy thankfully enough it was an enemy.

Yes she is perfectly able to speak, even if we don't understand her, some do and Trafalgar definitely do understand her.

 _Don't whatever you do, do not piss the heart-crew off._

threaten their captain is a good way to do that, the whole Heart Crew is very protective of their captain.

even if he can handle himself, they do protect him fiercely.

Akainu would burn you, in magma If he found you to be an actual threat.

Aokiji would freeze you, solid

Kizaru, well just simply just, well scary and sadistic.

Phantom would use you as a sand-bag until not a single bone in your body is whole.

Naruto would cut your apart slowly, grinning while doing so.

Sabo, is called the bloody gentlman for a reason,

The rest of the crew is not better they are just as bad, when angered. Just be glad that they are hard to truly piss off.

 _Don't ever, ever attempt to flirt, diss, or pervert over Penguin, or try to get him to wear less cloths, regardless of how cute or hot he is under those cloths, just don't for your own life don't_

the whole crew is very protective of him. you don't want to know what the crew would do to you. You really don't just be glad that Trafalgar prefer to leave his victims alive.

Penguin is the reason to the rocky port incident happen, as those marines tried to sexually harass him and the end result where them being left beaten and broken, missing their hearts as a warning against others to do the same

/

Law shook his head, the list was amusing thought, even if about 10 where about him the others of the rules had him mentioned, or included, depending on what it was about. "hello Rear admiral Hina-ya" Law greeted making the pink haired woman blink for a moment. "what are you amused about?" Hina asked wondering who ended up as his latest toy, as the marines has started to call it, but Law only smirked and pointed to the list, "it's amusing, the sad part is that it might actually be needed" Law said as he nodded to himself, before leaving.

"damn it, he found out about the list", "but the warlord did not do anything to it?", "yeah he just seemed amused, as if found some new toy of entertainment", could be heard as Law walked thru the hallways humming, the final countdown, somewhat freaking others out. At least they were not trying to arrest him, as that was far more annoying.

Arriving, a light smirk visible, as he went in intending to get to his chair, but paused. "Vergo" Law said out, "it's Vergo-san" Vergo snapped out, not noticing that Law's nails where shifting to claws, as fangs got more predatory, "you don't say" Law purred, his gaze told them that he was planning something. "oh, shit not again" several groaned, out. "Law-kun, please we have a meeting to tend to" Doflamingo said out making all look at him as if he where insane as to interrupt the two.

Law breath out slowly, giving uncle Doffy a bland look, before flashing a sharp fanged Cheshire grin, fishing thru his fur coat's pockets, and got a needle out. fingering it lightly as Law held it, the Cheshire green seeming frozen in place, but the eyes where slited pupils his gaze looked angry. "did you know that there exist several quite interesting poisonous plants. This one I can't remember the name for it, right now except that it is quite a tongue twister quite the mouth-full of a name to" Law started.

"the plant specifically is a meat eating one. a plant that poison acts as to turn the person in contact with it semi intangible as to get the inside outside of ones skin, leaving the skin while the plant eats the organs, and bones. After having turned you inside out that is" Law purred out as Vergo took several steps back from that needle. Law's smile soften from the predator, look that only told others that they where prey for him to do whatever he wished with.

They shivered as Law had spoke, looking at the poison with somewhat worried looks, 'why the hell do he have something like that?' most thought. As Law sat down before putting the needle back into a tiny box who went back into his coat, and the Cheshire grin soften to a calm smirk, as he looked at the somewhat freaked out Vergo, even if the vice-admiral hid it very well, Law could smell the scent of fear.

/

A day later a new rule had been added to the list.

Do not, whatever you do, do not anger Trafalgar Law.

For one he can cut you into pieces, remove your inside, and so on.

But he is a surgeon, a doctor he is perfectly aware as to put you together as to tear you apart.

Even if he is a doctor and swordsman, Trafalgar is also rather skilled with potions, medicine and poisons. Several of the ones he knows are very obscure that sends terror into others.

We do not know how Vergo is still alive, as Trafalgar seem to always end up getting interrupted before being able to deal him a finishing blow.

/

An: this chapter is mostly a filler, during the two year time-gap.


	7. Chapter 7, start of punk hazard part 1

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 7... the Start Punk Hazard, part 1

In a lab on a mostly abandoned island, with exception of the lab itself... "Master" came the voice form a den den muchi, "I'm doing an experiment. Call later" Caesar Clown said out, "but a warlord is here!" the voice said out somewhat shaky. "what?" Caesar asked, turning to the den den muchi. A little while later, Caesar Clown where in the room Law sat and waited, wearing winter cloths, with a pair of black short-boots, his normal jeans an long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem with large golden spots along the hem, while the jolly roger is also on the sleeve, but also having a hood, the fur coat resting over his shoulders. Kikoku rested against the sofa, while his arms where crossed over his chest.

"you're going to stay on Punk Hazard?" Caesar asked, "it took a lot of effort for me to get to this island, since it can't be reached with a logpose. I did it because there was a hidden government facility here" Law stated, "what's your objective?" Caesar asked, and saw as Law's mouth went from a light smirk to a thin line. "since Dr. Vegapunk Formerly used this lab there should still be evidence of what the world government is up to that is to say projects that they're working on today should have started here," Law started. "anyway, as long as I'm free to walk around the island and laboratory, that'll be sufficient" Law said.

"hm" Caesar stared, "I can help you out around here, as well, neither of us has to get involved in the other's business. Of course, don't tell anyone that I'm here" Law said, giving Caesar a pointed look before pointing at him, "not even Joker" Law stated. Caesar gaped "you seem very well informed! How do you know about him?" Caesar asked, making Law frown deeply, as he held back a growl. "would you prefer it if I was an ignorant fool that didn't know what he was doing?" Law asked folding his arms over his chest again. "Shurororo. Well now aren't we two birds of a feather?" Caesar asked. "we can't trust each other but your proposition seems harmless, right, Monet?" Caesar asked.

"From North Blue the Surgeon of Death. You have the ope ope no mi ability, that is mostly unknown. I see that you're a doctor. On this island there are many ex-convicts who lost the use of their legs to a poison gas" Monet said. Turning around as she tilted her glasses down, "can you help them?" she asked, and Law snorted, "are you trying to insult me?" Law countered, he did find that to be truly insulting. "in return for being allowed to stay here, you'll give my subordinates legs. I'd be very thankful" Caesar said. However" he started. "you're stronger than me, but I'm the boss on this island. If you want to stay here we'd better weaken your position somewhat" Caesar stated.

The hat shadowed Law's eyes "I will not cause you any harm, if I wanted that you would not be here after all. What should I do to make you feel safe?" Law asked, lifting his gaze. "I have a proposition, Trafalgar Law, I want you to take care of my dear secretary Monet's heart. Are you okay with that, Monet?" Caesar asked. "I don't see any problem" Monet said, "and in exchange… I want your heart. That's the deal" Caesar said. "as long as we got each other by the neck, you won't be tempted to do anything funny and I can feel secure, too. Shurorororo" Caesar said before laughing. Law stared at the mad man, 'and people think I'm insane, but hell no I'm not losing my heart again, it where bad enough the first time' he thought.

"that's just to damn risky" Law murmured out, his eyes turned half-lidded as he gazed at Caesar who were starting to feel very nervous.

"there exist better ways, we don't even need to trust each other, by a sea-oath works several times better no, as it forces, both parties to follow the oath?" Law asked as Caesar blinked not expecting a counter offer. "a magical oath, I will only stay for a half year maybe even less, if I were to give away my own heart, what would prevent you from keeping me here, past the time I'm done, with the medical experiment?" Law asked. "well nothing" Caesar asked. "exactly, and you working for Joker do not help your case, the only reason to why I'm here is to see if I could develop a cure for a potion Vegapunk made, that is causing harm to one of my crew members, this island lab is my first real lead in years" Law said out and shifted his arms, flicking his hands, as nails seem to grow longer and more claw like.

"that and nothing is stopping me from killing you right now, and if I gave you my heart, what would stop you from sending it to Joker or killing me?" Law said not letting Caesar talk, "nothing. But an oath that would last a curtain amount of time, would prevent my form harming you directly, would not put me at the same risk" Law stated. "but I could just kill you then search and experiment for the cure without you here, I honestly do not care for either" Law said, with a calm smile that sent shivers down Caesar's spine. "oh and you think I will just allow you to harm me?" Caesar asked, his body seem to be mostly gas like, "being a logia won't help you against a haki user, as for what could you even remotely do against a person able to fight a yonko in equal terms, I'm a one man army, most admiral level fighters are?" Law deadpanned, as Caesar nervously laughed.

Law taped the side of the sofa, letting a soft drum be heard. "I could have killed you but I prefer to try and ignore you instead… unless you ask for direct assistance" Law stated, "the oath would hold for 4 months that's about as long I need to see if anything here could help with that cure. The oath would simply be to that I can't harm you and you can't harm me for the duration of it, as it would be far more concrete then any having each other hearts" Law stated. Caesar slowly nodded as he thought it over, the oath was a better deal then the hearts, he had to admit that… both being devil fruit users meant that they had far enough magical power to do the oath, too.

After the deal where struck and oath formed, Law cast a small spell so that he would forget how long the oath would last, as he knew he would be here for longer then 4 months. But also arise how long it would be on the writing Monet had wrote. His crew nearby, yet not at the same time, that where rather tricky, due to the island itself, but they where safe there, and could keep practicing in order to get stronger, while Law worked on the surface, visiting every ones in a while. The island is actually a double one, as in there exist a gate leading to an island under Punk Hazard with a completely different nature system and somewhat twisted gravity… like Punk hazard this place is also a bit twisted, but gravity vise, is sort of upsi-turvy, but its like a summer island, rich with plant-life most aglow who lights the place up like as if constant day-time... animal life seem to be a bit strange, as if coming out of Alice-in wonder-land.

Rivers twisting about from the main one and from the walls, moving up-side down at some point, or water fall who goes in reverse direction and so on, but also small land masses floating in mid air, you can even see some cliff walls covered in plan life but also other walls of the under ground island seem to be bubbles, as if on saboadly or fish-man island in that regard keeping the place mostly dry. But also there is statues, towers remnants of an ancient city scattered about the whole place, with the center floating about, still somewhat intact, if overgrown. But there is also some houses at the land mass beach of the main-river, having some wooden houses as if a more stable camp.

/

Fixing the legs where a easy task, even if they at first where freaked out, they all where ecstatic to be able to walk again. It where a couple of interesting months, and Law had been free form the oath for almost two months now, he did find some traces of what had been done to Bepo, but nowhere close to finding a cure. The samurai had been very much annoying when he had been outside being a bit late to meet his crew. They are on the other hand ready to start.

Law absently listen as to one of the subordinates spoke of both the pirates, but also the G-5, with Smoker heading their way 'that could be a great distraction' Law thought. "want me to deal with it?" Law asked, wanting something to get rid of the current boredom and annoyance, 'I'm really in need to blow of some steam or all plans will break down if I snap' Law thought. "well do so then" Caesar said out as Law walked out of there, getting closer to the door, he could hear the curses and complaints. "it's opening" they said out as Law unlocked the door, "you finally understand your situation? We are the marines" one of them said.

The door open more as Law calmly walked to the opening, seeing their reaction and somewhat panic at him being there. "what business do you have at my vacation home white hunter?" Law asked smirk in place as he stopped at the opening leaning against the side of it. 'well not punk hazard in it's own but rather the island under it, not that others knows about this being a double island' Law thought. Shifting the grip on Kikoku so that she where standing straight next to him as he folded his arms, in front of his chest.

"impossible!" ,"that man!", "the supernova with 600-million belie bounty... but now also alongside, Hawk-eyes Mihawk, the pirate empress Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo and the rest. He is one of the government-authorized pirates... one of the seven warlords of the sea and only rouge-warlord of them" Tashigi said out, "Trafalgar Law" Smoker spoke Law's name, glaring at the pirate. The panic in the marine-crew where clear as most seem to want to get out of there.

"Lets leave Smoker-san", "I don't want anything to do with that guy", "you know right, one of the reasons to why he was chosen as a warlord", "he delivered the hearts of hundred marines, to marine HQ! he's completely deranged!" the crew complained. "he gives me the creeps!", Law smirked calmly, eyes closed relaxed. "why are you here? This island is forbidden to both pirates and the government alike Law" Smoker called out.

Giving a small predatory grin, "well then I could ask you the same thing" Law stated, a Cheshire smirk visible, "even if you are a warlord, you must do as we say in this matter. Please step aside" Tashigi said out, and Law looked at them broadly a smirk still visible "we know for a fact that there are other people on this island beside you" she said out making Law's eyes sharpen.

Taking out a black den den muchi before it spoke, "Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm the man who's gonna become the pirate king" Luffy's voice said out, "you answered too soon and you're saying too much", "Please Help me", "what's wrong?" Luffy asked, "It's freezing... is that you boss?" was asked, "no, I'm not your boss" Luffy stated. "my companions keep getting cut down, the samurai's gonna kill us all!" where screamed. "where are you?" Luffy asked, "somebody please save me, I don't care who... I'm on... Punk Hazard!" where screamed out before the recorded call ended.

Law stared at the little thing, and figure out what that whole thing where about, "the name of the island plus the mention of the cold climate. There's no doubt about it this call was sent from this island" Tashigi stated. "you know Mugiwara Luffy don't you?" Smoker asked as Law barely twitched, "two years ago, during the incident at saboadly with the celestial dragon form the Roswald house, you, Kid and Luffy worked together. What's more during the great war, when Mugiwara was being pursued, you helped him escape" Smoker said out.

"what business do you have with me?" Law finally asked, "false distress calls is your specialty isn't it?" Law asked, "unfortunately this transmission wasn't one of our traps" Smoker stated. "quite the mystery you got, but I don't know anything so this conversation is over" Law stated. "cut the crap let us into the laboratory" Smoker said out. "No, it's on my vacation home now, and I still have work to be done. I Refuse!" Law countered. "what's is it so wrong for a pirate like me to stay on an island that you've abandoned?" Law asked. "I'm the only one on this side of the mountain laboratory-complex, if Mugiwara does show up you can have his head" Law stated.

"if that's all you want, then you should leave" Law stated, before he titled his head as he heard screams, "hm?" Law hummed curiously not sure as what to take the screams and voices as. "those frozen people were so scary" a young child voice said out. I've had enough of this place!" another voice screamed out, "look there's a door we can get out of here" another one said. "Yay!" where heard.

The marines saw Law frown in confusion, as he looked inside of the door only to blink. "there's someone in there after all" a marine said out as the door was kicked open, "I'm out!" Chopper called out. "we're out! It's freezing" Nami said shivering. "we're out of the building!", we can go home!" the children called out. "I can see papa and mama again!", "it's so cold!" where heard from the children.

"clear a path, kids" Franky called out, Law stared at the partially open door, the confusion evident on his face. "ehhehe, the Franky tank is here, out of the way! Out of the way! Super out of the way! I will crush anyone who's in my way! " Franky sang out. bending down, "but I will avoid crushing flowers" Franky whispered sang, "the just a little kindhearted Franky Tank!" Franky called out. "alright let's go everyone!" before they started to count down, "one, two three Super!" where heard before they posed.

The marines gaped, Law stared, "what the ancients is going on here?" Law asked perplexed at the strange sight, "and people calls me insane" he muttered. "the straw hats, and children?" Tashigi said out confused. "I can't tell what's the weirdest!" a marine stated. "a giant raccoon dog, a winter bikini, giant kids, a robot or a detached head" anther marine stated. "am I dreaming?" another one asked.

As Nami thanked, Sanji for the jacket, she turned around to see Law lean against the side of the door. "I've seen you before!" Nami called out, "right, it's the guy from Sabaody" Chopper stated. "were you the one who imprisoned these-" Nami asked and started to accused. Law twitched staring at them "don't you dare to finish that sentence or when I'm done with you, you will wish to be able to die" Law snarled eyes shadowed but it did get the point across. He. Did. Not. Harm. Or. Experiment. On. Children! And being accused to do so, started to make him quite angry... as he started to get more and more annoyed, Nami on the other hand yelped back in fear. "of all the atrocious fiends to run into, it's Smoker! And with him is always a cutie swaaan" Sanji called out. "this is bad, we've run into the navy" Sanji said.

"we can't go this way! We'll have to find another exit!" Sanji called out pointing to the door. "hurry inside" he snapped as they started to run inside again. "quickly Kids! Through to the other side! there's gotta be a back door!" Sanji screamed. "what's the Marines doing here?" Nami asked. "how should I know just run" Franky countered. "but isn't the marines supposed to be good?" a child asked. "I suppose you can go to them!" Sanji countered. "yada! They look like gangsters!" the child responded.

Both Smoker and Law twitched. "they're here, aren't they? Alone my ass" Smoker cursed, while Law was frowning more deeply, whish where unnerving in it's own, it where basically a neon sign that something was wrong "apparently they were on the other side as I never saw them until now... to my amazement?" Law wondered. Shaking his head, as Law slowly closed his eyes in frustration and calming down.

/

"soldiers! We will capture the Straw hats" Tashigi called out. "right you heard the captain-chan!" a marine called out. "wait" Smoker started. Lifting one hand "Room" Law said as the room expanded, before the rest of the marines where pushed down as the place sort of blew up. "those fools made things much more complicated" Law complained one harm strength out as he where now just below the stairs, "Tact" Law said moving one finger up with a fluent movement.

"what's that sound?" one of the marines asked. All turned to stare as the ship floated up into the air. "no way" Tashigi gasped out, 'damn It Law when angry is bad in it's own, and right now he seems annoyed, and will most likely take it out on us, at least he is not angry that means we should be able to survive this' Smoker thought. "the warship is floating!" several cried out as it where turned upside down in midair. "even the river is floating with it!", "what's going on!", they cried out.

Law started opening his eyes slowly to glare at them, 'oh shit' Smoker thought, "I can't let you leave this island anymore, not until this mess has been fixed" Law started. "sorry that I said that there wasn't anyone else here, but the lab starts here and ends on the other side of the mountain. So it's fairly large at to that that its rather easy for others to hide or just plainly miss each other and never knew of each other... and I did say this side so it was true" Law stated. "this guy's bad news" a marine cried out.

"Stay Back" Smoker said out, pulling his weapon out. "you can't lay a finger on him. He'd just pull it off" Smoker stated, knowing that this is going to hurt allot. "Go Smokey! Get him! Show him the power of G-5!" the marines cheered. The click as Kikoku was pulled out where clear, angled in front of him with one hand, as he could hear the sword sing somewhat ghostly, even the marines could hear it. there is a reason to why Kikoku name means, banchee and wailing ghost after all. But Law where starting to smirk again this time a more cruel.

The items on the ship was floating around the ship, as Law shifted his grip, his smirk even if somewhat more cruel were playful, and one who could be compared to a an annoyed and playful feline. "the Samurai was with them, honestly I thought that he would have frozen to death by now" Law mused, looking inside, as he turned around, sword resting against his shoulder.

"but I can't let the straw hats escape either" Law stated. lifting one hand as the swirling sound could be heard, "room" he stated before flicking his writs as the halo, of the room expanded into another sphere confusing the other pirates. Flicking Kikoku four times, at the four pirates, "Shambles" Law stated before flicking the four around into each other's bodies, not that they notice it at first, but they did seem to panic when they did notice it. "What is going On here!" could be heard from the four even outside.

Flicking his wrist again, and pointed up, making the items, shift and swirl around, as he spun his hand using two of his fingers t point and guide it. "Law You" Smoker started, "what's your goal" he wondered, "give us back our ship" Smoker said, "Sure" Law responded but Smoker recognized the tone, and held back a shiver, Law is planning something. "Seriously!?" the marines cried out surprised.

"although, I can't let you have it the way it is" Law stated, before slashing with his sword, and the ship suddenly split in half. The marines seem to panic as parts fell about, while Law slashed several more times, cutting a large ice formation into large pieces, while the marines scurried about in panic to avoid getting hit by any of the objects.

/

"Pull back, Vice admiral! His power is just too damn creepy!" a marine cried out amongst the chaos, "we can't fight this guy!" another one cried out. the hat shadowed his eyes, "did I not tell you? I can't allow a single one of you to escape" Law stated, moving his hands as he started to rearrange the pieces, and ship.

"He attached it to the bedrock of the island?!" the marine crew cried out. "he reshaped the ship into some weird object!" another one cried out. "Dammit! Without the ship we can't get back to the base!" they cried out. "the warlords report to the government! Attacking us is against the rules you know" the marine called out. "Trafalgar!", "I'll report this to HQ!", "you'll be striped of your position!"

Lifting his head to stare at them, 'they do know that I'm known as a rouge warlord right' Law thought blandly, "no need to worry" Law drawled out, spinning his sword in his hand a few time. "Scan" where heard, as the sword lit up in white. "what's this?!" Cut it out!" they cried out. flicking his hand in front of him as it looked as if Law grabbed something, before all of the den den muchi where behind him. "huh? The den den?" they asked in surprise searching for them before pointing out that those behind Law are theirs."I cannot let you report anything you've seen on this island, not to the government or HQ..." Law stated. "Do you think we're just going to let you act like the pirate you've always been?" Smoker asked, as smoke blew from his body. "Smokey!" the crew called out.

"even if you are a surgery-man who ate the ope ope no mi, and can operate on everything" Smoker called out, as he attacked, Law blocking the strike as he went to the side, before cutting at Smoker who turned to smoke to avoid it. "don't get in the way of his attacks. Men!" Smoker called out, not that the crew where given a chance to react as Law slashed the sword horizontally cutting several of them in half, making them somewhat panic.

"You're in my way! Get out of the circle!" Smoker called out. "Circle?" one asked, "as long as you're inside of the circle that Law created. You're like patients strapped to his operating table!" Smoker explained. "This is his operating room. he can freely control and operate on anything within this space. He is the Surgeon of death" Smoker explained, as Law put his sword at his shoulder again, giving a curled smile.

"Trafalgar!" Tashigi screamed, "if that's what you're trying to do..." she called out, "stop it Tashigi your haki is no match for him!" Smoker called out. Law stared at her with a bland gaze, as she attacked before he struck back humoring her with both hands holding Kikoku... standing a little way away from her, as Tashigi sword where cut in half, after Kikoku attack, before Tashigi fell in two pieces. "Captain-chan!" the crew screamed out.

"hnhn" Law smirked and chuckled slightly, "c-captain-chan got cut in half!" a marine screamed out. "Oi, You're still alive right, Tashigi-chan?" one of them asked. "what, what a disgrace. To lose a swordfight without fighting to the death" Tashigi muttered, before with some problem turning around as Law straighten and looked back at her. "if you're going to cut me then kill me Trafalgar!" she screamed out.

Law sighed as his lips pushed into a thin line, looking at her with a board half lidded gaze. "you have the attitude of a master swordsman, if nothing else" Law started letting ho of Kikoku with his left hand before leaning her against his shoulder with a hearable click. "remember this ona-marine" Law started as he stared at her. "the weak don't get to decide anything, not even how they die" Law explained.

"how dare you!" Tashigi screamed out attacking him again. "that sword, can't even reach me" law said out as she fell down just in front of his shoes. Looking literally down at her "but if this is what you want I will gladly cut you again" Law said, as he lifted Kikoku up slightly ready to slash her again as he moved the sword to cut her. "you bastard! Don't humiliate Captain-chan!", "captain-chan leave this to us! That messed up bastard is gonna be filled with holes!", the crew screamed out.

As the guns fired Law turned around at the sound, leaning Kikoku against his shoulder again, as he flicked his hand and arm causing the bullets to go back to where they came from making the crew jump around to avoid getting hit. "Bullets?!" where cried out. "where did those bullets come from?" they asked. "those were the bullets you fired, I swapped them with the snow over there" Law explained.

Lifting Kikuko up again "get down he's planning to cut us again!" a marine screamed out. "there is no way to block his attacks" another one screamed. Turning back to Tashigi as he gripped Kikoku with both hands over his head, the marines calling out to her to run, as the cursed sword went in an arch to cut her in half, Tashigi lifted up what where left of her sword to block it.

/

A load clash were heard as the jitte blocked his cut. The marines cheered out, "Surgeon of Death... Trafalgar Law. Pirate! don't underestimate the Marines!" Smoker called out, Law tested the strength of the stalemate between the two weapons before he barely had time to notice that Smokers hand had come around him form the back. Gripping his throat as Law where pushed down to the ground. Smoker's arm turned to smoke as he readied the jitte that came down to where Law had been, only to shatter a short beam of wood.

"I can sense a nasty energy" Law said out, "the tip of that Jitte is made out of sea stone isn't it?" Law asked his sword arching to cut Smoker who blocked forcing the strike somewhere else as a ice formation and the ice holding the ship up went down. causing the marine crew to run, to avoid getting hit by the falling ship. While the vice admiral and warlord stared at each other. Putting the jitte to the ground, "I don't care if you're a warlord or whatever! Just get the hell out of my way!" Smoker cursed.

Lifting both his hands up to punch Law while law pushed Kikoku over his shoulder ready to strike and his right arm out in front of him palm facing the ground. "Vice admiral Smoker!" Tashigi called out. as she where carried away. "don't worry captain-chan" the marine said, "but" she complained, "they are beyond our level" he countered. "White Blow!" Smoker screamed out, as several punches went towards Law, who flipped his palm to facing up, fingers curled.

The marines watched as the ship where cut apart, moved around as if a leaf, explosions where also head at times. While Smoker weaved in and out of the ship parts, before getting back to Law who tisked, while lifting Kikoku up with both his hands to block the jitte. Turning to smoke and making Law turned around, before jumping up into the air.

Another white-blow went towards him, while Law cut the ship in four more pieces and sent it towards the vice admiral. Going in close again, as Law teleported out of there, with ease moving and weaving away from the punched, 'what to do' Law thought, to tell the truth he where mostly blowing off steam at this point. Law ran as Smoker followed him, thinking back to what he first had asked.

"Law, what are you doing here on Punk Hazard?" Smoker asked. "I could never even figure out why you joined the warlords, what is your goal?" Smoker asked, going around him shrouding the field in smoke. Law stopped before jumping high up in the air, before sending lager stones towards Smoker who shattered one and dodged the rest.

Law blocked again, as the jitte came close, and tisked. Being pushed down to the ground making him land on one hand as he vaulted back up. Smoker struck with white-blow again as Law jumped back vaulting backwards a few times to dodge. As Smoker came close again, the next strikes where shared between the two in a rapid pace.

The marine crew could see the collateral damage Law where causing to the surroundings it even extended a little bit outside of the room. the ground, ice formations, the ship and so on where being cut apart, making Smoker rather relived that his jitte is tipped in sea stone and extremly durable, but he had the strange feeling that Law were using him.

Smoker stood still breathing heavily... Law on the other hand stood calmly holding Kikoku with both hands, and let out a slow breath a sight. Smoker started to walk again as Law moved to one held stance looked somewhat relaxed during the whole fight the small ghost of a smirk had been present. "I never trusted you warlords to begin with. "hnhnhnhn" Law laughed, before his hat shadowed his eyes, "that is quite wise" Law stated, before flicking his wrist. 'time to end this' Law thought, going back to be rather relaxed.

A stone spike rose from the ground, as Smoker mostly dodged due to turning to smoke. As Law kept moving his wrist, making more stone spikes rise up, and forcing Smoker to go around them, and dodge them, before one struck him straight in the stomach. causing Smoker to drop his Jitte, "Law" Smoker started making Law look at him.

"is this place important to you?" Smoker asked "you must be getting orders from someone? What are you scheming, on this island" Smoker demanded, turning to smoke against as Law blocked the kick, before blocking the jitte again. forcing each strike to derail "First answer me!" Law said, before the two weapons entered another stalemate. "what are your schemes?" Law asked. Smokers eyes widen before Law pushed the jitte away, with great force, making Smoker get pushed back slightly and grunt.

Flicking his wrist as another stone spike raised up form the ground that Smoker's jitte went straight thru, breaking it in half. Law bended down, Kikoku held parallel with the ground. Before being flicked into the ground... moving his hands, as the swirling hum of the room-halo could be heard. "you can't see the whole picture until you look at it from the outside. Smoker" Law said. pushing his right hand forward into the stone spike, "mess" Law stated with a predatory grin.

Smoker froze in place gasping and breathing harshly, as he stared at the small black hole in his chest. 'my heart' Smoker thought, as it landed behind him. Law stood, up and flicked his hand, before catching the small box holding the heart as Smoker crumbled down to the ground.

Law turned around back to his sword that he pulled back out from the ground. "I do not need to tell you anything, but if you truly want to know, one of the reasons is that the only clues I have to even remotely find a cure to one I care about, but so far all this place told me was what had been done on him, still it's closer then I thought I would get" Law explained as Smoker fully fell down lying on the ground "but you most likely do not believe that is all no? thought, thanks for letting me blow of some steam" Law chirped, 'he has been toying with me from the start' Smoker thought.

Law walked over and stood over Smoker, holding the heart in one hand, before walking away. The mariens where on the other hand trying to hold Tashigi. Before it appear as if someone else was arriving. Sheeting Kikoku, as he put the heart in a pocket, before walking back to the lab, it where not like Smoker could do anything against him or leave as long as he had his heart.

/

"Oi! Oi!" Luffy called out. making Law stop in his walk," imagine meeting you! It's me" Luffy called out, waving happily. "thanks for everything you've done for me!" Luffy called out as Law turned around. "Mugiwara-ya" Law stated, "he's? the guy we met in the action house at Sabaody" Zoro said "Trafalgar Law" Robin stated.

"Tra-trafalgar, helped me escape during the whitebeard war, one of his crew even saved my brother. He even treated my injuries" Luffy explained to his crew. "he did?" Robin asked, "right, he saved my life, just like Jinbe" Luffy said, before jumping down from brownbeard's back and ran to Law. "Oi! I never thought I'd meet you here" Luffy said, 'why do he has the samurai's lower half attached to his back?' Law thought somewhat perplexed. "really thanks a lot for before" Luffy said before looking around. "where's the talking bear and those others?" Luffy asked.

Law not bothering to respond as to what his crew is currently fixing, "I'm impressed that you survived, Mugiwara-ya, but there is no need to feel indebted to me for saving your life back then" Law stated. Before turning around, "I were acting on a whim, as one of my crew members asked me to help you, as we tried to calm him down from whatever nightmare he had gotten" Law explained. "we are both pirates. Don't forget that, you are an adventurer Pirate I'm a dreamer pirate, there is several major differences" Law stated. as Luffy laughed. "I guess you're right, if we're both going for the one piece then that makes us enemies. But I still owe a debt to a lot of people after what happen two years ago" Luffy explained.

"I got lucky that I got to meet you right after meeting Jinbe. Really thank you" Luffy said out. "Hey there is a collapsed marine over there" Usop called out. "is that+" his eyes widen at the coat and jitte. "Hey Please save me Trafalgar!" Brownbeard said as Tashigi ran towards them, "Smoker-san" she murmured. "don't tell me?" her eyes widen, "Smoker-San" Tashigi shouted. "the mariens?" Luffy asked seeing them and somewhat recognizing them. Tashigi ran to Smoker, before turning him over, "Smoker-san!" she shouted before noting that he is out cold. "I knew it, it's old Smokey and his group, that sure takes me back" Luffy mused.

Tashigi where ignoring Luffy, as she put Smoker down again, and looked at his chest finding the hole, "there's a hole in his... Smoker-san" Tashigi whispered out. 'shortly before they called Law in to become a warlord, he had sent 100 hearts to the HQ, as a warning to keep any sexual harassments away from his crew' she thought back to those words, as Tashigi cried.

"how could you?! how could you?! how could you?!" Tashigi screamed out. pulling her sword out, before running at Law who glanced back at her. "oi, oi now stop that" Law pointed out. "such crudeness. I can't stand it" Law said as he fully turned around to face her. Un sheathing his sword again "room", as Tashigi stopped mid step, while Law pointed the sword towards her and Smoker. "schambles" Law said as Tashigi collapsed to the ground. the marine crew cursed, "even Smo-san is down" one of them said.

"what did he just do?" Zoro asked, he could even feel the presence in kikoku. "you never learn do you?" Law asked as he looked down at Tashigi. sheathing Kikoku again, as she leaned against his shoulder, "don't get so serous" Law said. "hey, tr- err Law, I want to ask you-" Luffy started before Law pointed one hand, "go behind the laboratory. You will find what you are looking for there I'm sure we will meet again. we both have something we want" Law stated, before turning around and walking back to the laboratory. Luffy on the other hand ran back, to the others, before the marines started shooting at them, "stop we don't have time, smo-san, and the others" a marine stated as Law walked inside and shot the door.

/

Law where a bit annoyed 'children, for real what the hell was he doing to those kids?' Law thought, holding the heart in his hands, before opening the door. "what do you think you were doing LAW!" Caesar asked taking on somewhat solid form again. while Law stepped inside of the room "I should be the one who is complaining. Caesar" Law countered. Caesar looked at Law somewhat nervous, as Law snarled, for a moment, before letting out a slow breath, before leaving the room.

The marines were talking about what happen and what they should do, but also as to what happen during the explosion and about Caesar clown. Brownbeard where explaining what had happen to the island as well as how Caesar came to the island. But also as how bad Vegapunk really is. But they also discover exactly how depended and addictive the candies are that the kids have been getting, but also the experiments, about making them grow to giant sizes.

Law where back to his room, "how is it going?" Law asked, "well we located the thing, the question how to get rid of it?" where asked thru the den den muchi. "water, it may be artificial devil fruit, the weakness to water still exist, anything that touches it and the smoke it gives out turns to stone if you are touched" Law explained. "right encase it in an ice prison before throwing it all into the ocean then" Aokiji hummed. "Pretty much, we need that thing gone, and now" Law sighed, "how is it going on your end?" was asked. "better, I'm soon ready to act, so hold out for a few more days" Law said. "sure captain" where heard from several voices, "gatcha" the den den muchi said as the call ended.

Fingering the heart, as he looked at it... that meeting had been rather boring, before Law started to go thru the information gathered. 'perhaps I should call in that the mugiwara crew is here' Law mused as he where going thru the papers. Allot of the papers are about what the potion did to Bepo, even if he now knows what happen. The why it ended in the result of a mink-man he did not know or as to why the memory seem to have been pretty much destroyed. That was not the only information he has been able to gather. "Sir Trafalgar" a careful rather fearful voice asked, "yes" Law drawled out, "Master wants to speak with you" the worker said "Fine, I'm on my way" Law stated.

/

"Shurororororo" Caesar laughed, turning the heart over and around. "the heart of Smoker vice admiral of the marine, unit G-5" Caesar stated. "there is no doubt who won that battle" Caesar stated, "I where blowing off steam, during that battle" Law stated as he leaned back in one of the sofas, Kikoku resting next to him and a arm slung over the back of the sofa "Shurororororo" as Caesar laughed. "they'll want to report what happened and since they lost their ship they'll come to take one of ours. Of course I've already made arrangements" Caesar stated as he sat down in one of the three sofas. "what about mugiwara?" Law asked. "he is not a problem either. His crew is being dealt with and the children will be brought back" Caesar stated.

"Well the kids will eventually want to come back even if they're left alone" he said making Law look at him. "Monet says that we should take appropriate caution when dealing with the straw hat pirates. That's why I chose o send the duo after them" Caesar said. "the two who never miss their mark. The hit men of the mountain. The Yeti Cool brothers" Caesar said, grinning widely, as Law stared at the logia user with bland look.

Not to long after a den den muchi called form the two brothers, telling that they got three of them. "did you hear that? Three of them are dead already, Monet!" Caesar cheered, "so? That's disappointing the straw hats are part of the supernova crews as is Law. The government is keeping its eye on them as well as Blackbeard. And there was a scintillating newspaper article with the title they are back in force. I thought they where stronger" Monet explained. "what do you think Law" Monet asked. "you know them well don't you?" she asked, "two years ago at sabaody and marineford, you got involved with the straw hats twice" Monet explained. "what?" Caesar asked. Pulling out a gun and pointed it towards Law, "you didn't summon them here did you?" Caesar demanded.

"I didn't know that they where held captive in the lab until I ran into them at the entrance. I told you that" Law stated lifting his gaze, "if I had known, I would have warned you of their insanity, and that locking them up in a room wasn't enough" Law explained, the scientist where starting to grant on his nerves. "as for the straw hats, I know their captain, due to Sabaody but he where asleep after the operation so I never really got the chance to know him, the only reason to why I helped him at marineford where due to one of my crewmembers asked for it, so it were on the whim of things" Law explained.

"I was not able to drive the Marines out thanks to your carelessness. You know it's bad news for me too if anybody finds out about this place" Law stated, as Caesar lowered the gun "well you would've been wiser about it if you wanted to summon your friends here. You did become a warlord by kissing the governments ass and later came to this island" Caesar said as Law snorted. "no I became a warlord due to that the marines really wanted me to stop dismembering their forces. And that I could fight Kaido and come out alive" Law countered. "right, well I don't think you would do something to mess that up after all... I'm sorry" Caesar stated.

Law tilted down his hat again, "you said" Law started, "those kids will have an urge to come back here even if you don't do anything. What did you mean with that?" Law asked. "ah, well that's because I'm giving them this drug candy everyday" Caesar said showing the small marble sized candy piece. "when you eat it, it's sweet and fizzy. And gas fills up your mouth. Shurororororo . It causes instant addiction. If they go back to their homes they won't be able to have it" Caesar explained.

Law frowned not liking the sound of that, "you're a sick man, and remind me of someone" Law stated taking Kikoku making a click be heard, before he stood up. "aren't you gonna fight the Marines?" Monet asked Law not even stopping in his walk, "call me if you need me. I'll cut whoever's head for you" Law countered as he left the room. "it's hard dealing with that smart guy" Caesar stated.

Law slowly walked out of the lab calmly, "we just encountered the Marines" the two workers said. "room" he stated, before releasing his sword in a fluent movement before re sheathing it. "I really don't care" Law stated as he started to walk. "I'm free to go wherever I want" Law said leaving the two cut in pieces. ' better fix this mess before they causes even more problems for me' Law thought. "that and it would do no got if he where to disappear, Mugiwara-ya is a force of change even if unintentional, it would be bad for that to go missing" Law hummed.

/

an: part one is done, part two next


	8. Chapter 8 planning punk hazard part 2

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc...

ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 8... Planning Punk Hazard, part 2

The Yeti brothers, returned to the top of the cliff before pausing at finding Law there. "well if it isn't the freeloader Trafalgar Law" the yeti stated. "it's a good thing I ran into you right now, Straw hat Luffy is-" the yeti said. "room" Law stated, reaching out with his hand. Before unsheathing Kikoku in a fluent movement that cut the yeti in half making the yeti land on his head, and the legs to fall down.

"Damnit what the hell are you doing!" the yeti demanded. Putting Kikoku back down in her sheath, before jumping up twisting in the air as such standing up side down, both hands reaching out "counter Shock" Law said. before massive amount of electricity flowed thru the yeti making him cry out in agony. Landing back on the ground as he lifted the sword up again.

"thank you, wait... Hey you! Give me my body back!" Nami ordered. "name!" Luffy called out. "oh, it's Law, so you saved Nami" Luffy asked as Law started to walk. "I've been starting to think" Law hummed. "there is something I'd like to discuss with you Mugiwara-ya" Law stated. "it may be just a coincidence that you came to this island. But there is an actual key hidden here one with the power to throw the entire new world into chaos" Law explained.

"there are two ways to survive in the new world, either be protected by one of the four yonkos or fight all of them. you are not the kind of guy who will serve under someone else are you?" Law asked. "right, I prefer being the captain" Luffy said. "then if you want to repay whatever dept. you think you hold me" Law said, "dept, you actual going to let me pay you back?" Luffy asked surprised. Law smirked, "yes, I did check it the dept that is, apparently you believe so much that you have a dept towards me that your magic makes it so. Annoyingly enough I want to be rid of the thing" Law explained as he turned around to look at the two.

"your presence here almost destroyed my plans, and I need to fix that, so if using that dept can get my plans to be somewhat saved, and you to stop disturbing them, so be it" Law stated. "plans, what are you planning?" Nami asked, "to bring down a yonko and kill the true Joker, well that's the greater scale of things" Law deadpanned.

"are you suggesting that if we work together we could defeat one of the four emperors? That's ridiculous I don't know what you're after but Luffy don't fall for his fast talk" Nami asked making Law snort, "I never said you would help me fight a yonko, or to do it now you know" Law drawled. "your captain may have the potential to rise up to such level but he is not there yet. And I know you make far to much chaos to ever even know what stealth means" Law snorted, Nami also snorted at that knowing those word are right.

"if I play me cards right I should be able to create an opportunity, as I prefer to work under radar, as said, and you tends to just go in and blow everything sky high, if you want to repay whatever dept you think you own me then act as a divergence pull their attention, here and on Dressrosa so that I can go in an eliminate the true Joker" Law explained. "what's your answer Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked. Luffy thought things were happening quite different form the time he where originally from. Law was very different more aware if Luffy could put a word on it, but also smiling more, honestly Luffy don't think he has ever seen this Law stop smiling, more then ones or twice

"which one of the four yonko's are you talking about and why do you want to take down Joker?" Luffy asked form his timeline he could remember something about Joker killing Law's father figure Luffy mused in thought. as Law stared at him "for one you won't join me, in any of that, and even if you could give a admiral a somewhat challenge at this point the yonkos would still kill you" Law deadpanned. "hold on Luffy, why are you listening to him? you can't trust sooner like him" Nami asked.

"the target I'm after is Ramsay also know by few as the real Joker. He pretty much hijack my uncles mind, to take his place for the public eye of the underworld, tried to kill me and my family several times, lets just leave it at that I do not like anyone who tries to remove my freedom" Law explained and Luffy honestly blinked. That was the last answer he would ever have thought. "as for the yonko I'm planning to take down eventually, kaido, but I already have the power and skill to do that, it's just a bit tricky to get the opening for it, not that you need to do anything about the yonko as I'm quite sure you already have another yonko you want to fight" Law stated. "I see. Yosh, we're in" Luffy said, 'well that was easy' Law thought and raised an eyebrow at him. "eh? What!" Nami screamed.

/

A little while later they were at the base the straw hats where using... "WHAT!" they screamed at the news. "We're forming an alliance with the heart pirates?!" they screamed. Making both pirates stare at the crew, grabbing Luffy's coat, "you just went to get Nami back so how did it come to such a crazy deal?" Usop asked. "like I said-" Luffy started as Usop where shaking him. "I won't be able to sleep at night if we form an alliance with such an enigmatic unpredictable bastard!" Usop where screaming,

"come on Luffy everybody's against it. we don't have to do it, there is no reason o do something this dangerous" Nami pointed out as Luffy started to get annoyed. "we should continue our voyage at our own pace" Name said. "that's right, Luffy, it's far to soon to try something like this, fight an emperor there's no way we could fight them" Chopper said. Law where a bit annoyed and he could see that Luffy even if eccentric and insane as hell where far more intelligent then he showed. He had a mind and intelligence quite sharp one to even if it was not that visible. "Oi? What about this Raccoon dog?" Law asked holding up Choppers body. "I'm not a raccoon dog anymore!" Chopper called out.

Chopper screamed at the condition of his body, before taking his body to get it tended to, screaming questions about what the hell happen. Law stared at the strange scene, 'and people think my crew is insane?' Law thought. Robin could see that Luffy seem rather pissed at the moment, "Luffy, I'll follow your decision, but pirate alliances and betrayal go hand in hand" Robin pointed out as Luffy twitched again. Law's lips curled in amusement as he saw that Luffy where about to blow up on his crew at this rate, "they might not be suited for someone as overly trusting as you" Robin explained.

Next the crew knew they where all at the floor with bumps on their heads, "for the love of ancestors, shut the hell up!" Luffy screamed out fuming. "this is not really an alliance, this is my working with Law to repay a magical dept, the two of us are rivals, friend-enemies, that kind of rivals of the sort as only I'm allowed to kill him and only he is allowed to kill me but neither of us has any attention to finish either one off" Luffy cried out. "but that's just it!" Nami screamed out.

Turning to Law, "are you going to betray me, kill me or hurt me and my crew?" Luffy asked, "No" Law stated bluntly, "hey! Try to be a little skeptical" Usop screamed. "anyway I think this all sounds like a lot of fun. And I need to get rid of that dept, and this is the best way to do so. That and tra-trai-tora- err I'll stick with Law, he is a good guy, dream-pirate aside even if Law isn't there's no worry, we won't fight until the final battle for the pirate king title when finding the one piece and I trust in your power that you have gotten over the two years" Luffy cheered out. the crew screamed in surprise... before breaking into various states of embarrassment, that made Law gape for a moment, 'insane captain needs a insane crew but still this extreme?' Law thought.

/

Someone else on the island, with Aokiji, Naruto, Phantom who nodded at each other, the rest of the crew where safe in the underground island. "get ready" Naurto said, "Aokiji freeze everything inside, if any of the gas from that thing gets out, we're dead" Phantom stated, "right" Aokiji responded, as Naruto where opening the door ever so slightly, enough for him to freeze the inside.

"Ice age!" Aokiji called out, and quickly the whole inside. "now what?" Naruto asked, not sure as to how the hell they should get it out. "I open a portal, to the ocean, you cut it off from the walls" Phantom responded, "ah, I forgot you could open those time-portals" Naruto hummed, as winds started to curl. While Phantom grinned as the ground started to open up due to the bluish-sand like swirl starting to form mixing with some form of gear-work. A glass like screen formed as it swirled open "get it loose form the walls" Phantom said.

While Naruto grimaced, before letting his wind slowly cut thru the ice, from the walls. About an hour later it finally where mostly down the portal, as they pushed some more. "it went down?" Naruto asked as Phantom looked down the portal. "good thing to, as it finally went thru the ice" he mused, "uh? What the hell was that?"Aokiji wondered, as they saw it scream and fizzle, and not long after it died, "well that's one thing over with, and we no longer need to worry about the island being drowned in poisonous gas and sludge" Phantom hummed as the two others sweat dropped at him. "get back, to the ship and then call taicho, ne?" Naruto asked as the three left.

/

Back at the base...

"can you return them to normal?" Luffy asked, and Law shrugged, "room, schambles" Law stated, before two of them cheered at being back to their own bodies, but also made Chopper complain at what they did to his body. Nami on the other hand where depressed, really depressed as she now where inside of Sanji, Luffy found it to be hilarious thought. As she complained at them laughing Usop went into an explanation as to why she ended up in Sanji.

"can't you do something? Anything? Come on?" Nami asked, "without a body, it's impossible" closing his eyes as Law spoke before he turned away taking a few steps closer to the sleeping children. "so these are the children I saw earlier?" Law mused. "earlier? Well regardless, I want to save these kids" Luffy said out as Law remembered what Caesar had said. "you know apparently they're all addicted to a drug, but they are more trouble then they are worth right?" Law asked.

"we know that! I examined them!" Chopper screamed out. "that's why I want to take them back to their homes, but it'll take time to get the drug out of their system. And they have been turned into giants too" Chopper said. "what a terrible experiment they performed on them" Usop stated.

Law gave the two a blank gaze, and let out a slow breath, his mouth in a thin line, nothing about this were amusing honestly the whole children bit where disturbing if anything. "they've been researching how to turn humans into giants for centuries" Law stated. "the government? Why would they do such a thing?" Robin asked, possible the most obvious question. "to make soldiers of course" Luffy responded, looking at Law who nodded at that whole the straw hat crew jumped surprised that Luffy answered, "nobody could stand against the government if they turned all of their soldiers into giants. If Caesar successfully perfects the process then he would trump the government and Vegapunk. But of course it isn't an easy thing to do" Law explained.

Turning around, so he could look at "you really want to save them? they are just some random kids form here and there" Law asked. "yes, maybe we've never met or even seen these kids before. But the kids cried and begged that we save them. the master may have done a good job of tricking them to bring them here, but some of the older children are already realizing that this facility isn't exactly wat it seems" Nami said.

Walking forward to one of the sleeping kids, "until I make sure that these kids are safe I will never leave this island" she stated. "so you are planning to stay here by yourself?" Law asked, "we don't leave nakama behind. Nami and Chopper want to do this so I'll help them" Luffy stated. "oh Sanji went to put the samurai back together, you are the cause of that no?" Luffy said and Law simply shrugged with a light smirk, "he did attack me demanding for his son, and so on, honestly I don't take kindly to someone trying to kill me while ordering me around" Law deadpanned as Luffy gave a nervous chuckle.

'Yeah that where one trait this Law seem to chare with the one I meet in that other future, at least he seem to be as keen to carry out threats to' Luffy thought, "buru-buru-buru" where heard, as most blinked while Law took out a small den den muchi. "yeah hello" Law chirped much to Luffy's surprise by the sudden smirk, and eyes closed. "Taicho, we got the job done, I have to admit moving it as an giant ice cube where tricky but melting it when that thing where in water caused it to drown and die, the door is closed again so no one will notice it gone until they open to let it out" the other end said somewhat giggling. "hnhnhn" Law chuckled, "good that's one thing over with. As for the other, mugiwara-ya will act err be as a distraction. Keep that in mind" Law stated.

"ah that supposed dept he has towards you? I did wonder about that?" another voice said out. "hey!" could be heard in the background. "no, shu, naru... I guess it will bring allot of chaos as such make it easier for us all to move around" Phantom said most likely pushing Naruto away with a foot and leg. "yeah, but currently he seem to have crew members trying to something that has absolutely nothing to do with the main thing, that will simply just bring, Joker here, if the real one or fake one I do not know" Law stated giving the other crew a bland look.

"arara? Well how strange, do they not trust their captain?" Naruto asked form the background, "no, they undermined him all the time, how the ancients Mugiwara aims to succeed to become a pirate king, with a crew that order him around several times more then him order them I'll never know" Phantom responded. As Luffy flinched back at it being said so bluntly. "eh? You know he is listening right now right?" Law asked, "of course" both Phantom and Naruto said.

"keep an eye out for any of the two jokers, do try and avoid entering into a battle with him, if on the fire side, or ice side the best shot to actually defeat uncle-Doffy is Aokiji and Akainu, keep that in mind" Law stated. "roger!" both responded. Turning back to the others, "I'll investigate the drug, that was administered to the children, that was turned into giants, the straw hats seem to be trying to find the samurai who attacked me some time ago" Law stated. "eh!" both yelped out, "why would they want to put that bastard together!" Naruto demanded making the straw hats flinch back.

"ah sorry about that, but he only wants his son back" Luffy said somewhat sheepish hearing the two heart members growl. "that aside you will take Chopper with you right?" Luffy asked, "if he's the doctor of your crew then fi-ne" Law trailed off as Usop proceeded to tie Chopper to his hat. "why is Taicho/Cap'n twitching?" both asked. "he stole my hat, he stole my hat" Law repeated somewhat numbly as Luffy suddenly felt a massive chill go down his spine.

Snatching the fur hat up "Sorry" Luffy cried out throwing the hat back to Law who caught it. "I can't exactly more right now so I'll have to relay on you" Chopper stated. "eh, do you have a different way?" Luffy asked still feeling that deathly chill bearing down at him. "don't steel my hat" Law frowned at the mugiwara crew, who where currently cowering in fear. "well, the hat mess is cleared up, keep in mind that Taicho is as protective of his hat as Mugiwara is of his straw-hat" Phantom stated. "hear form you later Taicho" Naruto called out, "the same" Law responded with a smile, "gatcha" the den den muchi said out as the call ended.

/

"you are not upset by what Usop tried?" Chopper asked, as Law had untied the red tassel of his sword, and tied it around Chopper. "just don't harm or touch my hat" Law sighed, "I did sort of expect something like this to happen, Luffy is a d, as such d rules of reality is in place which depending on how insane the d makes it act in a few different ways" Law explained retying the rest of the tassel around the sheath again and stood up Chopper mostly hanging from the sword sheath.

Turning to the others, "it should be clear form the actions of the two assassins that Caesar plans to kill both of you and white-hunter-ya's G-5, and then take the kids back... he will keep coming until he gets what he wants" Law stated as they nodded. "four years ago as a former government scientist he was judged a criminal after the accident that destroyed this island back then. if word gets out that there are people on this island, which is supposed to be off limits to everyone, then he will loose his perfect hideout. That's why he will do everything he can to kill you" Law explained.

"Even with his bounty of 300-million bellie, Caesar is very week, in battle keep that in mind. the bounty is mostly due to him possessing weapons of mass destruction as well as the powers of the gas gas no mi, a logia type making him a pain to actually catch. That's Caesar Clown" Law explained. "then people who can't use armanda haki should definitely stay away from him, ne? and those of us who can haki is me, Zoro and Sanji, I may not have seen it but I'm sure Sanji can use armanda-haki" Luffy asked and said getting Law nod.

"well you can also use haki right?" Luffy asked "I'm a master at all three, my whole crew can use both observation and armanada, I'm surprised that not more of your crew can do the same" Law stated with an elegant eyebrow raised up at them, even with the subtle smirk in place he where looking at Luffy's crew as if he expected more, mush to Luffy's annoyance. "I'll head to the laboratory first" Law stated. "then while you gather information about the kids we go about to kidnap the master right" Luffy grinned.

"that's right" Law stated. "wait what do you mean with kidnap?" Franky asked, "for ransom? But wouldn't the master have the money" Usop asked, "if you kidnap him why's going to pay us?" Nami asked, "the object isin't money it's confusion" Law deadpanned at them, which where mostly only the tone of his voice. "confusing?" Robin asked, "what do you mean?" Franky asked.

"that's no point to explain until we have succeeded" Law stated and Luffy nodded at that. "what if they ask about chopper?" Luffy asked, worried about his little doctor "hnhnhn" Law chuckled before shaking his head, "I'll just say I got a box gift form the little moon of my crew, it's not the first time I got plushies close to what Chopper-ya looks like from her, and no one in my crew want Luna-chan to cry at saying no, it has happen ones or twice before even while on this island, so it would not surprise them" Law explained, making Luffy blink in surprise.

'I don't think he has the same crew as in the other future' Luffy thought, 'honestly I think if you where to look in a word book about the word free and creepy the name Law would be there' Luffy thought, holding back a giggle at the thought before focusing on Law again.

"anyway focus on capturing Caesar Clown, it wont be easy" Law stated. "if it comes to it, then I will lay out the entire plan to everyone if it's truly needed" Law said, "aahh, well sort of expected that from you, Law-san you have no trust in my crew, but absolute faith in that I will bring chaos down on the island ne?" Luffy asked making Law give a Cheshrie grin as response. "but when Caesar is captured the whole situating going to turn chaotic on it's own, and when that happens there's no turning back" Law explained.

"I guess this is the last chance to change ones mind" Law stated. "it's fine, I'll work with you, I do want this magical dept to be gone, as much as you do" Luffy said. "in that case I also accept your wishes, as I would not mind simply ignoring the dept all together. So make sure to convince the rest of your crew, and don't let believe this is something else" Law stated. "yeah got it" Luffy stated as Law walked out of there.

Luffy turned around to his crew, "you know that those heart pirates on the den den, is right no?" Luffy asked. "eh about what?" Nami asked as Luffy stared at most of his crew. "that you always undermined my authority, the only one who don't is Zoro and Sanji and well Sanji do mostly put insults in when he speaks he still trust my judgment" Luffy said, "why don't you?" he asked as they flinched back, not really wanting to answer. While Caesar got a call about the door being empty and nothing was there, making him scream in rage.

/

Caesar where screaming, in rage, as the disappearance of Smiley. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALL EMPTY!" Caesar screamed out. "it's empty as if nothing ever been there!" the worker yelped out before Caesar ended the call. "where, and what could have happen to Smiley, what could possible have made it disappear, as for if it got loose then the island would start to be covered in in the poison yet nothing like that has happen" Caesar muttered.

Somewhere else, Law were rapidly teleporting, over from the destroyed laboratory to the in use one. landing in several places, already having gotten the massage that his crew where now moving around the island. "Eh? Your power is really useful" Chopper said. "but why am I wearing a dress?" Chopper asked. "one to keep with the excuse as you supposedly being a gift sent to me from lady-Luna. two it looks good on you, and it looks like something she would send" Law countered, and yes the light azure blue Winter Victorian Lolita dress did fit Chopper quite well even if a bit embarrassing.

"did we just teleport?" Chopper asked before they landed again in a different place... a little way in front of one of the doors as Law walked to the door. "just stay quiet, we're already at the back entrance of the lab. The main experiment room will have Caesar and the onna in it. I'll get them out of there one way or another" Law stated hearing the explosions at the other gate.

"when that happens you investigate the drug" Law said. "but you're so strong, and you can easily get close to the master" Chopper stated. "why don't you just capture him yourself? Then I could have all the time in the world to investigate the drug" Chopper asked. "I have my own reasons for not doing that, one is it would blow my cower which I still need. That's why I need your assistant" Law responded.

"anyway, the faster you guys can kidnap Caesar the better. Then I'll take care of the rest" Law said out. pausing mid step as the marines called out, about something. Law turned around and looked in disbelief as Luffy being blow up flying as if a cannon ball towards the marines. Law gaped, for a moment, as the three went crashing thru the half remains of their old ship. The marines and others there stared for a moment.

"eheheh, that was a good short cut" Franky said, "shishishishishi" Luffy laughed as they stood up ready for battle. "Master get out of here, I'm Gonna Kick your ass and Kidnap you!" Luffy screamed out. "Luffy that's supposed to be a secret" Robin stated. "Straw hat?" Smoker asked, "it's straw hat Luffy" several marines cried out.

"go Luffy" Chopper cheered in a whisper. "that idiot, who told him to take on the whole navy?" Law asked, shaking his head as Luffy screamed out again for Caesar to come out and laughing. Giving a dry look, "and people calls me insane, by the ancients, Mugiwara-ya is worse then Garp-ya" Law muttered, "you know Garp?" Chopper asked, "he is friends somehow with my grandfather, so I sort of had to get used to him" Law stated, as he saw them all start to fight, shaking his head.

/

"what should we do?" Chopper asked. "leave 'em" Law stated, as he walked to the door, while the others fought. "we're going in" Law said, "do you have the key?" Chopper asked, making Law sweatdroop at the very stupid quesiton. 'he saw me teleport around and asking for the key?' Law thought. "oh, right you can just teleport" Chopper stated after the question.

"follow the plan exactly" Law said, "got it, you'll leave with Caesar and the woman, and I'll use that time to investigate the drug right?" Chopper asked. "of course, I'm just glad that Caesars pet has been dealt with or we would have major time problems" Law sighed. "his pet?" Chopper asked, making Law stop and grimaced, "you really do not want to know" Law responded, he could hear something form the battle field that made Law's smirk turn into a predatory grin, "hnhnhnhnhn I guess Caesar found out about Smiley missing," Law chuckled.

"I got you!" Luffy screamed out, as if holding Caesar in a hug-hold, while Law's image flickered a bit as he teleported, from outside to the in side. the only that could be clearly heard where the sort click form his sword of some reason. "hnhnhnhahahaha" Law leaned against the wall, laughing, that could be heard over the walls and hallways quite far,. Even to the main gate, who most stopped and paused as they heard the sudden laughter. Drying of some tears, as Law calmed down, "oh, Mugiwara-ya hold him down in a hug-grip of all things" Law chuckled shaking his head as he stood up and started walking thru the hallways.

Entering the lab;" you're alone Monet-ya?" Law asked, "if you want the Master then he's not here" Monet stated. "I see where is he?" Law asked. "he has some sick hobbies so he's probably just watching the fighting outside" Monet stated as Law put down Chopper at the sofa. "I've covered the whole island and I think I've seen all that I want to see. I think that I'll be leaving here sometime soon" Law said, "oh? It'll get lonely here" Monet said.

"although I would like to borrow your abilities for a minute could you come with me?" Law asked, pointing at the door. Monet turned around, "oh a date? I'd live to" Monet responded. Law turned around at that, and started to walk, "how ungracious what is it`" Monet asked. "come on you'll see" Law responded. Flapping her wings, "fine I was bored anyway" Monet stated. 'that must be the bird woman that Usop was talking about?' Chopper thought seeing the two leave.

/

In the hallway, Monet where partially flying, as Law paused, "who's there!" Law demanded, "Law?" Monet asked, confused landing in front of him. "who is over there?!" Law asked he could hear someone walking down the hallway that was not them. "I am" Vergo said out forcing Law to hold himself back, "what are you doing here?" Law asked. "it's been quite some time hasn't it?" Vergo asked, not actually answering. It were easy to see that Law looked rather pissed, one of the few people who could get Law to become angry where Vergo not that others exactly as to why.

"did you honestly think he didn't know what you were up to?" Vergo asked, as Law stared at him. "we do not trust Caesar, that is why he went to great length to infiltrate Caesar's operations. Using Monet" Vergo said as she smirked. "I heard that you're one of the seven warlords of the sea now. How mighty you've become" Vergo stated as Law only stared at him "when did you get here?" Law asked, "just arrived." Vergo responded. "I happen to be in Dressrosa, and a S.A.D tanker was heading here so I got on it. looks like I made the right choice" Vergo said.

"and what is that supposed to mean?" Law asked. "have ever done anything to harm you while being here?" Law asked forming the words specifically pointed to Monet. "if any harm had been done to us you would already be dead" Vergo responded for her. "but if you try to keep secrets form adults you will inevitably be caught Law" Vergo said as Law gave him a blank look. "Secrets? Harmed?" Law asked tilting his head, with a raised eyebrow. "I think you missed something there, I came here to find a way to Help Bepo, to find out what happen to him, what could that possible have to do with Ramsay?" Law asked making Vergo pause.

"who?" Vergo asked. "I have nothing against Uncle-doffy, he is my uncle after all, how he can stand having you in his crew I'll never know" Law stated and shook his head. "and I have not harmed anyone here, per say, the oath prevents that, if you spoke with Caesar then you would know" Law finished."I think you miss spoken, it's Vergo-san" Vergo said taking out a rood of bamboo before swinging it haki enhanced at him. that Law caught, with his sword. "you have no mercy" Monet said, "if I had mercy it wouldn't make a good punishment" Vergo responded. "Vergo, the navy soldiers, of the G-5 are here on the island now. Since you're their base commander I think you are gonna be in trouble if you run into them" Law stated.

Blocking another blow as Law where pushed back. "don't try to give me advice you should know your place" Vergo said out, "also don't make me repeat myself" Vergo said. "you should address me with san" Vergo demanded. As Law tried to calm down, "ma, ma Kikoku, It's hard to calm down when you are screaming like that" Law started giving a pointed look to his sword who were radiating energy. "yes I know he tried to harm me... I'm perfectly aware that we both hates the guy" Law spoke to Kikoku who seem to be complaining as the musical metal like sound could be heard as if from a metal wind chimes.

"oh how scary" Monet said pointly to the cursed blade, who seem to chuckle if by the sound of it. "she is rather special no" Law stated as the blade even if sheathed seem to shimmer as if pleased. Before noting that the distraction did help him calm down... ducking away from the strike, "why are you attacking me?" Law finally demanded, "I'm just doing what the young master wanted" Vergo responded as Law paused.

A slow threatening growl left his throat. "young master? you honestly expect me to believe that Uncle-Doffy wants to harm me?" Law asked, "does that matter, you are betraying him after all" Vergo said. as Law shook with barely kept rage. "oh when I get my claws on Ramsay he will wish he could die" Law snarled. "that Name again" both Monet and Vergo mused. Before the two clashed... Monet got out of the way, at the rapid pace the two fought. She did notice one thing Law had yet to pull Kikoku out from her sheath.

"why are you not pulling out your sword?" Monet asked making Law smirk, "because Vergo is not worth it" he stated, "you little" Vergo started before being kicked between the legs. "ourgh" Vergo moaned out, as Law kicked him again sending the fool into the wall. "you seem to have forgotten your place. Vergo" Law purred out. "did you forget that I have been able to defeat you sense I was 10? It appears so, even if you have grown stronger so have I, the only reason to why I had yet to pull my sword is that the lab would be brought down up on us" Law explained, ducking as Monet went for Law.

"agh" she groaned, as Kikoku slammed into her side... making Monet cough up blood and possible break a few ribs. Law blocked another strike form Vergo who still groaned, but Law stumbled looking down at Vergo's other hand, that had punched him "a syringe?" Law asked as he stumbled again, black spots starting to appear. "sedative powerful enough to fell 5 mammoths, not that it will hold you down for long" Vergo said as it started to fade to black and Law fell down. "Oomph. That was allot harder than I thought it would be, he seem well deserving of his bounty" Monet complained. As Vergo grimaced before lifting Law up and left form the hallway.

/

Law groaned as he woke up, feeling that something where wrong as he noted the chains. 'damn it' Law thought some black spots was still there. Law groaned, trying to get the sedative out of his system. Around an half hour Law had goon thru the sedative and where now fully awake, annoyed as hell, but awake. It did not take long for the others to start to wake up as well. "you're awake?" Law asked as Luffy groggily woke up. "eh? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing" Law snapped back. "looks like we were all captured" Robin said. "oh we're in a cell. When did that happen?" Luffy asked. "how he captured you I don't know, but _Vergo_ used some injected me with a sedative, strong enough to fell 5 mammoths in the in the disguise of a punch..." Law cursed rather annoyed.

Luffy nodded, while he heard Smoker snort. "oh you're here to Smokey" Luffy said out. while Tashigi tried to get lose. "it's no use. That's sea-stone chains" Law sighed out. "you're awake huh?" Monet said. "what is she?" Luffy asked. "you all look better then I thought, impressive that you woke up first Law" Vergo said as he walked in. "what?! You're-" Tashigi gasped. "you're the head of the G-5 why the hell are you here Vergo?" Smoker asked, Getting no response.

they walked down to a sofa for some tea and spoke... and shortly after receiving a phone call saying that the doors have been shut. Monet answered the question with that she did not know and that Caesar is rather pissed at his lethal pet went missing. "Oi! Vergo!" Smoker screamed out. "they're all Marine Soldiers of the G-5 outside your subordinates are you going to let them all die?" Smoker demanded. "Yeah I think so" Vergo answered "what did he say?" Tashigi asked. Law on the other hand just stared blankly ahead partially lying down, sort of expecting the two marines to be taken of guard by Vergo's real nature.

Standing up. "but still, I can't believe there are such big names in one cell... I like the view" Vergo stated. "it brings back memories to see you two in the same cell" Robin stated. "oh yeah, Smokey and I got caught by you and the others in Alabaster" Luffy said. "shut up you fools" Smoker ordered. "you people can never read the atmosphere" Smoker complained. "Smoker-san I don't know what to do with this feeling right now" Tashigi said. "you were right and this is the worst case scenario... so Caesar abducted those kids and Vergo covered it up as accidents at sea. of all others the head of the base was a double agent. That's characteristic of G-5 in a way but it's a dishonor to the marines" Smoker growled. "How dare you!" Tashigi called out. "what is he a bad person?" Luffy asked, as Law simply shook his head into the high collar of his coat at the stupid question. "it seems like he is" Robin stated.

"no wonder you didn't notice it. it's not like Vergo was selling the Marines out" Law stated his hat hiding his eyes. Tashigi gasped out, "he was a pirate originally" Law stated. "a pirate, you where a pirate?" Tashigi asked, "that's right, before he made his name he joined the marines by Jokers order and spent 15 years climbing up the ranks from the very bottom. there is no Marine soldier who is more reliable and convenient for Joker than him. Vergo has been working for Joker from the very start" Law explained.

"now way!" Tashigi gasped out. "joker is a name of an underworld broker if I'm correct, I feel so pathetic I can't believe I didn't smell this rat so close to me" Smoker snarled out in surprise. "don't be so negative, why don't you just praise the rat for eluding the eyes of the great white hunter" Vergo said out. "from the day that you transferred form the HQ I was on the highest alert I'm so happy that I now can free myself form that stress..." Vergo stated.

/

"anyway you blabbed out so much Law, didn't I punish you enough?" Vergo asked, and held a bottom for some reason, before putting it back down, Law looked down at his chains and searched them or anything at the cage that would be the reason or that bottom. Looking around he noted the chains at first looked normal, but they were lying over some form of cord. 'I see they wanted something more to hold me then simple chains, eh?' Law thought, not having bothered to see if it were more than chains when he had woken up, but he blamed that on his sleepy mind. the cords are barley even visible.

"well that's fine" he said "you said that I'd be in trouble in case I ran into the G-5 soldiers. But that's not true. I have been taming them for a long time I don't think they would suspect me. Even if they find out about my background like this I know what to do" Vergo said pulling out a bottle and filled a glass, with alcohol. "you know what I mean don't you?" he asked and drank it, "vice admiral Smoker, Captain Tashigi you two will die here" Vergo stated crushing the glass. "and you will keep your silence forever, and I'll let Caesar handle those soldiers, outside. It's inevitable this is Joker's important territory. I can't let those who learn about his identity walk away" Vergo explained and walked up to the cage again. "don't worry I will process it as an accident like I always did" he stated.

"Vergo!" Smoker snarled. "hey Law-kun who is Joker?" Luffy asked. Law looked at him before letting out a sight. "that's hard to explain" Law murmured. "so care to explain, as I know for a fact that you know" Luffy stated, making the others look at him. Law raised an eyebrow at him. "I ones worked with him, before he became the know underworld Joker almost 3 years ago" Law stated. "eh" Luffy gasped, "that's why I know Vergo. Joker is just his alias as an underground broker. His true identity? Well now there is something that gets confusing as hell" Law murmured.

"almost three years ago the original Joker using his devil fruit hid behind everything and took control of the mind of a man that you know very well" Law said, Vergo looked at Law confused as to what he where talking about. "what do you mean?" Robin asked, "the man is known as Ramsay, he is the original Joker, and thru his devil fruit he took control of one of the seven most notorious pirates, he is a member of the seven warlords authorized by the world government. My Uncle, Donquixote Doflamingo, to become the underworld face for Joker, and Doffy himself is not even aware of it, due to Ramsay's devil fruit is mind related" Law stated as several gasped.

"Ramsay? Well who is he and Dofla-Doflamingo?" Luffy asked stumbling over the name. "didn't you meet him at the Marine HQ?" Smoker asked "at marine HQ?" Luffy asked. "oh back then" Luffy called out. "that bird guy eh?" Luffy mused. "You shouldn't take him lightly mind-controlled or not" Law stated, "you can say that again" Smoke said. "also rumor has it that after the showdown at marineford. He also attacked Moriah" Tashigi said. "Moriah?" Luffy mused, before tilting his head. "who is Ramsay thought?" Luffy asked.

"I'm curious about that myself?" Vergo stated. "Ramsay is the true Joker, as in the original Joker, hidden away from everything using his devil fruit to make others take his place visible and no one affect even knows about them being used as some form of puppet. But even he has limitations, the control tends to loosen over time, so he needs to remake the alterations, regularly or loose the person he tries to control. I'm quite sure that Uncle Doffy knew about him before Ramsay got into his mind that is, it don't help that the two looks similar to start with" Law explained. Vergo snorted, "you should not make things up Law" Vergo stated. "Who knows" Law said with a smirk visible closing his eyes. Luffy on the other hand where confused, it were easy to tell that things is different not only coming to this island.

/

AN: punk hazard part 2 is over, next chapter, punk hazard part 3... now below is a little about two of the heart-crew members, read it if you want...

Not allot have been told about Naruto's or Phantom's powers... or the rest of the crew.

Naruto's is pretty much obvious. Wind-or-Air logia...

 **Phantom's powers** are a bit more tricky then his fellow D..., like from where his character is based on he still do have the two main-ghost powers due to his understanding and mastery, with imagination at the use of his devil-fruit...

his devil-fruit is one of the three ultimate's, with Whitebeard's gura gura no mi, and Law's Ope ope no mi... Phantom's fruit is the toki toki no mi, as in time-manipulations and paramecia type...

he do have limitations, as in he can't travel thru time, but he can open portals thru time from one place in the now to another place in the now. But even if his awareness of what may happen he do not know everything just very hart to out move and surprise

Which is what he did in this chapter...


	9. Chapter 9 destruction Punk hazard part 3

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D... keep in mind this is a longer chapter then normal.

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 9... Laboratory destruction Punk Hazard, part 3.

Poring some coffee up. "do you want some milk?" Monet asked, "no just some sugar" Vergo responded, absently as he where thinking about what Law had said. for him it made no sense and could simply not be possible. But if what Law said about it being all based on ones mind, then anyone affected would never know of it. if the two did look similar to each other then it could easily even fi loosening the affects be confused for each other, long enough for whoever he were to remake the effects.

"I don't want to be a bother" Vergo said as he poured some into the tea cup, while the spoon somehow stuck to his face. "Caesar is late" Vergo stated. the door open up, "Speak of the devil" Monet stated. "shurorororo" Caesar laughed. "Sorry to keep you waiting Vergo" Caesar said. "Don't worry I had some coffee and cookies" Vergo responded. "that's strange where are the cookies?" Vergo asked. "I didn't give you any" Monet responded.

"oh right, I didn't have cookies" Vergo mused. 'I he for real?' several others thought at the scatter mind vice-admiral, pirate. "when are you going to begin the experiment Caesar?" Vergo asked. "it seem like Smiley is missing, but I still will find something, to do about that. Monet begin the Transmission" Caesar said out. "yes sir" Monet said.

"I really wish you would keep your subordinates under control Vergo" Caesar said. "I broke into a cold sweat when Smoker came here" he said sitting down. "you're right, he's a wild dog that can't be leashed" Vergo agreed. "but that's all behind us now isn't it?" Caesar asked standing up and went to the cage. "Serves you right Law. You were helpless against Vergo weren't you?" Caesar asked as Law snorted, "if it where not for the sedative the lab would have been destroyed with Vergo" Law stated bluntly. Caesar ignored him, "the deal I had with you was useful. I've always believed that you can't trust anyone. You reap what you sow as they say" Caesar said as Vergo walked up to the cage.

The bottom where taken out again, pushing it. Law stiffen as he grind his teeth. "oh, it's said that you can take allot of pain, this strong I did not know" Caesar mused actually impressed. As Vergo increased the strength making Law twist and turn but still no sound left him. "Law-kun?" Luffy asked, seeing that something where wrong as Law twisted, as the cords burned. "impressive, I suppose that even you couldn't have expected this, that Monet smart enough to change her appearance and follow you" Caesar said as Vergo finally let go of the bottom. Law leaned back lying down as he breath out.

"Oi! Are you alright Law?" Luffy asked worried about his main and possible truest rival. "she overheard everything that you guys are planning. I'm disappointed Law, I thought we'd finally become very good friends" Caesar said. "hnhnhn" Law chuckled, somewhat darkly, making most look at him rather disturbed. "so you were saved by your exceptional secretary? I should have kept more close eye on her. I let myself become sloppy because you're such a blundering fool" Law grinned predatory.

Caesar snarled before pushing the bottom himself, and this time intense enough to light visible up the electricity burning thru Law. Who currently is glad for his D nature and that he made his cloths fire prof or they would have been burned thru by now. "watch your mouth brat" Caesar snarled. "that's amazing you're still alive even thought all of that electricity, is literally burning your body?" Luffy asked. "glad that D's are far more resilient then humans are" Law breath out slowly as if in a sleepy drawl. Luffy looked confused, not really sure what to take that statement as, 'it sounds almost as if Law is speaking about the will of d as if a species of one's own' Luffy thought.

"Master we're ready to start the broadcast" Monet said. "oh really?" Caesar mused. Looking back to the cage, "you escaped death for now" Caesar said, as a screen where released. "okay begin" Caesar stated. it showed a giant candy, piece, for some reason, "what's going on?" Smoker asked, "a giant ball?" Luffy asked. Law on the other hand where grinning, a predatory Cheshire grin hidden by the collar of his coat.

"sorry to have kept you waiting, Distinguished brokers, the main event will start soon. This will hopefully lure Smiley back from wherever he is hiding in the blazing lands and will soon gather in the middle of the frozen lands. Once he is all together again the experiment will begin" Caesar explained. "four years ago, an explosion utterly devastated this island it was a poison gas bomb called H2S. that is what Smiley is" Caesar explained. "H2S gas?" Smoker asked. "but last time there was a problem. People who inhaled the poison were weakened but they were able to find safe places to take shelter" he explained.

"So I plan to give the weapon from four years ago, Smiley a huge treat. One that will supplement the poison gas to become a flawless weapon of mass destruction. Today marks the birth of a new weapon. It name will be. The land of death" Caesar said, as Law held back laughing. Making a call to the people there, as they told that it were in place and shortly after that the sled could no longer be used. While Caesar faced being worried.

"you guys just run, your protective suits are useless now. Throw them off and run to the laboratory" Caesar ordered. "u-Understood" came for the den den mushi. The other three straw hats saw the transmission and where confused. "why is Smiley not here yet, he should have smelt it form miles away?" Caesar asked, Luffy looked at Law who had hidden his eyes under the hat and mouth by his collar, it where easy for him to tell that Law where amused by something and currently hiding it.

Law stared blankly at Luffy who called out to the other three of his crew who where currently running, for some reason before Luffy groaned and collapsed again. "it's impossible, if I try to yell. Damn Sea stone" Luffy cursed. 'he is a d right, then why do have such extreme effect with?' Law wondered. "oh are they your friend Straw hat Luffy?" Caesar asked. "as I'd expect form the great straw hat pirates, they are quite tough. But they are seconds away from being killed by gas" Caesar said out.

"and when it is released it will continue to spread, until nothing can live on this island a land of death" Caesar laughed. "nobody outside of this laboratory will be able to survive. Of course that will include you to" Caesar laughed. The door opening up as the cage was moved. "now let's show the world that against my weapon of mass destruction the land of death a 400 million bounty, a navy vice admiral, and even one of the seven warlords are all helpless to save themselves from dying" Caesar laughed as the cage where left outside.

"our men" Tashigi said out as she saw them. who even if they where happy that the two are alright are not glad that they are still trapped. Looking up. "did he not say that it's supposed to come some form of deathly gas? I can't see one" Tashigi muttered, as Law smirked at that. "more importantly..." Franky started, "that really is a well equipped laboratory" Franky stated. "your right" Robin stated. "I bet a facility like that would have the means to transport large machinery" Robin mused.

"why would you discuss such things at a time like this?" Tashigi asked. "hmmm yosh, at any rate we're stuck" Luffy stated. "I had not anticipated Vergo's arrival even less that very potent sedative, but nonetheless... Mugiwara-ya" Law started. "even as nothing deathly gas like or other ways is coming we still don't have time to dawdle about in here" Law stated. "the plan has not changed" he stated. "make sure you don't mess up from here on out. it's time for counter attack" Law said. "right" Luffy grinned.

/

"A member of the seven warlords, Trafalgar Law... A pirate who was on the news recently for making a stunning comeback Straw hat Luffy... His comrade the Devil child Nico Robin... The wild dog of the marines white hunter Smoker... How did these big timers end up being captured by Caesar?" was asked form the varius places who where watching. "it's them so that's where they are? What should we do", "let's see how things go for a while-bon"

"hey these are?" Killer said out surprised, "so he finally got off his ass, Mugiwara. It's no use watching it, you are not the sort of guy who makes deals with this kind of guy, Killer" Kid stated walking away from there. "you're right... but I can't believe those three are there together, wait what how did he" Killer mused only to stare at the screen, Kid turned around at that to see that Law had gotten loose. "yeah even Trafalgar how the hell did that happen? And how did he get captured in the first place? I honestly thought he had lost his mind when he became a warlord. But to nobody's surprise he was up to something" Kid mused. "is he gonna start something?" Killer mused. "with Trafalgar then that's to be expected, but it's no telling as to what" Kid mused.

/

Law twisted slightly with the chains, before humming, 'sea stone chains, or any sea stone really do not like raw magic' Law thought. "Caesar is a fool if he thinks chains can keep me for long" Law muttered, "and why do you say that, it suppresses devil fruit powers you of all people should know that" Smoker snapped. Only to blink as the chains around Law seem to crack for some reason. "well then..." Law hummed as the chains gave way before he sat up, holding the now broken chains. "WAH!" Franky and Luffy blinked suprsied.

"being watched or not by Caesars video transponder and Ceasars Video den den muchi, don't matter, people seem to forget that my mind is as sharp if not sharper then my uncle. Don't worry Caesar can't see a thing exept for we soposedly are still stuck, can't say the same about his costumers thought" Law mused. "you're unbelievable" Luffy gasped out. "how did you free yourself form the sea-stone chains?" Luffy asked. "well simple, mine was just an ordinary chain from the beginning. So I could easy untie myself. I did not even need to use my power to break them" Law stated simply.

"room" Law said as the room halo went out before Kikoku landed in his hand the blade shimmer happy to have her master back. "do you know how many months I've been here? Justin case of an emergency, I put a number of regular chains everywhere in the laboratory, so I could avoid sea stone, even if I got caught by accident. To avoid the problems of breaking Sea-stone, even if I can pull that stunt off, have done it before with a pesky cage years ago, it's to much of a strain on my magic core so I prefer to avoid getting caught in sea-stone if possible" Law explained.

They stared in disbelief as Law unsheathed his sword, and the chains just broke apart as he swung it at Luffy. "This should not be possible, Sea-stone is supposed to be as strong as diamond you just simply can't cut thru it like that" Smoker stated mutely seeing the broken chains of Luffy, Robin and Franky. "fine lets me give you a lesson in how i pulled this stunt off ne?" Law asked. "you are actually going to tell us?" they asked in disbelief. "hnhnhnhn" Law chuckled, "eh? Why are you Laughing, Law-kun?" Luffy asked making Law raise an eyebrow at the kun-suffix. "do you know the amusing bit about all of that?" Law asked, and they shook their heads. "it's public knowledge, anyone can figure it out or find it out, by simply, looking up what Sea-stone is. Or how you should form it. hnhnhn" Law chuckled again ash he shook his head, everyone blinked at that statement.

Their focus on Law who give a more sleepy smile, "imbue sea-stone with raw untamed, un refined magic and sea-stone will break as if fragile glass, it's an amusing trait of that sea-stone it's how you form the damn material in the first place... but easier to do when you are not under the effects of the damn stone. Don't think that everybody is able to do so, it's a rare skill to learn and few ever bother. And you need to be able to control wild-raw magic in order to do so, as such making forming the material far harder, but all the sea-stone masters should be able to do so" Law explained with a slow nod.

"and you can?" Smoker demanded, "well that's a sort of... I am a mage, never hid the fact, only half my magic core is fused with the devil fruit, the norm for my kind if you eat a devil fruit, so in teary I can learn the skill to form and shape the sea-stone I just don't want to... Not quite sure how Mugiwara is so drastically affected by the damn stone. A small magic core perhaps?" Law mused and shrugged as Luffy protested.

"right, but I'm Free!" Luffy cheered jumping about, "quit cheering, fool" Law stated "now then? what should I do with you two?" Law asked looking at the two marines. You've learned a little too much, I have your destiny in my hands" Law said, "you know what you wanna do with it don't you?" Smoker asked. Law raised a hand as he moved his fingers, having pointed his sword at both of them. "just do it already-" Smoker trailed off. "Smoker-san? We're back to ourselves" Tashigi cheered before screaming in embarrassment.

"don't scream like a young girl" Smoker complained in anger as he sat up. "j-just untie us. I'd do anything you say" Tashigi begged. "stop it Tashigi, wouldn't you rather die then grovel before a pirate?" Smoker asked. "right now we have to beg for our lives, throwing ourselves at his feet if that's what it takes. Because if we die here. Then we can't save our people from vice admiral vergo-" she stopped. "I mean vergo will act a he pleases in the marines, and the children we can't die here" Tashigi sad.

"she's a little smarter than you white-hunter-ya. I have no obligation to save you, but if letting you go back to the base safely makes Vergo lose his footing it, works out well for me" Law grinned at that and both sort of ected that bit, "However" he started "you need to forget everything that you heard about me, Uncle-Doffy and Joker, for your own wellbeing, I'm not asking you a favor it's a condition. For sparing your life" Law explained, Smoker closed his eyes as he slowly nodded.

Shortly after the chains where cut, as Tashigi closed her shirt, while Law sheathed Kikoku again. Frowning "you know that you will lose your warlord status right?" Smoker asked as Law laughed, at the thought. "naa" Law drawled with a smirk in place, eyes closed. "Sengoku-jiji is perfectly aware of what I'm doing here, as I did get permission before this to come here after all. He even knows of why Mugiwara-ya is assisting me, as just capturing him would not work to get rid of the dept, he has towards me for whatever reason" Law mused as the two marines blinked at him. tilting his head, "all I have been doing here is legal, amusing no?" Law grinned at their dumfounded looks.

Luffy turned around and looked out, before tearing a hole in the cage. "oi" Law started. "yosh I'm finally out" Luffy cheered. "Oi, wait!" Law said before looking down. "damn it, that fool" Law groaned as Luffy seem to have some problem getting down. "Hey Law how should I get in?!" Lufyf asked, as Law twitched. "hey niisan I rather take care of the Sunny" Franky said, "do as you like" where the response before Franky left. "oh that stinks" Luffy said.

/

"Hey! What are you waiting oph!" Luffy called out only to groan as Law hit him in the head. "don't be rash, if you had waiting the your head would not hurt and we would already be inside" Law berated Luffy who tended to his sore head. looking up to see the others there. "you his as hard as shiti-grams" Luffy complains. "Garp-ya's fist of love? Well don't surprise me the two of both have super strength" Law tilted his head to the side.

a room later and they where inside. "efficient" Smoker mused, before letting the others inside. "no way?" the marine said out, as the gate open, "the G-5 Marine vice Admiral Smoker!", "the Rouge Warlord, Trafalgar Law!", "the pirate Mugiwara no Luffy!" could be heard as they saw who was there. "I thought that thy were being held captive by the Master" could be heard. "now then what should I do" Law mused while Luffy giggled.

"why am I doing this with these guys?" Smoker asked, "because, the world is not all black and white, and Mugiwara-ya is legal as long as he needs to work off that life dept to me" Law sighed. "we really need to get rid of that" Luffy stated with a nod. As they got inside, Law easily pushed down the control for the gate to get it to close again with the use of one hand, while it had taken the workers several to do the same thing before. Law stared at the cut door and huffed. Flicking his wrist as a room formed much to everyone's panic "tact" Law muttered putting the cut door back into place as if it were never cut. "eh, why?" Luffy shook his head.

It did not take long before the marines held their guns to the straw hat pirates, "prepare to die, Straw hat pirates! You two Brownbeard the Pirate" they called out as Law sighed. "we got inside only for us to be surrounded?" Usop complained. "t-t-they know my name?" Brownbeard blushed. "oh? It looks like things are getting started down there" Luffy pointed out, Law shook his head before hitting Luffy in the head again:" Hey quit that!" Luffy complained, noting that Law like his grandfather did not even use haki to punch him, it still hurts. Law looked down as he heard some yelling. He stared blankly at the argument, "tsk, Room" Law said as it expanded. "schambles" Law stated turning his hand.

/

"I have something to Say to everybody here!" Law's voice echoed thru the room and all look up at him as he looked down, having his hands crossed over the leg he had put on the rail, his sword leaning against his shoulder, and elbow. "Law!" several called out as Law stood on one of the upper parts. "right now Caesar is figuring out that the Smiley is no longer existing, as the boats, where destroyed, there is another single escape route to the sea who is not exposed to the outside air" Law explained as all looked up at him.

"this laboratory is made up out of multiple connected towers. Right now we're in tower A. if we pass through the gate we'll be in the central tower B. if you go through it then you'll end up in tower R. inside there's a gigantic door marked R-66. That's the entrance to the passage that goes to the sea" Law explained. "I have no desire to be a mass murderer, but you only have 2 hours, if you linger in this lab any longer than that I cannot guarantee that you'll survive!" Law Stated.

"Listen Up!" Smoker called out making their attention to him. "as Mugiwara is forced to obey Law until he has gotten rid of that magical life dept, something that is known fact that capture and imprison do not work, as the dept would remain, means he is working legally for Trafalgar and the Marines for the time being" Smoker explained giving them a glare, "that means his crew is currently off limits and they better listen to their captain" Tashigi groaned out.

"you have two hours, before this lab will be destroyed" Law called out, making them look at him before he turned around and walked away. "eh why?!" several asked. "what do you mean?!", "come on now!", "you got to be kidding!" "my original mission sent by the Fleet-admiral, is to not only get Caesar alive or dead, but it is to find out what he is up to then stop his production here. Side effect twill be that it will weaken Kaido-ya's forces, and possible even flush the true Joker out" Law explained to Smoker and Tashigi who stared at him, "but, that will piss of the beast king" where the murmured replay as Law grinned a predatory Cheshire grin, before walking away thru one of the doors.

Stopping just in front of it "you going to do something to the lab?" Luffy asked. "most likely" Law stated, hearing Smoker speak about the kidnapped kids. At the lab where Caesar is he where screaming in rage that nothing is happening, before he noted that they had goon missing. It did not take long for Vergo to explain how the g-5 soldiers went missing. "whatever that may happen I can not let Law escape. Depending on what he's planning I may have to kill him here myself" Vergo mused. Caesar where also panicking due to that his experiment and weapon where missing.

/

Law knew that if Vergo where to find him then the lab would or could end up coming down up on them all. "now whish way?" Law hummed, as he turned to a different hallway. A room expanded as he teleported to the door. "Law what is this alarm?" Smoker asked, "it's a warning siren that means the gate to this tower is closing, there's only one passageway to tower B" Law explained. "what?" Smoker asked. "they are trying to lock us out" Law stated. "you should quickly move your men to the other side, just be glad that Caesar never was able to finish the smiley" Law said as he started to walk again.

At the end of the hallway. "hey this is bad!" a worker called out, "what's wrong?", "the navy and the straw hat pirates made it into tower B" he responded. "so they might reach us in tower D, too?" he asked. "don't worry, there's no way anyone could make it all the way-" he started before they all turned to the soft almost soundless clicks of something hitting the floor, who could most likely only be heard due to the echoing of the hallway. "who's there?" he asked.

Shying away, "y-you're" the worker stammered as Law got closer. "Trafalgar Law!" he cried out, "what's going on? how did he get here?" they asked. "who cares! He's a traitor" the worker shouted. "room" Law stated, "nanda!" the worker shouted and none of them got a chance before being cut in two. "what's this? What's going on here?!" they asked. While Law kept walking to the large gate. "they better hurry up I'm soon there" Law hummed. Before turning on the gear to open the door, causing panic, at the security room. a siren could be heard over the whole place. "tower D reporting! Tower D reporting! Emergency message to all towers in Laboratory Three!" could be heard.

Even if mostly empty the room is filled with sounds, as Law stopped in front of the machine, "this thing will shake up the New World, hnhnhn" Law chuckled, 'how the hell did the government agree to this? Ah right, the fleet admiral and a few of the admirals went behind their backs to get rid of Caesar' Law hummed. "Tower D reporting! Emergency message to all towers in Laboratory Three! Trafalgar Law of the seven Warlords, has broken into the SAD manufacturing room!" causing Caesar to panic "what? Are you out of your mind? I you mess with his plans the consequences will be dire" while Law entered the place. "so that's his plan" Vergo cursed, as he fought with Sanji.

Vergo cursed as he quickly went thru the air, "Law teamed up with the Straw hats in order to ambush us! He must have joined the seven warlords of the sea just to get to that room! that Damn kid!" Vergo cursed. Trying to get there as quickly as possible. "he's planning to make the worst possible scenario actually happen. It's bad enough that Smiley is gone, and he was most likely the cause of it. does he really want to throw the entire new World into chaos!" Vergo asked rather pissed of as Law arrived to the SAD chamber, grin visible.

"SDA? Law's going after it?" Joker asked, from the den den muchi. "yeah, now there is no doubt that Law is Betraying us" Vergo said. "I see" Joker said out slowly. "something up about that, Law-kun is even more protective about family then I am... he is my nephew after all, and I have watched closely over him as he grew up, he would not just harm me if not something is seriously wrong, and planning something big" Joker said as he thought deeply, "I understand" Vergo responded.

"he's at the SAD manufacturing room huh?" he mused as Baby-5 broke the window "Here is what I would do if I were him. first I'd rip that room to pieces" he said as Baby-5 attacked him doing no harm even if he laid on the ground and had his sofa destroyed. "And then kidnap Caesar" Joker said. "How could you do that to me boyfriend!" she demanded "Because Caesar is, the only person In the world who knows how to produce the SAD" Joker stated. as he sat up and ducked away from the scythe arms. "still if he does those things, I'll be in trouble Vergo" Joker said as Baby-5 got shot. "if Caesar gets killed no one else can produce that gas, that will ruin my business" Joker stated.

"chill out-in Baby-5, you can't do that to the young master-in" Machvise said. as Baby-5 had problem standing up. "I'm not gonna forgive him this time, I'm gonna kill that asshole!" she cursed while Joker still where talking on the den den muchi. "and what would happen if I got into such trouble?" Joker asked. "Oi-in?" Machvise said to baby-5. "after that, fufufufu, misfortune will surely come" Joker laughed. "what are you going to do with that cute Boy Law-chan young master?" Jora asked. "you know what he's gonna do. Law is rebelling against us. Right young master" another said.

"I know it's hard for you Vergo, as I know you will have problem going up against Law-kun due to his power. But I need you to take care of Law there, I want him back here in one piece, if hurt but still alive." Joker said, as he ducked from another slash. "Understood. I'll shoot a picture of his beaten body, and show you Doffy. With the camera I bought form Dressrosa" Vergo responded. "you didn't buy a camera" Joker stated at that. "you're right I didn't buy a camera" Vergo said as Joker finally stopped Baby-5 form attacking him. "but I'll still drag him back" Vergo said, "fufufufu, I'm looking forward to seeing it" Joker said.

Looking up to the sky, "what are you really up to Law?" Joker asked, "are you trying to get to someone? or just trying to piss Kaido off again?," Joker mused, either one could be possible. "young master?" Jora asked, "did you know that when me and Law-kun plays games, any strategy-game, then 5 out 1of 10 we ties, 2 out of 10 I win, 3 out of 10 Law-kun wins" Joker explained. "oh" several muttered at that. "Law-kun has a mind as sharp as my own, and is fully able to out move me, him being a D makes Law-kun extremly hard to stop ones he starts, his emperor haki only makes him more dangerous. The chaos he will bring will drag anyone not adapting along kicking and screaming" Joker explained as he made a call to Caesar.

/

Law looked at the giant machinery, before grabbing the hilt of Kikoku and pull her out with a silent click. "I guess this is what you could call "biting the hand that Fids you" Law" Vergo said out as he arrived when kikoku where only halfway out from her hilt. Turning his head around to see Vergo.

"this goes beyond what we can allow as a child's mischief. You're too clever for your own good. People like you" Vergo started and getting closer. "needs to be disposed of quickly" Vergo said as Law turned around Kikoku sheathed again. "it'll be satisfying to take me time and torment you. I'm going to fix that cocky little face of yours. I'll make you remember what fear tastes like" vergo said as he got out his bamboo rood coating it with haki. "just like before" Vergo called out.

Vergo appear as if he disappeared while Law raised his sword, blocking the blow, next elbow punch where blocked by a kick from Law. The floor cracking a bit as the two clashed. "it does seem like you grown weaker" Vergo stated making Law raise an eyebrow at him for that comment, 'what the hell is he thinking?' Law wondered.

Law blocked every strike but he did notice that he was being punched back. Next slash made him get thrown back, catching himself with his hand as he vaulted before standing up again. "are you guys starting to worry that your plan is falling apart? Sorry 'bout that" Law drawled, "the thing in this room, seem really important to you" Law stated, as Vergo went to punch him 'shit' Law cursed as he hit the wall, coughing up some blood.

"bite your tongue brat" Vergo ordered. grabbing the rail as Law stood up 'his punches have grown far stronger then from a year ago' Law thought before getting punched again this time with haki. Reaching out both hands, "hm" came from Vergo as white electricity stated to flow, "counter shock!" Law called out, before Vergo pretty much got struck by lightning.

Black smoke came out from him as Vergo stumbled. Blood flowing from both mouth, nose and eyes, scratches over his whole body, but Law could still sense that vergo is alive. Law letting his magic heal the fractures in his bones which would most likely be gone in a few minutes.

"I have a message from Joker" Vergo stated. "he said what a shame" Vergo stated. 'damn it did not work? How durable is that guy?' Law wondered and snorted at the obvious lie. "I did not expect you arriving her Vergo" Law stated. "it's San" Vergo snarled out and went to punch him again, which Law ducked out and dissipated back into the air. Vergo paused as he saw Law standing in midair, the air under his feet seeming shimmer a bit.

"VERGO!" Smoker screamed out, making Vergo turn around. "I'm rather busy at the moment but I guess you won't wait. Vice admiral Smoker" Vergo stated. Smoker who looked rather pissed at Vergo, "I was planning to silence you either way" Vergo stated as Law watched, "get it over with then. I don't think I can stand looking at this trash before me for much longer. Pirate Vergo!" Smoker shouted.

Law flicked his wrist as he now held Kikoku again, "what are those? This room seems dangerous" Smoker stated. "it'd be better if you didn't know" Vergo responded. "Oi! What are you looking at? I've not given up yet" Law stated, from where he stood, Vergo turned to Law, still confused as to how he stood in midair like that. "I'll deal with you later, just cower quietly down there on the floor for now" Vergo snarled, making Law stair at him. "I'm in the air above you moron" Law deadpanned. "oh right, how is you doing that?" Vergo asked only getting a predatory grin as a response.

"Vergo, I don't want your men to find out the truth about you. All of them care for you as if you were their own parent. This is a total betrayal. I never would have believed that you are Joker's lapdog" Smoker snarled. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, I bumped int them a while ago" Vergo stated. "what did you do?" Smoker demanded pulling his jitte. "who knows" Vergo responded.

"are you not getting a little worked up Smoker-kun?" Vergo asked blocking the jitte with the haki infused bamboo. "you can't seriously be concerned about those Marine fools can you?" Vergo asked. "I'm the base commander I can do whatever I please to my worthless subordinates" Vergo stated as he pushed Smoker away. "all of you have to die anyway, now that you-" Vergo started before they both heard a soft click with a swish.

Turning around as the machinery started too look as if mincemeat. "Law!" Vergo snarled, turning to Law who grinned in the air. "very good, you taking your time with the little hunter-ya, ended up giving me the chance to finish what I wanted" Law purred. His nodashi sheathed, as Law went forward, ready to pull her out. Vergo barely dodged, the slash, as Kikoku flew thru the air, cutting a large part of the building apart. 'shit when did he?' Vergo thought but eyes widen behind his sun-glasses as the blue aura were simply not there. "you better get to you men Smoker-ya, I've done what I came here for, Mugiwara-ya should have Caesar-ya trapped rather soon" Law hummed.

Smoker barely could keep up with the two as the rapid slashes against haki infused bamboo and the cursed sword clashed. Smoker covered his ears as a metal like sound as if wind chime echoed thru the room, "ma, you don't say Kikoku?" Law mused looking at his sword for a moment. "you really think you could kill me?" Vergo asked, his whole body coated in haki, as Law landed on the ground camly.

From a den den muchi Jokers voice could be heard, as Vergo took of the coat. "you better not piss him off, do you remember what happen the last time how did it go?" Joker asked. Law held Kikoku in front of him ready to pull her out, a frown visible on his face, as he started to calm down. "it must have been traumatic, you probably can't forget that destruction" Joker chimed.

Vergo smashed the haki infused bamboo into the ground make craters in the floor. "even with your incomparable swordplay. His haki should allow him to block your every attack. Both in terms of status and power" Joker explained. While Smoker lied on the ground, not having gotten up from almost getting caught in the earlier clashes, between the two.

"here we go" Vergo snarled out. and went flying at Law, the humming sound of the room halo could be heard before Law went forward pulling Kikoku out and cut Vergo thru, in the middle. Before calmly sheathing Kikoku again. Smoker stared with his eyes in wide disbelief as he saw the whole building be cut in half, floating up a little as a side effect of the cut, hovering a bit over the ground. letting them see the grey-blue sky thru it. 'The whole mountain had been cut in half' he thought faintly.

"it's been two years sense the war of the best" Law stated. "did anyone actually accomplish anything? All you did was stay calm. All Whitebeard did was ending an new era. And Mugiwara-ya started a new one. the Marine HQ rounded up new forces. The big-timers didn't take any action. It was like everybody was just preparing for something" Law explained.

"that war was only the beginning. You always told me. That the new era of the daring ones is coming along, with an unstoppable force..." Law said as he grinned his Cheshire grin. "I broke... the gear... now... there is no turning back" Law grinned. Vergo with some problems somewhat raised up again, "broke the gear, there's no turning back? That's hysterical" Vergo said out as Law walked closer to the out of breath Smoker. Vergo on the other hand used his hand to push himself up in the air to attack Law. "Know your place!" Vergo shouted. As Law's room expanded while he turned around. While all over the place, the laboratory started to shake, and break apart.

Law did not even bother to release his sword, only flicking his hand letting claw like finger-nails be seen and Vergo fell into even more pieces who were quickly attached to the rail. "Damn it, how will I eat breakfast tomorrow? What a horrible turn of events" Vergo asked as Law started to walk away his sword resting against his shoulder. "how dare you law?" Vergo asked, while Law mostly ignored him. "this is upsetting but I know that you're going to regret it" Vergo stated as Smoker stood up.

"keep that in mind. you don't know about Joker's past. It will cost you your life" Vergo said out, making Law pause in his walk and turn to him. "upstarts like you who have acquired just a touch of fame can't hope to take over the world, it's filled with those who are much stronger tell him Smoker" Vergo said. Smoker just lit up his smoke, "all you squirts got is energy, but this world is much-" Vergo stopped as his head where cut in two.

"you mean about his heavenly ancestors, then I already knows about that, Tousan did not hide his past from me, just like I did not hid any of mine from him" Law hummed giving Vergo a pointed look. "you should not worry about me, but worry about yourself" Law stated as he held Kikoku's unsheathed blade against his shoulder. "this room will soon explode, and this mountain is going to fall apart, the whole laboratory complex will collapse" Law explained. "ya-na, Vergo the pirate" Law greeted as he left sheathing Kikoku again. "lets get ready" Law stated making Smoker look at him confused, before Law pointed to something.

/

All over the world the brokers where finding the whole thing to be an insult, it turned from seeing three large name people being caught to them getting free... the supposed poison also never got shown, before they saw the walls and place seeming separate for a moment, before they are now watching Luffy fight against Caesar. Pretty much the whole thing turned into a joke.

"do we really need this?" Smoker asked, "yes. this is the truck that they used to transport the containers of SAD. I'm gonna let everybody ride it, this laboratory will collapse soon. we need to escape as soon as possible" Law explained, as they pulled the massive container, who possible weight over a toon. "Mugiwara-a!" Law called out as they started to get close making Luffy turn and look at him. "Law! Smokey! I didn't expect you from that way!" Luffy called back.

"Trafalgar Law!" a marine started before looking at who where next to him. "what? Smo-yan!" the marine cheered. "eh? Smo-yan", "it's Smo-yan"," Smo-yan!" "it's really him!" the marines cheered. "smoker-san" Tashigi said relived "I'm so glad you are okay", "Smo-yan I'm so glad, we have so much to report" the marine called out. "stop screaming!" Smoker ordered. "I already knows" Smoker stated.

"Hey, Mugiwara-ya where is Caesar?" Law asked. "oh I kicked his ass and he got blown away along with the door that way. How far did he go?" Luffy said and pointed to the destroyed door. "Hey quit that!" Luffy cried out nursing his sore head. "idiot! The plan is to kidnap him" Law snapped. "but I don't want to catch that bastard anymore-" Luffy trailed off as Law glared at him. "that was the plan regardless if you like it or not! What are you going to do if he runs away simply to restart all of this!" Law shouted, and punched Luffy again, so that cracks in the floor could be seen.

/

Law snarled, as he glared at Luffy who much to everyone's surprise where actually cowering to the angry warlord. 'ah, he has the same temper as the other future, this is tricky, how, how should I calm him down?' Luffy thought sweating quite the bit. "OI! All of you we got to go, get on the truck!" Law ordered.

Most looked at him before Law snarled a growl leaving his throat, "NOW!" he screamed making them yelp and get to work instantly. "get on the front car, too!, watch your steps!" the marines called out. "Kids come on hurry! Hurry up!" where the various voices.

"where do this lead?" Nami asked, "if we go through we'll reach a harbor that has a tanker docked in it" Law responded. Looking down, at the straw hats who where watching the closing door. "OI what are you waiting for!" Law called out. "if we let Caesar get away, then all of this is for nothing!" Law called out. "what are you talking about, not all of us are here yet!" Luffy shouted back. Law stared looking over the rest, who shortly arrive and filled the tanker, letting them leave.

Law leaned against the front 'how far did Caesar go?' Law wondered, "Law" Smoker started, "if we can get out of here, we'll go separate ways. But there is something I want to ask you" Smoker said. "what?" Law asked turning his head to him. "I thought Caesar had my heart. How did it end up in your hands?" Smoker asked. Law closed his eyes with a soft chuckle, "he just got the wrong idea" Law started. "your heart where not the only one had I had in my possession, Monet had pissed my off sometime earlier that means I had two hearts, I never did give him yours" Law explained.

Giving Smoker a smirk," as they say, if you are kind to people, good things will happen to you" Law said with a light smile. "this is bad, the collapsing is happening faster" Usop called out as Law went to the back of the truck, "Zoro-ya" Law started as he let go of Kikoku, "hold Kikoku for me for a while, be careful thought whatever you don't drop her or release her" Law started as Zoro numbly nodded in surprise.

Zoro could feel the power form Law's sword, and where honestly impressed that the doctor could wield a blade like that. "we're in a tunnel through a mountain, if it collapses we'll be buried alive" Law stated. "Don't say things so relaxed!" Usop screamed out. as Law jumped over the edge, holding onto it. "you better hold on!2 Law called out as Luffy blinked in shock at the Cheshire grin Law showed. "we will pick up speed shortly" he drawled.

Before starting to push kicking into the air, at rapid pace, making the truck pick up even more speed. "GAAAAAHHHH!" where screamed, as they went faster. 'the hell how strong is this guy? He is nothing like torao where when I meet him at dressroba? Rose? In that other future, they did say that changes would happen but this is to much?!' Luffy cried out in his mind as Law went back inside of the truck and took back kikoku.

/

Law stared as the roof started to collapse, "oh you got to be kidding me?" Law muttered. while Franky where fighting Buffallo and baby-5. Having just notice Caesar. "I can see the end of the tunnel!" Luffy called out. making the three turn to the tunnel, as the truck came at full speed. Somehow being able to break before the rail-road ended thankfully enough. "you've made it here finally! I was getting tired of waiting!" Franky called out making all stare at the giant robot. "the hell?" a few asked, it where quite a strange sight, all with exception of the girls, Smoker and Law cheered in amazement at the sight of the robot.

Law walked forward. "Buffalo! Are you Baby-5?!" Law called out, "Law are you really going to stand against Joker!" baby-5 asked. "you traitor- Dasuyan" Buffalo called out. "Joker is still saving the Heart Seat for you- Dasuyan" Buffalo said. making Law blink. "who are they? Are they your friend?" Luffy asked. Law only snorted, before grinning, "joker?" Law asked, jumping down, "this is nothing to do with Joker at the moment I want to piss Kaido off" Law chirped as most gaped at him for the simply reason.

"WHAT!" the both screamed out, as Law shrugged, "and be frank, Caesar is a monster" Law deadpanned. "sorry you two but night, night" Law chirped, the two dropping like stones, "darts-dyan?" Buffalo asked as it went black for the two. Another at Caesar to who only started to wake up. "well, that's one thing dealt with" Law hummed taking out a den den muchi, and made a call, only to pause as he watched to condition of the mountain who looked like it was missing half of it.

/

An: 9 chapter is over. And as is the punk-hazard.

Next, chapter 10,


	10. Chapter 10, travel to dress-rosa

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 10... travel to dress-rosa.

Sengoku stared at the den den muchi and the report Law just sent in "well, something is happening at least, it's going somewhat forward even if he had to shifts the plans on the spot" Sengoku muttered. Law where mostly waiting for his ship to arrive, but several other things where also happening at the same time. From Tashigi trying to convince Nami to, Smoker berating the crew at the stupid line, to Sanji making a giant stove. While he was waiting he decided to fix the problem with the kids, while he was waiting. Thought it did cause Chopper to panic.

"Law! Show yourself Law!" Chopper screamed out, as he went back to the door. Law slowly walked out, "what did you do to the children?!" Chopper demanded. "if you hurt them in any way I!" Chopper started. "that's why I told you not to look inside, those kids, I sliced them up" Law started as Chopper screamed, and ran inside, "the Drug, they still have to go through a long painful treatment" Law stated, as Chopper went inside.

Some time later, Mocha had woken up, while Law watched the dinner happen. "Law!" Chopper called out, "I'm sorry for earlier" Chopper stated as the two came closer. "he told me. That I got better because you treated me" Mocha said. holding a bowl with food. "you're welcome" Law said softly before taking the offered bowl. Sitting down on a box quite close to Smoker. "Law. I know you don't really think that I'll keep my promise to a pirate like you, but if you really wanted to silence me that there were several occasions that you could've killed me" Smoker said, eating a little.

"what are you up to taking advantage of Mugiwara?" Smoker asked. Law smiled. "I'm taking advantage of him? maybe he's taking advantage of me, as the both of us want to be rid of that dept, I don't want to hold a dept over him it will only cause me problems in the long run" Law hummed. "and you aspect to truly keep your warlord status?" Smoker asked, "as I already got permission to get rid of that dept Luffy has, and him dying or ending up permanently captured would only cause the dept to go over to his father or even possible Garp-ya" Law grimaced at that thought. "what kind of dept you mentioned it before but still" Smoker mused. "somehow Mugiwara-ya ended up owning me several life depts, which is why until he has gotten rid of those, he is technically my servant something I really don't want or need" Law sight.

"so for the time being he has no will or right of his own, and perfectly legal, how amusing" Smoker chuckled and shook his head. "why did you not just simply kill me?" Smoker asked. "there is no particular reason that I didn't kill you white hunter-ya" Law stated, standing up. "by the way, I'm thinking about going to green bit" Law said.

Walking to the three captured and somewhat frozen pirates "Law" Baby-5 said, "you don't even know what's going on do you, no of course not, no one ever does" Law muttered, "but, what?" she asked confused. Not understanding a word of what Law where talking about. Fingering his sword, as he cut the two in pieces "it's been almost over 10 years sense I saw you last time" Law mused tilting his head, "it's sad it got to end like this" he shook his head.

/

In the sky, Doflamingo were using Moonwalk to keep himself over the water. "looks like those squirts have the devil's luck I can't believe the sky path ended there" Doflamingo spoke to himself before noticing something on the water. "hm?" he wondered headed there. "you master" Buffalo said out, "Damn that bastard Law really betrayed us!" Baby 5 cried out. "I'm sorry Dasuyan! I want to pay for it with death" Buffalo said, "you needed me but I couldn't please you" Baby 5 cried tears in her eyes.

Doflamingo stared at the two, "this is a life yacht that was on our tanker" he mused. "I'm so ashamed- Dasuyan. After I hung up" Buffalo said, "it's okay you don't have to explain, you two were just following my orders" Doflamingo said. "what a surprise" Law's voice said out, making them look at the den den muchi. "I didn't expect you to show up" Law hummed smirk in place. "is it Law, I haven't seen you for a while, it's a shame that you're not here" Doflamingo stated. "if you are looking for Caesar he's with me" Law said before Caesar where let on.

"J-Joker! Help me!" Caesar screamed out. "where are Baby-5 and Buffalo's bodies?" Doflamingo asked. "who knows left on the island most likely... but don't ask me about such frivolous things. Lets negotiate" Law responded and Doflamigno knew that something where instantly wrong when the mouth of the den den muchi who should reflect laws where in a thin line.

"fufufufuf" Doflamingo laughed, "Hey Law come to your senses, you shouldn't imitate what grownups do" Doflamingo said sitting down on the boats edge. "where are you now? Don't make me mad" Doflamingo said "make you mad? No, no sorry uncle Doffy but you are not the target here, sort of you just ended up in the main path sorry 'bout that" Law hummed. "what so who are you after?" Doflamingo asked, "Ramsay off course, do you remember him?" Law asked, and Doflamingo stared blankly at the den den muchi for a while.

"ah, no answer, well sort of expected that, his devil fruit is mind-based, something about telepathy, the effects were of the longer you are away from the island he is at, but that takes time, while you are close he can alter memories, thoughts make believe what he wants you to, quite the pain to tell the truth" Law explained. "what are you talking about, how do you even know someone like that exist?" Doflamingo asked. "wh knows, don't you remember?" Law asked.

"I where around 16 at the time, he had taken over your crew making them believe he did all you did, and that you should be eliminated, I had been captured and put in a cage, due to my mental defenses, first tie I found out about spatial telepathy, good thing to... it prevented him from doing anything to me, I got loose, sort of struck against him before grabbing you and tousan and got out of there, needed to operate on the both of you, to save your lives" Law retold what happen that day. Doflamingo thought where frowning he could not remember anything like that.

"Ramsay is the real or original Joker, he got to you almost 3 years ago, made you take the place visible, possible lessen the strain at his constant control of the crew" Law explained, confusing the three rather badly. "he is still joker per say, as his devil fruit is mind based so he could easily place thoughts, actions into someone else, have you never felt that something were wrong as if that you should do something differently, uncle Doffy?" Law asked, and Doflamingo frowned. He did not know what to take this all as.

"that don't explain why you would suddenly go and take Caesar" Doflamingo asked, "well Caesar is an important piece to Ramsay, after all, he can't afford to make Kaido mad, as his most important business partner is the yonko beast King Kaido, and I want Ramsay dead for what he did" Law explained. Doflamingo stared at the den den muchi. "Law you are making no sense" he eventually said. "sort of expected that, if Ramsay would be killed or die than any person he where using his powers on would be free, from that control, I would get my family back in one piece" Law explained, a faint grown could be heard.

"hey you carried the joke too far Law. What do you want in exchange for Caesar?" Doflamingo finally asked. "form you nothing really, well there is one thing bur for you it would make no sense" Law hummed. "Law what do you want?" Doflamingo asked. "take a vacation, one longer then the need to return to dressrosa where Ramsay is staying hidden you never stay away for long after all" Law stated. "what?" Doflamingo deadpanned.

"visit tousan, he and Mihawk do have a island of their own, it's remote and isolated with the only others there is Tousan, Mihawk and a girl named Perona I do wonder when she came there. eh, sorry trailed off there, but still, tousan have not seen you for 3 years, not sense Ramsay sneaked into your mind that is. And honestly I want My. Uncle Duffy back the real one, not this control puppet even if you don't know of it" Law explained frowning deeply.

"I expect to hear from Tousan or Mihawk in four days it takes about that long to get there from where you currently are, so you better hurry" Law smirk in place. "if you do arrive there, do try to ask about what I have told you. If you do arrive I will call you. If I don't see it the negotiaton is off" Law said "ya-na" Law greeted before the call ended. "wait a minute! Law!" Doflamingo shouted standing up just after the call ended, before sitting down again

His body shaking somewhat, "young master?" Baby 5 gasped out, "Damn that brat" he cursed. "a 7 month long vacation of all things to demand?" Doflamingo asked shaking his head in disbelief, 'thought he has a point the closer to 6 months I'm away from dressrosa the more desperate the feeling gets' he frowned at that thought. As if Law is wrong, then he should not feel like that, but several things don't make much if any sense, for one the almost 5 year time where large gaps in his memory, his skill as a broker, where also a bit off. If he has been doing it sense he where a kid, then why did they only sky rocketed almost 3 years ago.

/

A while later at the island, the G-5 soldiers looked up the sky, "is that someone's head?" a soldier asked, "huh? Don't be ridiculous" another one responded. "AH!", "you're right!", heads are flying towards us!" they screamed out and the two heads did land on their bodies shortly after with a huff.

Smoker's eyes widen as Doflamigno landed, "oi, that guy is" Smoker started, as Doflamigno stood up. "n-no way", "y-you're", "d-doflamingo!" they stammered out. as he turned around. "the warlord?", "w-why is he here?" they asked.

Veins pulled as he where rather pissed, before throwing out his arms, and a blast of emperor haki knocked the soldiers out instantly. "fufufu" he chuckled. "they are not here. The ship is gone" he mused. "you're a warlord why are you attacking the marines?" one of the asked. "I know some pirates were here a little while ago. Where did they go?" Doflamingo asked.

"Law is different, but the straw hat pirates are just ordinary pirates. Where did they go you bastards?" Doflamingo asked as the guns where pointed at each others. Jumping up in the air as the guns went off. "what are you going to do?" one of them asked before he got a foot at his chest. "answer my question" Doflamingo demanded. "whish direction did those brats go?" Doflamingo asked truly pissed off. "I don't know what you are talking about" he gasped out. "well then go to hell" Doflamingo stated.

A punch from Smoker stopped him form finish of the marine. "stop messing with my soldiers!" Smoker ordered. "I don't know where they went, as for Vergo, well, what did you expect, everyone knows that Vergo and Law have been trying to kill each other for years" Smoker asked. "fufufufu, he died didn't he?" Doflamingo asked. Smoker snorted, "do you see the condition of the mountain, Law did that, cut it straight thru" Smoker responded.

"perhaps you know a bit to much Smoker!" Doflamingo shouted as the threads came out, while he went to the air to dodge. Razing his hands as his fingers twitched, cutting allot of the ice apart, while Smoker dodged before coating his hands in haki. Doflamingo only bent back letting Smoker go over him, he dodged the neck attacks, even moving in the air with relative ease, faintly chuckling while he was at it. Smoker barely dodging the attacks, "it's no use" Doflamingo said out.

Landing back on the ground as one of the larger ice formations was split in two, Smoker was at this point breathing heavy. "fufufufu, you're no match for me" Doflamingo chuckled. "stop resisting and just accept your death" he ordered. And attacked as the marines did try to help, Smoker taking the blow for them, leaving him bleeding at the ground.

"Vice admiral Smoker!" they called out. "Stop!", Smo-yan's gonna die!", they called out. as Doflamingo got closer panicking and screaming at him to stop. "don't worry" Doflamingo stated. grabbing Smoker's yaw, "there is no way to find out who knows what. That's why Law Straw hats, and you soldiers. I'm gonna kill you all" Doflamingo started raising a hand to attack. "NO!" they screamed out.

/

"arara" where heard making Doflamigno stop, "excuse me, sencho's uncle" he said standing behind Doflamingo who stopped in mid attack. The air itself getting colder as Aokiji held his hands in his coats pockets his cloths the same as before with the addition of the black gloves, his coat currently thought is black with golden inside, the west the same gold, shirt a black color. as he where wearing the coat as if a normal jacket currently made him appear a bit different from normal

"can you step aside?" Aokiji asked. "WHAT!" the marines asked, in shock at seeing one the heart pirates, nature quartet there. "sorry but Sencho don't want him to die yet" Aokiji stated, glasses on hiding his eyes, while Doflamingo turned around. To stare at Aokiji, while Smoker breath harchly, "is that one of the nature quartet of the Heart pirates, Aokiji?!" the mariens shouted in surprise.

"sorry but my outoto is not alone, good thing that we arrived in time eh?" another voice said out, showing that Akainu just arrived, like his brother of sort, his coat is also black, and worn as if a coat instead of the cloak look. his flower printed shirt is also black with red flower pattern thought. "the heart pirates, first mate, Akainu!" they screamed as the ground started to freeze, "but I thought he disappeared after Kihuin where killed?" they asked out.

Giving a supple nod to Akainu. Doflamigno looked at the two, before back to Smoker. The moment he went to finish Smoker off the whole place went frozen, most of the marines only dodge being frozen alive, by jumping, Akainu thought did not bother, the ice did not touch the heat he where giving off causing the temperature around him to go neutral.

"young Master!" buffalo screamed out, "Young-master-samma!" baby-5 screamed as Doflamingo was frozen, 'that is no way close to enough, even in this ice side, a fight between those two would be close, and I don't know which who would win, even I'm not sure if I would win or lose against Doflamingo' Akainu thought.

Aokiji where breathing out cold air, as he stared in front of him, Akainu walked closer to his brother, both ready to fight if so needed. As Doflamingo turned to the two of them when he broke free from the ice, "th-thank god Dasuyan. He didn't get frozen to the bone" Buffaly breath out in relief. "young master-samma" baby-5 gasped out.

Aokiji's arm where starting to freeze, as ice coated the side of his face, still breathing out a cold stream of air, as if smoke. Akainu heated up, as smoke rose from his form. Doflamingo stood up, before walking past the two. "fufufufuf I'm not interesting in fighting you but if I can't silence that guy, I have to change my plan" Doflamingo stated. "can I ask you something?" he asked.

"what are you doing here; Aokiji, Akainu, both high powered figures away from your crew and captain?" Doflamingo asked. "hey, treat him already!" Aokiji called out, to the marines. "y-yes sir" they responded, as Doflamingo took the two form his crew, he did notice the bicycle, who made him blink.

/

'I thought that was a fake rumor, that he goes around the waters on a bicycle, when not in that Submarine of theirs' he thought numbly. "there is a difference between the look of an ordinary vagabond, and that of a determined man" Doflamingo said out leaning back.

A little while later "I never thought that the world government was almighty, there are things I can only do by not belonging to the marines. I can see things because I'm not part of the marines" Aokiji explained. "I was dead for a moment. "hehehehe" Aokiji laughed, while Akainu spoke on a den den muchi a little distant away. "maybe it was fated to come here, when you were here" he hummed.

"what brought you here?" Smoker asked. "Sencho said that it was possible that his uncle would arrived here and asked my and Aokiji to come here and keep an eye on you, until he arrived or you left" Akainu responded. "it was nice to see you again thought" Aokiji stated, the two had not seen each other sense Smoker went and joined the marines.

"if you're done with the treatment, go away!" Aokiji snapped at them. Akainu sat down, taking out a bottle, and drank some form it. "I'm still me Smoker" Aokiji stated. "I would not ever pick another crew, the heart pirates, are the only crew I'll ever be on, and ever be part of, even if we somehow disband" Aokiji said. "even if the three of us, me Aokiji, and Kizaru went and became pirates... Law is a good captain, as if a father or older brother figure, he treats his crew as if family, cares for us as we care for him, even with the rumors about him out in public, the private image is quite different, with those he trust" Akainu explained softly.

"then I have no qualms" Smoker responded. "anyway you guys should be careful. As for Doflamingo he's a warlord and the king of dressrosa" Aokiji stated. "but Captin possibly already said he is control, by the real joker and Doflamingo himself don't know of it. honestly he is quite different form the time we meet before 3 years ago" Akainu stated. "he is an unusual pirate in many ways. But not like the snake princess of Kuja, and the real Joker will try to do his best to Keep Doflamingo under his control" Aokiji stated.

"you should not worry about filing report about any that happen on the island, Sengoku-san should have already gotten some from Sencho" he said. "if worst case scenario happens, then thing swill go wrong very quickly, and it would become the most serious matter Sengoku ever faced, since taking over the Marine HQ" Akainu stated.

Both stood up "keep in mind we warned you" Aokiji said, "walk careful" Akainu said, before Aokiji turned to the marines. "Hey you Guys!" he called out. "you have to keep it...2 he started holding out a finger in front of his mouth. "you know what I mean" Aokiji said and trailed off, "what was it?" he wondered making Akainu sight.

"I forgot, ma, who cares" Aokiji stated before walking away, the marines did respond, "yes, we'll keep it secret, that we saw you!" they called out, "it's better for your own lives about everything that happen in general here, as we can't exactly stay and watch over you" Akainu said.

/

Chopper where currently trying to get Caesar's nose back into the right place. some drinking tea. "where is our next destination?" Luffy asked. "the next destination is already set" Law said out, having switch the winter robes, to a black-blue hoody with feather collar and feathered edge at the hood... his jolly roger in gold at the front, his long fur-coat currently resting on only his left shoulder, which made them wonder how it stayed put. 'well he makes for an impressive image like always' Luffy thought.

"it's dressrosa" Law said as they looked at him. "you remember when we are done at Dressrosa your dept will be paid" Law stated making Luffy nod. "D-Dressrosa?" Kinemon screamed out. "do you know that place?" Luffy asked. "th-that's exactly where we, I mean I want to go. You need to go there too?" Kinemon answered and asked. "yeah" Luffy shrugged. "you have no idea of what's going on do you?" Law asked, "nope, but I don't need to either, and you don't expect me to" Luffy shrugged. That was not the response he expected.

Name went to the edge, as the currents shifted. "a slope?!" they called out, "so fast!" Luffy cheered. "what's going on with this sea?" Usop asked as Franky looked out for rocks. "it's a sea slope it's not uncommon" Law stated. "it's uncommon!" Usop countered. "we don't have to go against the current, the needle on your log-pose must be pointing toward Dressrosa but don't try to go straight take a detour" Law explained-

"eh? Why?" she asked, "because it'll work out better for us" Law started, "he's being such a know it all smart-ass" Zoro huffed. "come to think about it, you were talking on the den den muchi earlier" Robin pointed out. "who were you talking about?" she asked. "it where Doflamingo" Law responded, and Usop panicked. "Doflamingo?! the Warlord!" he screamed. "I've heard he's the most evil one" he cried, making Law huff.

"the plan is already in action" Law countered. "what plan?" Zoro asked. "right lets get all together and go thru the plan!" Luffy cheered. Most where listening but Law kept quiet, "I never said that you needed to know it ya remember" Law stated and Luffy looked somewhat sheepish. "why won't you tell us?!" Usop cried out. Law shook his head, "let me give you a re run as to what where done at Punk Hazard and about the new-world" Law said. "thought if you fall asleep be prepared for a water dip" Law grinned as they shivered and nodded.

"I asked you guys to kidnap Caesar at Punk hazard. Meanwhile I destroyed the machine which was creating a substance called SAD. The great pirates in the new world often have their own territory. They lead countless numbers of people and reign like syndicate, it's nothing like what you've seen before. One pirate group is never strong enough even to see their captain's face... But since it's an underground community, they have to do their businesses secretly to avoid the marines. And Joker is the most trusted and powerful among them. his underground alias is Joker," Law finished explaining.

Most looked at him. "Joker's Dof-foa, err Mingo right?" Luffy said making Law star at him for a moment, "it's Doffy, or Doflamingo" Law countered, "and there is where things get tricky" Law trailed off. "just tell us already" Zoro said out making Law role his eyes. "Joker's real name is Ramsay, a devil fruit user able to enter people's minds and alter thoughts, which is how he got control of my uncle Doflamingo, placing his own thoughts and movement thru Doffy... who don't know which thoughts is his or is not, as he can't see that anything is wrong, that his actions is not his own. As Ramsay is using Doffy as a game-avatar for his place as Joker, makes this all so far more trickier" Law explained with his smile shifting to a grimace, before taking a deep breath and the smirk where back in place.

"you want this Rams person dead then, to free your family, your uncle?" Luffy asked, and Law stared at him, before slowly nodded. "you said when you offered me a way to pay of the dept, that I would need to raise attention, bring some chaos, make most focus on me right" Luffy mused. "I trust you about as far as a fly can throw a mountain but I have absolute faith that you can bring chaos and insanity to such point where almost everyone will look at you then anything else" Law hummed.

He turned around to see Luffy fingering the ground looking somewhat depressed, "eh?" Law stared, "you don't trust me" Luffy muttered, "obviously, I don't know you, you are insane as hell, by D standards, and 10 times worse then Garp-ya, I can handle even control the admiral, if needed you on the other hand is a bit to insane for something like that, which is saying allot" Law deadpanned. "why do you even know Luffy's grandfather!" several cried out at that, and Law raised an eyebrow at that. 'did they forget?' Law thought. "Law is a warlord, why would he not know the admirals?" Luffy asked curious.

"WHAT!" they screamed out, Chopper, name and Usop seem to panic in fear. "hnhnhnhn" Law chuckled at the expression from them. "well we know what to do on Dreessroba, err Rosa, dressrosa" Luffy quickly corrected himself. that were one thing Law found interesting Luffy did seem to try to get the name right, while most of the Straw hats ended up looking at Luffy as if it where strange. 'perhaps, it has something to do with that other timeline he is originally from, as he seem to only do it around me' Law mused in thought.

Nami looked up at the now dark sky, before giving orders to get to clear skies quickly, "nothing is impossible for the thousand Sunny that I built. It's super isn't it" Franky said, giving a pose. Law snorted, the ship has a long way to go before able to do all of that. "Hey, what is that about!" Franky asked. "sorry, but I prefer my own Ship" Law responded. "well that's to be expected" Brook hummed. "really?" Usop asked, "I am I captain, a warlord, I have my own ship and even if this ship is impressive it's still can't do half of the things mine is able to achieve" Law shook his head.

"hey!" Franky called out, but got no response as Law only tilted his head to the side. "he is going to have preference for his own ship, and going to think it's better all knows that" Luffy huffed. Law snorted, "oh you will see when they arrive" Law stated. "wait they are coming here?" Nami asked, "of course, Artic can always find it's captain after all" Law purred confusing the hell out of them.

/

It where around lunch time the next day, as Law stood up getting a Cheshire grin on his face, eye alight, it pretty much stopped them all, "she is coming" Law murmured. "who is?" was asked, but got no response, as Law looked over the water, fingers twitching as if wanting to grab something. "ah there she is" Law murmured, looking at a specific spot in the sky.

"what is that a bird?" Franky asked, making Law snort, "nothing of the sort" he deadpanned. As it got closer they could now actually see what it was, and gaped in shock as seeing the flying ship, as in actually flying not like they temporary lifts over the water by the air cannon. To say that the ship is an impressive sight is an understatement, even if the ship seem to be ever so slightly smaller, Luffy could feel that it seem far more, well more, he simply could not put a finger on it.

the flag-ship/submarine, as for the ship think of a mix of Polar-Tang with the Nautilus in 'journey to the mysterious island', she is in an yellow in color with the jolly roger at the side, still have two masts, but the sails are retractable. The sails shifted to fin like wings stretching out over the over-half of them and somehow holding the ship in the air. they are black with the jolly roger in gold on them, adding a tribal like heart lying under the jolly roger on the sails.

"well as my ship has arrived, see ya at dressrosa" Law called out before jumping up in the air, his form flickered before appearing on his ship, who was currently hovering in the air. It did not take long before they noticed that he took Caesar, "Hey!" Luffy screamed out, not liking to be filed off like that. "Persistent guy isn't he?" Drako asked looking down, "that he is" Law deadpanned. They did decide to sail next to each other as such somewhat interact with the heart captain, but that may have to do with that the warlord seem to be interested in the green haired swordsman, something only Robin actually noted with exeption of Zoro who also noticed the flirting.

/

A few days passed before Law decided to make the call. "it's me" Doflamingo stated. "you are not very willing, did you at least ask, Mihawk?" Law asked, "yeah, thought oddly enough, what you said before seem to be correct, and I have no actual memory's I can recall about it... so what is going on?" Doflamingo asked. "Ramsay is going on, so even if you did not get the chance to leave, I heard about the incident, and so forth, prevented you from leaving. If you play along with this game of leap of fate, then we might as well get him, and you'll get Caesar back if you want him" Law shrugged.

"how is Caesar?" Doflamingo asked. "Joker! I'm sorry. Due to me you are in danger from Kaido!" Caesar cried out, "did you hear him" Law drawled. "yeah he sounded fine" Doflamingo stated. "so will you play this leap of fate with me?" Law asked. It took a minute before he decided, "I will do as such, considering you seem to hold all the cards. For this game of ours" Doflamingo hummed.

Law grinned, "Eight hours from now at the beach on the southeast side of Green bit, the solitary island north of Dressrosa. We will leave Caesar there at three in the afternoon, unless the weather prevents us from arriving at time that is. Go ahead and pick him up" Law stated.

'that can not possible be all' Doflamingo thought, "fufufufu, I do wish I could have a drink with you" Doflamingo said. "a drink? Sorry, but that is not part of the plan, as for another this is a game of tag, will have some stealth in it while being under allot of chaos, who will most likely just grow by each minute ones it starts" Law smirked. "hnhnhn, perhaps later. When this is all over, ta ta, uncle Doffy" Law said out before the call ended.

Law held his head, "hell no I'm not breaking the plan to Mugiwara-ya, as to where they should ame the chaos and destruction" Law huffed. "Remus!" he called out, "yes captain?2 the wold mink-man asked, "can you tell the straw-hats where to aim the chaos?" Law asked, "eh? Well fine with me, thought captain get some rest you look like you could need it" Remus stated as Law gave a slow nod. "yeah, thanks thought" Law murmured as Remus left to go to the ship next to their own.

/

At dressrosa. There were four chairs, each chair is similar main color black but also different... based off on cards, a blue spade, purple diamond, green clover and red heart. Currently only two of those chairs are in use. "young master-samma, Trebol-samma is not here yet" Baby-5 said out, "okay" Doflamingo stated as the doors open to the room, "thank you for waiting" Doflamingo said to the two there. while Baby-5 went out to search for Trebol.

"trebol-samma where are you?" she called out. "oh! Baby-5 ne" he called out, looking in the metal plate made her look up. "what are you doing up there?!" Baby-5 called out as he hanged from the side of the wall. "Look! the whole kingdom is worried! Nya, I'm sure the whole world I getting upset" Trebol responded.

"ne, ne... by the way did you get your fiancé killed again?" Trebol asked as he came down. "too close, why do you keep asking me that? you're so annoying" Baby-5 said. "Annoying but? Annoying but what? Hmmm?" he asked making her back away. "nani?, nani? Annoying but you like me maybe?" he asked.

"that's enough! Young master-samma was calling you" Baby-5 said out. "young-master-samma?" Trebol asked. "he wanted you with the other. Stay away you make me sick" baby-5 said still holding the metal plate as if a shield. "ne, ne, ne you just keep getting your fiancé killed, Baby-5! Stop choosing guys that would be killed by Doffy and marry me" Trebol said out, as he went forward while Baby-5 walked backwards.

The crew looked on, "hmm, just kidding" Trebol said. "do you" she started seeming angry, "need me?" Baby-5 asked blushing. "cut it out!" the crew called out at that.

In the room. "the colosseum is always packed, thanks to you Diamante" Doflamingo stated. "what? Doffy that's because you're a charismatic king" Diamante countered. "no" he said, "that's because you're strong" Doflamingo said. "stop you make it sound like I'm the hero of the colosseum" Diamante said.

"you are the hero of the colosseum" Doflamingo stated. "stop it with that" Diamante said. "okay I will stop" Doflamingo stated grin in place. "alright, I admit it if you insist. Yes I am the hero of the colosseum" Diamante said, just before Trebol arrived. "ne, ne. ne." Trebol said as Doflamingo turned to him. "you're too close" Doflamingo growled out, seeming annoyed. "too close but" Trebol said. "but I like it like that, so sit down" Doflamingo ordered. Looking at the three, "now then" he started with a grin before explaining what to do and what Law where somewhat up to, or at the very least the direction he where pulling all of this.

/

An... dressrosa starting next chapter


	11. Chapter 11, meeting at dressrosa part 1

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 11... Meeting at dressrosa, part 1

Landing at the shore-line, the artic currently in the water a little away from the thousand sunny. Franky landed on the ground, "this week I'm Super" making a pose "I'm gonna find the factory right away and ka-boom!" Franky cheered. "I said you guys are being too loud" Usop complained. "we should just go to the town right?" Luffy asked, as Law came out form the submarine, "yes, listen don't let your guard down, if you fail to destroy the factory it will mess up the whole plan" Law stated, as Luffy went and said something about Momuske flying, Law tisked and moved somewhere else.

"are they screaming about the kid being to close to her breasts?" Sachi asked in disbelief, Penguin nodded. "Oi! Kinemon let's go to the town already! How should we pervert... I mean how should we change our cloths for a disguise?" Franky asked. "oh right" Kinemon called out. "eh?" both blinked at that before Nami punched the two and called them liars.

"Oi!" Law called out, "I want you to keep this" Law stated and tore a paper in two. "this is, a vivre card" Nami said out, staring at the small piece of paper in her hands. "soda. It'll point towards an island called Zou, I spoke of it earlier" Law said. "but if anything happens to us, go straight there" Law stated before walking a little away with a map. "w-wait a second" Nami called out. The straw hats gathered around him. "what do you mean anything happens? Nothing will happen right?" Usop asked somewhat shaky. "who knows" Law responded finding the straw hat sniper to be rather amusing when scared "Actually things can go to hell rather quickly if you mess up your side of things" Penguin answered Usop who shook at that statement. "what's that?" Luffy asked towards the map.

"this is a map that one of my nakama drew up" Law stated and Nami blinked, at the map who rival her own skill at making them. "if you have not been to dressrosa how could you know so much about it?" Nami asked. Law just smirked, at that not giving an answer. Taping a finger at a point on the map. "we're here right now, at the west coast of dressrosa, Doflamingo's palace is at the center of Dressrosa" Law explained. "the Smile manufacturing factory must be somewhere on the island, Phantom could never quite point out where, but around this area. Thought we don't have much time. The factory Destroying team must move quickly" Law said out.

"as for Luffy, I'm quite surtain you will end up going to the Arena, do try to discuse yourself" Law deadpanned at Luffy who chuckled. "wait what will you do?" Luffy asked, "I'm going to go across Dressrosa and cross the very long bridge to north and get to green bit and handover Caesar" Law stated. "why do you have to go across Dressrosa? We can just take the ship all of us together" Usop asked. "it's supposed to be impossible to travel by water, and the twins invisibility cloak for the ship is busted" Law countered as the straw hats gaped at him.

"oh that sounds interesting" Robin stated "ah, p-please get me there safely" Caesar said out. "oh no I have fear of dressorsa-it is" Usop lied, "Kanjuro, I hope he's still alive" Momuske whispered out. "and you all the Sunny's security team should watch out for the enemy's attacks. Don't let them take the ship" Law said, or ordered. "what?! What do you mean by that?" Nami shouted. "are they gonna attack us-gosaru?" Momuske asked "what? I thought guarding the ship was the safest" brock shouted. "guys we're in the enemy's stronghold, but we're with Sanji so" Chopper said before pausing.

"What!? Sanji's not here" Chopper shouted. "Luffy and the others are gone too" Usop cried out. "tisk, they're the key to this plan where did they go?" Law asked. "Oi who's gonna protect us?" Chopper screamed out. "you can protect yourself" Law stated walking to his ship. "wait what are you doing and what of your crew?" Nami asked making Law look at her with a bland gaze not really matching the smirk. "getting a disguise of course, and they already knows what to do" Law stated, as the heart pirates where getting ready.

/

Currently Law where at a café on the north east side... dressed in a black leather coat with the hood up, his normal pants, and shoes, but no shirt, the jolly roger in the middle of his tattooed chest had been glamour so it could not be seen, his hair also where in reverse having pale white with blue tint and currently keeping bandages on his eyes, who he can easily see thru, but it did make it hard for anyone to confuse him with who he really is.

"Green bit? I don't recommend you to go there are you people researchers or explorers" the café owner asked, "sot of" Law responded. "you better not go there unless you have a purpose. That's worth risking your life" he said. "why is that?" Law asked, actually curious. "yes the bridge is made of iron but look at the entrance nobody's crossing it nowadays as you see" he started.

"a school of fighting fish inhabit the area around green bit, before they came people used to come and go freely. But that was 200 years ago" he said. "mister what's a fighting fish?" Caesar asked. "it's a savage fish with horns. If you approach them by ship they'll capsize you. that's why they reinforced the bridge with iron bit it's no use" he said.

"why?" Law wondered "I don't know the condition of the bridge only that people who crossed it know but I don't know anyone who came back" he responded. "you have to change the handover point. Think what it's like to be handed over at such a place fool" Caesar whispered. "I'm not going to change it" Law started and sipped his coffee. "we're already here stop making a fuss" Law said.

Caesar gaped, making Law look at whatever it where that caused fear in Caesar. "CP 0. What are the strongest intelligence organization in the world doing here?" Law wondered. While at the ships, the two who was left on the ship made the Tang dive down again, mostly as they did not likely to stay on the surface while being at this island, as you never knew of what could happen with Joker still around. And not really wanting to damage the ship in a posibel fight... The thousand sunny on the other hand did not have such luck.

/

At the bridge... "it's coming" Law said out making Caesar stop "huh?" Caesar said staring at Law, "wait you don't mean?" he asked not getting a response. "Oi! Look!" Caesar called out. "It's Here!" he screamed as the massive fish came. "it showed itself!" he screamed. As the whale sized fish jumped over the bridge, Caesar stood still gaping.

"why don't you fight Warlord?!" Caesar screamed out, "ya, I can't fight now" Law stated, "here it comes!" he called out. before grabbing Caesar as he started to run, as two fighting fish jumped at the bridge. "to slow" Law muttered, unlocking the chains, Caesar open his mouth, only to shut it again, "is that my heart?" he asked. "don't dare to run off, as long as I have this" Law countered.

Caesar paused as several came towards them "Gastine!" he called out frying some. Keeping the attack up several times, "Run!" Law shouted. "why are you not fighting?!" Caesar screamed "don't make me fight all of them!" Caesar shouted. "I may have monsters stamina does not mean I want to waste it, my devil fruit drains stamina and I have to be at my best on our way back!" Law countered "do you understand, I want to keep my strength up as much as possible!" Law shouted.

Law stared as the fighting fish where caught in a net and three large spikes went thru it. "we caught it, we caught it", "yosh, pull it in, we had a decisive battle today" where heard. "let's eat fighting fish stew to boost up our energy", "Yeah!" where cheered. 'what the?' Law was confused. "residents of the island?" Law asked and apparently they heard him. saying something about not going to be seen by a human. "well that was strange" Law mused, as Caesar arrived, an easy moon-walk later and they where in the air. As the fighting fish did not attack them as they kept in the air.

The island where a bit unusual due to the plants being giant size, "Hey! Joker it's me! Pick me up!" Caesar called out, making Law stare at him for a while. Getting almost Kikoku's hilt at his face. "don't be in such a rush" he stated before pointing to the side "that is the beach on the southeast side of the island. I'll leave you thee at three in the afternoon" Law stated putting his sword back against his shoulder.

"he will come soon" Law stated, as he looked around, to pause at the ship somewhat stuck on the island not just beached. "what the?" Law asked. 'navy ship eh, looks like new arrived to' Law thought, "guess it's only a matter of time before the marines arrive" Law hummed. "Hhheeee? Do they know about the trade off? I didn't know that" Caesar asked.

Caesar seem to panic, "no one knows who Joker is, as such I'm not protected by any laws, if you leave the sea-cuffs off, on the island where the Navy soldiers are wandering I'll" Caesar started. As Law sight, "I'm doomed! This is hell!" he shouted as Law thought. 'why are the marines here, I doubt Smoker-ya said anything' Law thought. "It's not fair to hand me over here, abort this mission" Caesar called out. "no need" Law hummed out.

/

At the hand over point Sanji made a call to Law, as he was removing the disguise turning his coat black., hair and tattoos back to normal, as he removed the glamor. "Oi Law, this is Sanji" Sanji called out, "did you find the factory, black-foot-ya?" Law asked. "that's not important!" Sanji snapped out, "listen carefully you've got to get out of there-" Sanji screamed, and Law could hear fighting in the background. "listen carefully, you got to get out of there" Sanji started. "what are you talking about? I have to hand Caesar over soon" Law snapped back. "even if you hand him over there is no trade what so ever" Sanji called out, making Law pause. "did you get that? leave the island Now" Sanji screamed out "hurry up" Sanji screamed out. "baka, it's to late for that" Law stated before the call ended.

"ah, Robin-san came out of the ground!" Caesar called out as Law blinked not sure as to when she arrived, "this is just a clone, I heard what Sanji-kun said wha was that about?" Robin asked. "hey where are your actual body and Nose-ya?" Law asked, "that's just it we are under the island of Green bit, we are safe but can't actually help you but if you are going to escape go without us" Robin said "we'll go to the harbor where we agreed to meet up" Robin stated.

Law open his mouth to speak before freezing up and stood up staring at the marines who just came. "GHHEEE! th-the Marines!" Caesar screamed out. "you are Trafalgar Law-san aren't you?" Fujitora asked "you are one of the new admirals, Fujitora aren't you" Law said before he saw a shadow, "here he comes" Law stated looking up. "good luck" Robin said, "good luck to you guys too" Law responded before the clone dissipated as Doflamingo landed.

"fufufufuf, Oi Law" Doflamingo started "well done, I didn't expect to see a marine admiral here" Doflamingo stated. "I'm scared" he said, "Liar" Law snapped at that. "answer this Doflamingo!" Law shouted, "did you use your authority to fool us all. Or naa, you don't even remember starting it all do you? Honestly you might as well have forgotten tousans wedding" Law asked. Doflamingo blinked behind his glasses, 'that made no sense at all, and wedding!?' he yelped in his mind.

"fufufu, often the more spectacular the magic the simpler the trick" Doflamingo started, "Law, that's ridiculous, people usually have a stereotypical idea or an assumption like that and that's what creates a blind spot" he said. "and wedding?" Doflamingo asked, and Law simply shrugged grinning. "nobody can really do such a thing, even if he hatched the scheme, something bound to come out sooner or later it's only a matter of time" Law responded.

"as for that, you are a pirate, even if you're a warlord and a king, you don't have the power to spread a lie not even you know are a lie all over the world" Law shouted. He shook his head, "the only ones who would be able to do such a thing in this era are the celestial dragons..." Law trailed off. "wait that's right he has some blackmail on them don't he, I wonder is that his or Doflamingo's blackmail... no? wonder when Akainu and Phantom gets to that telepath, hope they hurry" Law tilted his head to the side.

"now, now, Law you are making no sense" Doflamingo said as Law grinned at him, a knowing look in his eyes. "and at this rate you will be killed" Doflamingo said." Joker Kick this guy's ass already" Caesar screamed out, before getting cut off as Law grabbed the scarf and pulled. "why should I hand him over to you? Doflamingo this deal is off" Law started, before pulling at Caesar even more making him almost fall over. "and you do know that Joker and Doflamingo are not the same person right?" Law asked. "NO! wh-what are you talking about, you fool we got this far" Caesar screamed.

"fufufufufu, is that how you talk to your uncle after 10 years of silence?" Doflamingo asked. "just leave him Law. Caesar is a precious subordinate" Doflamingo said. "issho-san it's Caesar Clown who is with Law" a marine said. "I see, he is the scientist form the poison gas incident. But if he is that warlord's subordinate he is not going to get charged. They'll grant him amnesty" Fujitora said out as Caesar seem to blush.

"fufufufufu, it's you are Fujitora appointed as a Marine admiral through the world military draft. I hear a lot abut you" Doflamingo stated. "they say you're a monster who has unquestionable power as well as Ryokugyu" he said. "oh why thank you" Fujitora responded. "ke, don't play dumb" Doflamingo said. "I'm still new to the Marines it's hard for me to understand what you're doing. I don't have enough evidence yet. But I have some information about you doing things that go against the rules of the seven warlords" Fujitora said.

"the man right there was calling you Joker is that your nickname?" he asked, "if you want to investigate me , you have to be really determined and collect enough evidence, as I myself don't know what's lie or truth anymore" Doflamingo stated. "now what's the marine's decision about Law's punishment?" Doflamingo asked. "regarding the news about you and the wanted straw hats pirates if you're allying with them as they say in the news you're guilty! If they have become your subordinates Law-san you're not guilty" Fujitora said before they all stared at Law in disbelief as he seem to have a dark cloud over his head and generally depressed.

/

"our mission depends on your response, we may have to arrest you and the straw hats" Fujitora stated as Law slowly stood up. "h-hey what kind of decision is that?! he can just get away by lying!" Caesar shouted. 'well my plan seem to need to be changed, I did not expect the Marines to target us. I need to buy some more time' Law thought.

*Fujitora-ya can you hear me?* Law asked as the admiral jolted, *good you are hearing my thru spatial telepathy right now, one of my more obscure powers just think the response, the link goes both ways, we can talk for hours here while only second on the outside have passed* Law said. *why are you speaking like this Law-san?* Fujitora asked. *I need to buy enough time so that my crew can capture Joker, who is able to manipulate thoughts and memories, he holds pretty much everyone in dressrosa under his control to some point, he somehow where able to get into Doflamingo's mind 3 years ago, and have been trying to get me sense I was around 14* Law explained.

*and Doflamingo knows of it?* Fujitora asked, *he is aware that something is wrong due to me pointing it out, but he don't really know exactly what, he knows that some thought are not natural his own but have problem blocking some out, Joker wants me dead, but Doflamingo is fighting that order, unconsciously fighting the control to some point* Law explained. *so he is used as a puppet and not really aware of it, you said you know where Joker is?* Fujitora asked, *sort of, I know that Joker is somewhere on the island, somewhere safe and well protected, my crew is checking the several parts that he can be hiding in* Law responded.

*and what will you do to Joker when he is caught?* Fujitora asked, *I got an order of kill on sight on Joker, from Fleet Admiral Sengoku 7 months ago when we started this plan* Law responded, *why kill on sight?* Fujitora asked. *as said he can influence any thought, make your subordinate believe you are to be killed or the enemy have happen ones before, when he first attacked my family... few mages have the mental defenses, the only ones on the island that I know is immune is myself due to my spatial telepathy, makes mental alterations like that useless I can see which is real or which who is fake... Phantom's seer trait and his own temporal-protections makes so that not even that toy-devil fruit who erases memories can affect him* Law explained.

*what is the plan?* Fujitora asked, knowing that getting rid of Joker would be a great relief to some point can cause some havoc with Kaido thought. *the main plan right now, keep Doflamingo and the sets of the Donquixote family, occupied long enough to let my Crew do the deal with Joker... while playing a cat and muse tag game with Doflamingo, and I'm pretty much using Caesar to do so at this point* Law stated, rather bluntly. *why Caesar* Fujitora wondered, *mostly as Joker is using him to create artificial zoan devil for Kaido, and if he gets Caesar back, well this is a gamble, a big one* Law said somewhat almost railing off.

*a big gamble who can end up going to hell if it fails* Fujitora mused. *yeah pretty much* Law responded with a sight. *and what of the news of your so called alliance?* Fujitora asked. *to be allies mean to be equal, with the magical-life dept I have over Mugiwara-ya's head then he is not my ally, it's sort of depressing how everyone seem to think of allies first* Law said out somewhat depressed at the thought. Fujitora instantly knew what the magical life dept means, *Please play along, Fujitora-ya?* Law asked, *yes* where the response as the Admiral made his decision.

/

Knowing for a fact that Law is innocent of the supposed crime of forming an alliance with the straw hats, 'he is most likely trying to get the dept. to be completed, Law-san don't seem to be the kind of person that would want to keep one' Fujitora thought. "Alliance? who knows" Law shrugged, having shaken off the depression. 'that was fast?!' all thought, as he where smiling again. "fufufufufu, you clumsy man" Doflamingo said at that.

"I see" Fujitora said out. "then we need to get the full truth out, and you don't seem to be incline to tell anything. It'd be nice if the story ended there but" Fujitora said and his walking stick where clicked up reveling a blade. A quick movement later and purple energy where sent up into the sky after a purple halo had formed over him. as dust cloud rose up due to the swing, both Law and Doflamingo looked up at it.

Law found the sound from it to be somewhat similar to his own room, a different tone thought. It only took a few seconds before something large and burning came towards them from the sky, "No way" Law gasped out eyes wide. "is that a Meteorite?!" Law asked, in disbelief. "im-impossible!" Caesar shouted seeing the meteorite coming towards them.

Doflamingo was also staring at it with disbelief, no smile in sight on him, "you've got to be kidding! Oi!" Doflamingo called out. "Run!", "a meteorite is coming toward us!" the marines shouted as they ran with Caesar, to the forest. Hiding in the greens. The sound of Laws room swirled up as the halo turned into more of a twister under Law's hand, "Room!" Law called out bending down as the room expanded.

Pulling Kikoku out as he cut the Meteorite in half, his sword glowing blue from his devil fruit powers as he cut it. one half went towards Doflamingo who used his strings, slashing at it as they formed a protective field. The second half went towards Fujitora, who unsheathed his blade again and four halos formed, each larger then the next.

Law figured out the sound difference, his room sounds slower, at the hum, then Fujitora's does and a slight higher pitch then Law's. the halos expanded breaking the halved meteorite apart causing a massive explosion that almost blew the marines and Caesar away if they had not hold on to the plants.

As the flames passed and smoke started to settle, the Marines and Caesar stood up again, steering at the smoke filled location in front of them. "amazing", "where's Issho-san?" one of them asked. Three pillars in a massive hole could be seen as the smoke dissipated. "what?! What happen in that moment?!" Caesar shouted, as the three seem untouched on their respected pillar. Law and Fujitora both sheathed their blades, while Doflamingo put down his hands. 'and people say that I go over kill?' Law asked, himself. "only those three spots that they're standing have no damage!" a marine shouted.

"Issho-san" a marine gasped out. "how did Tousan Train You?! You damn stray dog!" Doflamingo shouted, most if not all already know of Laws and Doflamingo's relation to Sengoku. "it doesn't matter if he can see or not" Law murmured out "oh thank you. I just wanted to test your skills. Now I'm going to arrest you, for the time being until we find out the truth to make a choose, is it Okay Law-san" Fujitora said out.

"don't tell me you're thinking you can get away from me" Doflamingo asked, as Law put a hand to his face, still somewhat shocked by the meteorite form earlier. Fujitora released his sword again and slashed, a new halo and beam went up. Into the air as a new meteorite came towards him. "room!" Law called out, having Kikoku against his shoulder. unsheathing her before he cut the meteorite in half.

/

"only a warlord could do that" Fujitora said out, "damn you Fujitora, he's mine" Doflamingo said. "Bullet string" Doflamingo called out, as Law blocked the various bullets even dodging a few before jumping back to the ground form the pillar, to the forest. "do you wanna play tag Law?" Doflamingo asked, he had honestly thought Law was joking about that before. "lets chase them" Fujitora said out "yes sir" the marines responded.

Law was starting to find those bullets to become very annoying. As he moved two of the plants ended up cut into pieces, 'I know what you're doing Law. You're trying to buy some time aren't you' Doflamingo thought. Dodging several cut up pieces of plants, as he stopped. "I'm not gonna let you have it your way" Doflamingo said out, as Fujitora landed on one of the cut up pieces.

Law stared at Doflamingo for a while, before his form flickered in the air and vanished. "what?" Doflamingo blinked, before following Law at a rapid pace. As Law mostly dodged and had so far not attacked at all. "why are you trying to Buy time Law?" Doflamingo asked, "i'm sure he's up to something, again, hell, he pretty much said so" Doflamingo stated.

In the air was Fujitora, with several debris floating around him before sending them of towards Law. The baby-den-den muchi so far was not getting thru. "what's wrong, why are they not answering, damn it" Law cursed as he vaulted down a steep hill. As Fujitora sent down another meteorite towards him.

as Law dodge the meteorite, "my patience is starting to run thin" he snarled, "you have no mercy" Doflamingo said to Fujitora, "I'm all thumbs so..." Fujitora started, before sending another meteorite towards Law. Who he ported away from, running again as pieced of the various plant life fell towards him. taking a different turn as Doflamingo landed in front of him, only to cut down the massive trees so that his path where stopped. "sa, what are you going to do?" Doflamingo asked. "there's nowhere to run" he stated.

"Oi joker, before you kill him, I need you to take something back for me! It's me heart Law took my heart! I don't know what he's gonna do with it!" Caesar shouted somewhat panicky, as he came towards them. Doflamingo turned around at the humming sound of Law's room, as he disappeared again. Dodging the several attacks, from Doflamingo, "bullet string!" Doflamingo shouted, almost getting hit as it actually cut his skin this time, "it's no use Law! Who did you just call for help?" Doflamingo said and asked.

"give me back Caesar's heart already... it's so meaningless for you to keep hanging on here. Fufufufufu, Strawhat has already walked into a trap, he's now fighting in the gladiatorial contest at the colosseum, tough contenders from all over the world come to fight in that outlaws only deadly competition. When someone loses it's a one way ticket to hell. Fufufufu he will never come out alive from that colosseum" Doflamingo explained, laughing at times. "it's the end of your game Law" Doflamingo stated.

Law stared at Doflamingo before he dodged the pieces and strings. Until he was caught of guard and mostly tied to a tree. 'damn seeing those strings are insanely hard' Law complained. "you can't buy any more time Law" Doflamingo stated. "Doffy is is Caesar, and those smiles are that important to you?" Law asked. "I guess they are" Law chuckled "without the smiles, kaido's gonna come after you and then it's all over" Law stated. "if you wanna chat with me hand Caesar Over first and his heart" Doflamingo stated. The strings went towards Law again as he ported out of there.

/

Another meteorite came towards him, as Law snarled, flicking his sword as he struck it from the side of Kikoku, making Doflamingo pause as the meteorite went back towards the sky and passed Fujitora who gaped at the display while the meteorite landed in the water. Law's sword glowing somewhat the hum of his room echoes without any room visible, he looked rather annoyed as well.

"gah" Law gasped as Doflamingo grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. 'damn it, not yet!' Law snapped out "damn brat" Doflamingo cursed. A fist raised, but Fujitora's sword stopped the fist before it could hit Law. "Fujitora?" Doflamingo asked. *thanks* Law breath out making the admiral give a supple nod to him. "why did you help him?" Doflamingo asked. "I have to stop you right there, Heavenly Demon" Fujitora stated.

Doflamingo stood up with some problems as the gravity got larger. A crater also forming as it pushed Law down. "I'm here to arrest him, not to kill him" Fujitora stated. "fine" Doflamingo responded. Law took a slow breath, "but I need Caesar's heart back Law" Doflamingo stated a string going out to take the heart.

Fujitora sat down blade aimed at Law keeping him down but the admiral did notice that even if it were holding him down it was not doing anything else. "fufufufufu, why have you not fought back yet?" Doflamingo asked, "you sent that meteorite back but that was more for you being annoyed at it. why are you not fighting" Doflamingo asked. "because I have yet to need to" Law mused out, sound as if he asking himself, making Doflamingo twitch. 'is he sane?' he wondered staring at his nephew.

"how come you rule this land?" Law asked, honestly curious about it. Doflamingo was the king of this place even when he was just 13, and for a time the pink warlord lead it from different places due to him moving about quite often. "it has to do with 800 years ago, 20 king from 20 countries came together, at the center of the world" Doflamingo started "and formed one giant organization. That is what we call the world government now... the kings who created it decided to move to the holy land of Mariejois, while the Neferta family of Alabaster refused. So there were 19 families to be exact and for the most the descendants of those creators still live there, ruling the world as the celestial-dragons" Doflamingo explained.

"blue-bloods" Law huffed, never liked the bastards, but the response got them both to look at Law. "void centaury, the major weapons, the ancient war who started the void-era, also ended the shadow age who lasted for several thousands of years. Taking down the ruling force, of the shadow age" Law murmured out.

Doflamingo stared at Law honestly wonder where the hell he had learned that. "thought the celestial dragons means that those 19 countries lost their head royal lines 800 years ago. And in those countries new kings was elected out of necessity. They still hold a right over their original land if they ever were to leave Mariejois. The royal title and leader ship is turned back to those head families" Doflamingo explained.

"as such when you came back here, you got back control, wanted to or not" Law mused to himself. "it did help that some form of destruction was happening at the time, never did find out what was or rather why that happen" Doflamingo responded. "but I know for a fact that you are not a blue-blood are you?" Law asked. "was is the exact word, did Roci ever tell you about it? I know I did not" Doflamingo as Law breath out slowly.

"ah well I'm as you said not a blue-blood, so what is bloodline, what is destiny I don't think there are that many people who've led such a checkered life as mine, fufufufu" Doflamingo laughed. "care to tell me so I can understand? All tousan ever said is that you left, never why or what happen before being taken in by jiji-ya?" Law asked. "sorry, law" Doflamingo said smile dropping.

"I wish I could tell the story of my life, before I met you over drinks, but I don't have time for that. I got to do something about the straw hats in Dressrosa I know that there are quite the few who underestimate them and get hurt by it" Doflamingo stated. "yeah, I may trust them about as far as an ant can throw a mountain, but I do have faith in that they will bring down some chaos at the least" Law deadpanned.

Tapping the staff part to the ground and making the gravity loosen back to normal. "what's the matter Fujitora?" Doflamingo asked at that. "well..." he started and re-applied the gravity "I heard a clap of thunder from the direction of the sea how does the sky look?" Fujitora asked. "thunder?" Doflamingo asked. "I may be blind, but I always thought I could tell the weather haha, maybe I'm getting too old" Fujitora said.

"the skies are clear, thought-" Law started, "oh?" both looked at him. "Nami-ya of the straw-hats is a weather witch using form of self created artifact to help with it" Law explained. "so that means they are near" Doflamingo mused. "how should I know?" Law huffed. "Oi Joker!" if you got it back give it to me already!" Caesar shouted. "he should really stop calling me Joker" Doflamingo complained to himself. "my heart, my heart, hey! Give it to me! Hurry!" Caesar shouted as Doflamingo stared at the heart.

"I never said that was Caesar's heart" Law stated. "Nani?! You've been lording that over me all along. The fact my heart is missing form my body. I can hear it's heartbeat" Caesar complained. Pushing the heart a bit as Caesar panicked, thinking it was hurting. "idiot" Law deadpanned. As Caesar stop up not being in any pain. "I didn't feel anything" Caesar complained looking somewhat put out.

They did hear a scream form one of the marines "eh? A marine, but where is mine!" Caesar screamed, "I heard my men screaming" Fujitora said out turning that way. "sorry bout that" Law said out. "what are you doing heavenly demon?" Fujitora demanded.

"I suggest you keep pinning me down with gravity Fujitora, or I'll run" Law stated his room expanding passed to what they could see from where they were. "Schambles" Law said, out teleporting form the gravity, before grabbing Caesar. "EH!" Caesar screamed out. followed by rapidly teleporting " Joker! Help me!" Caesar screamed as Law where rapidly dodging the strings. "you still have that much energy, Law?" Doflamingo asked, "now how long will you keep this up Law-san?" Fujitora wondered as he stood up.

"You bastard! Let go of me Law! Where is my heart!" Caesar shouted. "don't give me trouble you squirt" Doflamingo tisked. "you know there's no place to run" Doflamingo stated. Law on the other hand where dodging the strings and bullet strings with rather ease as they got to the edge of the forest. 'I need to get my crew more time, if he gets to me now, then it might be all over' Law thought running. "nanda? Is he going to go across the bridge?" Doflamingo asked.

/

An. Part 1 is now over... next part two.


	12. Chapter 12, fight n caught, dressrosa 2

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 12... fight and caught dressrosa, part 2

"I don't get it" he stated blandly at that seeing Law head to the bridge for some reason. "why would he go to dressrosa? It's more favorable for me?" Doflamingo asked. Both Law and Doflamingo stopped short as a load scream, "eh?" both blinked and looked to the water seeing the thousand sunny there. "are those idiots! Why the hell did they come here!?" Law shouted as he saw the straw hat ships. "fufufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed merrily.

Doflamingo went up in the air, "What they have nothing to do with this!" Law shouted, "it's over Law, regardless as to why they came here it's still over" Doflamingo responded to his nephew. The fighting fish froze as he got close, before hiding back into the water. "now lets deal with these little pests" Doflamingo said out "Damn it!" Law cursed. The three on the ship was panicking. As Doflamingo was going to use his strings Sanji came flying towards him," OI!" Sanji screamed, "my friends are crying in fear "Leave Them Alone!" he screamed out kicking Doflamingo. "oh? Here comes quite a tough one" Doflamingo mused the kick seeming to have no effect. "fufufufuf" Doflamingo laughed as he blocked it while Sanji grunted, seeming getting no ground.

"you're the black leg of the straw hats aren't you?" Doflamingo asked. "diable Jambe" Sanji started kicking away, "premiere hachis has!" eh shouted as his leg went up in flames before kicking Doflamingo completely missing. Slashing his hand "penachromatic strings" Doflamingo said out as Sanji gasped as several large gashes formed on his body. Law watched from the shore, rather impressed, by Sanji's was also impressed, but, Sanji is not yet close to be strong enough as his body was frozen. "don't do anything! Just run use the Coup de Burst to get out of here!" Sanji shouted. A burning string formed, "overheat!" Doflamingo shouted as he struck.

Law went up into the air, "room" he murmured as it expanded, "schambles" was heard as Doflamingo where no longer at the same place, "law eh?" Doflamingo mused as his string went on to dressorsa cutting a hose down. "Trafalgar-san" Brock said out as Law landed on the ship with Sanji. "Sanji?" Chopper said out as Sanji groaned. Law stood up and walked to the edge of the ship, "Damn! I'm on the ship again!" Caesar shouted. "Caesar?" Jora said out, making him turn around "Jora? Please help me" Caesar asked, "I'm being held captive too" she responded.

"I dropped my guard" Doflamingo frowned as he floated in the air before going after the ship. "No! Doflamingo's coming again!" Chopper screamed. "Black leg-ya!" law snapped out making Sanji stop "how is the plan to destroy the factory going?" Law asked. "we found out where it is but Franky said it's gonna be harder then we thought" Sanji responded. Rubbing Momuskes head as the kid asked how his father were. "the samurai is heading to the factory he'll be alright ones everything is over" Sanji said.

"tisk, so we need more time, and I have not even gotten a response from my crew yet about the real Joker" Law cursed. Caesar screamed, "Hey, You!" is that me heart!" he screamed were you keeping it in the cabin?" Caesar shouted. "this is mine, I had your heart with me thought" Law stated. "damn it y-you had it in your body the whole time?" Caesar asked in disbelief and crying as Law put his heart back in place.

"I want you to take him and get away, head for Zou, just get away from here" Law ordered. "Zou?" Nami asked, "the vivre card, remember?" Law stated, "oh right" Nami mused. "what about Luffy-san and the others?" Brock asked. "only two things left to do, we'll catch up with you guys soon" Law stated. "no! we'll wait! We can't sail without our captain!" Nami shouted. "we're the straw hats" Nami stated. "you will do them no good being captured or killed here, Doflamingo will not kill me or Caesar but he will kill you given a chance, get out of here Now!" Law ordered not leaving it up for a discussion, which Nami would have kept trying it not for the ship shaking.

The ship shook as the navy warship flew towards them. "oh come on" Law muttered as Chopper panicked. 'it must be Fujitora' Law thought at that sight. "Doflamigno is coming from that way!" Brock screamed in the opposite direction... as the marines open fire shaking the ship. Chopper looked up into the sky, as he saw something. "AAAHHH! Something's falling form the sky!" Chopper screamed. "Meteorites?!" Nami screamed. "Room" Law called out, "Trafalgar-kun, we the straw-hats are gonna leave now" Nami called out "I agree!" Chopper shouted. Law turned to them, "Just GO!" he snapped at them.

Turning to the sky as the meteorites got closer and the straw hats seem to panic. "Takt!" Law called out, as the meteorites turned to the side crashing into the marine warship with a large explosion. Law temporarily paused, as his den den muchi rang, "yes?" Law asked, "4 of the places have been searched and he was not there. the last 2 places well we sort of ran into a problem" Gaara's calm voice said out," what problem?" Law demanded, "more of it will take Akainu 4 hours to burn thru the freaking door, Naruto is working on the second door same problem there just 5 to 6 hours. Phantom can't tell whish of the two he is at either" Gaara explained. "hurry up, I may be able to keep Doflamingo occupied to sundown but I can't buy you more time then that" Law stated, "right Taicho" Gaara said out as the call ended.

At the marine ship several shouted as they hit, "Issho-san they hit the bottom of our ship" a marine said as the admiral where currently eating noodles. "oops I hadn't thought about that, Law-san is there isn't he?" Fujitora asked aske eat calmly. "why don't you stop eating?" the marine asked. As Fujitora stopped looking up at the sky, "what's wrong?" he asked the admiral. "let's get back to Dressrosa, now" Fujitora stated, "eh?" the marine blinked. "the tide of the war... hm, will turn it seems. Tell them to turn around" Fujitora ordered, "right sir" was called out.

As the straw hats where getting ready to escape, "you won't escape" Doflamingo said, "the whip again" brock shouted. "Joker! Help me!" Caesar screamed. "fufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed. "overheat!" Doflamingo shouted as he attacked. The thick wires caught on to Kikoku, much to Doflamingo's surprise even if she was heated up it did not do anything else, 'that is one strong sword' he thought. The strong blade shook at holding the wire in place.

"NAmi-ya! Just listen. You have to sail where there are no clouds!" Law shouted. "What?! Why?!" she called back "Doflamingo is a ito-ito-no-mi user, he moves through the air by attaching strings to the clouds, he can't follow you if there are no clouds" Law explained. "strings, I see" Sanji murmured. As Law slashed the heated wire away. "Just Hurry up and GO!" Law screamed, his room expanding taking Jora to the bridge as he snapped his fingers.

Law jumped into the air, as air-distortion under his feet's akin to rain-shimmer seem to appear as he stood midair, his sword swung true, as Doflamingo used the strings to mostly block it and turn the slash to a different direction. He could see the cut thru the air of all things. 'well he can fight a yonko and come out alive' Doflamingo thought, Law have not the entire half day been fighting seriously, mostly just dodging and blocking at times. It did not take long for the thousand sunny to be rocketed into the sky, and away from those two.

On the thousand sunny, Sanji was making a call. "yeah we barely outran the Navy and Doflamingo, we are heading for Zou" Sanji said. "huh? No wait Sanji, are you gonna leave us!" Usop whispered cried out. "sorry, get through somehow and meet us there" Sanji said, "what?" Usop cried out. "I'm ready to get away as soon as I have a chance. You can't do this to me" Usop whispered. "Sorry" Sanji stated. "Sanji we'll be alright! Franky stated. "you can go to Zou or Giraffe or wherever I'm gonna destroy the factory for sure. What are Luffy and Law doing?" Franky asked "Zoro and Kinemon went to tell Luffy what's going on. Law is" Sanji started. "Law kept Doflamingo away as we got out of there, he is most likely still fighting" Sanji said.

/

They kept at the fight until about sundown, blocking, dodging, attacking, none of the two doing any damage to each other, as neither seem to be able to lie a hit stronger then to get some minor bruising. Before Law ported down to the bridge, taking a few calming breaths as he held his sword close to Jora's throat. Doflamigno landed and walked closer as the mist at the bridge made it hard to see.

"what's the point in letting half of the straw hats get away?" Doflamingo asked. "the other half is in Dressrosa, if I take them as hostages they'll come back right away to return Caesar to me" Doflamingo stated. "I thought you told me that there were allot of people who underestimated those two like that and got burned" Law responded. Shifting Kikoku,

"i know that I can't kill you right now, my crew is still close to finding the real Joker, and the destruction of the smile factory will cause far more chaos then I most likely believe will happen, the mugiwara-yas are like that after all... While Kaido will most likely come here ones he lose all the smiles. And take it out on you, if the real Joker is not dealt with and publically declared, form what I remember different cloths on the two of you and you could almost pass as twins so it would be easy to get you out of this all shot free from the yonko. well as long as Joker is finished" Law explained.

"I see" Doflamingo stated and started to grin again. "so you're gonna sacrifice yourself to kill him?" Doflamingo asked, "I know I won't die here, but I do want to see how the world falls into a mess after Joker is dead. Even if this do not go to hell, the new world will be shaken with chaos, hnhnhn" Law said with a faint chuckle. "and Kaido will go after you after finding out that you caused his forces to weaken" Doflamingo said and Law shrugged grinning somewhat savagely, in a way Doflamingo had never seen him do, Law's eyes even sparkled much to his disbelief. "well the two of us do have a battle to finish, that the both of us is itching to finish" Law purred.

Jora shook as the blade got closer to her throat, "you want what?" Doflamingo asked in disbelief at the final part. "you know what I'm talking about" Law stated. breathing out as the green turned more to his patented Cheshrie one. Doflamingo shook his head, yes he remember the news, it was a day or so before Law was accepted into the warlords. "what are you gonna do with Jora?" Doflamingo said. "you know what kind of family we are" he stated, "he's right Law! I don't mind sacrificing myself for the young master" Jora said out, "even if you have really a 5 year gap away from him in your true memories?" Law asked removing his sword as the room expanded while he turned his hand.

Jora looked around surprised as he was moved again, "You better run as far as you can" Law stated, "I'm not Gonna leave the young master and run!" she screamed. "I don't need you here" Doflamingo called out, making her pause. "i don't need you here, just go, remember that Law-kun can fight a yonko and come out alive, you just staying here will end up with you killed. Just go" he ordered. "y-yes sir!" Jora shouted as he stood up and ran.

'I saw black leg a earlier, that means this is not going as planed' Doflamingo thought as his fingers twitched, law holding his hand up, "you lost Caesar, which most likely pisses Joker off. You or he will also lose the Smile factory while you're fighting me here" Law explained. "this will be his end" Law stated. his fingers and palm facing upwards towards the sky. "it is unreasonable for you to hold a grudge against me, Law, this will affect me as much as it does Joker as you calls the other person... whoever he is" Doflamigno stated and the last bit was in a whisper to himself.

"it's not a grudge" Law stated, the room grew, as Kikoku lit up faintly, as he slashed, "I've been living my life avoiding him, almost killing him twice as he got away, or hurt one I hold dare to make a retreat" Law started as the fighting fish got close to the bridge and jumped over them. "for all he have done, I want that man Goon!" Law screamed, slashing his sword as the cut looked whitish-blue in the air, Doflamingo using his own threads to wear the slash of course, the combination causing the fighting fish to end up in pieces.

Law ran forward, and as threads came close, he ported behind Doflamingo. slashing again, as Doflamingo jumped over the slash, next push was blocked with the threads, but resulted destruction cut the bridge inside of the room into pieces. 'so this is why the fight between him and Kadio ended up with the destruction of an island' Doflamingo thought. Each slash if blocked caused major destruction to the surroundings.

/

"What's wrong Law?" Doflamingo asked as Law dodged the strings, the bridge getting gradually destroyed, they where in the next day having been on for the night and it's around mid-day now. The tournament Luffy entered is in full swing having started earlier this day. But the both of them are starting to tire. "Syphen" Law murmured, and Doflamingo could sense that energy ever so slowly where flowing into Law, increasing his already insane stamina, a bit more. Law ducked close to the floor of the bridge, a room expanding, "Tact!" Law shouted making Doflamingo pause in the air. Cutting one of the pillars in two as it flew towards him, Doflamingo grunted in surprise as dussins more came at him. striking somewhat true before getting cut apart still forming some minor wounds onto him.

Law appeared from behind in mid air, the strings blocking Kikoku, and both could hear the sword scream, and sing. "mess!" Law shouted, and Doflamingo laughed dodging it. "damn it, a fight between two kings-candidates, and masters takes far more energy and stamina then a king candidate fighting against a normal pirate, marine or Yonko, we are pulling at the oceans with equal force. Gradually exhausted for the both of us out" Law said the air shimmering under his feet as he stood in midair.

"Kings candidate? What are you talking about Law?" Doflamingo asked, truly curious. "Kings candidate, chosen by the spirits of the oceans themselves, people with the spirit, strength, ability skill able to claim the 7 seats of the 7 oceans kings" Law explained, dodging some strings. "Oceans kings, I have heard that somewhere before" Doflamingo murmured. "the modern name version of ocean king is Pirate King!" Law shouted much to Doflamingo's surprise.

"the ones to claim the seas as their home, freedom absolute, the strongest the ones able to go up against any odds, and challenge the oceans bring you, and grow stronger, get strength form the oceans themselves, as long as we are at seas, at water one will grow stronger as the ocean and gives you more strength. As a person becomes a candidate, then you are a pirate king all in name, you pull the oceans to your will, forces the seas and storms to bend as you wish it. But to get the name then you need to find the key on raftel to one of the 7 seats. Last person to get it done was Gol D. Roger, and as he claimed the seat all know it, the oceans made sure of that all know of his name, his title" Law grinned at Doflamingo's dumfounded look.

"but two kings candidates fighting each other means the oceans will pull equally on both and neither gets that boost, you should have notice you are as exhausted as I am, hnhnhnhnhn" Law laughed "the 7 are not supposed to fight each other, they are supposed to balance each other out, equals... as only another kings candidate can kill another pirate king. If Roger was not dying from an illness then he would still be sailing the seas even today. If not for that illness Whitebeard would never have won. And pulled a tie at the closest" Law grinned, as he cut at Doflamingo. "so he let them kill him due to that he would have died soon after anyway eh? Fufufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed.

"I know that one of the un-official rules are to simply accept that you know far more then you should but how?" Doflamingo asked. "can't you hear it?" Law asked, "what?" Doflamingo paused. As Law stopped, "the wind, the air, the sky, the land, the water the seas, can't you hear it?" Law asked. "as one become a potential kings candidate, like Mugiwara-ya is, you can start to hear it some point feel it... as you become a kings candidate like me and you, Doffy, then we hear it, understand it we only need to listen, most kings candidates don't to it consciously, it's just a part of who we are, if we listen then even sea-kings can be spoken or understood" Law explained.

Slashing Kikoku thru the air, as the oceans rose slightly seeing it get cut with a part of the bridge, while Doflamingo dodged. "the voice of all creation, you mean to tell that it's a gift given form the oceans themselves to any of the candidates" Doflamingo asked, "yes, that's why it's so rare. A potential only have it half way as not all the time, it disappear and appear, for me and you it's permanent, it's part of us, and only 7 can have it all the time. As only seven seats was formed, only seven out of the potential people chosen can get that far, and at this moment only 6 seats are open for use" Law grinned.

"wait why only 6?" Doflamingo yelped, threads almost cutting law as he ported away. Turning around as the two was breathing heavily, "because I'm the master of death, my soul holds that spot due to Roger making me hold one of the seats, I can go there whenever I want, to reclaim the seat roger held, and all would know it, even if that's the case there is only 6 king candidates, as when Mugiwara-ya gets free form his life-dept he will be the 6th candidate" Law explained. "but you don't give a damn about bragging or titles, so you are in no hurry to get the seat back, I sort of suspected you to be the master of death, but had no comfirmation. So roger held that mastery before you eh, who would have expected that" Doflamingo mused.

"if you and I are two candidates, Straw-hat a potential, who are the others?" Doflamingo asked "Mihawk, Shanks, Marco... thought like me none of them are not really that interested in to hold the name. it does help that only 7 seats exist so only 7 full true candidates can exist, at any given time" Law stated looking around he noted that the bridge was no more, and they were back at dressrosa. Getting kicked away from Doflamingo after an attack as Law breath as heavy as his uncle, both used to the extra boost the oceans tends to give and landing back on the ground sipped allot of power form the both of them.

"one gets power form the oceans, and as such you grow weaker on land as the boost form the sea can't reach you on the ground" Doflamingo murmured, now understand why he gets more tired when on an island then on a boat. "it don't help that the oceans are sipping our stamina to stop us from fighting as such we will weaken faster as the oceans don't want two candidates to fight each other" Law smirked. "so even if either of us could keep a fight against a yonko for 5 to 7 days, against each other we can barely hold out for 2, eh, fufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed his blood pumping and burning with exhilaration.

Neither having enough aether right now to form their wings for battle, nor have any attention to actual kill each other, as such preventing them from using the wings, and truly go all out, even if they are pushing each other's to the extreme right now. They are equally tired just proving how extreme Law's stamina really is, due to his powers draining as much stamina as the oceans right now is pulling from him.

/

The marines gasped as an explosion echoed as smoke blew up. At the city, "what's that?", "what's happening there?" a marine came running. "Issho-san there is a big fight in the town" a marine explained. Fujirota paused, "don't tell they are still going at it?" Fujitora muttered in disbelief. Looking there, "we gotta hurry" Fijutora said out walking there. 'they started fighting from lunch yesterday, and still going at it, today, they have to have been at it for a one full day and moving into half the second' he thought.

The ground shook in the city making several look in the directions of the explosion, houses getting cut apart. and somehow no causalities, which neither warlord had any clue as to how that is possible. "what's that? I heard something loud from your side?" Usop asked form the den den muchi. Most looking at the destruction as neither Doflamingo's or Law's power where that great to avoid wide spread destruction, when they attacked with amputate and strings, causing explosions the buildings was cut.

"what's going on-gosaru?! The town is...?" Kinemon said, "it's coming this way" Zoro said out. something crashed at the ground not far from them and the marines, preventing them from seeing anything. "what the hell? I can't see a thing! What's going on!" Luffy shouted as he asked. "what the?", a civilian gasped out as they all looked at the crash site. "vice admiral Bastille! Is that?" a marine asked. "let's go-dara" Bastille ordered.

Doflamingo landed on the ground, as Law breath in slowly, hos body flinching in pain, at the strike, 'damn he got in a good strike at me there' Law thought, leaning back at his arms as he slowly started to sit up. "what's going on here-dara?" Bastille asked not really seeing anything due to the smoke but they could hear Doflamingo walk towards the crash site. "Doflamingo!" Luffy shouted as the dust cloud started to dissipate. "LAW!" Luffy screamed now able to see the rather large crater where Law was in and had formed form his landing.

"Stupid brat" Doflamingo muttered. Anyone who saw them could see that Doflamingo looked just as ruffed up as Law. "Oi Law, why are you with Doflamingo?!" Luffy shouted only to gape as Doflamingo fired off the gun making Law's body recoil as it hit close, "a dart?" Law coughed out, seeing the little thing, while the civilians, marines and straw hats stood frozen as Doflamingo shot a few more times. "you have stalled for time long enough" Doflamingo stated as Law's body went up into the air before landing roughly at the ground, his vision starting to fade to black. "sedative?" he asked as it went black, 'not again' Law thought out, this time it was not just one like on Punk hazard but three.

/

"LAW!" Luffy screamed, the small darts not really visible. "Oi! I heard some explosions and gunshots? What happen to Law?" Usop asked form the den den muchi. "Can you hear me Luffy?" Sanji asked "what's going on there?" Sanji asked. As Luffy stood frozen staring at the downed Law. "Say something Luffy!" Sanji called out as Doflamingo stated to laugh. Doflamingo turned to the civilians, "sorry to bother you all" Doflamingo started. "he is a warlord and a pirate, Trafalgar Law, he may be my nephew but we have had quite the disagreement yesterday and have been fighting sense" Doflamingo started, as all stared at him.

Luffy glared at Doflamingo, "Oi! Mingo!" Luffy screamed, making him turn to where Luffy is. "How dare you shoot Law!" Luffy screamed, "Mugiwara, it's none of your damn business" Doflamingo said out, "Law is my nephew, responsibility for dealing with him falls to me!" Doflamingo started as both Zoro and Kinemon went running at him. "Kin Retrive Trafalgar" Zoro ordered "I got it" Kinemon called out. "Vice admiral-dono, pirate hunter is in action should we catch him?" a marine asked. "uh-huh, all right" Bastille said. "Hold on a minute" Fujitora said, "hey what's going on?" Chopper asked, "Law-dono got shot in front of us by Doflamingo" Kinemon responded to the den den muchi. "Pirate Hunter and Fox fire Kinemon huhu?" Doflamingo mused at the two swordsman.

"I thought I saw a child who looked like Momonske on the skip yesterday" Doflamingo mused. "don't listen to him! we won't them him take Momo Away" Zoro ordered, "Of course-desaru" Kinemon said out. "fufufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed, and as Zoro would attach Fujitora's sword caught Zoro's. "he's" Zoro whispered, before gravity got stronger, 'what's this heaviness? How can he create this much force' Zoro thought as the ground started to break apart, before he fell down. "ZORO!" Luffy screamed. "Zoro-dono?" Kinemon gasped, as he had gotten to Law, "what happen to Zoro, Kinemon?" Usop asked thru the den den muchi. "Zoro-dono has just vanished-" Kinemon got to say before he got kicked away from Law. "Kinemon!" Luffy screamed. "I'm coming!2 Luffy shouted before falling down, due to the sea-stone bars on the windows. "oh yeah, it's sea stone" Luffy groaned out. "Kinemon-san are you okay?" Brock asked, "Don't tell me you died" Brock shouted.

Zoro was mostly kept in place, but most do underestimate his will. Fijutora was rather surprised as the slash form Zoro reached him from under the ground making him get pushed back. "Admiral-dono!" the marines shouted. "he can launch a sword attack form a distance? That's dangerous" Fujitora mused. "tell the civilians to evacuate as far as possible form here" he ordered. "yes sir" they said out as Zoro came back to the surface. "I can't believe that the blind old gambler was a navy admiral" Zoro muttered, "an admiral?" Luffy screamed, "he is an admiral?" Kinemon asked. "I hear you Kinemon-san oh good you're alive" Brock said out. "thank you for your help earlier, you people were nice to me so it feels like I'm repaying you for kindness with ingratitude. Life is full of ironies" Fujitora said out. "don't be surprised" Kinemon shouted. "a man who stands by Doflamingo is a... a... an admiral" Kinemon gasped out.

The straw hats screamed, thru the den den muchi at that. Doflamingo grabbed Law, "Oh no!" Kinemon called out. as he lifted the other warlord up. Before whispering some things to Fujitora. "Law-dono! Law-dono!" Kinemon screamed out. "where are they going?" Zoro shouted, as a piece of the ground floated up, while Doflamingo held Law's body with one arm, making his nephew head rest against his shoulder. The sword held with a few strings at his waist, while Doflamingo himself went up in the air. "Are you Okay?! Say something!" Kinemon screamed "let's talk at the palace Fujirora" Doflamingo said out, before he took out the small darts, "I will listen to what you have to say heavenly Demon" Fujitora stated. "then I will decide what to do" Fujitora said.

/

"I'm not letting them get away!" Zoro shouted raising his sword. But paused as the marines said something about the civilians being evacuated and let them go after the two. "Capture Roronoa Zoro!" the marines shouted as they shot at the two of them. "they know who we are" Zoro stated "it seems like they do gosaru" Kinemon responded. "Let's run for now" Zoro shouted. "fufufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed, from where the two was. "LAW!" Luffy screamed seeing the two fly away.

"this is Kinemon Law-dono has been abducted!" Kinemon shouted into the den den muchi, "what!" all shouted at that. running far faster then the marines as they got back to where they started. "Hey Luffy look for the exist now, we're gonna wait for you by running around here" Zoro said "Okay, we gotta hurry! Law said something after being shot I'm sure he's alive I can still feel the dept towards him" Luffy said. hearing screams form the den den muchi, "It's Brock and the others, what happened now?" Luffy ordered.

"w-w-we" Brock started, "what's wrong with Sunny?!" Luffy ordered as the marines got closer again. "there they are!" the marines shouted, "Damn, they've found us" Zoro cursed. "we have a problem!" Brock screamed, "Big Mom's" he started "pirate Ship is here!" Chopper screamed. "What is the ship of a yonko doing here!" Brock screamed. "it's figure head it singing?" Sanji muttered out in disbelief, while the others on the den den muchi gasped in shock.

"Catch them!" the marines shouted. Zorru huffed as he attacked causing the marines to be thrown up into the air. "you sure! Big Mom's ship?!" Luffy asked, "what's going on?! is big Mom on Board?" Luffy asked as Chooper screamed. "Luffy run with us while talking" Zoro said, "okay" Luffy responded. "I don't know, but I see those two that we meet on fish-man island" Sanji responded. "Big Mom!? That's what I'm concerned about!" Usop screamed. "Luffy! You shouldn't have picked a fight with her!" Usop screamed. "seems like they are here for Caesar!" Sanji said out.

"Caesar?" Robin gasped, "what do they want form him?" Franky asked. "everybody want's you, you mad scientist!" Sanji screamed at him. "did they come to save you to?!" Sanji demanded as Caesar sweat. "NO" he squeaked. Turning around," Please help me!" he screamed to Sanji. "I don't wanna get caught by Big Mom!" Caesar shouted. "because I, swindled research funds from them" Caesar squeaked. "Nandado?" Sanji asked, in disbelief. "well" Caesar started. "Skip the details! They're gonna kill me!" Caesar screamed. "ones they catch me and confirm that I've been fooling them" Caesar started. As Sanji grabbed his mouth, "I don't care" he shouted. "but, but" Caesar gasped out in fear. "we can't let anyone take you anyway so shut up!" Sanji shouted.

The others could hear it all form the den den muchi. "are you okay Sanji?!" Franky asked, "but hey don't bring the Yonko here! It'll throw the whole country out of control! And mess up the plan of the Toy Soldier and the others!" Franky shouted. "come to think of it, why is Caesar on the ship?" Luffy asked as Zoro cut the marines as they got to close. "the deal fell apart, if not why would Trafalgar have to go through it?" Zoro asked. "Law told us to take Caesar to the next island" Sanji responded "sanji-kun I think we shoulden't go back to dressrosa" Nami said out.

"I know you wat to join them and rescue Law, and help the little people's army win the fight, I'm not saying this because I'm scared" Nami said. "Luffy listen, there are three things that we and Joker are scrambling for... Caesar. The smile factory. And Momonske for whatever reason. We haven't destroyed the factory yet so it's still in his Control but we have two of the others with us here" Nami said. "Law was sacrificing himself and fighting to let us destroy the factory, to let these two get away... maybe he also wanted to buy time for destroying the factory and letting his crew go after the real Joker while keeping Doflamingo occupied" Nami explained.

"he went that far to save these two, so if we go back and make it easier for Joker to catch them, all his efforts will be ruined" name finished. Luffy thought back to Law, "you're right Okay!" Luffy started. "we will take Law-kun back at any cost" Luffy declared. "what was the name of the next island?" Luffy asked. "it's zou-gosaru" Kinemon responded. "Sanji. Nami. Chopper. Brock. Momo. You go ahead and sail for Zou" Luffy declared. "if you say so... roger that Captain" Sanji said out "but how about giving us permission?" Sanji asked, "Permission?" Luffy asked. "yes, permission... to launch a counterattack against Big Mom's ship" Sanji said. "right you got it" Luffy said simply enough as Chopper panicked.

The other at the ship panicked "I'm already picked a fight with her" Luffy said, Sani laughed, "you're right" Sanji said. "it's too dangerous!", "please don't!" was shouted on the ship. "all right guys! We'll be waiting for you at Zou" Sanji declared. "Yosh!", "Count on us to destroy the factory!" Franky declared. "everyone be safe" Luffy said. "roger that" Sanji responded. "roger" Franky also responded. "Law-kuns life... Rebeca's wish... he holds the key to all of that" Luffy started, "we are heading for the palace" he said. "and beat the hell out of Doflamingo, Law's crew need more time, to deal with Joker, we are going to give them that!" Luffy shouted.

/

Luffy ran around in the coliseum looking for the exist, "huh? Forget about the exit where am i?" Luffy asked while Bartolomeo was carrying the hurt Bellamy. "so I will become Luffy-senpai's henchman someday" Bartolomeo cheered. "that is my dream" he explained, pausing as Luffy ran into the wrong place and ran out again. "eh?" he blinked, Luffy took a turn, "Oh! Crest-head" Luffy called, "I'm glad to meet you here!" Luffy cheered. "aahh, L-L-L-Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo shouted, falling backwards, catching himself with his hands while Bellamy fell down, as he was dropped.

'hold on Bartolomeo! Do you wanna miss an opportunity to talk to the King of Pirates?!' he thought "ah, Bellamy" Luffy said as Bartolomeo sat down. turning around "damn, he's so dazzling I can't even look at him" Bartolomeo murmured, "Luffy-senpai did you get to see Zoro-senpai?" Bartolomeo asked. "yes, I did! thank you for that" Luffy greeted, "my pleasure" Bartolomeo said with tears in his eyes. "now I gotta go somewhere, so I need to get out but I can't find the exist" Luffy complained. "there is no exist in this colosseum, have not been one for almost three years now" Bellamy stated. "what? Oh? You're more wounded than before, aren't you?" Luffy asked who was left mostly ignored. "ones a competitor, steps into the colosseum, he can never get out, it's no use looking for the exist" Bellamy stated. "what? What do you mean?! Did you say never?!" Luffy asked. "there's no exist?!" Luffy shouted.

"you're Doflamingo's subordinate aren't you?" Luffy said making Bellamy look at him, "Don't you know a way out?" Luffy asked. 'subordinate? I couldn't even become his subordinate' Bellamy thought, "Please, my, my, eh? What am I supposed to call him, well he's in danger!" Luffy shouted, Bellamy looked at Luffy and grizzled his teeth, "I'm gonna get out of here now... if you follow me maybe you can get out too" Bellamy stated. "yeah? Thanks! So are you gonna take me" Luffy asked. "I'm just saying if you choose to follow me, you might find a way to get out" Bellamy corrected.

"you're not telling me to betray my boss, are you?" Bellamy asked. "because I can't betray Doflamingo, regardless of what may have been said" Bellamy stated. "I look up to him!" Bellamy said, "oi, oi, a few moments ago you were" Bartolomeo started "Shut up!" he shouted. "I've still got some principles that I have to stick to" he countered. "ah I'm gonna follow you, thought did Joker ordered something, and you don't know if Mingo gave it or not, well Mingo and Joker are separate people" Luffy stated off handedly making both stare at him.

"but Luffy-senpai what about the pyro-pyro no mi?" Bartolomeo asked. "I wanna keep it out of the hands of a few people, but I don't have a choice my, err Law-kun is gonna die if I don't do something" Luffy declared. "In that case you can count on me" Bartolomeo stated. "Luffy-senpai I was gonna bring the precious keepsake, that is a paramecia of Ace-samma's devil-fruit to you ones I won it, from the beginning" Bartolomeo said. "what?! I can have it?" Luffy asked. "of course it belongs to you" Bartolomeo stated. "your accent is getting heavier as you speak" Luffy said. "I promise you I will win the pyro-pyro no mi! so you can go out without worry!" Bartolomeo cheered. Bellamy stared at him as he was mostly speaking with back turned to Luffy for some strange reason, "who are you talking to?" Bellamy eventually asked. "thanks! I appreciate it" Luffy stated.

Luffy paused as he heard clicking steps, and turned to the sound, "so you are Mugiwara Luffy?" the person asked, "who the hell are you?" Bartolomeo asked, as Luffy mostly stood frozen in place. "oi, oi, oi! Where are you from? You can't talk to Luffy-senpai so casually" Bartolomeo complained. "he is the legendary pirate Fire-fist Ace-samma's outoto" Bartolomeo stated. "and he will become the King of Pirates one day you idiot!" Bartolomeo said. raising a hand, "I've known that from for a while, now, why captain believe Mugiwara could become one of the 7 kings I don't know" he shook his head and confused Bartolomeo before pushing him away.

"Hey!" Bartolomeo complained and groaned, as the person fixed his hat, "SABO!" Luffy screamed out and launched himself at Sabo, "ohp!" he huffed out, as the two landed on the ground with a crying Luffy, holding onto him. "eh? Why are you?" Sabo asked truly confused. "what's wrong with that guy, Why the hell is Luffy-senpai crying!" Bartolomeo demanded. "I would like to know that as well" Sabo asked. "I thought you died, yet, yet you are here, alive, Sabo-nii" Luffy cried and sniffed "NII!" Bartolomeo screamed before looking more closely. "That's, Sabo the Sapphire dragon the bloody gentleman!" he screamed.

While Sabo looked confused, he had no memory of Luffy as a brother, before a thought struck him. "you knew me before 9 years ago?" Sabo asked. "wha, wait, what's wrong?" Luffy asked and looked into the dual colored silver-blue and golden eyes of Sabo. "you did know me back then, not like I can remember, I'm missing all memory of my life at before 13" Sabo sighed and grabbed the neck of Luffy's shirt before standing up letting Luffy hang of the ground. "no, no, no memory" Luffy stammered. "no, that, no amnesia won't, but you can get them back right, right?" Luffy asked shaking... And made Sabo frown as he shook his head slowly.

"sorry I have no memory of anything before 13, the first thing I remember was waking up in a room being tended to by Captain-Law, have been with him sense" Sabo shrugged. "according to Captain-Law as well as miss Loveshine I'll most likely never get the memories back, even if someone I knew form before 13 where to tell me all of it, I would not be able to remember it" Sabo said and made Luffy cry even more. Holding onto Sabo's neck as if he was a life line... "don't matter, you're alive Sabo-nii and that's all that matter" Luffy said. "who is he to you?!" Bartolomeo screamed out. "Sabo-nii, he's one of my two older brothers, by spirit sense I was 7 and he and Ace-nii was 10" Luffy said simply.

"the Bloody gentleman of the heart pirates is your other brother" Bartolomeo said dumfounded, and somewhat shocked, Bellamy thought shivered. "why were you looking for the exist?" Sabo asked, "oh, well your captain, Law-kun is sort of, well he was" Luffy said somewhat stumbling over the words before he got hit in the head, "just spit it out already!" Sabo said simply, "Law-kun got kidnaped by Doflamingo!" Luffy screamed out, making Sabo freeze. "SAY WHAT!" he roared out, blue flames curled around his from, as he snarled. "Bellamy-chan you know the way out ne?" he asked, voice turning silky as Bellamy shivered, truly afraid. "crest-head, I can trust you to get the fruit, right?" Luffy asked, "yes, Luffy-senpai! I will get it for you!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"you better Keep my captain safe Mugiwara" Sabo said giving Luffy a pointed glare as Luffy quickly nodded rapidly. "yes, yes nii-samma" Luffy called out. "good I'll take your place here, as to not cause suspicion, a glamor next and no will be able to tell the difference" Sabo shrugged. "glamor?" they all three asked as Sabo snapped his fingers and his appearance simply rippled before a mirror image of Luffy stood in front of them. "I'm a mage, anima mage really, but most in the crew knows how to use glamors. Using our magics, to form an illusion of sort to alter the appearance" Sabo explained.

"Hey wait for me!" Luffy screamed seeing Bellamy walk away, and he followed, while Sabo currently making a call on a blue colored den den muchi." Yeeesss?" a slow voice said out, "Captain got taken by Doflamingo" Sabo stated, simply, making the person on the other end freeze. "understood, you will get him out of there then" he said the slow lazy drawl vanished, Luffy recognized the voice of the sadistic Kizaru with ease. "of course, well I'm faking being Mugiwara as he get out of the stadium... how are the others going along?" Sabo asked, "eeehhh? better then before they finally got into the second last location and Akainu-outoto is close to getting thru the second door" Kizaru responded. 'who the hell are on Law's Crew!' Luffy screamed in his mind.

/

Part 2 done. Next part three.


	13. Chapter 13, chaos at dressrosa part 3

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 13... chaos at, dressrosa part 3

In the palace, Doflamingo was speaking with Fujitora, as the den den muchi broke out in screams, "see?" Doflamingo stated "those idiots are causing trouble. I thought it's the navy's duty to save countries affiliated with the world government" Doflamingo said as Fujitora drank a little while Doflamingo sat on his desk. Standing up and put down the tiny sake-bowl, "excuse me for a while" Fujitora stated as he left the room while Doflamingo looked as he left.

In the suit chamber, Doflamingo stood up while the former king was tied and next to a wall... "fufufufufufu, did you just see that? your granddaughter sure is lucky I didn't expect you to enter the competition along with her" Doflamingo said as he walked closer, with his hands in the pockets. "Hey King Riku I can't believe a man who was ones a king fought for a devil fruit, I guess you're quite desperate" Doflamingo stated.

"anyway the members of your family are going quite far, today, thought I still don't know what the hell happen 16 years ago, as I came here originally to see the land my ancestors ruled I did not expect to need to get rid of a king goon mad then end up as the new king, it was confusing to say the least" Doflamingo mused more to himself then the former king who figured out that Doflamingo really had nothing to do with the disaster 16 years ago.

"then there is also Violet's betrayal, no she most likely knows that something is wrong, and was given the chance to help Law fix whatever is wrong. it's too much to be a coincidence" Doflamingo stated. "is it some kind of anniversary?" he asked looking down at the former king. "I know you're not aware of it but what happen, I learned that even if fake it can give some hope, it made me want to fight for everything in this country again. that was it" Riku stated. "oh, I see that was why you made a move" Doflamingo stated. "but Viola was different, unlike you she is a calculating onna... she'll never act purely on her emotions. I'm sure she's weighting her options" Doflamingo stated.

Walking a bit to a different point in the room, to one of the four throne like seats, "There is this top rookie who came to challenge me for a reason to keep me occupied as if trying to keep me away from something, a potential yonko, a one of the scariest warlords, my own nephew Trafalgar Law" Doflamingo stated. as Law was currently still asleep in the red heart formed chair, sea-stone cuffs with a chain at his wrist tying him to the chair.

"Pulse there is someone who has demonic ruby-blood in his veins and grabbed all the limelight two years ago. Monkey D. Luffy" Doflamingo explained. "that bitch is wishing those two pirates, will defeat me, or..." Doflamingo stopped, "no she wants Joker dead, Law-kun keep refer to Joker as a separate person and I do believe that is right, considering she can see into peoples minds, she might see whatever it is to control someone thru the mind, seeing both the false and true memories and thoughts" Doflamingo mused.

"but Law is still alive, but stuck here, and Mugiwara Luffy will never come out of the colosseum as a human. As for the other Straw hats, Cyborg Franky is attacking the toy house on his own... but I don't think he can beat the executive of my family" he explained. "the rest, Pirate hunter Zoro, Foxfire Kinemon, Nico Robin and Sogeking, are still here. But I don't think they can even reach the underground level while Law's crew is who knows where" Doflamingo stated.

/

"the marines are going at it, I'm glad that you've made the right decision Fujitora" Doflamingo stated "it doesn't mean I'm taking your side" he stated. "besides the straw hats, there are other suspicious parties agitating in this country, we have no choice" Fujitora explained. "the marines must fight to minimize civilian damage" Fujitora explained. "if the straw hats goal is to kill you he'll cause mass destruction in doing it. if so my sense of justice tells me I have to prevent it" Fujitora said.

"I will take care of Joker after that, if he is you or someone else, is the question" Fujitora said, "what?" Doflamingo stared. "I'm just a newcomer, picked through the world military draft. But since being appointed as a marine admiral there is something I want do" Fujitora said. "what is it?" Doflamingo asked. "it is nothing less than.. the complete abolition of the warlord system... there was a pirate attempted to take over some kingdom in the past if he had succeeded that kingdom would've" Fujitora said dropping the sentence."the marines... the seven warlords... the yonko... what do you think will happen to the balance of power?" Doflamingo asked. "who knows, who can tell before we upset it? let me tell you something." Fujitora asked. "what?" he asked.

"if the reign of terror, is kept up... we'll raise the prize on you Heavenly demon" Fujitora said. Pulling his sword to block Doflamingo's kick resulting with quite force beign pressured on both sides. "fufufufufu... It sounded like you were suggesting that I'd might be better off to kill you now" Doflamingo said. "don't rush it" Fujitora countered. "as for my rule as a king, well that was accidental I never wanted it, sort of just got it" Doflamingo stated with a shrug. "I know something is wrong, at times it feels like something planting thoughts in my head, the one telling me to Kill Law being something I know I would never thought or carry out" Doflamingo frowned.

"I see, lets be nice to each other for the time being. I'm just saying I'm going to save your country. No matter what kind of fault, this country has that'll be revealed. I'm a blind man, I won't see it so don't worry. This year we have the world conference Reverie" he said before walking away 'so he does know that something is wrong, the question is what is going on in this land?' Fujitora thought, "there will be some changes in the world whether you like it or not" he said. "Joker will fall soon, the question how much will go down with him" Fujitora said as he was at the door.

Doflamingo sat down, "you hold the key, the knowledge to all that is currently going on" Doflamingo stated. "the new world will fall to chaos, Kaido will hunt you down but you already know that. you are also are possible one of the few who could finish him off" Doflamingo mused, using a small towel to clean up some of Law's wounds. Even with the sea-stone cuffs Law was healing far faster then a human. "well should have expected that form a diamond-blood, fufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed. The former king stared at the warlord with wide eyes.

"diamond, he's a D?" he gasped out in disbelief. "yes, both me and Law are D's, winged D's, well I'm not a diamond-blood my line only goes to the void era, not the shadow age like Law's does, both lines had been dormant for a long time before it woke up in me and my brother, Law's line was also dormant for a long time before waking up in him. the hidden D is part of why my family left that place..." Doflamingo stated.

/

The alarm went off, "this is the front entrance of the Rampart Tower, Straw Hat Luffy has snuck into the tower!" was heard, "hm?" Doflamingo paused, blinking behind his sunglasses, as he was staring the tournament. No smile visible, as he seem to hold that blank look quite often the last few days. "what is he talking about?" Doflamingo asked. "this is the Rampart Tower b-2, in front of the main dining hall! It's no mistake! One of the intruders is Straw hat Luffy!", "and Pirate Hunter Zoro... and, V-violet-samma! Th-there is one more person!" were heard,

"mugiwara no Luffy has snuck in? Then who is the guy fighting at the colosseum?" Doflamingo demanded veins pulsing in anger. "What the Hell is Going On?!" Doflamingo demanded. In the tower Luffy was screaming for Doflamingo, while most of the guards there was fighting. A while later three of them was hiding and listening into what was going on in the suit room.

Doflamingo sat down in a chair brought in in front of Law, "I thought you guys wanted to destroy the smile factory and that's it. then why are the straw hats working with the little people of green bit?" Doflamingo asked. "they're not acting on some casual whim" Doflamingo stated, his head leaning against one hand. "little people?" Law asked lifting his head, who's vision was still spinning, from the sedative. "how did they sneak into the basement?" Doflamingo asked. "why do they wanna attack Sugar?" he asked. "I don't know why but they keep doing things, that are causing _me_ a lot of grief if it's not a coincidence it means they know what's behind the darkness of this country, something I'm not even curtain as to why it's going on or why those orders was even given in the first place anymore hell I don't even remember half of what the orders were" Doflamingo stated.

Baby 5 got close as she slapped Law, "Answer" she demanded, "the young master is asking you questions Law" she ordered. Giving her a pointed glare, as his veins pulled in visible anger. Baby 5 ran to Buffalo crying at the glare. "Don't do it if it's gonna make you cry-dasuyan. You two never change" Buffalo sweat dropped. Law's mouth was in a thin line as he thought. "I don't know what the little people are. Mugiwara-ya is chaos, it's that simply, give him a point in direction and anything goes, it tends to somewhat bleed over to the rest of his crew" Law deadpanned as he eventually answered. "I thought I told you thought, that they would go after the factory, not that I have any clue as to how. your memory I already told you why, if you choose to believe it or not is up to you" Law drawled. "as for the other things, I don't know what you're talking about at all" Law shrugged helplessly at that.

"are you trying to fool me?" Doflamingo asked with a grin. "or do you really not know anything?" Doflamingo asked looking into Law's eyes who seem to want to close. "if Violet were with us she could tell what's in your mind easily" Doflamingo stated. "or, you didn't instigate them did you King Riku?" Doflamingo asked as he turned to him. "The Tontattas ones served you" Doflamingo stated. on the other side of a window.

"you're still stalling aren't you?" Doflamingo stated, "stalling? how?" Law asked, somewhat surprised at even be asked that. "at the moment I'm waiting" Law huffed. "and what are you waiting for?" Doflamingo asked "what do you think?" Law deadpanned and snorted. "Joker will fall, I want him gone, it's that simple, it's personal, but to watch the chaos unfold in the new world when he is gone will be rather fun..." Law said before he gave a smirk, with eyes closed. "the resulting waves will chaos major chaos yes, I know that, but the waves are better then what he is doing to everything. And I don't take kindly on anyone who attack my family, he has for some reason been after me sense I was 14, going after you two as a side effect, ripping the crew apart, tearing ones minds, and control ones thoughts" Law shrugged, keeping his expression blank as Law spoke, but the veins pulsed angry, if you watched his hands who seem to grip the seat with enough force to pierce thru it.

"and you sent your crew to go after him" Doflamingo stated, not even needing to ask. "correct" Law responded. "you actually trust them that much" Doflamingo said, "it's mutual" Law said, eyes still closed. "Law why are you keeping your eyes closed" Doflamingo finally asked. "3" Law said making most blink at him, "what?" baby 5 muttered out, "night vision... spatial perception, magical enhanced vision, all those three are part of my sight, I don't like day-light and this room is to damn bright" Law huffed. Doflamingo rubbed the sides of his eyes, "you have had anything form sunglasses, hood, hat and so on to give a faint shadow for your eyes sense you were 15," he stated as Law nodded. "so that was why I did always wonder about that" Doflamingo mused, as Law open his mouth to say something, but a den den muchi rang.

/

"S-Sugar has... I'm sorry Doffy" Trebol cried, thru the den den muchi. "you're too loud Trebol" Bufallo called out. "what happened to Sugar?" Doflamingo asked, not to sure as to when she even joined his crew. "p..p..p.. passed out! she has passed out" Trebol cried. Doflamingo's expression went from neutral to shock at the same time as Laws. "Oi" Doflamingo started "is this some kind of Joke!" he demanded "the servants that we have been collecting for two decades are turning back into humans!" Trebol cried. "the spell of the hobby-hobby fruit is being removed!" Trebol cried. "Wait 20 Years!" Law shouted making most of them pause, and all look at him.

"the hell, Doffy has only been king here for 16, sense I was 10 and even then he did not actually stay here on this island until 6 years ago, deciding to rule it form distance!" Law demanded, something that caused Doflamingo to freeze to the spot as the words echoed thru his head over and over again. "e-e-e but, but that, no, but" Trebol stammered out confused as hell... as he wondered about that he could remember staying on the island, for almost 10 years most the time. "what the hell was those fools doing, removing a spell is not blowing up a factory, no, no, not at all" Law muttered to himself before grimacing, 'Phantom better hurry' Law thought the resulting chaos of this will be, not pretty, not pretty at all.

"young master look at the colosseum!" Buffalo shouted. Doflamingo stood up and watched the screen. "what the hell is going on, why was people turned into toys to start with" Doflamingo cursed, at the blank. "Palace please answer!", "we keep getting emergency reports" a pirate said holding a tray with baby den den muchi. "this is an emergency call from sevio in the south the toys working at the port suddenly turned into pirates!", "this is Carta in the east! The toys turned into old Dressrosa soldiers!", "They turned into government officials", "Navy soldiers and senior officials from abroad", "Wild animals! This is Primula district! Are they real!?"

"young master!" Buffalo called out, opening the window as the screams could be heard, "what the hell is going on!" Doflamingo demanded, holding a hand to his forehead, trying to calm down. as the panic started to turn into riots calling for Joker's blood, blue-green swirls started to form all over dressorsa, making the riots stop short on both sides... as all wondered what the hell was going on. Law gave out a visible and hearable sight of relief, as he saw them form. "you know what's this is about?" Doflamingo asked, "the wirls it means Phantom found Joker" Law grinned savagely at that, "what?!" they all shouted at Law, confused by what was just said.

/

As the swirls open up to show window like screen. "what is going on!" was heard from several locations, as a person who could most likely be passed of as a close relative to Doflamingo, dressed in suit and lavender leather jacket, was seen on the screen who snorted. "you honestly think you can just simply take me down on your own, don't be foolish, your mind will fall like all others" the copy said and all heard it. "oh but joker, why do you even think I'm going after you in the first place?" Phantom's voice rang out.

"possible simply another grudge, against me, wonder which you hold grudge for, the ones I had turned to toys, the smile factory? Other businesses, the destruction of the old rulers? That I'm taking over this land" Joker asked, as the populous froze, starting at the screens. "no" Phantom deadpanned. "oh you part of that ope-brats crew then angry that I stole his uncles, crew 13 year ago that I am somewhat control what his uncle is thinking in order to kill the both of them, destroying the good caring orders to make this land rich and strong by replacing them with my own" Joker grinned.

Looking at the screens they finally got to see the ice blue eyed white haired person same age as Law known as the Ghost or Phantom the Reaper. Phantom's body is lean, almost fay like, with the lithe build and elegant muscles, while his skin seem to have a stunning golden tan, that oddly together reminds people of high-elfs. His hair is cut short at the back ending at his neck, but having chin long bangs that almost covers his eyes, while his hair is a stunning snow like white, and his eyes a vibrant icy-blue that oddly enough seem to glow with un-told knowledge. But on his body and pale skin is several tattoos... but right now he was not dressed in his normal yukata, and Chinese-straw-hat.

No at the moment he looked like Phantom had stepped out of a sf-movie. A sleek leather suit covering his whole body, in black, white metal forming plates as if braided effect with how the plates link together covering his arms from the back of his hands to biceps almost reaching his shoulders. white metal forming claw like gloves, over his fingers, shoes with high heel, also metal coated, and from the ankle they have the same effect as the gloves but ends at the knees, forming diamond formed knee-caps. A metal collar coated his neck, forming a point at the front, covering most of his shoulders protectively, with in brilliant gold the heart-crews jolly roger at the middle close to the point of the armor-collar.

Several belts hanging loosely and crossed over each other at his waist and hip some even being chains, glinting in an icy blue as if made up out of ice, the same blue icy color glowing eerly, in forms of circuits and high-tech, almost patterns as you can't tell if they have a purpose or not seem to decorate the white metal form arms, hands, boots and collar. A metal like version of his normal half-face mask covering his mouth, and nose, a electric blue visor, covers his eyes, and earphones, covers his ears, several dragon-fly like wings seem to extend form them.

the elegant black scythe held fully folded out in his hand glinting in an eery deathly light absorbing black and green white wrapped handle where he currently held it. his normal sword nowhere in sight. But Phantom did give for one hell of an image. In his white, black and icy glory. "what, who the hell are you?" Joker demanded as the copy took a few steps back. "scared that you can't get in, sorry I'm temporal protected any alterations in time, or even mind don't work on my I see which who is real and the fakes, any possibility perks of being a time-man after all" Phantom said still laughing as fay like wings extended from his back.

"YOU'RE A D!" Joker screamed out freaked out at the fact. "yes" Phantom purred, "Shadow age, hunter" Phantom explained. The wings did look nothing like that of a bird showing just how old his line is. the wings looked closer to that of a dragon-fly wings but these are separated from his back, as they were not really attached, allowing them to float as if separate. Having a number of around 10, forming 5 larger dragon-fly like wing-plates. Each in see thru silvers, and blues, making them look quite frozen but a electrical green and black circuit like pattern flowed thru them, mixing with a gear-work design who was clear as the shifting between silvers and icy blue shimmered over them as a whole. Each one of the plate like wing-feathers,? Was about shortly shorter then his own height to almost twice at the longest of them, making for one hell of a wingspan, a confusing one but impressive none-the-less.

Grinning behind his mask and all could hear it, "you have been trying to take over the country, I guess you wanted to become king, of this land, torturing and turning the populous to toy slaves for two decades, that Doflamingo came 16 years ago and dealt with the king who you turned insane was not part of your plans was it?" Phantom asked. "so? not that you can do anything about no one would believe you, if you told others, I spent the last 6 years slowly forcing that pink bastard to take the blame for all I've done. Chuchuchuchuchu" Joker laughed.

The echoing laughter heard form Phantom sent fear thru all there as he no longer could hold himself form laughing. "I have to thank you" Phantom voice called out filled with mirth as the windows all was looking thru seem to become visible in the room "for telling every single person in Dressrosa the Truth!" Phantom laughed, his voice echoing like normal. Arms spread wide as the Joker looked around. "what, how, what did you do?!" Joker demanded. "I'm a time man, I control time to some point, but opening a window from one time to another is easy for me, using it form the now to the now of different places even easier... all I did was forming hundreds of windows just like these, over Dressrosa letting everyone hear and see what we have been speaking of sense the moment I stepped into this room" Phantom was grinning everyone could hear it.

"hey Cap'n what was the order about Joker again?" Phantom asked, looking into one of the screens the one in who was a direct link to the seat room. "kill on sight" Law said, "Ramsay aka the underground broker Joker has a kill on sight order on his head" Law purred all could hear it. "as such" Phantom said "off with his head" both voices could been heard, and Joker did not even get a chance to react, one moment Phantom was in front of him next his head, and body was cut into pieces falling apart as blood spread over the floor.

Turning to the screens, "Joker is dead, the one torturing this kingdom is dead, any person under is power, the power to control minds, he was a devil fruit user with the mind-mind fruit it allowed him to manipulate thoughts, forcing his own onto others altering memories" Phantom explained everyone listening and somewhat chocked by how simple Phantom did the deed. Even if Phantom seem rather tired right now, standing partially on his knees and rested against his scythe. "with his death any alterations to thoughts and memories he had made will cease to exist. They will unravel, as such we have no clue how many was affected, most of the Donquixote crew was being controlled by him for a while now to some point at least he admitted to that himself... any toys, civilians, and so on, could also be affected" Phantom explained.

"so to attack or for a riot would cause major problem for everyone as allot if not almost every one, even those who tormented the humans turned toys, was affected by his control his manipulations and had no choose, attacking someone who was control by Joker thru the use of one's own mind one's own thoughts who are supposed to be private, protected..." Phantom said giving a pointed glare, to everyone "if you attack or harm anyone controlled, until this has been sorted out, regardless if they harmed you being a toy or not them then it would make you as evil as Joker who I just killed by the Marine. Fleet. Admiral. Own. Order, , means you will be dealt with accordingly" Phantom said his point clear, before the screens dissolved.

As they had dissolved, other memories of the crew came in to catch him, before getting ready to leave the place. Doflamingo fell back to the chair, holding his head, "Law, I do hope that the warning from your crewmember works" he stated and Law just helplessly shrugged, "I had hoped to fix the toy mess slowly hidden after this, but well" Law grimaced not finishing the sentence.

/

In the colosseum, Sabo was having fun, but all paused at the screens, thankfully enough, "it's over, he's dead, it's over!" where various cheers from all over the audience. "Damn Trebol! He must've left Sugar unguarded, that idiot, this could have been dealt with calmly, behind the scenes not like this" Diamante cursed. "ooh how surprising" Bartolomeo stated. "hey! How much longer are you gonna cry? Am I a babysitter?" Bartolomeo asked. "it's not that" Rebecca said. "eh?" he asked, "I just remembered" Rebecca said "someone that I loved so much... tousamma" she explained.

"what?" Bartolomeo asked looking at her. "I had a father!" she cried, "huh? What are you talking about?" Bartolomeo asked "I guess that's the plot that's been undermining the country, Rebecca" Sabo stated still using the disguise. They all looked towards him with a gasp. "things always have a core. And if you can strike it you can turn any situation around" Sabo explained. "my great senpai. Now I don't know what you are talking about?" Bartolomeo said as Sabo was knocking on the floor, "even the ring has one..." Sabo said, "a core" he finished. "Let's just finish up this fight" Sabo stated holding both hands in a fist.

Coating both hands in in haki, "Dragon claw fist" Sabo murmured, his fingers shifted to claws, before striking the ground. making large cracks form, "what the?" Jesus Burgess said out as the cracks spread. "there are cracks in the ring! Did Lucy do Something?!" the announcer called out making everyone look at what was happening not sure what to do, as Joker is dead, they remember their loved ones, the only real current problem was the pirates at the harbor and the wild animals. Doflamingo looked at the screen, "care to explain how this is possible?" he asked, and Law shrugged as he watched it, he instantly recognized the attack Sabo was starting to use.

"Dragon breath" he called out, as hot, very hot air flowed thru the cracks in swirls. "Whoa! Lucy's unbelievable attack! The ring is sinking!" the announcer shouted. "its floating" Burgess complained, "you bastard! What did you do?" Diamante shouted "Sorry but I gotta go somewhere! I'm gonna win this now" Sabo responded. "the ring has totally collapsed! It seems like the water level is falling! We can no longer guarantee the safety of the colosseum! Everybody please evacuate immediately!" the announcer shouted, while the audience was evacuated, due to the ring getting destroyed.

"it's driving to the center" Bartolomeo stated, "there must be cracks in the foundation of the ring" Rebecca said. "the water is flowing down into the ground" Rebecca said before the piece they were on broke in two, "aaahhh!" both screamed, before Bartolomeo caught himself on the edge, "give, give, give, you can't hold on to my neck! I'm choking" Bartolomeo complained. "this is nothing! It's spirit it's all about spirit!" Burgass said jumping form one piece to the next as he laughed. Until one rock piece fell onto his head and punched him into the water.

Sabo stood on the sole pillar left, his arms still coated in haki making the scales that almost reached his elbows and three claws on either hand shine in a vibrant black. "found it" Sabo said out seeing one of the red fighting fish jump over the water, with the chest on it. jumping up to the back of one of the fishes, as it moved around, before getting close enough to the one with the chest. "that son of a bitch" Diamante complained. "I wont let you have it" he said as he brought out his weapon, but the stone part he was standing on shifted "I got wet" he yelped, and it broke sending him into the water. barely catching the side of it, so his torso was still somewhat over the water, but he was still weaken by the water. "I'm losing my strength" Diamante said. "don't! we weren't gonna give anyone that prize!" Diamante shouted as Sabo landed on the fish and broke the chest with ease.

Catching the devil fruit, before he jumped thru the air landing on the sole pillar with the devil fruit held high. "everybody out of the ring I'm the winner!" Sabo shouted bring down his hand, as the scales reseeded and the three claws turned back into five fingers. "you said the one who gets this will be the winner" Sabo stated. "the pyro-pyro no mi" the announcer said, it's all mine isn't it?" Sabo asked. "the champion! the champion! I know now isn't the time but the one who got the pyro-pyro no mi by taking advantage of this mess is... the biggest dark horse of the competition - Lucy!" the announcer shouted as Sabo put away the fruit. Making most not sure if he eat it or not.

Turning around at the chookign sound, "I can't hold out anymore" Bartolomeo stated. Sabo with ease went and caught Rebecca, while Bartolomeo landed on of the rocks, "oh my great senpai, help me to" he said. "you're a man, you have to be able to take care of yourself" Sabo stated. "eh? But I knew that's what you would say" Bartolomeo stated, as Sabo seem to float in the air. "I'm gonna make one more attack so watch out!" Sabo shouted. "what?" Bartolomeo shouted, as the glamor Sabo had been using faded, away still leaving him in the same cloths as the supposed Lucy, before he took of the glasses helmet and fake beard.

"Damn! He ate the pyro-pyro no mi!" Burgess complained, not having any real prof of it. while Diamante had gotten up to one of the stones. "isn't he the guy from the heart-pirates?" Diamante asked as the glamor on the cloths faded to the normal one Sabo uses. Sabo's hand ignited into the blue-black flames, "Dragon fist!" he shouted, before sending that fire off as if a fist or perhaps fire-ball with trailing fire towards the center, breaking the pillar into dust and it kept moving down thru the water, and into the ground breaking a hole in the ground.

While under the colosseum, the roof broke, as the giant explained who just saved them all. And as he spoke all misunderstood what Usop said. getting somewhat if not majorly confused as they spoke to him, while Usop started to fully wake up. "then why don't you destroy the factory behind me? And rescue our little friends" Usop asked. "at your command!" they shouted, and cheering. "who are these people?" Usop asked

On the surface, Sabo looked down, as to not fall down the black hole of the floor, Rebecca thrown over his shoulder "Whops perhaps that was a bit overkill?" Sabo asked. "who are you?" Rebecca asked. A yellow light appeared, as Kizaru landed on one of the rocks, "my outoto called, it's time to meet up with them" Kizaru drawled out slowly. "understood" Sabo responded before they landed on the buildings under the stadium where fight broke out in order to protect or destroy the factory. "wait!" Bartolomeo shouted, "how could you leave me behind like that my great senpai!" he shouted. "wwhhaat?" Kizaru asked towards Sabo who shrugged.

"yes I'm a man and I can create barriers but " Bartolomeo started, "who are you really?" Rebecca asked. As Bartolomeo stope noting that is was not Luffy. "me?" Sabo asked. "my name is Sabo" he started, "we are members of the heart pirates" Sabo said. "heart pirates?" Rebecca asked. "what? Then the first Lucy too?" she asked. "ah no, the first Lucy has a bounty of 400-million berrie and also someday will become one of the candidates for the 7 pirate-king seats. Mugiwara no Luffy" Sabo explained. "a pirate?" Rebecca asked. "yeah he's my spirit outoto, even if I can't remember as to when or how it happen, I can still feel the spirit bond. Take good care of him" Sabo said.

"wh-what?!"Rebecca squeaked at that "yep, yep" Bartolomeo said. "Luffy is a nice guy isn't he?" Sabo asked, "I may not remember it but, I don't think he has changed a bit" Sabo mused, having one finger ignited in his blue-black flames. "and he is as reckless and everything like I always thought and believe him to be" Sabo mused. "Saabooo, you aarrreee reckless at thiiinngs tooo" Kizaru drawled out slowly as he put the black hat back in place. "well I think it through before I let loose. Mugiwara on the other hand, merely follows his instincts" Sabo stated.

"but what brought you here to this country?" Rebecca asked. Kizaru kicked open one of the boxes, "those are?" she stated at the weapons. "these weapons are those Joker export from this port to aggravate wars around the world" Kizaro said in a slow drawl, "we are her to stop Joker, and from the scenes then he is stopped" Sabo explained. Form one of the corners of the houses two pirate looked at them, "that guys problem" one whispered, "that's Sabo isn't it?" another one asked "what is the Bloody gentleman of the hearts doing here?" one asked. "but I guess they're manufacturing the weapons somewhere else" Sabo mused as he saw two revolutionist there. "you are here to stop the export then?" he asked. "yes, but where do they come from?" Hack wondered. "if we can find that out, Dragon-san will be pleased" the girl said.

"Koala!" Robin called out as she came running. Koala ran towards her and gave Robin a hug, "Rubin-san" she said. "I thought it was you, how've you been?" Robin asked. "great" koala responded. "Hack you all haven't changed a bit" Robin said out "wait who, you are the Sabo the Sapphire dragon, and Kizaru" Robin gasped out not expecting to actually meet the two. Bartolomeo seem to stammer out Robin's name, "did you see Luffy?" Robin asked. "hm, yeah he went after my captain" Sabo explained, before blinking, 2the guy from earlier" he wondered.

"he's one of our crew! He's Usop" Robin explained. Sabo sweatdroop, "he can stay down" both said blandly. 'Usop, one of their crew? No, no, no, no, I didn't see such a name on their wanted posters' Bartolomeo thought. Before realizing the alias "d-d-don't tell me he is-" Bartolomeo gasped out. "what's wrong with you?" Sabo asked.

/

On the surface, "Issho-san, what are you supposed to do?" a marine asked, "calm down the citizen" Fujitora called out... while in the palace. They could hear fighting in the palace it was pretty hard to miss. He did blink as Doflamingo got punched by a giant black hand, 'what?' he thought, "how dare you hurt the young master?!" Buffalo screamed out, as the gladiator blocked the attack before punching him away. As Baby 5 attacked, with guns, before switching to scythe, as she was punched into the wall.

"LAW!" Luffy screamed, making most look at Luffy who came running, even law open tired eyes at that. "I'm here to save you!" Luffy screamed. "Straw hat!" baby 5 called out, "I'm glad that you're alive" Luffy cheered, holding Violet. "you have no business here mugiwara-ya" Law snapped, "here's the key to his handcuffs" Violet said out. "shishishi, you have everything prepared" Luffy laughed, "Wait Straw hat! Violet!" Gladius called out, before stopping at the window, staring at the downed form of Doflamingo. "Young master?" he gasped out. "what happen?" he gasped out.

Kyros cut the chains apart, "sorry to keep you waiting" Kyros said out to the former king as Luffy stopped next to the heart seat. "give me a minute! I'm gonna rescue you" Luffy declared. "thanks but the mission is over, the dept is payed, get out of here" Law ordered. "huh? How selfish" Luffy huffed. "I'll make those decisions not you so shut your mouth" Luffy said. "that makes you more selfish then me" Law snapped sort of glad that the place got a little darker, 'the suns most likely in the clouds right now' Law thought. "hurry up and unlock them" Violet said. "oh yeah" Luffy stated.

Luffy's hand shook, as the key got closer, "if there's no dept then we're not on the same side if you set me free, I'll kill you" Law growled. "Stop moving!" Luffy shouted making Law huff in surprise. "it's hard to unlock it since I can't touch sea stone" Luffy said. "you can do it" Violet said. "you two are not listening to me" Law shouted. "I can't do it... why don't you do it" Luffy said, "I can't I'm a devil fruit eater too" Violet said as Law turned his hand the cuffs at his wrist being far loose enough to allow it, "fufufufufufufu" Doflamingo laughed, and Law took the key as his uncle held the two's attention.

Doflamingo stood back up still laughing, before a hand rose up from the floor making the two back away from Law. "the stone guy" Luffy said not noting that he no longer had the key. "pica" Violet said. "I never thought I'd be taken in like this" Doflamingo said. "Mingos alive!" Luffy shouted in surprise. "young master-samma!" baby 5 shouted. "young master" Gladius said. "even with Joker dead, the kingdom is thrown into chaos after the toys was freed, even with the announcement some riots are bound to happen" Doflamingo stated "and then for some reason the revolutionary army is here secretly too" he stated. "and the royal palace is a mess" Doflamingo stated standing up.

"fufufufu, we need to do something immediately" Doflamingo stated giving a pointed look to the old king. "I always did wonder what happen, I guess form what he said I no longer need to ask" Doflamingo stated to Riku who nodded. All turned as they heard a click. "Mugiwara-ya I suggest you take the chaos and get out of here" Law stated, nursing his wrist, "spirit brother to my chronicler aside, I will kill you, if you remain here causing any more problem" Law said his eyes seeming glow eerily, in suppressed anger. Luffy took several steps back clearly scared, and not sure as to what Law would do. "all you needed to do was destroy the factory, nothing more nothing less, the toy situation would be handled calmly at night after Joker died" Law snarled. His fingers twitched, his nails inked to black, as they grew to sharp points, claws, even if still nail like.

Luffy and the others barely dodge to the ground as Law slashed, ending up cutting from waist height of where he stood apart, making the towers, walls and so forth float up in the air before falling away. Doflamingo took that chance to attack Luffy, 'oh, shit fighting one of them maybe, both hell no!' Luffy thought, as the string copy attacked with the real Doflamingo. grabbing the edge of the downed wall, and moved away, not able to get Violet as Law grabbed her by the collar of her dress. "what?" Violet gasped out, "we need both families, to calm this kingdom and fix this mess" Law ordered making her freeze.

"gomu gomu no, jet gatling" Luffy screamed out, steam coming of him, as Doflamingo coated his coat in armanda haki before the punches rained down. Luffy groaned as the strong kick his him from behind, letting Doflamingo come close with a punch before Luffy landed on the ground. getting thrown back causing a wide crater-tail in the ground. "why are those tow fighting together?" Kryos asked originally thought that the two was enemies. "that hurt" Luffy groaned holding his head.

"Kryos, Violet" Riku called out, "Stop the fight, Doflamingo is not the cause and we need the two warlords help!" Riku shouted. Making them pause. "slow fools" Law muttered. "not everyone has a mind as sharp as yours, even I was not sure as to what the hell you had planed" Doflaminog huffed at his nephew. "ara? Mugiwara-ya ran away" Law stated not seeing Luffy anywhere close, before giving Doflamingo a hug, "I'm glad you're back to normal" Law stated, making Doflaminog flinch, "it must have been hard for you, for someone who hates to lose family, to loose, someone yet not at the same time" Doflamingo mused as Law separated from the hug, only to stumble.

now, now, the sedative is most likely still somewhat working, and from the look of things you need the rest" Doflamingo said out, not in a royal tone, or that of a captain no. this was in the tone of a worried uncle scolding his nephew, "hmm, fine, just prepper for my crew to arrive, and have some coffee for when I wake up" Law muttered, batting lightly at the pink feathers as Doflamingo lifted Law up, before putting him with his pink coat at the heart chair, using the coat as a pillow or cover.

/

Not soon after the various announcements was made, the body of Joker also found, Corazon also came back, and Law did great his father for a moment, before the heart pirates left. In the news paper, it was declared that due to the Heart pirates, ending up killing Joker and partially cause some of the chaos that their bounties was raised up again. while remaining as a warlord, the only real difference between a normal warlord and a rouge-one, is the control one can't really be controlled and the bounty is not frozen as such bounty-hunters or other pirates can still try for their head but side effect is that the marines, or government can't cut the warlord ties until the warlord himself chooses so.

For Dressorsa it took days to calm down the place, and will most likely takes weeks to fix it. and for some reason they choose to keep Doflamingo as the king, mostly due to him being a direct line of the first kings of this land, but also due to one of the founding rules. Him being a void-d only makes that rule more dominant. They were on the other hand not sure as to how the straw hats got away.

Doflamingo currently stared at the note from Law.

Hello Uncle Doffy,

sorry that I could not stay.

But come on, I have kaido after my head If I had stayed then dressrosa would be attacked by a yonko and I can't allow that, the whole place would be killed even if you win, there would be no one alive for dressrosa to remain a kingdom.

See and hear from you later, Duffy.

With regards, Law

Doflamingo sighed, he did not like it, but could not really do anything about it, he had a crew to sort out, and a kingdom to fix.

/

Chapter 13, is over... next chapter is either a filler Before hogwarts arc or the start of the hogwarts arc

As for the magical life-dept, well to be honest Luffy is also a time-traveler, but not from the same time as Law is, as such differences have happen, for one, in Luffy's original timeline he did not pause for two years for training... another is that Ace died, but so did Sabo years before. He also pretty much ended up saved by his times version of Law several times over and over again. for some reason that, that Law called "it would be sad if you were to die, and only me is allowed to kill you"... that and even if this Law had only really saved his life ones, Luffy would still feel very indebted to Law, as such his magic formed the dept, much to Law's annoyance and attempts to get rid of the dept when he don't just simply ignore it. Luffy in general is simply that sort of person who would feel indebted to someone, he cares about who have saved him before.

Short summary of the time line so far, with Laws aimed-ages at those points...

10-years old,,, ending up sent back into a past with some alterations, getting his Corsan back... Doflamingo also ends up as the ruler for Dressrosa, but at distance, somehow, Law was not sure how Doflamingo managed to rule a land on a boat weeks if not moths away at time.

14-years old,,, attacked by this worlds Joker and the original donquixote crew fell to his control.

20-21-years old,,, Joker gets to Doflamingo, causing Doflamingo to stay on the island more often then not. Sengoku also finds out about Law's existence around this age.

24-years old,,, sabaody incident happen. But also hijacked battle of the best

24-25-years old -sort of,,, the rocky-port incident and the stalemate battle against Kaido. One of the admirals end up killed and Law becomes a warlord

26-years old,,, punk-hazard, dressrosa and Jokers death...


	14. Chapter 14, what now, why, just why

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly hear-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

this chapter is mostly for the humor sake, a filler-omaka sort of chapter... and get some tell on his family, spirit and magic bound family that is.

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 14... what now and why just why?

The heart pirates yelped and hid behind the wall, peaking into the room where Law currently was in. " _ **WHAT THE ANCIENTS DO YOU MEAN YOU STILL HAVE A DEPT OWED TO ME**_!" Law roared, the snarl visible as the den den muchi cried out in panic from the other side. "well sort of helping free dressrob-err rosa, dressrosa was not enough, for the dept to be fully paid off" Luffy said somewhat nervous. Law snarled, "the hell I said it was paid of, any dept you have towards me right now is self-inflicted on yourself, it's all in your mind!" Law screamed.

"ma, possible, but can I join you to fight against Kaido?" Luffy asked, making Law drop the den den muchi, before he stumbled back. "what?" Law asked, numbly, "the fight, allies then?" Luffy asked, " _ **HELL NO**_!" Law roared sounding more demonic grim reaper then anything else. "please?" Luffy begged, "you would really work under a warlord, as a subordinate with no place to make decisions?" Law asked eventually after taking several deep-breaths. "well, no, but, that" Luffy said out, not getting to finish as Law ended the call. Gliding down against the wall "what am I supposed to do with him?" Law asked the heavens getting no response, but a somewhat scared or worried crew.

To say that Law was annoyed, angry, upset and plain frustrated is an understatement... it is making him rather twitchy. "Tousan?" a quiet voice asked and Law raised his head from his knees to look at Penguin who came into the room, rather impressive but Penguin had little to fear from him even if scared he knew that Law would not take it out on him or Bepo, unlike the rest of the crew who was 50-50 shot of them getting used for frustration. "Pen-chan" Law stated, as Penguin came in and sat down at the side of the desk so neither could see each other but still feel each other close enough for some form of comfort. "well you can meet Zoro again, did you not say that he is a possible mate for you, and I know that Kid is fully aware of the fact that you need two mates if you were to get one, thought is Kid your mate yet?" Penguin stated and asked as Law breath out slowly.

"yeah true" Law murmured, he had not seen Kid in a while now, and Zoro-ya did catch his attention, the swordsman even responded to his flirting, and seem more dominant then Kid is. Law even got a chance to explain it, the two somewhat dated, Zoro had even visit Law's ship he was the only straw hat who was allowed to do that, with exception of robin. And Law did not count in the time when Luffy was being operated on. It was interesting and took almost the entire time they traveled to dressrosa before anyone else but Zoro and Robin to notice the flirting between the two. Mostly due to their flirting was more of some for of annoying teasing which other thought as bickering and most still does with exception of Robin and Sanji. Both who had already threaten the heart captain about it.

"we are heading for Zou. And going to meet that Straw hat fleet on the way, there, to fix this mess" Law complained. "ah, well wonder why Mugiwara is so insistent for the dept in the first place?" Penguin mused. "it's his personality it don't help that he is also a time traveler with experience with a completely different version of me, who form what I have heard when asked about it, Death told me that, that version of me did not want anyone else other them him to kill Mugiwara-ya" Law sight, "so he is feeling more indebted then one thing could fix" Penguin stated and could hear the sight for response.

/

When arriving to the small name-less island, it only have one small village but it is a good stop for a meeting place thought... but this was not what he expected, nor did his crew expect it. it made no sense at all, really. Luffy and Usop looked as if they knew something, and Law had a feeling of a prank goon wrong. 'but why was Smoker-ya here?' Law thought, staring at the vice-admiral's ship with a confused look only visible in his eyes. "why are you not leaving? He has made it a mission to capture you" Law pointed out. "ask the captain, of the ship. Apparently he wants to catch up to Smoker" Nami shrugged.

Law stared at her, as did Bepo, Shashi and Penguin, who was on the out side deck of the Artic. "Smoker-ya, you want to catch up to Smoker-ya" Law started, "why?" he asked bluntly, looking at Luffy who looked as if he was holding back laughter. "invite us to the wedding" Luffy called out, making most stare at him. 'what?' Law thought blinking. "shishishishi" Luffy laughed, as Smoker's ship arrived, seeing that the Heart pirates ship was there as well with the straw hats.

Tashigi entered the ship, "where is the booze?" she asked bluntly making Law hand over a bottle, for her to drink. "don't drown" Law called out as Tashigi blinked finding that it did not really turn empty. "huh useful" she muttered, sitting down and drinking... somewhat glaring at all and everyone, with a poorly hidden anger. Law let out a slow breath as he rested against Kikoku, "considering that Mugiwara-ya is not going to say anything any time soon why are you here?" Law asked as the two straw hat pirates burst out laughing. "wouldn't' you already know that!" Smoker snapped at him and pushed a letter at Law the smirk fell to confusion as he read it.

ones, twice, trice.

Hey Smokey, where are you?

I miss you. It's hard not having you here. We're together right? So doesn't it make sense that we should be together? I'm miserable without yo-

Law stopped reading and turned to the two who was laughing loudly. His expression one of complete confusion, no smile in sight, "Law's a repressed sort of guy, so maybe he is proposing to you" Usop called out as it clicked. Law stared at the two then the fuming red faced Smoker. Who he honestly did not know if Smoker was embarrassed or angry, could be either one. Law's expression turned to one of pity as he looked at Smoker. "I feel sorry for you already and my family have not even gotten their hands on you yet" Law said simply, before walking to the door of his ship.

"did he just leave?" Sanji asked, "what wedding!" Zoro snapped out, "well Smokey and Law's off course!" Luffy cheered. As Law had arrived to his room, he went and did a test, one to see if this joke did end up messed up like he is thinking. "ah, shit, who caused this?" Law asked to himself staring at the result of the spell. Coming back out he heard Robin speaking. "so this is how a great pirate age ends, thru the holy matrimony" she said out.

"so when is the wedding?" was asked and Law shrugged, not having an answer. "I mean I'm happy for the two of you, and Smoker looks like he will faint, so you are waiting for a yes then?" Franky asked. "a wedding can only happen if the bride stays alive" he stated dryly, as Luffy finally realized that something went wrong. as he thought that Law would be the bride in this joke. "and Smoker-ya won't survive my family" Law stated blandly as Smoker went form embarrassed and anger to a sense of dread.

/

Luffy had a sense of fear. Smoker simply stared, trying to come to terms of his death, but what this would mean if by some miracle he survived. 'but still marry the scariest but also the most beautiful man on the planet. Well mother did want me to marry anyone else then my job but still' Smoker thought, 'and how did I end up as the bride?' he wondered.

Near them none did notice the news-reporter, "so who of you two was the idea of this prank letter?" Law asked, staring at Luffy and Usop. "well sort of" Usop started, "so it was the both of you, that don't explain why Mugiwara-ya declared my and Smoker-ya to married?" Law asked his voice in a low predatory purr. Usop panicked and pointed at Luffy. "wait, now, Law, please" Luffy started, not getting a chance to react as Law went forward. And next they knew Luffy was held in place with haki infused spatial-energy chains, somewhat bent over in a very peculiar position.

"did you know that when a magic using captain, declare someone to get married then they really are bound to get married?" Law asked, "really?" Luffy asked. "EEEEEPPPP!" was heard and all gaped, Law had slapped him or no, he had spanked the straw hat captain, his hand blackening with haki, as his hand went thru the air again. Hitting Luffy's bottom with force enough to make him jump, and scream out. "wait, stop!" Luffy called out, "three" Law murmured, seeming to be counting as he kept at spanking Luffy who was beat red from toes to head. "L-L-L-Luffy-Senpai!" Bartolomeo screamed out in shock at the sight.

"is he?" Sanji asked, in disbelief, as all nodded mouth agape. "spanking a grown pirate captain as if he was a disobedient toddler" Robin murmured out numbly. "STOP PLEASE!" Luffy screamed, the haki infused strikes from Law was hurting badly. "really, and why should I?" Law growled, "I have dual-mates, as in two, one who I meet recently the other who I meet and dated for little over then year now, I cannot marry Smoker-ya yet you decide to go and bind the two of us together!" Law snarled. "he is not one of those two, Hell Smoker-ya will need a miracle and the help of every immortal, divine being out there to stay alive, when my family finds out about this!" Law was screaming and kept at it for a while longer.

Tears flowed form Luffy's eyes, "sorry, sorry I did not mean, sorry. Please stop, I did not mean for it" Luffy begged, as Law hit 50, before letting the younger pirate captain go. Luffy just collapsed down to the ground in a mess. "Smoker-ya" Law nodded to the vice admiral, "there seem to have been another person here, who is gone now, I really don't think this will be hidden more of blared out on the news in a day or so" Law stated. "that means as to running away" Law grinned a savage almost blood thirsty grin before he cut both the Marine ship and thousand sunny in halves attached to the ground of the island, preventing them from going anywhere until he let them.

"HEY!" Franky screamed only to flinch at the glare. "you're captain caused the mess, so you call my family and explain all of this. And I suggest you better calm Zoro down before he starts trying to cut Smoker-ya in pieces" Law pointed out. walking back to his ship. "if you need me I'll be in my room, reading" Law called out. "S-m-o-k-e-r" Zoro said out very, very slowly, he is rather pissed but as Luffy was in no condition at all to be done anything else or more to, being spanked in front of three crews, like that was, well. No words needed to explain that.

But it did leave Smoker an open target for Zoro's anger. "Wait why are you attack Me!" Smoker shouted as he ran dodging the haki infused swords. "you stole My Boyfriend!" Zoro snapped out, making the straw hat crew fall over in shock. "if Zoro is one of the possible mates who is the other?" Brock asked, "Eustass" was heard making pirates and marines stare at Penguin 'oh shit' was the shared thought.

/

 **With Law's father and uncle Doffy...**

They stared at the news before at each other. "for real?" Doflamingo asked to himself, rereading the headline, as Corazon gaped at the headline. "HOW DARE THAT WHITE BASTARD!" Corazon roared, almost ripping the paper apart. "it's real then" Doflamingo muttered seeing his little brother temper explode. "we have a wedding to crash" Doflamingo said making Corazon pause for a while. "considering what it said about Mugiwara and white-hunter then I doubt Law would let them run away" Corazon mused. "and you have a way to locate Law then?" Doflamingo asked, "vyvre-card" was the response.

 **With his grandfather Sengoku**

'Mugiwara no Luffy get spanked 50 times in front of three crews, one pirate, one warlord-crew and one marine crew, for binding together pree-mated Warlord Trafalgar Law with a vice-admiral of the Marines, Smoker the White hunter, who is not one of Trafalgar's dual-mates-' Sengoku stopped and stared at the news paper he was reading before checking the date and re-read it. "the hell" Sengoku asked. As Garp came in slamming the door open.

"you read the news right?" Garp asked a bit out of breath, most likely due to him running the way there as Sengoku nodded. Tearing the news-paper "get a Ship ready, we're heading OUT!" Sengoku roared. "hey the kids my grandnephew you know, wait it was that right, I still don't know how my son ended up as his brother thought" Garp muttered, "it was your grandson who caused it" Sengoku muttered pointing to the spanked bit. "ah yes, haki infused strikes to his bottom, while chained to the spot. Unusual punishment, with that all knows of it" Garp nodded.

 **With Dragon**

Hack was on the way to the office, as to leave the findings of what happen on Dressrosa. "HOW DARE HE, MY BROHTER IS NOT GETTING MARRIED TO A FREAKIGN MARINE!" could be heard over the whole base, making all pause. "brother?" he asked, one of them showed the news-paper, "gave him his news-paper a few minutes ago" the person responded. "I did not know Dragon-san was related to the Surgeon of death?" Hack stated. "Prepper the ship!" was heard, "yes sir!" came the instant replay. "I feel sorry for Smoker-san" Koala stated making almost every single one there nod in agreement.

 **With Mihawk, Shanks and Beckman**

Ben having paid for the news-paper while Mihawk and Shanks currently was sparring, both having more fun in the sword-battles due to Law' restoring Shank's right and dominant arm. Side effect on the other hand was that the title of worlds best swordsman seem to be playing ping-pong-ball in an active game with how often the title bunces between the two. "WEDDING!" Ben screamed out, almost dropping the paper, and causing all to stare at him.

"what are you goin- to close" Mihawk started as the paper got pushed into his face. "White-hunter and the Surgeon of death to be joined in-" Mihawk stopped and stared, "what" he started twitching badly. Shanks read the headline over his shoulder "Marriage, my nephew is getting married?" Shanks asked blinking. "to one who is not his mate?!" Shanks snapped out as Mihawk seem to be somewhat frozen stiff. "Hey Hawky snap out of it you have a step-son to save!" Shanks screamed out, making Mihawk to blink rapidly. "right, where to" he started getting the vyvre-card out. "come on, we're going there as well, he is my nephew, how dare that, that white marine bastard" Shanks where rather ticked. And he was not sure as to how his brother seem to react to this mess... shock it seems like.

 **With Whitebeard crew and Marco**

An explosion was heard as a paper burned up. Ace and Tatch stared at their friend with wide eyes as the normally calm. Collected and lazy if never really angry Marco had his temper blown up sky high. "Marco?" Ace asked carefully, gaping at the string of curses, 'I think I just got to know a dussin new ones' Ace thought. "Marco!" Whitebeard called out, making the phoenix pause for a while. "what's the matter son?" Whitebeard asked. "my, my-" Marco started before taking a deep breath. "my brother is forced to be married to a Freaking Marine Due to Yours's little siblings fault!" Marco screamed directed the last to Ace, who stared at him and Marco was holding back from attacking him.

"wait sibling?" several asked, Whitebeard had a sense of dread before reading his own news-paper one who was not burned up that is. "White-hunter and the Surgeon of death to be joined in marriage" Whitebeard read up. A snarl ripped his throat, of the yonko before Marco's temper blew. "how dare that bastard of a pervert dare to defile my BROTHER!" Marco screamed, truly ticked off. "I did not know Trafalgar was related to Marco?" Tatch mused. "Law has been a son thru spirit to me, and brother to Marco for years, if not a decade or two, not sure as to how or when it happen. But he himself did not really find out about it until 4 years ago" Whitebeard explained. "prepper for departure!" he called out. "yes sir!" was the response.

 **With Eustass Kid**

"Killer what date is it?" Kid asked staring at the news in his hands. "It's not first April, no" Killer stated. "that's an unusual, embarrassing and cruel punishment" Killer mused reading about Law spanking straw-hat no Luffy until the young captain was begging and crying for it to stop. "he deserve worse" Kid snarled. Killer blinked behind his mask, before it hit him, "ah, right you two are pre-mates aren't you" Killer said out his voice going into a whisper. "guess I have a marine to skin" Kid snarled.

Walking outside of the door, seeing Scrathmen angry with someone again. "hey wait where are you going?!" he asked seeing Kid call out orders to leave, before they all paused as Kaido landed in a crater. "well look what we have here" Kaido asked. "I don't have time for this, I have a mate to get to, before that damn Marine tries to defile HIM!" Kid Roared... taking Kaido off guard and making the Yonko blink, before taking the news-paper. "Oh, well get going then" Kaido said sitting down much to their all surprise.

"eh? You are not going to attack us or anything?" Scrathmen asked. "no, I have a code you know, one do not go after another's mate or pre-mate that is a big no, no" Kaido stated. "and I'm not going to let my rival get married of to a bloody marine" Kaido snarled, making them look at each other. 'rival?' they all thought, looking at the headline, stating Surgeon of death. "I did not know Trafalgar Law was your rival?" Hawkins mused, "it has 98% chance of ending with White-hunter dead" Hawkins stated.

Kaido snorted, "Law's my rival, we have fought more than the stalemate who became known, that was actual our 5th, battle to tell the truth. Ahahahah and that Demonic Angel came out in better condition then me that time!" Kaido laughed. "what are you all standing around for!" Kid snapped to his crew. "right captain!" the called back. Kid looked at the Yonko, "are you two not trying to kill each other?" Kid asked, "na, well sort of? I think it's a no, well we do try to bring as much chaos to each other thought. But have not tried to finish each other off sense the 3 battle. we are having to much fun going up against each other to want to stop it" Kaido shrugged. "now what are you standing around for you have a mate to get to no?" Kaido asked "yes sir" Kid responded, but the other two captains of the alliance also decided to come with him. and not to soon after as did Kaido when his ship arrived, much to the shock of the others, but also their nervousness.

/

The marine crew and the mugiwara crew was giving Law a wide breath, while Law currently was sunbathing in the shadow of a tree, appearing to be asleep. Not that, that might be the case due to his insomnia, Law is most likely very well awake. Ironically the ship who first arrived made Law raise an eyebrow, the first ones, was actually the revolutionary's and a marine flag ship. He could easily tell that both, Garp, Sengoku, Turu was on the marine ship, and if his eyes did not deceive him, Fujitora was also there. On the other ship you could see Ivankow, Dragon, at the ship.

Tilting his hat back down and leaned back in the hammock, an glass of vine in his hand. For the past few days after he stranded the marine ship and the straw hat ship, Law was determined to get a vacation. "SMOKER!" Sengoku screamed out, making Smoker jump into the air, "oh shit" Smoker muttered, but wondered why the three was there. "yes sir" Smoker said out, before barely dodging a punch. "How dare you defile my Nephew!" Garp roared, also a bit ticked, but it did somewhat explain why Garp was there.

Tsuru on the other hand kept more calm, "you can keep the crew under control no?" she asked Fujitora who nodded, absently listening to Garp the Fist and Sengoku the Buda both trying to kill Smoker who was actually dodging them rather well. winds curled dangerously, before Dragon landed, "madam Tsuru" he nodded to the elderly woman, "Dragon" she responded, blandly. "what do you say about a temporary truce, between marine, revolutionary, and pirates until this situation is fixed?" Dragon asked, "truce it is" she stated.

"why is, that´s" Sanji said out rather surprised by Dragon himself being here, "Luffy you really outdid yourself" Sabo groaned shaking his head. "that reminds me, son" Dragon started and turned to the rather pale Luffy. "care to explain what made you declare Law to get married?" Dragon asked a bit calm, as if the calm and silence before the storm. "oh, well, sort of, it was only a prank, but" Luffy tried to say, as Dragon twitched violently. "you decided to get My Brother married as a prank" he asked, as it went quiet 'brother!?' all thought numbly mouths agape. Garp cracking his knuckles, before screams was heard again, form Luffy as his father and grandfather went to beat some sense into him.

A few hours later, Law's crew had somehow gotten them away from Smoker, saying that if he dies now, then, the others won't get a chance to do something. Most wondered what was meant by others, while Law only sight. "BASTARD!" Kid screamed out as Zoro face palmed, Law just tilted his head, and looked up, a bit confused as to why, Scratchmen and Hawkings was there. "hey!" Kid yelped, a bit surprised as Law shambled him to the hammock into his lap and held on as if Kid was a teddy bear, making the younger pirate blush bright red.

"stay here will you?" Law asked, sleepily, making Kid look at Zoro, who shrugged, "it's been a long few days" Zoro responded before a new boom was heard as Smoker was found again, from wherever he had hid. Making the death chase start right up again... Sabo was drinking with Tashigi, all of the straw hats was keeping away from Law, with exception of Zoro for obvious reasons. Kid tried to get lose from Law, who he could not actually get out of the grip, 'that's some grip' Kid sweet-dropped. "ah, well partially he is drunk, I don't think Law has gotten any sleep either, somewhat worried by when the...(BOOM)... family would arrive" Zoro said pausing at a large explosion was heard followed his captain's scream. Kid eventually just sight and made himself more comfortable, as Law refused to let him go. But seeing as the two who caused the mess running for their lives was just as satisficing. but damn it he wanted to join in.

The next to arrive caused some minor panic. Two yonko was surprising in it's own but three, now that freaked some out. Kaido on the other hand simply sat down on the beach and watched the chaos with a large bottle of bear.

/

Kid did not know how to take the situation, somehow Smoker survived not sure as to how, but Kid did not know if Luffy will survive, currently Law had pieced together the straw hats ship, and sitting on the deck of his submarine, Kaido in front of him both drinking calmly, as if old friends. Marco had somehow manage to get the marriage broken off thankfully enough, shortly before the heart pirates got out of there, wanting to get out of there.

Kid on the other hand did not know what to think, for one he has a rival with Zoro from the straw hats for Law's affection. Law and Kaido is apparently friend-enemies, who regularly tries to kill each other for fun or sit down and share a drink, either one is possible. Whitebeard much to most amazement is apparently Law's spirit mom, now that caused confusion, as most tried to figure out how they related to Law, and it did not help that Law sunk away, during the night, leaving the mish matched group on the island.

In the now submerged submarine... Law laid leaning against the dining hall's table, head burrowed against his arms, as he slept, making the crew stumble before looking inside carefully, "well he is calm and sleeping at least, after that whole mirage disaster" Aokiji whispered, making the others nod "he got to pull out some frustration on Kaido as well" Akainu stated "true,, and for ones they did not destroy the island in the battle" Kizaru slowly drawled out... before they carefully walked away making sure to make next to no sound as to let Law remain asleep.

A few hours later Law woke up with a yawn, feeling rather well rested for ones, "did I sleep longer then normal?" Law asked, as Naruto placed some food on the table in front of him. "yep, 4 hours, sitting against the table, you're late for dinner thought" Naruto responded. "eh, but where did-" Law started before getting interrupted, "we ate in the garden this time, as to let you rest, we all had the feeling that you needed the rest" Naruto said with a goofy grin, as Law nodded slowly, as he looked at the pancakes he just got, "thanks for the food" Law said softly only getting a soft nod that Naruto had heard him, before Law ate, just glad that the whole mess is finally over.

A newspaper laying on the table made Law blink before chuckling.

How are they related?

Monkey D. Luffy ended up accidently try to marriage off Trafalgar Law, and the reaction when the news came out was obvious,

For one Roronoa Zoro and Eustass Kid seem both to be rivals for the dark Doctors attention and affection, as it was confirmed that the two are potential mates, and has not been able to catch Trafalgar's affection yet.

Marco the Phoenix, Dragon the revolutionary, seem to be Trafalgar's brothers, or spirit brother at the very least.

Mihawk due to recently married Corazon, is seen as the doctors Steph mom, while due to Corazon being the Fleet admiral's adoptive son makes Trafalgar the fleet admiral's grandson, and Doflamingo another warlord, his uncle.

Somehow Garp is seen as the grand-uncle to Trafalgar and he most likely do not know as to why himself.

While Akakgami no Shanks one of the Yonko is his uncle due to Mihawk, and Shanks being brothers. It dues explain why you can find the two drinking or talking even sparring against each other at times.

Ad to the part that the second Yonko, Whitebeard known as the strongest man in the world is somehow Trafalgar's spirit mom... how that happen none seem to know.

It did not help that Mugiwara no Luffy barely got out of the mirage disaster alive, while Smoker the white hunter is currently hospitalized with most likely all bones in his body broken or fractured. Due to an overprotective family, who most with exception of Garp and Sengoku became hostile due to the part that Smoker a marine was going to marry Trafalgar. The latter two did not like it for the simply reason to finding that Smoker just is not good enough.

What Kaido the beast kings relation with the Surgeon of Death is currently unknown, yet Mugiwara no Luffy seem to be both embarrassed and angry for several reasons one being that his famous hat is missing-

Law shook his head amused by the newspaper, as he read it. the hat laying on the table, looking ever so innocent, and badly damaged. "hnhnhnhn" Law chuckled, "guess I should fix this old thing, honestly I'm surprised that it's still in one piece, Shanks did take good care of it, Mugiwara-ya on the other hand" Law trailed of, getting to his room, where he had the items to make or fix hats, a side hobby he got, as Law or rather his former life originally created the old straw hat, just like he created his signature fur hat in this life. 'you can't be a good pirate captain without a hat' Law thought with a nod.

/

A few days later the straw hat crew finally calmed down as a postal bird deliver the straw hat in a fine box. Luffy blinked seeing the hat as if new, but still felt old, the repairs almost flawless, and only visible as minor scaring in a slight different color on the hat itself. A simply note at the side.

"Mugiwara-ya do take care of my old life hat, I do not appreciate seeing it in such a disaster of a condition.

If I see it that badly damaged again then I will burn it for burial myself.

With greetings Pirate king reborn"

Luffy stared at the note for some more time, did not know what to take it as, but he held his hat close, "right, don't piss of ghosts" he muttered, "Hey Robin do you have any books on hat care?" Luffy called out, making the crew stare at him, "I don't know, but I will check" she finally said to the strange question.

/

An: chapter 14 now over, next Hogwarts arc.

Somehow Law managed to sneak away from the after match of the mirage disaster of a prank without actually meeting Doflamingo in person, even if the pink wearing warlord did try.


	15. Chapter 15 enter hogwarts part 1

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly heart-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D... some pov can happen.

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 15... Enter Hogwarts, part 1

Doflamingo pov

To say that I was annoyed is an understatement, for one, I had been summoned to this magical school. Dumbledore the old goat had apparently tried to call forth their golden boy, the savior or boy who lived why anyone would like that sort of title. Their attempt to find the kid, Potter did not work obviously as it summoned me instead, and according to them the only way that it would even work to get him instead of Potter was if I had held something important, belonging to the teen. And as the major problem being that I have never heard of a brat named Potter, and the only item I've been holding was a small box with the first medical scalpels I got him for Law's 11th birthday. Now I'm stuck here until they find a way to send me back and none of them are in any hurry for that and I can't even harm the people here.

Honestly I don't blame the kid for disappearing, with all he had to deal with regularly, I would have ran off as well in his position. Back home then at least if you had a problem with the blue bloods then you kept it to yourself for various reasons, the only ones ever going up against the blue blood or celestial dragons being the D's or higher ups that you are not to sure if they are all that sane. Here apparently having your family killed left you a fair game for mass abuse. It was actually quite disturbing that they wanted to put the kid back to that. I may be known as the heavenly demon, I'm a warlord known for my cruelty for ancients sake, but even that made me feel sick. Even if I'm a pirate know to be brutal and ruthless, children are sacred, and what they did is rather disturbing.

And from what he understood of the kids life, I was honestly glad that they had not gotten the kid, while apparently being the wizarding worlds savior means to be tortured here for whatever reason I don't understand. The kid disappeared after or before the scandal with his family... it did not help that he had lost his parents to an insane dark lord and seeming heavy neglect done to him by his own uncle and aunt. Now thought they are trying for a different method, one that is most likely going to work, why they did not try to start with I don't know. The fire goblet will form a magical contract, well it will most likely get the kid here, and form the contract unless his name had changed. These pale mage-rip offs don't deserve their status as magical, as the summon will most likely be messed up again.

The first person called form the goblet was a Victor Krum, interesting fellow, allot of potential there.

next was the princess girly, who I honestly wonder why Fluer Delecore was chosen.

The last was from this school, a perfectionist was my opinion of Cedrick Diggory.

But apparently the summon did not work at all, oh spoke to soon. The goblet burst into fire, letting out a name... Apparently the fools had some brain after all, making sure to use an old homework from the kid and put it under a forth school. the third time Dumbledore called out Potters name, fire burst and flowed form the goblet who went out breaking a window before a hole formed. Huh who would have known he was in a different world after all.

Several screams was heard before a portal open up in the sky dumping a ship I recognize on sight. The black and golden form hard to miss a virus like smiley my nephew likes to use so much for his jolly roger. I could not help but to feel some form of dread, the scalpel set should really have been a pretty clear clue. But now seeing the Oro Artic Tang be dumped in mid air, the black said folded out to catch them mid air, fast reactions there, letting them down with a somewhat shaky landing. They did not even notice me leaving to the ship, going thru the broken window, before they got chance to react, as the headmasters started to bicker, something about Potter having been missing for 2 years as such he could not have entered the name.

/ Doflamingo's pov, is now over

Slightly earlier,

Law stumbled as the ship shook badly at that, making him wonder what the hell could be shaking the ship. 'did a sea-king bite down on her again?' he wondered, the last that that happen. It did not end pretty, they had needed to surface to repair the damages, and they left a roasted sea-king on the sea-floor. Grabbing his chest as Law collapsed to his knees, in pain. Gasping for breath as if he was chocking, it felt as if someone was pulling him into the sea, while drenching him in pain. Pain. Pain.

His whole body felt as if on fire, and as they arrived where ever it had taken. The drowning feeling mixing with one as if someone had attempted to drain his magic core and inforce some form of contract and not succeeding in forming the contract, but still enough to pull them there. "all hold onto something, we seem to have been grabbed by something, no sight outside the ship is visible!" Phantom's voice rang out, "shit, we're falling from the sky, release the sails, prepare for a ruff landing!" Phantom screamed. Phantom screaming at the crew to enter fly mode, was the last Law remembered before he felt sweet relief as he faded to black.

Luna's eyes widen as Penguin and Shachi came in running holding Law, who seem to be out cold. The groan that came from him thought sent fear and terror thru Luna, "no, no, no, put him down on the bed now!" Luna ordered. As she started to do some scans. Outside a bird cage was erected around their ship. "everyone it seem like Doflamingo is here, shall I let him in?" Naruto's voice was hear thru the in-come. "the captain is in no condition to make any decisions, you are in control of the ship Akainu, until Sencho wakes up from whatever that knocked him out," Luna said out, thru the in-come.

Akainu closed his eyes, "let him in. Doflamingo might know what the hell happen" the magma user eventually said out. "understood" was the response. The door open to the familiar spiky haired blond. Doflamingo paused at the expression Naruto seem to have, "is something wrong, except the part of being ripped form ones own world to a different one?" Doflamingo asked. "well, sort it's about Taicho" Naruto said making Doflamingo stiffen. "where is he" he demanded. "wait!" Naruto yelped. "where is my nephew!" Doflamingo asked. "follow me" Akainu said stoically, having arrived at the door.

It did not take long before they arrived to the med-wing. Two seats on the outside had a worried Shachi and a borderline hysterical Penguin there. which only made the ice curl stronger within Doflamingo. "I was wondering when you would come" Luna said and grimaced. The first mate looked at the three, before walking around Luna, into the room to see what was going on, while Luna could not really stop him, or the warlord.

Both froze as a pained whine was heard. Looking at Law, Doflamingo could see that something is badly wrong. every ones in a while a pained whine left Law's throat, the throat of someone with inhuman pain tolerance. 'what the hell did that summon do to him!' Doflamingo thought. 'he never shows any sign of pain with exception of a grunt, or flinch, and that is for things others would be screaming in agony for.

Law seem to struggle against something, while cold sweat ran from his forehead. Gasping as if not getting enough air, if Doflamingo did not know better he would say Law was sick, really, really sick. But what appear to be high fever also seem to be mixed with the signs of drowning. But that was not all, Law was tied down to the bed with only on his pants him. the tan paled to chalk white making the tattoos even more visible. there was several drips attached, to his body, two on each arm, one close to his throat, a medical breathing mask attached to his mouth and nose, to relive his breathing a little.

"what the hell did that summon do to him!" Doflamingo demanded. "magical exhaustion, allot of his magic seem to have been used up as something tried to form a magical contract, but one of the cords of the contract could not be fulfilled so it just took allot of magical energy from both sides, trying to finish the contract before the force forming the contract broke it" Luna said, pointing so some chains.

"what is the drips?" Akainu asked, "well this one is a sedative but also pain killer... this is a nourishments as Sencho's body need the energy, desperately... the last two are potions to help generate magic energy back to a persons body after overusing it... his body went into some form of shock, sort of shut down due to the massive drain... the fever due to not having enough magical energy left to fight any virus off" Luna explained. Akainu flinched, at that. "Sencho will. Will recover but it will take several days two to 7, not sure which" Luna sight sitting down somewhat depressed and worried, she appeared so helpless that she could not do more to help her captain.

/

The Heart pirates all knew who Doflamingo is, but did not really know him, mostly due to the communications between Law and his uncle for the past 6 years was none-existent unless you count the few warlord meetings. Before that those 3 years where when Law disappeared off to start his own crew, as such did not really call that often, and those was mostly his father not uncle... but as Doflamingo started to explain things, as to what happen, the plan the Old goat had to call for Potter. Followed what he knew about this world, just resulted in them becoming quite pissed.

Which did not help their mood... considering their captain, their beautiful caring if a bit sadistic captain, is in the medical wing badly hurt and they can't do a damn thing to stop it or harm those who caused it! What Luna has said their attempt to form a magical contract with this Potter person tried to do it to their captain. Which made no sense, he could not remotely physically be Potter. "SHUT UP!" Doflamingo screamed.

"I agree it is not possible I have known Law, sense he was 10 years old, Potter is supposed to be 14 and disappeared when he was 12" Doflamingo started. "it possible, remotely, that Potter died 2 years ago in this world, but this is a different world, Law's the Master of Death, what's to stop Death from sending his soul somewhere else for a new Life in a different world at a different point in time?" Doflamingo asked. They were all quiet at that. "seriously rebirth?" was asked, "well devil fruits are reborn all the time" was pointed out by the first twin. "the master are tied to spiritual forces" was from the second twin.

"but what about time? Should not 2 years had goon for this Potter?" Drako frowned. "currently our world's time is frozen, most likely will remain so until we return" Phantom said softly. "that and Death never cares for time, past present future it's all the same for death, so it sending one back to the past of our world for a new life is highly possible" Kizaru drawled out making all look at him somewhat surprised.

They all looked at each other at that. "well, we won't know until he wakes up and then it's not sure of Sencho even knows of it if that is the case" Luna said. "true, don't forget that the professors from that place will be coming here. My bird-cage may be protecting us at this point, but they won't wait for long" Doflamingo groaned. He did not like this, not at all. Most grimaced at that. "Artic won't let anyone in, unless we take you inside" Aokiji stated, and most nodded at that.

"she's sentient as in more then normal for pirate ships?" Doflamingo asked at that. "yes, there is allot of Oro Artic Tang most don't know of, but considering you don't have your crew or ship with you, then you can get a room here if you like" Penguin suggested and most looked at him. "what he is Sencho's uncle, and I don't think it's safe for the teaches at the school if he stay there when Sencho is, well" Penguin trailed off as most nodded slowly, wanting their captain back.

/

Doflamingo was truly amused, pissed but amused, tormenting the headmaster was easy, seeing the headmaster trying to get into the sub, hilarious. The students was rather twitchy and scared of him at this point, and there was some political back-lash as a whole ship got summoned from who knows where. Apparently that is not allowed, as last time something like that happen the crew was turning rather twitchy, as Law has yet to wake up, and it is the 5th day. At least Law was not hocked up to the breathing-aid anymore, his skin a bit paler then normal was back to a somewhat tan, it did not calm the crew as they were not just a bit worried.

"Cap'n" Phantom gasped out as tired golden eyes open up, "I'm s' douf'le?" Law slurred not fully awake. "oh the owls, err, no there are really two" Phantom said, none of the crew was sure as to how the hell the female snowy-owl got into the ship. Or why Artic let her in. revenant or Spooky as he is also called was Phantom's own owl, or familiar of sort and is a ghost-owl really, or that's the easiest way to explain what it is... the other would be some form of spectral-bird, yet Revenant is still fully alive. He takes on the somewhat form of a snowy-owl with ice like armor at the bones of the wings, and neck but also the talons and feet, making him even more intimidating.

And for some reason Revenant seem to like the snowy-owl, who Phantom was not sure if she really is one. 'perhaps a pre-turned familiar' Phantom mused. When a animal bonds magically with mages they changes, from size, color, even form or species at times, but Phantom was very sure it's not the same in this world. Law looked around and noted that he was in one of the medic-rooms, he also noted the several pads to keep track on his pulse, the drip on both arms and the one next to his throat. 'what happen?' Law thought, as his brow furrowed. 'last I remember was pain, drowning, and burned' that thought just made him more confused.

"w'a 'ppen?" Law asked, his throat rather sore, may have something to do with the drip attached to the base of his throat, next to the shoulders of all places. "ah, well" Phantom frowned. "for one the crew is agitated, worried, starting to get twitchy even with the sadistic amusement of seeing the pathetic excuse of mage-rip off headmaster for this school who's lake we landed in, get verbally, and somewhat mentally or at times physically tortured by your uncle, and the attempts the headmaster does to enter the ship" Phantom summoned up, making Law blink slowly.

"and?" Law asked, leaning back against the pillow who Phantom had put behind his head and back to help him sit a little more, up-right but really was more of lying down. "apparently they tried to summon back a person, 14 year old by the name of Potter something. Their supposed savior they misplaced 2 years ago. Their first attempt resulted with Doflamingo ending up here. Their second attempt was using an ancient artifact who forms magical contracts. It pulled us thru ship and all" Phantom started. "but also resulted in draining you of allot of magic as it tried to form a contract with you who failed to form due to some part missing" he finished. "nam'" Law asked, Phantom blinked for a moment trying to decipher what his captain just said, as Law yawned, "the place is black lake outside of Hogwarts, school for wizardry and witchcraft, the headmaster is someone called Dumbledore, stupid name, apparently they say family name last a in after their first-name" Phantom huffed. 'come on for real?' Law thought before falling back to sleep.

/

A day later, "you're serious that he woke up?" was asked, it sounded familiar, "yes, he woke up for 5 minutes yesterday but not for long enough then to give a summary of what happen, before he fell soundly asleep" Phantom snapped back. "I' can 'ear you" Law's tired voice slurred out making the two jump seeing the familiar black of Phantom but he also saw pink, bright pink. 'Doffy?' Law thought blinking.

Blinking again as he yawned, feeling tired but not sleepy, he felt rather awake as in can't sleep. 'at least that back to normal' Law thought. "Law/Cap'n!" was called out from the two. "you have been out-cold for 5 days, only to shortly wake up yesterday before falling asleep again making it a total of 6. The whole crew is worried about you Capt'n, Akainu is barely keeping everyone's temper in line, Penguin is twitchy, and Kizaru took out his frustration in the training room, against Aokiji, Sabo and Naruto to calm down a little in a battle royal" Phantom complained, Law could see the shadows around Phantom's eyes where pronounce almost as if he painted it there.

Law visible shivered, he knew that, when comparing Penguin to Shachi then Shachi's temper flare more often, and Penguin is normally the more calm or collected one. their tempers are rather opposite, when Penguin's temper flare he gets trigger happy, and most if not the whole crew tends to hide then, even Law had hide form him at one of his temper-explosions at some point. The three brothers was not much better, and out of them Aokiji had the coldest temper, the kind of cold chilling fury, while Kizaru, now he is just plain sadistic when pissed, the kind you're a crew toy for me to rip apart.

"auros this world version of police or marines, came a few days ago, wanting to figure out what happen, Akainu went into quite deep talking with them. None could actually nail the old goat for the crime thought" Doflamingo growled. "none dead yet?" Law asked in disbelief. "no it would only cause is problem, and they don't really care as long as no one gets killed or permanently maimed" Phantom shrugged. "that and it's better left out, getting into problem in a different world with tiny magics, who is hidden away" Doflamingo deadpanned. "ah" Law stated.

Doflamingo gave law a look, "is there a reason to why when they tried to summon you, they first got me due to me holding an old gift I left behind that I saved, before when they tried again they did not only get you but your whole ship?" Doflamingo asked as Akainu came in. Law frowned for a moment, "I guess, my first life, was in this world, but that was ages ago" Law frowned.

"well that suspicion is over at least, do you have any clue as to what we shall do?" Akainu asked, making Law look to the door. "ah, well first get it sorted out that I'm not in any tournament, but I guess we need confirmation, as to why the goblet tried to form a contract with me" Law trailed off. "an inheritance test then" Doflamingo stated making Law nod. "I don't trust these people" Akainu deadpanned.

"from your expression I can tell that we don't need this ministry to check it?" Phanotm asked blandly, "yes, the ministry may be the official ones to do inheritance tests, but the goblins at Gringotts are better" Law grinned a bit more predatory then most would like. "do you remember anything about this world?" Doflamingo asked and Law titled his head to the side before shaking his head. "I have knowledge of this world, and somewhat how it works, but that's about it, I have no clue how I got or rather learned it" Law shrugged.

/

Later at the evening, "Dumbledore, why do you keep trying to get thru this cage?" Snape asked with a very sight, "Harry is somewhere on that ship and could be possible-" Dumbledore started before the door open up, "I'm not sure what to think of you butchering summoning spells Goat-ya" Law deadpanned. The two wizards jumped not expecting Law, and honestly Snape gaped, and shivered, there was just something with the warlords presence that reminded him of a lord of magic.

Law nodded to Snape before tilting his head towards the crewmembers, "Aokiji can you handle the crew, while I, Penguin and Akainu leave the ship for a while, well I guess Doffy will come with us as well" Law stated. "of course captain" Aokiji said calmly. Doflamingo snorted, "I just got you back I'm not letting you disappear on me again if I can help it" Doflamingo stated.

"misters, you are?" Law asked, "Professor Severus Snape" Snape stated. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, mung-" Dumbledore started, "I don't care who you are too many damned middle names goat-ya" Law deadpanned making Dumbledore blink dumfounded while Snape held back a laugh. "Professor care to assist us to Diagon ally, I have some errands to fix at gringotts" Law stated, and Snape nodded slowly... as the four landed on the dock.

"now, wait here, we still need to figure out the forth champion for the triwizard tournament" Dumbledore said out making the pirates stare at him. "we where brought here but that was about it, no contract formed with any member of the crew, we checked" Akainu stated staring down at Dumbledore. "now that's not possible Harry Potter was entered and it's a magic contract" Dumbledore started. "who can only form if you have ones full name, no one on the ship is named Harry Potter, and the youngest at my ship is Bepo who is a 16 year old minkman" Law stated cutting Dumbledore off again.

"which way?" Law asked Snape completely ingoring the headmaster much to Dumbledore's annoyance, as the old man fumed, while Snape seem a bit amused. "this way" he said out, leading the four to the in at Hogsmed. "we are going to use the floo, say diagon ally, throw some of the powder into the fire, when it turns green you can enter and will exist at the leaky caldron" Snape explained. Law raised an eyebrow at it, before nodding.

A little while later, Law stumbled out of the floo, looking quite annoyed. "the floo don't agree with you? Snape asked, as Law took some calming breaths, "no, for anyone with small magic cores like you or any other wizard of this place, me, my crew or others from my world have far larger magic cores, even if not all uses it" Law stated stepping out of the way as Doflamingo, Akainu had a far worse landing, while Law caught Penguin who seem to be a bit more steady on his feet, but not enough to not fall over.

"care to show us the way, to gringotts, after that then we can get back on our own" Law stated, as Akainu stood up shaking his head. "that was simply horrible, it felt something akin to a water torrent" the magma user growled, as they walked out to an ally. "watch closely, in case you need to come here again" Snape said before showing how to open the wall. The pirates looked at each other having a somewhat bored expression, before they walked into the magical-ally drawing some looks due to the different cloths styles. Before Snape quickly explained where gringotts was located.

/

The goblins stiffen as the four pirates walked thru the doors, Law's light smirk not helping to calm their nerves, with the rather predatory grin Doflamingo had, the amused curve Penguin's lips currently had, while Akainu also seem rather amused by the goblin bank.

The teller at the desk froze at the four pirates, "do you want something?" the goblin asked, "yes, I know you do inheritance tests here, and I want one done" Law smirked, holing three berrei gold coins between his fingers, the goblin noted it instantly, "you know the ministry does them" he said. "true but my faith and trust in this worlds ministry is about as much as a ant throwing a mountain" Law drawled, drawing some chuckles form the other pirates. "I agree, this way sir" the goblin said. seeing three more coins dance between Law's fingers.

"berrie coins are rare and one coin is equal to 7 galleons" the goblin explained, making Doflamingo whistle, "so how come you know of the exchange difference?" he asked. "it's not the first time someone has entered the Aquas world, nor the first time someone form there has come here" the Goblin stated. the test in it's own was extremly easy, and quite quick, the results on the other hand caused the goblin to faint.

Law stared blankly at the results, both Akainu and Doflamingo looked at the results numbly. "Marquise and grand duke?" Law asked, honestly having known none of that, before pausing at the prince, and the mage-dom Kaiser title, neither of those two he knew of, giving Doflamingo a pointed look at the prince one. the D title and the master one was sort of to be expected, it would be strange if he did not have that. the pirate king one was also understandable, not that he claimed it out load in his home world yet. And add to it were the four from this world who he inherited from his spirit.

 **Name** : Trafalgar D. Water Law...

 **Age** : 26...

 **Birthday** : October 6, year ####...

 **Species** : D.

 **Epithet** : Dark Doctor... the Surgeon of Death... angel of death... demonic angel

 **Family** : to large to write it down, due to magic-bound, spirit-bound members... _mother_ ; Trafalgar D. Water Lillyana(status-dead)... _father_ ; Trafalgar D. Regulus(status-dead)... _sibling_ : Trafalgar D. Lami (status-dead)... _magic bound godfather / magic-adoptive father_ ; Donquixote Rosinante Corazon (status-alive)... _magic-adoptive uncle_ : Donquixote Doflamingo... _magic-adoptive grandfather_ ; Sengoku

 **reborn of** : Peverell Black Harandirel, aka Harry Potter... and... Gol D. Water Roger, aka Gold Roger...

 **Former lives** : born December 1, year #### - died September 29, year ####... born: July 31, year 1980 – died June 3, year 1992

 **Magics** : mage-craft(?)... immense spatial magics... beast-speak... ?(several can't be deciphered)

 **Artifacts** : a Yoto, unkown-saijo-O- Wazamono, named: Kikoku... the ship: Oro Artic Tang... a metal-bottle, in silvery color and carvings on it(it holds alcohol, of rather fine sort that don't run out)

 **Heir / Lord to** : (highest first)

Master of Death (by being)

Shadow-age Master, D. (by species and age of line-blood)

Mage'dom Kaiser (due to soul, blood and nature)

Pirate King (due to soul and nature)

King Gol D. (by soul)

Prince Donquixote (due to magic adoption by godfather, and chosen by uncle)

Grand Duke Trafalgar D. (by blood)

Marquis Water D. (by blood)

Count-Earl Peverell (thru first pre-reborn life)

Baron Slytherin (thru first pre-reborn life)

Lord Black (thru first pre-reborn life)

Lord Gryffindor (thru first pre-reborn life)

Leaving gringotts, with allot of galleons, they would need to convert the galleons to berrie later, before leaving this place. oh the wizards would be so sad to see all of that old riches disappear into a different world. But he is a pirate after all, and all pirates like gold, and gold you don't need to work to get even better. "so what next" Akainu asked, not knowing what they should do, "Neville would be glad for some new plants, books would also be interesting" Penguin suggested, "that sounds like a wonderful idea" Law responded, smirking.

/

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was fuming, he also received a new notice that the goblins will take back all that the Potter family own, and all the money he has been using form the Potter vaults, did not help his current mood. Fawkes also seem to be rather ticked off at the old man for some reason Dumbledore simply did not understand.

Then when he got to diagon ally, and eventually found Law, it all went to hell. One moment, he was speaking next he was sailing thru the air into a wall with Law screaming at him, drawing attention from everyone. The result was from panic to disbelief. Both the two tall men, known as Doflamingo and Akainu stood shielding Law from Dumbledore, while Penguin appearance wise tried to calm down the rather pissed Law from doing anything more then just throwing Dumbledore into a wall.

Dumbledore flinched as the newspaper came in, asking Law what happen, at that point the headmaster left, only barely seeing the predatory glint, that only says that you're the pray, a little toy to do what he wants. Law on the other hand was truly pissed, he did not know exactly why... perhaps some dormant emotions from his first life but the headmaster seem to hit the right bottoms, and at the moment Law want him to feel pain.

/

An: first Hogwarts chapter, done


	16. Chapter 16, hogwarts the prohets part 2

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly heart-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 16... Hogwarts the prophets, part 2

The pirates laughed, they did enjoy breakfast while the student body seem to be in disbelief, and worry. Well from what the prophet went on about who wouldn't be worried.

Dumbledore a pedophile?

Yes you read right, yesterday, something rather shocking happen, for one, the esteem headmaster of our children's school went flying thru the air, after having grabbed hold of a young man, who did not appreciate the touchy headmaster... screaming Pedophile at Dumbledore, shocking everyone there.

Who wouldn't after hearing that aimed towards our children's school headmaster.

The Young man is Trafalgar Law, he was forcible summoned with his ship from his world to this one, as the headmaster tried to get Harry potter the boy who lived back.

Well it clearly did not work, as Harry Potter is not here and still missing, if not even dead as a magical contract was suppose to get Harry potter, did not get him back here but several others, none of them could even remotely be our missing child hero.

The headmaster do not agree with it. this is what I picked up and manage to write down from the encounter, before Dumbledore left the scene of the crime.

"my boy, come with me, we can easily fix this" Dumbledore had said, grabbing hold of Trafalgar's arm, before he was thrown thru the air.

"Pedophile!" Trafalgar screamed out, shocking everyone.

"you, you, how dare you!" Trafalgar shouted,

"how dare you" Trafalgar snarled, "Now wait here my-" Dumbledore started.

"I'm 26!" Trafalgar snapped,

"I'm not your little boy, I'm not going to allow you to de age me 12 years just because you want some little child to bend over, as some doll for your perverted dreams to use!" he shouted to the now dumfounded Dumbledore.

"Harry now wait here" Dumbledore started, "you keep calling me your little boy, I'm not yours I'm not some sex-toy for you use, I'm a grown man, not a child" Trafalgar snarled.

"I'm not some 14 year old child you enjoy torturing, molding into some form of sex toy and martyr" Trafalgar shouted. "my name is Trafalgar Law, and I'm a Mage-dom Kaiser, I'm not someone you can control or use. Don't even dare to keep that perverted pedophile like twinkle aimed at me!" Trafalgar snarled.

At that point I decided to ask, Trafalgar in person, sadly Dumbledore took the chance to escape.

"sir, sorry to interrupt but what is going on here?" I asked and Trafalgar frowned, looking rather pissed still.

"Dumbledore is a pedophile, the perverted glint in his eyes, the grabby, grabby feel of him, ad that he keeps calling others my little boy. Honestly he seem like the shadowy type the kind that will get you in private, as he keeps the same look in the eyes as those from my home that tends to drool over my appearance" Trafalgar complained.

"but, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts" I pointed out and Trafalgar gave me a bland look.

"I feel sorry for the children that are forced to be in the same place as him. how many have been raped, no he would not leave physical traces, but how many have been mind raped by that man" Trafalgar sighed. "mind raped!" I squeaked, "well yes ma'am" the tall blond stated, "when he first tried to summon the dead child hero, he got me instead, messed up the summoning most likely, but he did try to enter my mind, several times. I guess most here can't defend themselves against it" Doflamingo stated, as I gaped.

"he, he, but" I stammered, shocked, Trafalgar snorted, "oh come on, the goat-ya placed himself off as your ruler do you honestly think scanning others mind is the worst he has done?" Trafalgar asked. "wait what do you mean ruler!" I asked.

"Albus to many freaking names Dumbledore, headmaster of your only school, the head for your wizagnot was it, but also the only link to the ICU, you goes to him for advice shall I keep going?" Doflamingo stated, his eternal grin seem to be a bit forced.

"he closes of wills, takes control and placement over children, let the young be tortured and abused, over and over again, hell Goat-ya created your last dark lord" Trafalgar said, making me freeze. "w-wh-what?" I asked.

"Tom Marvaldo Riddle, half blood child, between a witch and an muggle, but the muggle father did not want a magical child, the orphanage next, exorcism, abuse, starvation shall I keep going, the part that Goat-ya sent him back every summer, eventually the child simply just snapped and the result well your last Dark lord is the end result... how many have shown sign of abuse and the esteemed headmaster prevents the reports from coming out?" Trafalgar asked.

"how would you know that?" I asked, "as I have been stuck here sense the school year started I decided to find out as much information about, Harry Potter that I could, as I got information about one abused child who died, I eventually got more and more traces of other children, Tom Riddle being one of them but the one who survived, the one who was twisted being human, by your headmaster" Doflamingo said.

"so if he allows to send abused children back to abuse homes, where one either becomes a dark lord, snaps, and sent to hospital, or killed. That he seem to act as some form of hidden pedophile, if I had a child at Hogwarts I would pull him or her out ad find another school, or try to get the wizard king of his throne" Penguin said out softly.

The four looked at each other, "I's nice to talk with you, but I have a crew to return to" Trafalgar stated with a nod, before the four left.

I checked what they spoke of and honestly I'm scared that I found them telling the truth. Albus Dumbledore has placed himself in several major positions of power sense the fall of Grinderwald who was Dumbledore's own childhood friend, the two have even the same motto.

For the greater good.

As that is true does that mean that our headmaster is a pedophile, he do keep eyes more on younger boys, calling any male child or even adult his boy.

The parts of him using legimency on others, is also possible, Dumbledore seem to know what others will say, even at times knowing what you have done before telling anyone, or any news of the incident having come out.

/

Law chuckled, while Dumbledore was taking massive amount of heat right now. The predatory glint in Law's hidden golden gaze stared at the head table, before McGonagall chewed into the man about using legimency on children. Law sipped his vine, being rather relaxed at the moment, only raising his glass in a silent cheer as Dumbledore left fuming... it's not like they will be stuck here for long, they are already using the library, open and forbidden parts to find a way back home.

In the meanwhile he might as well make Dumbledore's life a living hell and so far was that plan going quite well. he even manage to disrupt the trust in the partially dead dark lord while they where at it. Law looked up and somewhat confusion was hidden behind his gaze as he saw Hermione, "hello miss?" Law asked, and the whole crew paused, Doflamingo raised an brow at the unit like way their full attention went to their captain and the girl standing in front of him.

"Hermione Granger, is it true that your spirit is the same as Harry's?" she asked so sudden that Law blinked, ones then twice, "eh?" he asked before shaking his head, the question was so out of it, "what's make you ask that?" Law asked. "my friend says your souls are the same yet different spirits" Hermione sight, "one can have the same soul, but ones spirit, ones mind can change, ones spirit can change simply by losing ones memories" Law stated, not answering.

"so, are you harry or not?" Hermione asked. "I'm Law" Law responded eyes closed smirk visible as Hermione blinked, "I'm Trafalgar Law, or well I guess Law Trafalgar, but that just sounds silly" Law waved a dismissive hand, as several chuckled or giggled at that. "my soul, who knows, if Harry had mine or the other way around, I don't know I have no memories of this place, no relations, so even if the two of us would share soul, me and harry would not be the same" Law explained, not really answering the ground question, but sated Hermione's question at the very least the one she aimed for.

"sorry for interrupting" Hermione said, "hnhnhn" Law chuckled catching most of guard, "na, you're not interrupting at all, come join us, I can see that you have questions just waiting to explode out" Law flashed a Cheshire grin as Hermione paused for a moment. "sssoo liittle lllaadyyy wwhaaat dooo yooouu waannnt tooo knnnoow?" Kizaru drawled slowly, catching most students of guard, at the tone, almost sleepy and lazy drawl. "do you always speak so slowly?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, but by the chuckles around the fifth table, it did not matter. "yes for a light logia, he is rather slow at the other parts, even if known as one of the fastest" Shachi grinned, before being cuffed at the head.

"light logia?" Hermione asked. "logia are elementals of sort, people able to turn their bodies and manipulate an elemental force. Normally triggered by a devil fruit err" Aokiji trailed off, "Devil fruits are a physical magic in the forms of fruits that can give the eater a magical power, from turning into an animal, from normal to mythical, to controlling an element or other superhuman abilities, and so on, mages does the same thing specialize the same way but takes longer to achive" Law explained before thoughts went off hinged, "oh" Hermione hummed in thought.

"wait mages, you mean wizards or witches right?" Hermione asked, and they all shook their heads. "no" they all stated at the same time, or well most of them. "Mages and wizards are not the same, saying such is quite insulting" Penguin huffed, "mages are similar to devil fruit users, but they are rare, both are a wandless magic, but mages works on will, imagination and intent, which makes it hard and few bothers with it, and it's mostly a almost fully lost art due to how few who learns it actively instead of stumbling on it in their various fighting styles, but have classing similar to a devil fruit user, with the difference that the other two classes don't speak of themselves as mages most the time," Penguin explained.

"another as we said, is the devil fruit users, Logia aka elementals, zoan who turns into animals, or mythical creatures, even extinct ones, from full form animal form , to hybrid or anthro form. then there are the paramecia who is, well that third one is the most common but the hardest to gather in one group the paramecia powers are random at best, anything from becoming rubber to be able to change your body into weapons or even like my uncle able to manipulate strings" Law explained before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"is that, so is there any other forms of magics styles in your world?" Hermione asked, "well yes, for one seers tends to appear at random, I myself is one" Luna said and Hermione openly gaped at her, before turning to the Ravenclaw table in confusion. "different world, counterparts can happen" Luna said in a dreamy tone. "there exist mage logia, or nature manipulation as it's also called. Then the anima or mage-zoan. Pretty much the same as the devil fruit counterpart, but mage logia's tends to me mostly you're born with it as such you can be born one magic field, instead of choosing one, but if born with one then you can still chose a second one" Akainu stated and Hermione was finding it very interesting.

"another magic area is to create an artifact thought fitted for battle is rare and most common is some native abilities some sword or weapons have, maito/demon swords, sacred-swords being excellent examples of these kind of magic, but you need to have the knowledge to sue the artifact or it will be pretty much useless, it's similar to your wands but still quite different" Phantom hummed.

"the last are Haki or the three colors of wills. armament haki, who is pretty much like armor, or protection. Observation, to be able to see and read the opponents move before or as they make them. and the last is emperor to be able to inforce ones will on others, tends to knock week willed people out. cold, but only a hand full can use it" Law explained, making Hermione nod slowly.

It did not take long before Hermione was pulled into an conversation about their world, the islands, and so forth with Phantom and Bepo. It trailed on about their world in general, before the world government came up, and leaving visible bad taste in their mouth. Hermione did not like their world government, but the command positons of the Marines, Pirates, was interesting. She was rather shocked when it came out that both Law and Doflamingo are warlords, sanctioned pirates, before shaking her head. "you know mister Trafalgar you seem to be rather Slytherin like at first glance, with Hufflepuff loyalty to your crew, and they to you, with the touch of knowledge of the Ravenclaw and bravery of the Gryffindor" Hermione said as the discussion ended. "really" Law mused, before shrugging not caring a damn about it.

/

Currently Law was in the library reading, as the small child came in, "Sorry they are calling you for a waging of the wands" the student said and Law stared. "I'm not in this tournament, so why do they want me there" Law muttered, quickly locating the group. "ah there is our fourth champion" Bagman said and Law stared blankly at him, the electric golden gaze being quite unnerving for them.

"what do you say about a private interview?" Rita asked "I'm not a champion, I've told you that already, a magical contract can't form unless you have the intent to agree on it, but also ones full name you had neither, hell you did not even use the right name" Law snorted moving around Rita who blinked. "so why do you keep trying to get me into this thing?" Law asked, holding his sword loosely.

"you know swords are not really allowed" Dumbledore started before being cuffed in the head. "for one, this is a yato, or cursed sword, yato's are known as cursed swords due to few have the will, luck or lack of fear to death to even use one. she is sentient and chooses her master, and the closest I have to an actually foci" Law explained staring at the old man as a more predatory smirk curled over his lips, fangs almost bared.

"oh my" Rita started, "as for you, reporter-ya you do know that the Peverell Family owns the Prophet" Law asked letting a ring on a bracelet chain be seen, specifically the black and golden ring with the classic hollow symbol overlaying a ghostly P, golden thorns decorating the ring. Rita and the others could sworn there was other rings on the chain as well, or he would not use a chain. But they could not see them. Rita smiled, "I have no need to twist anything, sir" she stated simply. And yes that was true, seeing Law go at it and make Dumbledore's life a living hell as he destroys the olds mans reputation don't need any alterations.

Law nodded to Garick Olivander, "do you mind if I check that artifact of a sword of yours, artifact focus around here are borderline legendary, the only known ones are Ravenclaw's diadem and Gryffindor's sword, both who are missing" Olivander said and Law raised an eyebrow. He had honestly not known that they even at one time used other focus then wands, before nodding.

Law sat down on a comforter-chair relaxed, Kikoku leaning against him, as Rita wrote down some information about the three champions while taking their picture. Quickly writing the materials for each champion making Law frown. "why say out loud what the foci are made up out of is that not a bit rude?" Law asked making them jump and look at the captain who oddly gave them a very feline like feel right now, mixing lazy, relaxed and elegance.

Rita tapped her quill in thought, Olivander shrugged, "Albus wanted to have it said out loud, I argued quite long about that" Olivander stated, and Rita had to hold back a grin, as Dumbledore silently fumed. "is it alright if I have an interview with you sir?" Rita asked, and Law eyes looked wondering for a moment. "don't twist anything said and that can be done after you are done with the champions also the triwizard interviews and mine shall be kept separate. Or at different dates" Law said and Rita nodded. "of course" she chirped happy.

The three champions each walked out from the interview looking rather surprised, as if they had expected cruel questions or even having their words twisted, but no, she even showed them that it simply was the questions, the answers and their reactions or expressions during the interview. The toehr headmasters left with their respective student, before McGonagall sight and dragged Dumbledore out muttering rather annoyed.

/

Traveling sailor, and captain

Rita Sketcher here, with a exclusive interview with Trafalgar Law.

Albus Dumbledore tried again to get the young man into the tournament who he quickly corrected is false, the supposed magical contract binding Harry Potter, does not bind him. even if the contract had enough power to summon them from their world, the name is not right as such no one was bound to any contract.

Now looking at Captain Trafalgar as he relaxed in the chair, one leg over the other elegantly holding his sword, with an air mixed of relaxed, lazy and feline elegance most only see or heard of in felines. He truly do remind me of one of those big cats of pray, lion or perhaps a tiger, or leopard, yes leopard fits better he seem to like spots enough for leopards to fit.

Shifting the sword with one fluent movement, showing an expert of master swordsman, the sword was now balanced in the middle with one finger, Garick Olivander who had asked to look closer at the sword earlier... did not touch the old sword, but his eyes were wide, in awe and amazement.

"Incredible, just incredible, sentient you said right" Olivander asked and Trafalgar nodded, amused smirk decorating his face.

"does she has a name?" Olivander asked making me blink, and Trafalgar to raise an eyebrow at him.

"honestly I thought you people had forgotten about names on swords or other artifacts" Trafalgar hummed. "in the present era then yes most foci swords had been lost, the most famous being the round table swords but where they are is a mystery. Mostly only in Asia is swords named anymore" Olivander stated making Trafalgar tilt his head.

"Kikoku, her name is Kikoku, the Banshee queen name meaning is the wailing ghost actually" Trafalgar's lips curled at that. "well Kikuko is a true master piece. can you unsheathe her?" Olivander asked, and next I heard a soft click.

The fluent moment that I barely even saw as he now held the sheath in one hand and the sword by the handle. the tip barely touching the floor, but I could sworn that I heard signing.

"she is truly a marvel" Olivander murmured, in awe. "thanks, Kikoku was part of the 12 Saijo O, the 12 supreme grade swords at one point, before her history, fame and name was lost into myth as eras passed. If I had not been able to hear her, I would not even know her name. an ancient fairy tale about Kikoku still remains thought, even know she is still known as a named unknown-meito" Trafalgar explained before sheathing the sword and let her lean against him.

Olivander bowed, "thank you for letting me take a look at Kikoku, and if you don't mind me asking how did she form?" Olivander asked. "like all yato forms, magic over and over again flowing thru the weapon, mixing with intent and emotions, each battle inking the blade with blood, each war making them scream out for more. Eventually gaining a sentience of their own as years or decades pass" Trafalgar explained.

"yato meant cursed sword right why would you use something that's cursed?" I asked making the two look at me. "Yato means, cursed or mystic, it means the same thing thought as I mentioned before a yato is sentient as such they chooses their master. but due to how they form each yato is rather bloodthirsty, and referred to as cursed due to them killing the people they find unworthy or tries to kill the people at the very least, and there is only two guarantee ways to master a yato" Trafalgar explained.

"those are?" I asked, wondering how he gained the absolute trust in the sword he revered to as banshee queen.

"the first is devil's luck as the saying goes, you have far more luck then the sword ever could attempt to kill or hurt the wielder, as such every attempt is foiled by that luck. But I went the other way when mastering Kikoku" Trafalgar said calmly.

"the second way is no fear for death, the sword may try to kill you, only to stop by the resolve, will, determination flooding thru the yato blade proving every doubt in the yato's mind that the new wielder have and lack of fear for death, as such killing the person is mute point, the yato would never get any satisfaction from it, and chooses to wait and see if the person can wield you or not" Trafalgar started.

"when it's proven that you won't be killed by the yato, then the taming starts, as you break in a new horse for riding, a yato needs to be tamed, each new wielder needs to tame and break in the yato so that it obeys you, and wont draw blood at those you don't want to hurt, so that you can stop mid swing without worrying about the sword keep the swing going with intent to cut down the one in the way" Trafalgar explained, and I could not help but to gasp in amazement.

The absolute control he have over the sword, I can feel the power of it, I could even hear Kikoku sing, when unsheathed, this weapon is undeniable a army slayer, a bringer of death, and Trafalgar has such absolute control over the yato that he has no worries of her doing anything or cutting anything he does not want to be cut.

/

As Olivander now left, being done I took the chance to ask some questions to the sailor.

"Trafalgar we knows so little about you, mind telling me what do you on your ship?" I asked, and Trafalgar chuckled softly.

"I'm the captain, but also a doctor and a surgeon" Trafalgar said and I got very confused, "a what?" I asked. "ah, well muggles as you call it have the same title, it means healer, in my world magic is not hidden, it's everywhere, but the air is also so filled with it, that our technology has advanced to use magic, or work even with the magic rich air, or we would have no technology" Trafalgar explained.

"a doctor is a form of healer of sort, but we uses not only medicine, potions, the few who learns healing, uses that as well, but added to it different machines specifically created to help medically" Trafalgar explained.

I was mostly confused, but understood that where Trafalgar is from a mix of magic and muggle is used by skilled healers known there as doctors. "what's a surgeon?" I asked, "a surgeon is a person who is able to cut a person open, to repair damage from within, where potions or spells can't fix" Trafalgar explained. And I blinked, "why would anyone need to cut a person open to heal them?" I could not help but to ask.

"I'm one of the best doctors on the planet, where I'm from, one of my hardest operations but also the most fun was when I operated on two at the same time, one of them having a hole in their chest, the other badly poisoned and organs failing, also badly cut up both I was impressed that they were still alive. Injuries your healers would not be able to handle, due to lack of knowledge on the none-magical side, yet I was able to not only save their lives due to the operation, due to opening them up and fixing one organ at the time" Trafalgar explained. And I honestly knew far too little to understand really what he did.

"as a captain you sail the seas, do you work for someone else, moving items form one place to another?" I asked and Trafalgar looked annoyed.

"no I'm a captain, in a world where you are either a marine, revolutionaries, pirate, bounty-hunter or urgh noble" Trafalgar said looking quite ill at the last word much to my visible confusion.

"the world government is ruled by a group known as the world nobles, the celestial dragons, and well they are wide hated by everyone, if they give an order you have to obey, if you hurt them then an admiral one of the three highest powers and fighters in the marines will come to kill you for it. if a celestial dragon liked you and wanted you as their 30th wife, even if you where to be married, your husband would then be killed and you dragged off to be married, they even uses slaves, something the marines are quite keen to ignore, as the marines can't arrest the world nobles, they can't do anything about them owning slaves even if its against the law" Trafalgar said looking rather disgusted.

"I guess the revolutionaries are trying to take down the world government then?" I asked and got a nod as a response.

"yes, they are" Trafalgar stated. "you are a marine captain then?" I asked and Trafalgar looked at me as if I were insane. "hell no" he stated.

"I'm not a revolutionary, bounty hunter, or marine. Even if I do work with marines at times" Trafalgar waved a dismissive hand.

"but would not the marines if they are the law enforcement, hunt you down if you were a pirate?" I asked.

"well yes they did try to take me down, before becoming one of the 7 warlords, as in the seven warlords are 7 pirate captains sanctioned by the world government to work with the marines. as such we are legal, and can do basically whatever we want as long as you don't go into slavery or try to take over some country, but if the marines are in a time of need then we will be called to whatever place to assist the marines. and we have to be in on every ones in a while a warlord meeting" Trafalgar said rolling his eyes annoyed.

"what?" I asked the man seem so gentle, and nothing like any pirate I ever heard of. "confused, I guess pirate existed at one point here then" Trafalgar asked.

"yes, stealing, killing raping-" I stopped at that as the table broke when Trafalgar hit it. "you just described a ravager class pirate. warlord status aside I'm a dreamer class pirate. There exist plunderer pirate and adventurer class pirates" Trafalgar explained.

"the adventurer, plunderer, and dreamer are slightly different, the plunderer are mostly pirates for the riches, adventurer for the adventure the discovery to find new places and generally have fun, dreamer pirates are mostly for the freedom and family, or well our crew is a family for us" Trafalgar explained. "but those three all share the fact that we follows the pirate code, don't kill innocent children, do not take what isn't offered when it comes to love, don't steel from children, being the three world known rules most pirates goes by, with exception of the ravager pirates, but they give any sailor a bad name and are as disliked as the marines who are corrupt or the world nobles, ravager pirates have no code of honor or, personal code for what's right or wrong, even if most pirates sight for what's right and wrong is a bit tilted" Trafalgar huffed but explained it any way to avoid confusion.

"do we need to worry about you doing-" I started, "hell no... you won't find any person from my world that would even bother causing problems or harming anyone here unless a person ticks you off enough to go after him or her, but then it's more of a person feud the anything else, or that you decide to insult us, even then we have done nothing here so far against your worlds rules so even if we are pirates, you have nothing to hold us for" Trafalgar absently shrugged.

Yes that's true, the students are mostly a bit jumpy about Doflamingo who is also apparently a warlord due to them having kept insulting, insulting him, which the only one left that seem to actively trying to make these two warlords angry is the headmaster. I do wonder is Dumbledore truly insane, you have to be to try and anger these two major powers, I thought. Added to that the ministry holds nothing against them as they simply has not done anything to be criminals here.

Before I asked about the marines, I had to admit, it was obvious that Trafalgar don't like the marines, but he did explain the structure and what they were...

"they are the law enforcement, well sort of, pretty much like a mix of police and a military, the Marines have their fleet admiral, followed by admirals, rare and vice admirals and down the line, similar to, the muggle side of things when it comes to military and police" Trafalgar explained. "but there are cases of them being corrupt, so having a marine desert happens quite often actually. As some simply can't take what the world government wants" Trafalgar said looking a bit annoyed.

I did wonder about one thing who I decided to ask, " what is the ruling structure for pirates?" and Trafalgar simply looked at me. "you are an intelligent one to notice that, most things pirates have no ruling structure we follows" he stated, "you said you have a code that means something at one point has to inforce it" I responded.

"yes there is a ruling structure, , somewhat military like Pirates ruling structure is more fluent, but we can take that up at a different point" Trafalgar looked to be in thought for a moment, "I have invited the professors to dinner in three days, 18.00 hours, at my submarine, would you care to join in, we can take up the pirate ruling structure then" Trafalgar stated. "gladly, I would love to join" I responded before shaking his hand, then Trafalgar left the room.

I have to admit there is simply so much I don't know about Trafalgar's world, the young warlord, was such a surprise, looking up in history to see if we had something similar at one point then yes, we did have sanctioned pirates or assassins in the muggle world centuries ago, but I never thought that the person who possible have Harry Potter's spirit to be who he is. I simply can't describe him.

/

One could hear explosions from the headmaster's tower, the whole student body seem to be confused, and it was quite often to get one question or another for the heart pirates, the fact still remained even if they are pirates they have done nothing against this world, but accidently helping it by unravel Dumbledore.

A few days later a new paper was put out, it was actually almost nothing about the dinner itself but rather the family like ay the crew seem to hold together.

/

Exclusive insight to the pirate family of a dream class pirate.

"for a pirate the bounty is a badge of honor, a sign of how famous you have become, the higher the better, and you can get it for several reasons ours got as high as it did before freezing it when the captain became a warlord, is mostly due to pissing off marines or the world government" Penguin had explained, while I looked at the wide array of bounties, each one from their first bounty to the most resent.

"and these titles?" I asked, "epithet" Penguin corrected as he showed me to a different place in the ship, "epithet, is a title a moniker, a name you are renown by, some like Akainu or Aokiji, uses theirs more as a nickname then anything else. It's also a badge of honor, for a pirate a well known epithet, brings you fame, but also revere and or fear. Combined with the bounty number It's a sign of one's reputation skill and so on" Penguin explained.

The room we now entered, had the black wearing man same age as the captain of this ship, standing over several maps. Maps lined the walls, quills, and scrolls, several hourglasses and round glass spheres with needles in them.

"well hello?" Phantom asked, not even bothering to look up eyes locked at the various scrolls scattered in front of him "this is Time'Forge D. Phantom he is our head navigator and pilot, while Bepo is also a navigator, they are the ones who make sure we arrive to our destination" Penguin explained. "of course you can't sail the grand line without a good navigator" Phantom grinned. "but at the moment, I'm trying to work out a way for us to return back home, so sho" Phantom said before shooing us out of the navigation office.

Next we came to a deck where I suddenly had the feeling of being in a muggle hospital just far, far more advance. Before we entered an office, walls lined with medical books, and Trafalgar the ships captain somewhat laying or sitting in a chair feat raised up against a book-shelf as he seem to be reading some medical journal. "if you don't want something Pen-chan then shoo there is no point explaining medical technology of our world to these shadow of mage-rip offs, they would never understand it" Trafalgar stated and Penguin nodded with a smile.

"yes Sencho" Penguin said out. before leading me somewhere else. "eh? You know you should not be in the kitchen" a golden haired blond stated, before pushing us out, "now out, I don't need you in the way trying to eat the batter again" the person who I know, know as the Chef, "sorry, Naru" Penguin said, as the door closed. "well that was Namikaze D. Naruto he is a damn good cook but also a ninja" Penguin said and I blinked at him.

ninja? I wondered not wanting to know what the hell that meant, but so far we have either gotten a chance to talk with the various crew members or shooed out, for various reasons. Honestly it felt as if I walked into a warm home, well cared for and loved home. The crew living here acted as a family, as close friends.

This was nothing I had thought of them to act, but they did not even bother with me being here. and Penguin seem to have noticed. "may I" he asked holding out a hand, taking a leap of faith, I held out my hand, who he to my confusion pushed against the wall. After a moment it felt as if something touched my magic and caressed my hand almost as if testing who I am.

"what was that?" I asked stunned as Penguin grinned. "you remember what sencho said about yato's no?" Penguin asked and I frowned. "pirate ships are always the most home like, the ship is our home, it's where we live, we care for her or he, emotions like love flows into the ship. A beloved ship always are the most home like, the ships eventually gets a mind of their own, and the ship takes care of her crew, of her captain, who is the ships heart" Penguin explained, stroking the wall slowly.

I could see sparks of magical energy flow around his hand as if the ship stroke back making the man giggle. Yes giggle, there was just something so innocent about him. "Oro Artic Tang has been with us for years, she care for us as much as we care for her, marine ships are never the same, not loved enough to get sentient and spirit come alive like with pirate ships" Shashi said out making me jump not having notice him come here.

"you all are really like a family" I murmured, "it's a common trait for dream pirates, if the captain is a dream pirate then betrayal is the worst you can do, dream pirates stays together and at times even long after the captain has died. Adventurer pirates are more fluent, they ships and alters crew often enough but still somewhat close as close friends, not family like as dream pirates work under. Plunderer pirates respect their captain, look up to the captain, but not really friend or family like, some can be friends but they can dislike other members to" Shashi explained.

"I'm honored that you allowed me to come here" I said and both just simply shrugged it of, not really caring. "how did you like the dinner thought?" Penguin asked, and I almost drooled in thought, that was most likely the best tasting food I ever had had. "it, it was, I can't describe it I never had anything that good in my life" I said finding that being honest with them being far better then lying.

"thought Dumbledore was very rude" I could not help but to point out. for one the headmaster had started eating first before the captain of the ship who is highest rank and status on the ship. It don't matter if you are a queen or a king, the captain is always highest in the ship, you don't start before the captain starts, or gives permission, it's seen as highly rude and so far all Dumbledore seem to do is making the pirates more and more annoyed at him.

The professors waited, seeing the crew glare at the headmaster, before Trafalgar stated that Dumbledore had no respect, or etiquette at all and that he will be thrown off the ship, if he keeps at it. it did cause Dumbelodre to sit quiet and eat silently. Even if the professors interacted with the crew easy enough. Asking and answering questions from both directions.

I had to blink as I notice us now being outside. "hope you enjoy what you got to know, and bye" Penguin said before I was lead off the ship. For people who are supposed to be pirates, I can honestly not see them as such, the atmosphere was simply to home like, to family or too much care to possible be anything like the pirates that existed at one point in our world.

It was an very enjoyable meeting and gave me far more information about their world, if you want to keep reading about their world, and how it works, move to page 9.

Law read the prophet looking somewhat amused. "so how much longer before Dumbledore is kicked out?" Akainu asked also seeming a bit amused. "who knows, the goblins are already on his case for using money who was not his" Law grinned. "what's the case with our return back home?" Law asked, "we are getting closer, a month or so more, before we can return" Akainu shrugged, "well that is if our current information works" he finished. "ah, how annoying, is time really frozen in our home world?" Law asked, "according to both Luna and Phantom yes" Akainu frowned at that. Law shook his head, "lets try to fix this then" Law sight, before his first mate nodded.

/

Second chapter in the Hogwarts arc now done... next the first challenge.


	17. Chapter 17 hogwarts part 3

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought. Remember this is mostly heart-crew oriented, point of view... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 16... Hogwarts, stealing from a pirate is a bad, bad idea, part 3

Currently the crew or most of the crew was watching the first challenge of the tournament. Seeing the dragon being lead out, made Sabo blink and stare, at the green colored dragon, "now first up, Cedric Diggory!" they heard not that any of the pirates cared. "is he honestly using a dog against a dragon?" Bill asked both Law and Doflamingo chuckled, "it does look like it, ouch that got to hurt" Doflamingo said out as the dragon snapped after Cedric when he got to close, but he did manage to get the golden egg.

"what the hell is the girl doing?" Penguin could not help but to ask, they all could feel the faint aura trying to force thru their will, something they completely ignored, that did not change the fact that Fluer ended up burned, she did manage to put the dragon to sleep thought. "I think the used her aura to make the dragon fall asleep" was the somewhat strange replay.

"poor dragon" Law commented as the pain curse went towards the eyes, "how much do you think he will get having lost the eggs after all" Bill hummed. "who knows" was the response. And they stared as a far more vicious dragon was brought out "now for our fourth champion, Harry Potter!" was heard and Law twitched. Law stood up and went to the judges, "Goat-ya" Law started stopping in front of them catching most attention. "how many times have I said I'm not Harry Potter, he died, get it into your brain dead Head. If you Want Four Champions Do IT YORUSELF!" Law screamed his voice shifting to a more roar, before he threw the dumfounded headmaster into the arena.

The whole place went silent before the hornetail attacked Dumbledore, who barely dodged. "well that's one way to deal with him" Doflamingo mused seeing the dragon handlers get into the fight trying to calm down the now loose dragon. Law snorted, as he returned to his crew, most enjoying that the old fool was getting exactly what he deserved.

The whole audience on the other hand was in shock, it was also now very much obvious that Law is not a contender in the tournament, and definitely not Harry Potter. As the golden boy would never throw the headmaster into an arena with a known wizard killer of a dragon... Dumbledore shaky manage to get out of the arena, knowing fully well that that did not only backfire badly but become a disaster. "why won't the brat obey" Dumbledore groaned, feeling some dread but saw the pirates leave in full sprint, for some reason, after a resonate boom was heard. And he knew that some more problems was just shortly about to happen as he stood up and started to walk to the dock.

/

In Hogwarts, some Slytherins stared at the two with somewhat confusion evident. "okay who are you?" Draco eventually asked, gathering any courage he has, Drako stared at the small wizard with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked his friend who shrugged, being as lost as Drako is currently. "I'm White Drako, and my currently silent friend here is Tide Blaise" Drako said, tilted his head towards Blaise. The Slytherins just as confused now as before.

"Okay why do you look like me?" Draco asked and Drako snorted, "as I'm the older one it's the other way around, dimensional counterparts most likely" Drako stated rather bored. "now shoo let me read" Drako said shooing the Slytherin group away as Blaise chuckled, currently reading about poisons. Well they would have left if not for the two red, as in crimson red haired twins running into the library stumbling on the way.

"guys" both gasped out, "what?" was asked, something was seriously wrong, "Luna has" one started "been kidnapped" the other finished. "WHAT!" was screamed out, "brats" the librarian started only to shut up at the glare from all four pirates. "what do you mean kidnapped" Blaise snarled, his deep voice was borderline in a hiss. "we don't really know, some was watching the challenge apparently the three wizards are supposed to fight dragons, dragons of all things" Fred huffed, his red eyes glaring. "let me guess the old goat tried to get Captain to join the challenge again" Drako said out blandly.

"yes" both twins stated, "the goat was thrown down into the arena" George chuckled, "Captain screamed out at him I quote, "if you want four champions do it yourself", threw the handlers into a panic, the fool got out with burned beard, and I could swear that the dragon was talking to Sabo" Fred trailed off.

"Luna was heading back, with Tonks, to the sub when Tonk's was hit with some form of stunner or sleeping spell" George growled, "we from the arena could hear the shot, from Luna's gun, go off, but by that time, we got there she was gone" Fred finished. "Moody one of the professors had just arrived there only to see two people leave with a portkey some form of transportation spell, saying that who ever wanted her, took advantage of the tournament, thought Captain don't believe a word Moody had said" George explained.

"Phantom has started to track down Luna, he should have her location shortly, captain wants you at the sub, ready to get Luna back" both twins said, both pirates nodded, before leaving the library, leaving the Slytherins completely confused. "who has the gall to kidnap someone form that group?" the Blaise Zabini asked, and got no response, "who knows, someone insane at the very least" Pansy mused.

At the small harbor the four got to see as Law growled predatory at Dumbledore, "try to stop us from getting my crewmember back is one good way to piss us off, keep at this and I will challenge you to a duel to death!" Law finally snapped out, Kikoku partially pulled out of her sheath. "now now my boy" Dumbledore started, before yelping as the ground got hotter, and started to melt, "back the hell of from my Captain! You perverted bastard" Akainu snapped out, the ground turning to magma where he stood.

Amelia Bones who had arrived quickly gathered that the crew really did not like Dumbledore who currently was keeping them from leaving to get to their missing crew member. "you can come with us if you want Bones-ya but you better hold on and do not interfere" Law ordered and in an instant Phantom nodded and got to work before they all went thru a portal under their feet.

/

Amelia was somewhat confused for a moment, at the strange portal, almost as if sand mixing with some form of gear work. Next she knew they were at a graveyard seeing several death eaters "room shambles" was said as the whole place got swallowed by a blue sphere of aura and Law flicked form one place to another. Law's sword clicked before he swung, colliding with a green light of the killing curse, much to the witch amazement collided with the sword before being absorbed.

"Harvest!" Law shouted, "Roger!" they responded, "harvest?" Amelia asked, ducking under a spell, "it means capture alive" the pirate Tonks responded, before Amelia jumped as they heard a resonate boom. Shachi caught Luna as Law threw her up away from the battle. looking around Penguin was holding the black shimmering form of his Hecate, who had just shot of an arm, the death eater was not bleeding thought, as the wound was burned shut by the shot. "How are you doing this!" Voldemort, or the Voldemort rip off screamed, firing killing curse after killing curse at Law, which was doing nothing against him.

Amelia with the others covered their ears, she saw a shimmering silvery barrier shielding them from the fight, Shashi currently tending to Luna's arm, Drako standing holding the barrier she was not sure when it came up. Some Death eaters attacking each other as Doflamingo laughed, mostly being the reason for that. a scythe swung cutting thru some of the curses, glinting black, the ground heated up, before being frozen, trapping the death eaters who remained conscious enough to try to escape... including a curtain rat who tried to turn into a rat, before being caught by Sabo who grinned.

"wonder how long Captain will play with the so called dark lord?" Neville asked blandly his broad sword partially dug into the ground, as the pirates were now watching the battle between the two leaders, the Death eaters already dealth with, and were mostly in agony. And to say that Voldemort was outclassed is an understatement. "insolent child" Voldemort hissed, and Law snorted, "coming from the half snake, rip off" Law muttered, before flashing an predatory Cheshire grin. "you know little dark lord" Law purred, before shambles in front of him and delivered a crushing kick. "i would have been glad to ignore you, leaving you be to do whatever you want wiht this World, still will sort of" Law grinned, but his voice was chilling.

"but I really do not like when people steals from me, no pirate likes when they get tings stolen from them, we are quite possessive people after all... but what we like even less is when one of the crewmembers get kidnapped, , we are quite protective of eaach other after all if you simply had not taken one of my crew members then you would have come back to do whatever you wanted with these lands. instead you mess it up" Law snarled. And Voldemort did not get a chance to respond or cast Another curse before his body was cut into pieces floating in the air. "what have you done!" Voldemort screamed and Amelia gaped seeing that Voldemort was still alive, even if no body part was attached not a drop of blood spilled. "Doffy can you stich his mouth shut?" Law asked, and Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at that, "feeling sadistic are you?" he asked absently twitching his fingers, "you little when I'm done wi- mwhgs" whatever threats Voldemort was doing was cut off as thin threads kept his mouth shut. "sadistic perhaps" Law hummed, "more of it's not my job to finish him off, this World can do that so well on their own, hnhnhn" he chuckled, and Amelia wondered if she was just insolted.

"Penguin Shachi, how's the little moon?" Law asked, completely ignoring the pieces of the dark lord who was still trying to speak. "better, it appear to be a curse wound of all things" Penguin sight, "in other word I need to remove the cursed tissue" Law shook his head. doing that to Luna was the last thing he wanted. "if I want it to no longer hurt or remain then yes and I don't want this to remain" Luna huffed making Law nod at her.

"Bones-ya, you can call for reinforcement while me and my crew returns to my sub" Law asked and Amelia numbly nodded, before pocking a part of Voldemort making the head give out a muffled scream, trying to threaten her. 'what a strange way to deal with ones enemies' Amelia thought, but from the pictures of bounties Rita had gotten she could understand now why they called Law the surgeon of death, the victims want to die rather then being put re-arrange and attached to objects in pieces like this, chaos.

/

Kizaru stared at the aurors, with a bland look "sooorrrryy, buuut Sencho iiissss nnooot available aat the mmooomment" Kizaru said and they blinked not expecting that slowmotion of a drawl that made it take a while to get what he said. "err, we need to speak with your leader" one of the aurors said. "Sorry but he is preoccupied and do not want to be disturbed, operations are quite hard, when dealing with cursed wounds after all" Akainu said as he came out to the deck. "Outoto, hooow iiiss iiit goooiinnng?" Kizaru asked, "so far it's going well" Akainu stated.

"we need the statement" an auror said, and Akainu snorted, "if it's about the old goat being thrown into the arena with a dragon then he caused that on his own, one more and he will end up with a death duel issued" Akainu said. "iiif iit's aabooouut thee baaattlee aat theee graaveeyyaaard, theeen yoouuu caaaan aask uus wee wheereee aall theereee aafteeer aaall" Kizaru said out. they blinked again, "is that how you normally speak?" one auror asked, "yes/yeees" both said out making the aurors sight, "fine, we need a statement of what happen at the graveyard, as for the dragon incident Dumbledore caused that himself" the auror stated with a sight.

With Law on the other hand he kept an careful eye at the rather nasty wound on Luna's arm. she had been sedated and tied up to avoid her moving due to the cursed wound. And currently Law was carefully removing it, both Shachi, Penguin keeping an eye on things, none of them caring that Akainu was talking with the auros.

After about three ours Law put down the scalpel and let out a sight of relief, a simple potion to keep the wound from bleeding out and careful stitching that would slowly dissolve was keeping it together, it was almost as if she had not gotten injured at all. Leaning his head as Law removed his medical gloves and stared at the removed parts of the wound, "burn it" he said and they all nodded, "yes Sencho" was the instant response, as Law went thru the submarine to the outside.

"what's going on here?" was asked and the auror paused as Law came out from the ship, currently wearing a doctor coat over a yellow hoody. "they just wanted some information about the graveyard, and we were just done ne?" Akainu said making the auros quickly nod. "then why are they standing around as brainless morons" Law muttered, making them blush, before scrambled away to where they could apparate back, as Law shook his head. "theeeyy haaad beeen tryyiiinng toooo geet aa hooold oof yooouu foor aa whhiileee, beefoooree Aakainuu caammeee ooouut tooo deeeaal wiith theeemm" Kizaru drawled making Law nod absently and the aurors wondered how the crew could so easely understand him.

/

The news a few days later thought sent fear thru others but also relief. the prophet spoke of how Voldemort tried to come back thru a ritual, who worked but also failed with who he decided to take for the ritual. taking one of Trafalgar Law's crewmembers was one sure as hell way to get the captain pissed off at him. And currently the unspeakable was locating what Voldemort used to remain alive with gringotts, even with his body destroyed the first time around something allowed him to return, while they where also trying to figure out what the hell Law did to the dark lord. at least it was sure as none should piss of the captain, his epithet is rather well earned after all.

Law was mostly ignoring the news and wizarding World who most seem to be steping on glass-egg Shells around him... while Dumbledore fumed, that was nowhere close to anything he wanted. Harry should hqve died figting Voldemort letting him finihs it, but no instead the revived Voldemort was captured in pieces still alive at that, and letting the unspeakable try and figure out how Voldemort came back to Life letting the unspeakables finish Voldemort off. nothing Went according to plan, for Dumbledore and Law was determined it appers to make his Life a living hell at this rate as rigth now he only has his status as headmaster left, his whole reputation is practically destroyed.

Law giving a bland look as he looked outside, before shutting the curtains, "how annoying" he muttered. "Naru, can you get them away from the sub?" Law finally asked, Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded, a feral grin making it's way on Naruto's face, before seeing Law go into his bedroom for ones, making the chef blink and gape in surprise, as it's more common to find Law any other place to rest then his actual bedroom. "did he just?" Naruto asked faintly Before leaving the bedroom-deck, to the outside one.

Outside Naruto covered his ears at the sound, 'for real?' he thought in disbelief the small harbor was filled, with people who most likely came there trying to speak with Law or the crew. considering how most seem to walk around as on egg Shells around them, this made no sense at all. Twitching he could understand why Law was getting annoyed, most of the crew was most likely annoyed, well with exception of him and those in the engineering deck, he doubt anyone on that deck would be able to hear this. "Kaze" Naruto murmured before most got hit by a massive wind forcing them into the water or the beach, either way they where away from the sub.

Giving them a bored look, "leave, before I call the aurors for trespassing and assault" Naruto snapped out getting most to leave as those who did not leave was sort of in the water and had to get to the beach before leaving. It did work thought, "eh, their gone?" Shachi asked seeing the small harbor now empty, with exception of the Durmstrang ship and it's students who seem quite relived, "yes, had to blow them away though" Naruto huffed, "please tell me you have news about getting us back home?" Naruto asked he did not want to stay here, and he had a feeling that the headmaster would try to de-age their captain again. "sort of" Shachi responded and Naruto hoped that the sort of was a good one.

Akainu twitched badly, "sorry what did you just say?" he asked, "I have a way to get us back home, the problem is that something is preventing us, as if whatever that bought us here is trying to keep us here" Phantom huffed clearly annoyed that he can't navigate the ship back home. "Okay, what's currently keeping us stuck" Akainu asked "that I can track down, will take a little time thought" Phantom shrugged. "be sure to have the tracking device ready before telling Captain" Akainu said, "hai?" Phantom answered a bit confused but nodded either way.

/

"is it ready yet?" Sirius groaned, "a little while longer then we can find whatever it is that kept us here" Gaara drawled, "oh come on, stay here instead of out on the sea, getting into a new fight against marines or pirates" Sirius huffed, "you are bored" Gaara stated blandly, "well yes, why would I not be, this place is" Sirius started "What are you talking about?" Law asked making Gaara and Sirius jump.

"Sorry Sencho/Taicho" both said, and Law raised an eyebrow, "so what are you talking about?" Law asked again, "the compass needed to find whatever is preventing me from navigating back home" Phantom responded with a lop sided grin. "need a what to stop what?" Law asked, looking at them as Phantom seemed quite sheepish, "well, I thought Akainu told you, I have a way to get us back, it's quite simple really the main problem is that something is anchoring us here, preventing us from leaving" Phantom explained.

Law frowned, "that may explain why Death is the why he is right now" Law mused, "angry primal force, well obvious Death always seem to like you" Phantom trailed off as the two other crewmembers looked confused for a moment, before getting a compass showed into their hands. "use this to find whatever or whoever that is keeping us here" Phantom said out, not giving a chance for them to say other wise. "right sir" both responded, before quickly leaving.

"so care to explain?" Law asked, "sorry Cap't" Phantom said, before showing a hand towards the navigation room, who currently was overrun with scrolls, books and so on to the point that Law wondered how the stacks was still in one piece. "okay the disarray of the navigation room aside?" Law asked as this was several times worse then normal, "oh right" Phantom blinked as if not notice it until now "hnhnhn" Law chuckled at that. "err" Phantom trailed off. "so how do we get back?" Law asked, and Phantom gave a nervous laugh.

"well honestly a simply time gate, between this now to another place in the now, places don't really matter I can open a portal there easy enough, it's quite embarrassing I did not think of it earlier" Phantom said with a light blush as Law blinked. "now that's embarrassing why did we not think of that at first?" Law asked and Phantom could only give a helpless shrug as a response. "the main problem is that something is keeping us here?" Law asked and Phantom nodded. "yeah when i tried it felt as if i hit a wall, when i pushed an item thru it worked fine, so something is keeping us here" he huffed.

"butnot sure as to what, I could make a compass leading to whatever it is thought" Phantom "well it's not a prophesy, I know for a fact that, it was completed when Voldemort attacked Harry when he was little" Law trailed off. "prophesy?" Phantom paused, and looked to be in deep thought. "I think it's the goblet or the headmasters doing, really" Phantom shrugged. "now that would not surprise me, already done, as you're talking with the captain" Akainu stated, "yes, Sirius and Gaara is out hunting for whatever that is keeping us here" Phantom grinned. Both chuckled at that, "oh I feel sorry for whoever that tries to stop them" Akainu stated while Phantom's eyes lit up, Law only smirked, while those in the castle could only feel dread.

/

The paintings seem to be mostly panicking, as both Sirius and Gaara went passed them, seeing a giant black wolf like dog the size of a bear with glowing red eyes tends to freak most out. Shifting back as he stopped in front of a statue looking at the compass it, pointed there. but he could not see an opening at all, "you are not going to move are you" Gaara mused before slowly a smirk was in place as Sirius shifted back, looking quite bored.

Gaara rolled his neck for a moment before his body seem to dissolve into sand, the mythical zoan grinned before taking on a different form. even if both are dog or wolf like mythic zoan's Gaara's form is that of a spiritual wolf appearing as if made up out of dust and sand, light browns and tribal markings flowing thru the sand like form, in metal like greys-blue. the tail long almost flame like partially dissolving into dust-sand like mist, sharp claws tipped in metal like black-grey, a slim muzzle with pointy ears tipped with the same grey-blue markings, vibrant teal eyes.

His form shifted a little before seeming more like a sand cloud, who went past the statue who both could hear yelp before he landed in front of a door and went past it. Fawkes blinked and stared at Gaara, as Gaara stared at the phoenix for a moment. *why are you here?* Fawkes asked, "I'm here due to the compass leading me here" Gaara responded, twitching his tail as he held the compass with the tail, looking closer until he found what he was looking for and gave the large goblet a bland look.

"so this is what trying to force us to stay" Gaara mused, honestly surprised it had the power left to do that, considering it was mostly drained when trying to form a contract without the real name, or intent form the person. *I think I like you* Fawkess declared, landing on Gaara's shoulder making the mythic zoan stare at him. before both dissolved in a cloud of sand taking the goblet with him, and disappeared back, to the statue. "lets return to the sub" Gaara said out, and Sirius grinned before jumping into his zoan form. Fawkess leaving Gaara's back, and flew after them.

While in the office warning siren rang, and a bond felt as if broke, causing Dumbledore who was telling about the jule ball to leave rather quickly leaving the student body rather perplexed.

Law looked at the two who arrived at the outside deck of the submarine, both shifted back and Fawkess landed on Gaara's shoulder. "you got a new friend?" Law asked, "apparently so" Gaara mused. "so that is what causing us to stay eh" Law mused "it's the only who got a signal from the compass yes" Gaara responded. Before both heard a click, "my boy, what are you!" Dumbledore called out, making Law twitch rather badly.

Law did not even stare at Dumbledore who was quickly coming to the ship, several teaches and curious students was also looking at them, wondering what he would do to the headmaster. as Law swung Kikoku, and swung true, letting his deathly magics flow thru the sword forming a sort of black aura as the cursed blade sang, cutting thru the goblet who seem to dissolve. Black ashes formed from it, as a blue and gold flame screeched, from the artifact, twisting and curling in agony, before nothing was left of it and a second swung of Kikoku snuffed the flame right out making the sword humm happely.

"my boy, do you know what you have done?" Dumbledore whispered shocked never thought that was even remotly posible, as Law twitched again. turning to Dumbledore with a look who said it all. "my boy?" Law asked, as Fawkess thrilled somewhat calming him down from down right killing the headmaster at the spot, he has killed for less when he was in bad mode before, and Fawkess could see the spatial lightning curl around Law's form. "I'm not you're BOY!" Law screamed and swung Kikoku cutting a large trench next to Dumbledore, showing that he somewhat missed, but the trench expanded to almost reaching the school. "uh I missed" Law mused as he blinked looking at the somewhat shaken Dumbledore but he also heard a growl from behind him, giving a bone-chilling smirk, "don't kill him, but give him a scare for life" Law ordered before walking inside, Fawkess coming with him into the sub.

Gaara and Sirius both gave a vicious grin before two howls could be heard as they shifted into zoan form, Dumbledore gave a yelp as he dodged, the sand wolf only to barely need to dodge from his own shadow. "we do not like how you speak to our captain you know" Sirius commented, ivory fangs very much visible. Gaara chuckled, "just because we can't kill you" Gaara started, "Does not mean we can't Hurt You!" both howled out the same thought, as Dumbledore had a feeling of dread and the professors and students watched numbly as the headmaster was trying to avoid the two wolf like mythic zoans, who was snapping fangs and claws at him... forming sand and shadows around the headmaster as if a game of cat and mouse. wiht a happy cat having caught the mouse and playing with it's food, as Dumbledore could not really do anything, with gaara who had quickly snapped the wand in half when he saw the wand, leaving the headmaster rather helpless, as the two mythical zoan sadistically played much to the student bodies shock.

In the sub Law stared blankly at Fawkess, not quite sure what to take the phoenix as, he tried to impress on Hedwig, who had recently been turned into a true familiar. Her form as expected changed, into pretty much an ice equaling of a phoenix. Her form is smaller more closer to that of a hawk like form then the larger one Fawkess has, legs still covered in soft feathers showing black claws from it similar to her former owl form. long tail feathers, similar to a storm-bird then a phoenix, with the flat threads like form before flaring out in diamond like forms at the tip, having four of those with some layer of longer tail-feathers over it similar to a mix between a falcon and a bird of paradise, the beak more like an falcon but had a clear black tint and frosted look, while her amber eyes glinted at the fire bird. Her feathers a stunning white, in different tones of white giving her a frozen look, the tail-feathers and wing feathers where tipped with a faint blue and silver, giving an icy look to the ice typed phoenix.

Law shook his head, and absently watched out as Dumbledore somehow mannage to run into the castle screaming while Gaara and Sirius returned next to the sub, both grinning. Snape could not help but to laugh, he may not like the pirates, but that was an amusing sight, he did wonder why the hell Dumbledore keep thinking that Law was Harry. And well deserved, most thought Law would kill the headmaster after he ones again proved to be rather, perverted. The heads of houses are currently planning a way to get Dumbledore thrown out of Hogwarts, as he had already lost is other two positions. So he is no longer the magical king, thankfully enough.

/

Hogwarts, population stared as a large group pf goblins came towards the submarine, most ccarrying a large trunk in pairs, giving about a dussin trunks in total. Law meet them at the front, "Sorry for pulling all I own from your bank" Law commented, "we did not expect the last heir to let it stay at Gringotts, even if some of them was due to spirit inheritance, others i don't really know how they ended up here in the first Place, but considering that you where planning to return home to your own world. And you are a pirate after all" Ragnok responded with a smirk similar to Law's own. "of course, lord goblin and what pirate don't like gold" Law smirked back, the smirk erry similar to the goblin leader before shaking Ragnok's hand. Leaving the student populous and a few reporters dumfounded as the heart pirates proceeded to bring the trunks to the treasury.

Some of them having written artifacts on them others books, 'well they are well sorted at the least' Law thought, "bring the artifacts to a second treasury room, and the books to the library" Law commented, "yes sir" was the response, he did truly love how his ship was larger on the inside when it came to some decks, the treasury for one, was possible larger then the outside of the ship itself, similar with the library and the recreation deck. Allowing similar principle as on the training room, take place in several of the rooms, giving them far more place then thought possible.

When entering the submarine the ship is truly a master piece and one they are all happy to call a home. The spatial magics who Law instinctively knew how to do due to his devil fruit, allowed him to make the inside larger then most would think possible, and it was clearly visible at some times. Windows charmed to let the outside be seen even if the outside did not have a window there. for anyone trying to enter the ship, she would mostly lead them thru a maze, as the several mages and magics used to often, with the love and care Artic had a will of her own, and now, it was so clear that she could change the inside structure as she wanted. Allowing new rooms to form, expand the size and so on, nothing ever changing the constant weight of her outside, regardless of what was happening on the inside of the ship.

Walking thru the different hallways before Law reached the command room "getting ready to get us back?" Law asked, as Phantom grinned, "yes just waiting from confirmation that all is on the ship, i have allready tested it to comfirn that nothing else is keeping us here, we shall pass thru my portal with ease" Phantom responded, Akainu chuckled, "well you got it, last trunk is now inside, and the door closed we are ready to submerge" Akainu said. "the headmaster is on the other hand still experiences quite the level of pain due to what Sirius and Gaara did to him, he needed to apparently re grow an arm and a foot... the old goat won't interfere, the goblins also after leaving started a hunt for the pieces of the dark lords soul, and they pretty much confirmed that we won't be able to be summoned back with the fire goblet destroyed" Aokiji stated grinning lazy at that.

The master navigator took that as his key to start as Phantom rolled his shoulders, and focused his powers letting a green blue sand like swirl form, as the engines started, Law sat down in his chair listening to the words going around him, commands from all over the place, slowly lulling him into a sleep, "lets go home" Law commanded, flicking his hand in a forward motion, before they went thru the now open portal, causing ripples in space before the portal dissolved. Bart taking over the steering as Phantom collapsed into a neighboring chair, a lazy smile resting on his face as he yawned.

Bepo on the other hand quickly started to gather where they where on the grand line, not that either captain or master navigator cared... well Phantom was out cold sleeping rather soundly, "I'll take Phantom to our room" Naruto commented as Law waved them off, as the fox took his time-using gryphon away from the comand-deck. Law knew for a fact that he was not fully awake but honestly he did not care, he was simply happy to feel the grand line pushing against the ship's magics again, the soft lull as a lullaby for his ears. "were to next?!" Akainu called out, "hnhnhahaha, who cares!" Law laughed a bit more off hindge sanity vise then normal, "lets leave your uncle with his crew before we disappear off to some island adventure" Akainu called out as a voice of reason Law nodded absently at that giving Another yawn.

/

An: Part three done, and now they are back to the grand line... one more chapter comfirmed, but is sort of filler/omaka-like aftermath and short compeared to the rest.

Now it's the main story is pretty much compleeted,

but some omaka or filler chapters can still happen as i Think them up, but they are pretty much one-shots that can happen after or Before the hogwarts arc...

and they wont be-regurarly up-loaded...

an general info: Dumbledore badly hurt his whole reputation basically destroyed, in a need fo a new wand and wandarm.

Voldemort being dead or close to dead again and currently hunted by the goblins and unspeakables, who thank to the Horcrux's the goblins get quite the conquest from the vaults of the dark lords followers, for any person having those cursed objects. well if he had not stolen one of Law's crew members he would not have been caught or cut to pieces, and left for the unspeakables to do whatever they want with him...

Well Malfoy are glad he no longer had the book then, letting him leave soemwhat unscratched as he had not been able to arriwe in time and left just as he arriwed to about the pirate crew...


	18. Chapter 18, hogwarts aftermath, omaka

An, do not own one piece or harry potter…. nor the other serie-characters used, instead of oc... ooc variants of existing canon-character's can happen thought... none-canon version of will of D...

"talk"

'thinking'

Chapter 18... omaka, hogwarts aftermatch,

On Aquas...

Marco grinned, he was the only one who noticed the submarine under the surface before surfacing next to the ship. The rest of the crew was currently keeping an eye on Shanks, who had the red force anchored just next to them. Law easily enough landed next to Marco, who quickly hugged the younger captain. Law got a bemused look, "they have not noticed me?" he asked, "yep, more concerned about Shanks, then anyone else right now" Marco commented.

Tatch blinked as he saw Marco's arm around the shoulder of someone else. "hnhnhnhn" Law chuckled for a moment before taking a deep breath "Hey Yonko´s!" Law called out, making Shanks almost drop his bottle. Blinking as he saw Law and his state of dress, "Law-kun?" Shanks asked and rubbed his eyes at the state of dress Law was currently wearing.

Law still has his white spotted fur hat, but his jeans are looser, in light blue darker grey-blue spots decorating them and folded up over the knees to about mid-thigh. A pair of black shoes, grey heel and soles, furred leg-warmers from the ankle to almost knees, with golden spot patter. A yellow t-shirt with deep v-neckline, having a black leather vest over it with a hood and two white bands, yet have the jolly roger in gold at the vest's back.

"did you get the news yet, Mugiwara-ya took down Big Mom, hnhnhnhn" Law chuckled a wide smirk visible as he leaned against his spirit brother. Marco's arm around his shoulder, just as Law has his arm around Marco's shoulder. a news-paper visible in his hand telling about the chaos at big mom's island.

They had not gotten the paper yet mostly due to the storm earlier.

Shank's eyes widen and Whitebeard blinked, "that was unexpected" he mused, "apparently Mugiwara's chef got kidnaped by his family, to get married to one of Big Mom's dotters, who now is part of Mugiwara-ya's crew as he got his chef back" Law shrugged. "how did you get that information?" Marco asked, as that was not in the paper.

"they rang, Mugiwara-ya still wants to get in to my taking down Kaido, not that I'm serious about that it sort of gets a bit boring when you tie all the time" Law shrugged, absently. "you know Law-kun you, are quite, no very similar to Roger when he was sober" Shanks commented and both Marco and Law got amused look.

'considering that Law and Roger chare the same soul, I would be surprised if they did not chare something' Marco mused, but did not speak it up, who knows what would happen if the marines or world government found out that Roger's soul was alive again.

"you think" Law wondered, the memories form that life was blurry to say the least but considering that Roger spent most the time drunk as hell, to forget the Harry Potter memories, something that did actually work somehow, not that Law could understand how.

/

On Earth,

In the English wizarding world somewhere down under the ground, two unspeakable were staring at the severed living head of the dark lord. "how is he alive?" one asked, "who knows" two responded. And the dark lord felt a sense of dread. "apparently there is a prophesy around only someone born at the end of the 7th months can defeat him" one stated. "but did not Harry Potter do that when he was 1, there was nothing said about Volde could not figure out a way to return" two said making all in the room stop short.

"so that's why Trafalgar could defeat him even not being born at July?" one stated dumfounded. "well the dark lord was rather stupid stealing forma pirate like that, who is insane enough to steal from them" two huffed. "yeah that was one sure way to get those powerhouses to strike against him, for the simple fact and insult of Voldemort taking one of their own" the unspeakable all nodded.

"oh, well what shall we do with him them" one grinned, "figure out if he can sense his other body parts perhaps" two responded cheerfully, behind them thought Voldemort saw someone else. A black figure imposing and tall, almost 3m, the black cloak and robe swirling around him as if mist and shadows... a skeletal grin visible, eyes glowing as if fire, as he seem to sharpen a chain scythe, humming happily before tapping an hourglass with Voldemort's name on it, showing that it was running, out, and the unspeakable was making sure of it, while the goblins was currently ending the last of his spiritual anchors.

Primal Death gave a sight of content as he listen to Voldemort's screams, before leaving after about two weeks. As the dark lord finally died, putting the soul in a cage, before leaving to Dumbledore's office.

" _ **WELL LOOK AT THIS I DID NOT THINK YOU WOULD END UP KILLING YOURSELF**_ " Deaths voice rang out, taking the pieces of the elder wand, before taking a ring, and grabbed hold of Dumbledore's soul. " _ **WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH YOU TWO, BOTH OF YOU WENT AND MADE MY MASTER'S FIRST LIFE A LIVING HELL AFTER ALL, YET YOU ARE BOTH MARKED FOR REBIRTH**_ " Death mused, and placed Dumbledore's soul in another cage.

Going somewhere else...

Law looked up form the comforter-chair in his library as he felt Death appear, "why do you have Voldeshorts and old goat's souls in a cage?" Law asked lips curling amused. " _ **THEY ARE MARKED FOR REBIRTH**_ " Death responded a bit annoyed, "place them in worms, or a stuffed toy, perhaps put them in a world where a game is real I don't care, they can experience hell very much alive, if they remember what they at one point where" Law waved off a hand not caring for the down right blood thirsty grin Death showed.

Cooing over Law who gave the primal entity a strange look, at the sound " _ **THERE IS MY LITTLE MASTER**_ " Death purred before disappearing.

"was that death?" Marco asked, sitting down in another chair, the two ships still sailing next to each other for some more time. "yes, apparently he got the two now dead souls of two people who made my first life a living hell, the one who was the reason to why Roger was drunk all the time" Law shrugged. Marco shook his head, "for a person who was always drunk, hell I can count on a hand how many times he was not drunk, unless you knew no one would think of it as being drunk more of simply insane" Marco laughed, shaking his head, while Law grinned amused.

/

With the now reborn Voldemort and Dumbledore, the situation they where in was nothing sort of embarrassing, humiliating and a form of living hell for the now tiny little fur-ball that is Voldemort, yet for Dumbledore on the other hand.

"wait you placed them where?!" Law asked in disbelief as he found out about it, "INSIDE A PUFFSKEIN-SLAVE FOR THE SO CALLED DARK LORD, NOW AS AN ADORABLE LITTE CREATUE WHO CAN ONLY LIVE AS LONG AS HE IS BOUND TO SOMEONE ELSE, BUT ALSO NEED ORDERS TO LIVE, ODD VARIATION THAT ONE IS" Death hummed and Law stared "FOR THE OLD GOAT, WELL...", Death said before whispering what had happen and Law burst out laughing.

"you, you placed him in a, at the, oh may" Law tried to breath, still laughing, drying of some tears caused by the laughter. "how long before the so called headmaster get eaten?" Law finally asked, "IN THREE MINUTES, THEY HAVE RATEHR SHORT LIVES AFTER ALL" Death responded. "where will you send him off when you get his soul back?" Law asked, and Death grinned, "I DON'T NEED TO SEND HIS SOUL OFF AFTER GETTING IT BACK" Death said , "well, perhaps the old goat finally understand not to meddle with things he has no business with" Law mused as Death disappeared.


End file.
